Barely Legal
by Kitty Howell
Summary: AU. Harvey is the greatest Law teacher at the school, maybe even the greatest teacher period. And Mike is willing to do just about anything to impress him.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N) Okay, so maybe it may be a little too early for AU's for some of you. But VampirePam and I don't think it's ever too early for one! I would like to thank VampirePam for listening to my rambles while I figured out the total plot of this story. It helped a lot.  
><em>

_I do not own Suits._

* * *

><p><strong>Barely Legal<strong>

**Chapter One: Man Crush**

Harvey always loved the first day of school. He thought it was the second to greatest day there was - only coming short to the last day of school for obvious reasons - and he made damn sure to enjoy it. First, the students were always tired. Their bodies were so used to staying up until daylight broke and then sleeping all day. Their patterns were so set in that the lucky ones managed to get a few hours of sleep before having to get up, the not so lucky ones were forced to toss and turn the entire night. A good portion of the students didn't even bother to show up until the second day. It was the only quiet day of the entire year. It was great for him, considering how much most of the students annoyed him.

Secondly, almost half the students who did bother to show up came unprepared. And Harvey found nothing more funny then a bumbling kid who had absolutely no idea what they were doing. Especially if that bumbling kid was in his class. Many students took Law because they thought it would be a blow off class. The students quickly learned that it wasn't. Not when Harvey Specter was teaching it, it wasn't anyway. Some kids dropped out, and that was fine with him. He didn't have time to waste on slackers anyway.

And thirdly, and the best of all, was the teacher schedules. Every year Principal Pearson waited until the first day of school to give the teachers their schedules with their classes on them. She said it was because they weren't ready until then, but Harvey knew her better then that. Jessica liked to keep her staff on their toes, and she did. Their classrooms almost never changed, and if they did, they put most of their stuff in the rooms before the summer. No one knew what classes they would be teaching until just before heading to their first class of the year. Everyone except Harvey, of course.

Harvey walked into the Social Studies department teacher lounge, a smirk growing on his face as he saw the schedules posted on the wall. A few of the other teachers were already there, sitting at the table and eating their breakfast as they hurried to plan what they could. Instead of walking straight over to the board, he walked over to grab himself a cup of coffee. Louis would be in a few minutes, and he couldn't resist messing with his co-worker.

He quickly made his usual - cream, no sugar -, when Louis walked in. The shorter man instantly made a beeline for the board. Harvey watched from the corner of his eye in amusement, though the feeling quickly left when he took his first sip of coffee. _God, who made this? _He grimaced, but didn't throw it away. Louis had caught his attention.

The man was staring at the board like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It almost made the nasty coffee worth it. Almost. Coffee was essential for any day and he didn't like when people stopped him from getting what he wanted. He pretended to sip the disgusting liquid as he watched Louis' eyes move from his schedule to Harvey's, which was placed at the top, like always. He was actually surprised steam didn't start coming out of his ears.

"You got all Law classes again this year," Louis said, knowing Harvey would know he was talking to him.

"Did I?" Harvey asked, unwilling to keep the smirk off his face or the smugness out of his voice, "I hadn't checked yet."

Louis turned sharply, glaring daggers at the slightly younger man. It caught the teacher's attentions around them, and for a moment they stopped working in order to watch. Before anything could happen, however, the door opened. Jessica walked in as if on cue, a smile on her face that said 'Don't mess with me if you want to live'. Louis didn't seem to get the message.

"He got all Law classes," he said immediately, turning towards her, "again."

"Yes, Louis," she told him, walking up to Harvey and the coffee maker. "He won the competition last year and therefore gets to keep his superior position as supervisor of the Social Studies division." she explained to him like she did every year since the year after Harvey started working at the school. "And that means all Law classes. If you want to get back on top, you have to beat him."

"I should have won last year."

"You lost more then half the challenges." She finished making her cup of coffee, but stopped herself from taking a drink at the look Harvey gave her. He moved slightly so Louis couldn't see him and then pointed to the cup before raising his hand and waving in front of his neck, as if to say no. She looked between Harvey and Louis, and then pretended to take a sip. "Pick a better partner this year and maybe you'll win." She promptly turned on her heel and walked out before Louis could say another word.

"So what classes did you get this year, Louis?" Harvey asked, pretending like he cared. As much as he liked to see Louis make a dick out of himself and get schooled, he hated when the man ranted. And that was exactly what he was going for. Instead of waiting for an answer, Harvey walked over to the board and took his paper off, tucking it away in the inside pocket of his suit before looking down at Louis'. "AP Psych isn't so bad. I mean, I would never waste my time teaching it, but it seems perfect for you."

Louis saw through the fake smile, and gave one of his own before frowning again, "I need something to drink."

"Try the coffee," Harvey insisted, pretending to take another sip, "It's delicious." He made sure to duck out just as Louis took a huge gulp, unable to stop the giant grin from spreading across his face.

The look disappeared as a pressure was pressed to his side, causing him to falter slightly. He managed to straighten himself without dropping a single drop of the coffee and turned to glare at whatever had shoved him, or rather, whoever. His eyes were instantly met with the sight of a slightly familiar face. "Mr. Ross," he said shortly, taking in his ridged form and scared eyes. He looked past him and noticed the other two people standing with Mike. He didn't know either of their names, and didn't frankly care. The boy looked amused, while the girl kept flickering her gaze between Mike and the other boy. _He must have shoved him. _"Let me see your class schedule."

Mike looked confused, even turning his head to look back at his friends before reaching in his pocket and handing over his schedule. Harvey looked quickly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at how crinkled the piece of paper already was. _AP English - Mrs. Chex, AP Psychology - Mr. Litt, Law - Mr. Specter, AP Calculus - Mr. Everlove, Microsoft Word - Mrs. Kendall. _

He couldn't stop the smirk from forming. "I'll see you third hour." he told him, and then looked back at the other boy. He stepped around Mike, taking a glance in his coffee before dumping it in front of the dark haired male. "You," he said clearly, pointing to him, "clean that up."

And with that he walked away.

…

Mike released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding the moment Harvey started walking away. He watched the man go for a moment before turning back to his friends. Jenny looked about as relieved as he was, but Trevor looked like nothing had happened. Mike rolled his eyes. One day Trevor was going to get into serious trouble. Both Mike and Jenny looked down at the spilled coffee on the ground, and then back at Trevor as if expecting something.

"What," he asked, squinting his eyes slightly, irritated, "you don't actually expect me to clean that up, do you?"

Jenny didn't say anything, but shoved her boyfriend a little harder then what could be considered playful, before getting down on her knees to clean up the mess herself. Mike followed suit, reaching in her purse for the tissues he knew she kept there. Luckily Harvey hadn't had a big cup, and the tissues managed to cover it. Mike reached over to throw them away in a nearby garbage can and then shoved Trevor back.

"Dude!"

"Dude," Mike shouted right back, "into Mr. Specter, really?"

Trevor rolled his eyes, laughing a little, "Sorry man. How was I suppose to know your man crush was gonna walk out of there at that exact moment?"

Mike blushed, but quickly covered it up, "I do not have a man crush on him." He didn't. Really. Mr. Specter was just the greatest Law teacher at their school, probably even the greatest teacher period. It was Mike's dream to become a lawyer and Mr. Specter was just his inspiration. He admired the man. He couldn't wait for third hour, though he'd never tell anyone that. He was too much of a nerd as it was.

"Oh, leave him alone, Trevor," Jenny snapped, annoyed. She looked like she was ready to go into full rant when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned, a smile instantly spreading on her face, though she glanced back to give Mike a sympathetic look.

Trevor instantly moved next to his best friend, wrapping an arm around him. "Sorry man," he said simply.

"Uh-huh." It was all he could say as he watched Jenny talk and laugh with Rachael. He was seeing her for the first time since their break-up. It was harder then he expected it to be. He had a major crush on her junior year. They had only dated a whopping two weeks before she broke up with him over the summer and started going out with Gregory because she found out about…him, really. "Why did I let you talk me into cheating for you?"

"Cause you're my best friend."

"I know," Mike said, looking at him, as if trying to figure out why, "but why did you have to tell her about it?"

"I didn't know she'd freak out and leave you." Trevor insisted, "Who knew the girl was that much into the honor system?"

Mike sighed as she walked away without so much as glancing at either one of them. She had never liked Trevor. Now she didn't like either one of them. It wasn't like he loved her, but she was his first relationship and it was over before it really stared. He feared he would be alone forever. Jenny gave him a hug just as the warning bell for class was ringing. He sighed again. "Let's get to class."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Trevor, we have to."

…

Mike had taken notes in first hour, but only to ensure that no one would make fun of him. He didn't need to take notes and he hadn't taken good ones since he entered middle school. Kids picked on him because he barely had to pay attention to the teacher and he always did better then everyone else. He started taking notes again when he entered high school, though most were filled with doodles and other random things he thought of at the time. It kept the kids off his back.

First hour had gone by too slow for him. Mrs. Chex seemed like a nice teacher and he loved to read. Under normal circumstances, he probably would have been happy in her class, but he just couldn't wait to get to Law. The class was two hours long, so he didn't have room in his schedule for it in the past three years of high school. He finally did and he was excited to get his first real taste of it.

By the time he got to second hour, he was ready to beat his head against his desk. It didn't help that he had Mr. Litt as his teacher. He had never had him before, but he knew he was a rival of Mr. Specter, which automatically meant he wasn't exactly on his top five favorite person's list. It didn't help that Mr. Litt seemed as sleazy as they come. The man made him uncomfortable, and it was more then a few times he caught him staring directly at him.

At first he thought he was staring at Trevor, who was sleeping in the desk behind him. Or Jenny, who was sitting next to Trevor. But time after time, Mr. Litt's eyes would lock with his and then he'd smile. It creeped him out. It only made him want to go to Law class even more and get out of there.

Finally, the bell rang. Trevor shot up the moment it did, his hand reaching out like he was looking for the snooze button. Jenny rolled her eyes, but smiled as she fixed his hair. Soon they were the only three left in the class and Mike had to bite his tongue so he didn't tell them to hurry.

"Mr. Ross," Louis called out, "may I speak to you for a second?"

Mike glanced back at his friends before walking up to Mr. Litt's desk. Jenny and Trevor said their good-byes and left. Louis waited until they were out of earshot to continue.

"You know of the game we play here every year, correct?"

"I am."

"Well," Louis smirked as he leaned back in his seat, "today is your lucky day."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm inviting you to be my partner for the year."

Mike raised an eyebrow, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He wanted to be part of the game, but he didn't want to be partnered with Louis. "But I'm not in your Law class. I'm in Mr. Specter's." which he really, really didn't want to be late to.

"The rules say a student in the course of Law. Never says it has to be from my own class."

Mike thought about it for a second. If Mr. Litt was asking him, then he must think he could win with him. And Mr. Specter was, no doubt, smarter then Mr. Litt, which meant Mr. Specter would probably think he could win…"No, thank you," Mike finally answered, feeling awkward as Louis' smile turned into a frown. "Now if you'll excuse me…I have to get to Law class. I really don't want to be late."

…

Mike made it into class with two seconds to spare. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slid into a seat in front of Mr. Specter's desk. The teacher looked up at him, smirking, before getting up and closing the door. He came back so he was standing in the middle of the room and leaned back against his desk, examining the students.

"Take notes because I don't want to repeat myself," Harvey said finally. Many students leaned over their notebooks with pencils in hand, but Mike remained where he was. "This class may be easy peasy in Mr. Litt's room but it's no cake walk here. So if you're not ready to do work, then get the hell out of my room."

"As many, if not all of you already know, I participate in the mock trials every year. They can go from anywhere from playing a simple game of trivia, to a fake court case, or a game of football." he started, looking around the room to see who was paying attention and who wasn't. Most of the students were taking notes, but two students weren't.

The first Harvey noticed was Mike, who was staring up at him, a certain glint in his eye. He looked like he was paying attention, even analyzing the things Harvey said. His body language all pointed to the same thing. He was sitting straight at Harvey, his head and eyes both forward. He had even placed himself as far up as he could in his seat.

"My opponent every year is Louis Litt. I am twenty-eight years old, I have been teaching here for four years, and I have won every year. Two teams, two people compete on each team. Louis and I both need to find a partner before the week is done. On top of the work for this class, my partner will be pushed further then any of you can imagine."

The second student not taking notes was one Harvey was also familiar with, but not as familiar with as Mike. His name was Seth. Harvey could tell just by his body language that he was trying to be the other student. He had turned himself slightly to the right, so he was facing towards Mike. His eyes kept flickering from Harvey to Mike and then Mike to Harvey.

Harvey, of course, did not care about the student's lives. He didn't even care about his fellow co-worker's lives. He never paid much attention, but despite this, he knew a lot about Mike Ross. Academically, anyway. The kid was said to be a genius. They had given him achievement tests when he was in the first grade going all the way through grade school and middle school. He'd passed everyone with flying colors. They had wanted to move him up several grades, but it never happened. He wasn't sure why, though he suspected it had to do with the fact that Mike wasn't very popular, and had in fact been picked on for most of his school life. Harvey didn't honestly care about any of that. All he cared about was the fact that Mike seemed very interested in law. And he was exactly what he needed. Seth must have noticed this, too.

"Winning teacher gets the senior position. Winning students get 20,000 dollars for a scholarship and a summer job at Macht - Adams," he paused, letting it sink it for the students, "Truth be told, I could win with any of you, but I'm not looking for just anyone. I'm looking for a second me. Someone who can keep up and do what they need to do and do it right. I have yet to find that person."

Harvey was paying extra attention to Mike. He was transfixed on him, taking in everything. He liked that. He needed someone focused and willing to work. There were other students who obviously wanted to partner with him, but none seemed as enthusiastic as Mike. Not even Seth, who had tried to his best to copy Mike and fail miserably.

"Now," Harvey began again, leaning forward slightly, "I have heard about each and every one of you. From Miss. Pearson, from previous teachers, or from just seeing you out in the hall. And some of you I have heard very good things, but just because I've heard good things, doesn't mean you automatically get the spot. You have to work for it, and the game began the moment that bell rang. It continues until Friday when I announce my decision. It continues tomorrow so dress to impress and come prepared."

A hand raised in the back.

"Yes?"

"Prepared for what, exactly?"

Harvey couldn't stop himself from smirking, "If I told you, you'd known, wouldn't you?" he asked, "Oh, one more thing: Remember that there are thirty kids in this class and I have three Law classes. That's ninety kids if you're brain is slow. The mathematics, science, and English department also have their games every year. You cannot do mine and theirs. My rule. You either give me all of your attention, or none of it. So, choose wisely."

He reached behind him and grabbed a stack of papers before reaching forward and setting them on Mike's desk. "These are the forms I need you to film out if you want to try and become my partner. I don't encourage all of you. Let's face it some of you aren't cut out for it, but you can fill one out and see." he turned his eyes to the young man in front of him, "Pass these out for me, kid."

Mike did as he was told. He started with the row furthest away from Mr. Specter and moved in, making sure to count each paper and pass out the correct amount. As he got to the second row, a boy stuck out his foot, causing Mike to tip over it slightly. The class laughed, and Harvey did nothing to stop them. The boy who tripped Mike filled out the top of the form, letting out a surprised squeak as Harvey tore the paper away from him.

"Harold White," Harvey read the paper before ripping it in two and throwing it away, "I don't need someone like you as my partner."

Mike finished passing out the papers and then sat back down, instantly beginning to fill out the paperwork. Mr. Specter continued to talk, going over the rest of the things that was required for the partnership, and then what they would be covering over the course of the year. When he was finished, he surveyed the room. The students were filling out the forms. Not even Mike or Seth appeared to be listening to him anymore. No doubt this would have bothered him if it didn't happen every year. He just continued to talk. If they missed important information, it was their fault.

Harvey looked up when there was five minutes left from class. He smirked, turning back to his students. Some had finished the paperwork, some were still working, while some had given up all together. "Let's review." He picked up the class roster from his desk and scanned over it for a random name. "Miss. Kaplan, which supreme court case ruled that students rights did not disappear when they enter the gates of the school?

Miss. Kaplan looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Um…I'm not…sure?"

"Are you asking me if you're sure or not?"

"No?"

Harvey sighed before looking down for another name. "Mr. Basil?"

"Um…Miranda v. Arizona?"

"That has nothing to do with students," he deadpanned before bringing his eyes back to the piece of paper in front of him. "Mr. Keller?" he asked, looking at Seth.

Seth lifted his head quickly, obviously scared. "Um…"

Harvey sighed, "Mr. Ross, can you tell me?"

"Tinker v. Des Moines."

"Very good," he said, unable to stop himself from smirking once again, "and what was the result of the Miranda v. Arizona case Mr. Basil brought up?"

"Miranda rights."

Harvey nodded his approval just as the bell rang. "Mr. Ross, can I speak to you for a moment before you leave?"

Mike waited behind while everyone left. Harvey never left the spot from his desk. He waited until the last student left before saying anything. "Mr. Litt asked you to be his partner for the competition."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know Louis," he told him as he stood up. "He's not stupid enough to overlook the fact the rules say your partner doesn't need to be in your Law class. And I know you're the smartest kid in this school and that you have him second hour. It's so obvious, it's embarrassing."

Mike couldn't help but blush. "You think I'm the smartest kid in this school?"

He stared at Mike a moment before answering, "I know you are, but don't think that automatically means you get to be my partner. Just because you're smart, doesn't mean you're what I'm looking for."

"How do you know I didn't take Louis' offer?"

Harvey smirked, "I already told you I know you're the smartest kid in school." He couldn't help but notice the already set-in blush that deepened on Mike's face. "Now get to calculus cause I'm not writing you a pass if you're late."

"Yes, Mr. Specter," Mike said as he hurriedly stood up and went for the door. "And thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, kid," Harvey warned as he walked to the other side of his desk and sat down, "I haven't done anything for you yet."

"Of course, sir." Mike suddenly felt incredibly stupid. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before taking off, just as the minute bell was ringing.

Harvey couldn't help but chuckle despite himself. Mike was unpopular and socially awkward, but a genius and it seemed like he was determined. He obviously wanted to be apart of the competition, but he shot down a guarantied spot.

The competition had barely begun, and Mike was already way out in front.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Okay, so, obviously lots of changed in this AU. I hope you all liked it!I know it's slightly cliche, but I feel like it's a classic.  
><em>

_Also, Macht - Adams law firm is named after the actors who play Harvey and Mike. Also, Seth's last name I got from a website that had a cast list. I'm not 100% sure it's right. Does anyone know what Gregory's last name is? It would be a big help. Also, Harold White is the curly haired dude from where Louis ripped into him for not answering his phone before he found the King Lair tickets. White may or may not be his last name. Probably not. _

_Anywho, I think that's all I needed to say...I really hope you all like it! I'll be sure to continue it. I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch!  
><em>

_With Love,_

_Kitty!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N) I feel weird doing author notes on the top, but there a few things that need to be said. First, I'm sorry this is coming so late! I promise to have chapter three up asap! Second, Donna has set to be seen or heard of in the story but I have not cut her out! How could I? I hope to have her in chapter three. She's just preparing for her grand appearance. And thirdly, thank you to Sara the best who found me Gregory's last name and others' names!_

_Also, I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter! I wanted to reply to each and every one of you, but my internet always sucks. So I thank you all now! Reviews make me happy and want to work faster! _

_Now without further ado..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Skinny Tie<strong>

Mike sat in front of the desk in his bedroom, hunched over the paperwork in front of him with a pencil in hand. He had nearly completed the forms in Mr. Specter's class, but wanted to make sure that everything was in order and up to date. Most of the information asked was things for school - other classes, GPA, plans for secondary education. Other things asked for previous to present jobs, age, and whether or not the person had a record or not, school or police.

The last question was one that Mike hadn't expected - Why should I give the partnership to you? It was the only question on the form that didn't have a straight forward answer. Mike could name a million ways that he was smarter then any other person in his classes, but he didn't know what to write on the lines provided for the answer. He could tell the answer was important. Mr. Specter wouldn't have included it in the paperwork if it wasn't, after all. And the numerous lines underneath the bolded question begged for a long reply.

Mike had written a response longer then was expected about how he wanted the partnership because the internship and scholarship money would be an amazing accomplishment and that he wanted to be a lawyer more then anything. He even mentioned he'd wanted to be apart of the competition since he came to the school and how Mr. Specter was his idol and how much of an honor it would be to work with him.

He erased it the moment he finished writing it. Not only did it sound…man crush - y, it had the possibility of making him sound like a stalker. Or a freak. Neither one was a good impression to give, especially not to Mr. Specter. It also didn't really answer the question in the first place. At least not in a way that Mr. Specter would probably be looking for. He wouldn't care who really needed the scholarship money or who dreamed about it the most. That's not what that was about.

Mike sighed, unsure of what to write but knowing he had to write something. It was then he realized that maybe he didn't have an answer because there wasn't an answer. He did have the highest GPA in the entire school, but Mr. Specter had said himself that good things and smarts weren't going to get anyone the partnership. His heart dropped into his stomach as he realized he may be skipped over for the chance. His under confidence got the best of him. Again. What if he wasn't good enough for Mr. Specter?

With another sigh, Mike stood, walking over to his closet and looked into it with a huff. _Dress to impress. _He wasn't entirely sure he knew what that meant. He pulled out the best pair of jeans, along with a blue cotton button up shirt. He placed them in front of his body and examined himself in the mirror. They weren't bad, slightly worn out but still completely in tact. He wore them for special occasions when he needed to dress up a little. But Mr. Specter wore three-piece suits. No one needed to see the price tag to know they were expensive.

He threw the outfit on his bed before continuing to dig through his closest. He continued to search through the mess, tossing things out and throwing them who knows where in his room as they got in his way. When he got to the back of his closet, he stared, his chest aching with a familiar pain that seemed to paralyze him. He had placed his father's old suits in the back of his closet, along with his mother's jewelry box that contained their wedding bands and the other few pieces they could afford while they were alive.

Hesitantly, he pulled out one of the suits - a rather cheap two- piece that consisted of the pants and jacket. He leaned back into the closet and pulled out one of his father's shirts and a blue tie. He held the suit in front of him, drabbing the tie around his neck to get the full look of it. He realized that it would have to do. His father wasn't any bigger then he was now, so he shouldn't have any problem fitting into the clothes. He had just never wore them before. Or ever taken them out of the closet. His father and him had never had a good relationship. He hide his suits for a reason, but he didn't have any other option, unless he wanted to go with the pair of jeans and the button up shirt. That had impressed Rachael on their first date, but it wouldn't impress Mr. Specter in the least.

_Well, _he thought, _one thing done. One to go. _He looked back at the forms on his desk and groaned, still completely unsure of what to write. The answer shouldn't be this hard. He looked back at himself in the mirror, putting the suit up against him again. "Why should he give me the partnership?"

"Because you have a man crush on him."

Mike jumped at the voice, but smiled at the person standing in the doorway. "Gram, you scared me." he paused, "I don't have a man crush on Mr. Specter."

"I'm sorry, dear," she apologized, smiling at it. "I didn't mean to scare you." She stared at him for a long moment and then said, "You look handsome."

Mike looked down at the suit and then back at himself in the mirror before placing the suit back in his closet. He turned towards his grandmother, silently asking her if she needed something. He noticed she looked smaller then usual, and made a mental note to make sure she was eating properly.

"Trevor asked to be buzzed up." she told him, a tone in her voice telling him she wasn't too happy about it. Trevor had never been his grandmother's favorite person. He was probably the only person she could say honestly that she hated. But she never stopped Mike from hanging out with him, even when she could have.

"Dude! Your room looks like a tornado went through here! Awesome."

They both turned to see Trevor, both instantly noticing the hazed over look in his eye. "I see you let yourself in."

Trevor made a face, "Sorry…" he almost sounded convincing, but then he started chuckling.

The older woman moved around him, slowly disappearing down the short and narrow hallway into her own room. Mike watched her go as best he could, also noticing she was moving much slower then she had been the week before. An uncomfortable feeling set in the pit of his stomach, but before it could settle, Trevor was already begging for attention.

"Okay…so…Jenny is being a bitch!" Trevor said, half screaming as he walked in and made himself at home. The dark haired male shoved everything down from Mike's bed, earning an annoyed sigh from his best friend, before he plopped down on the soft comforter, shoes still on his feet. Mike rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He was used to seeing him this way.

"How is she being a bitch?" he asked, if only to humor his friend a little as he started cleaning up his room. Trevor was right. It did look like a tornado had gone though.

"She's all like 'Trevor, you shouldn't get high. Trevor, you shouldn't cheat on your exams. Trevor, you shouldn't involve Mike in your shit. Trevor, be nice.'" he used the best girl voice he could muster. He just sounded drunk, which was also possible. "God, just imagine what she would do if she found out I was dealing?"

Mike snorted a little, an imagine of Jenny's face flashing through his mind if she were to ever find out the fact. "You really should stop doing that." He had thought about telling Jenny, of course. She was a sweet girl who deserved so much better then Trevor. And Mike liked her. Even had a little bit of a crush on her when she first started dating the other male, but had never done anything about it. The crush had long since faded, as did the thought of ever ratting on his friend. He only knew Jenny through Trevor to begin with, and he couldn't betray his friend's trust, despite knowing it wasn't fair.

"I should stop doing a lot of things." he giggled a little, "You wanna get high, man?"

Mike rolled his eyes, though he kind of did. He had done before, more times then he liked to admit. It helped with the stress headaches he started getting right after his parents died. His grandmother had been working when that happened and they had been able to afford the medication, but now her disability paid for everything. She only let him get a job during the summer because she wanted him to focus all his attention on school. Eventually, he was able to convince his Grandma that the headaches went away so she would stop worrying about it. Which they did. Whenever he got high, anyway.

He almost asked Trevor if they could go back to his house - he never got high with his grandmother around - but before he could ask, he caught sight of the forms on his desk. One of Mr. Specter's requirements was that no drugs or alcohol were to be used by his partner at any time. If he caught them, or even suspected of it, he would drop them as his partner and contact the principal immediately.

Trevor, even in his state, seemed to notice Mike's hesitation. He followed his eyes to his desk, and with amazing speed for someone in his condition, made his way past Mike and to the corner of his room. He picked up the forms and started reading off the information on it. There wasn't anything important on there that Trevor couldn't know or couldn't find out, but Mike still felt annoyed with him reading it.

A lot of other students made fun of him over the years for his smarts and social awkwardness. Trevor stood up for him in front of big crowds, but he had made fun of him as much as everyone else behind closed doors. He didn't need him making fun of him about the partnership anymore then he already had for the last three years of high school. It had always been something he wanted, and Trevor took no prisoners when he made fun of him.

"Ah, dude!" he said, half screaming once again, "You didn't feel out the last question! Let me do it for you, I know exactly what to say, 'because I can suck your dick'!" he went for a pen, but dropped both the pen and forms on the desk as Mike grabbed his wrist. The blush on the shorter one's face was too much for him, and soon he was bursting out laughing on the floor, holding his sides.

Mike hurried up and hid the papers before Trevor could catch his breathe. "Why do you want that partnership, anyway, man?" the other asked, still on the floor, "It would cut into…everything."

The other didn't respond, knowing anything he said would only allow him to get made fun of even more. He wanted to say something to make Trevor leave, feeling a stress headache coming on. They usually came whenever Trevor was around. Sometimes he thought the only reason he kept Trevor around was because he was afraid he wouldn't have any friends if he didn't.

Luckily for him, his grandma came to his rescue just at that moment. She opened the door without knocking, gaining both of their attentions. "Trevor, I think it's time for you to go home. I need Mike to help me with a few things, and you guys have school in the morning."

"Okey dokey!" he said, trying to pull himself off the floor. It took him a minute and just as Mike was about to help him up, he managed to yank himself up so fast, he nearly fell over again. He grabbed on to Mike for support. "I'll see you later, man!"

Mike looked at his grandmother as soon as he heard the door open and close. "What did you need help with gram?"

"Nothing," she said back, smiling, "Wanna play a game of chess? I'm suddenly in the mood."

"Sure," he smirked back at her, wanting to kiss her for getting rid of him. Trevor was his best friend and had been since they were about seven years old, but the guy seriously got on his nerves sometime. He watched his grandma walk down the hall towards the living room, a frown quickly taking over his features. When they reached the end of the hall, Mike walked over to the fridge, grabbing the jar of applesauce and two bottles of water along with two spoons. He quickly made sure she had taken her pills for the day before joining her in the living room.

Applesauce was not his favorite thing in the world. He could have probably gone the rest of his life without eating it again, but he knew she would never snack on it if he didn't. He didn't want her to know he was worrying. She'd either worry or give him a lecture on how he should be more concerned with himself. They had already eaten dinner for the night, but he wanted her to eat something again. Her doctor was always telling her to eat more applesauce, but she felt the same way he did about the stuff.

He placed the open jar in the middle of the table next to the chess board and took the first bite. He could tell his grandmother knew what he was doing, but she took a bit anyway before taking a sip from the water bottle. They played and ate silently, the only noise being their spoons clicking against the glass of the jar.

His grandma finally broke the silence. "So tell me more about this Mr. Specter guy."

Mike knew she was fishing for evidence of this man crush Trevor had set in her head. He answered anyway. "He is the supervisor of the social studies department at school. He's a Law teacher. I have him third and forth hour."

"You already told me all that." his grandmother insisted, wrinkling her nose a little, "Tell me more about him. Is he cute?"

"Grandma!" he blushed.

"He is." she said, smiling, "Is he nice?"

"I don't really know him." Mike told her, forcing the redness from his blush to go down. "But I guess so. He's a teacher, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I suppose." his grandmother said, "but it did distract you long enough."

"Long enough for what?"

"King me." she placed her King on his side, smiling triumphantly at his confused expression. "Well, I think I'm ready for bed. Don't you?" As she stood up, she suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall, only to be caught by Mike. "Well don't look at me like that. I just lost my footing."

Mike wasn't convinced. He helped her to bed before retiring to his own. He grabbed the forms out from his hiding spot and stared at it for a moment. He took his pencil and wrote two simple sentences before putting the paperwork away and getting ready for bed.

…

Mike would give just about anything to make Louis stop staring at him. Yesterday it had been mostly uncomfortable, today it was just plain _freaky_. He knew the teacher would most likely be annoyed with the fact that he had turned down his offer to become his partner. Even more so when he found out he was fighting to become Mr. Specter's. The two were rivals after all, and he must know, if the way Mike was dressed was any testament to it.

Trevor was once again sleeping behind him and because Jenny was so mad at Trevor, she wasn't talking to either one of them at the moment. He felt completely alone. Mr. Litt was going on and on about Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs while maintaining awkward eye contact with Mike for long periods of time until Mike wouldn't be able to take anymore of it and look away.

Mike didn't want to admit it, but he was almost scared of him. Most people were as scared of Mr. Litt as they were in awe of Mr. Specter. It was a funny thing, really. Mr. Litt was of slightly above average height but shorter then Mike and slightly pudgy with thinning hair. His face was rodent like, teeth small and gums big when he smiled. No one would think that he could hold his own in a fight, but it wasn't what he could physically do that scared people. He did more mental and emotional damage then anything else.

Mike wasn't paying any attention to Mr. Litt. He couldn't concentrate even if he had wanted to. Not even if he needed to. Mr. Litt's dark eyes could be felt on him even when he looked away. He just wanted class to end and for him to get to Law. It was the one place in the entire school where Louis couldn't get to him. Mike wondered how long it would be before Mr. Litt gave up.

The bell finally rang, most of the students sprinting up and leaving as fast as they could. Jenny did as well, refusing to look at either Trevor or Mike before she left. Mike almost reached out to her in hope of using her as a cover, but she was gone before he could really process the idea. _She must be really pissed off, _he realized, before looking back at his friend who was wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Mr. Ross, come here. I need to speak with you."

The difference from the day before did not go unnoticed. Trevor left before he could ask him to wait and before Mike knew it, he was alone with Mr. Litt. Louis beckoned him to come closer, waggling his finger in a motherly come hither motion. Mike took a few steps towards his desk, but stayed as close to the door as he possibly could.

"I see your dressed for Harvey's day two."

Mike waited to see if he was going to add anything to the statement. What was he suppose to say to that? "….yes."

Mr. Litt leaned back in his seat as he interlocked his fingers. "My offer still stands," he told him. "You know how many students Harvey has. And I hear Seth Keller is in his class, as well. The same hour as you, I believe. He's an awfully bright kid and Harvey could just as easily pick him over you. I only have one Law class to pick from, he has three. And I'll admit. You're the most impressive student in all of my classes."

Mike had to admit that Mr. Litt was scaring him a little. Mr. Specter did have nearly a hundred kids to choose from and Seth Keller was, he grudgingly admitted, a smart kid. Still, he wasn't about to give up. "My answer still stands, as well, Mr. Litt."

…

Harvey was standing at the door when the bell rang. He closed it quickly, locking the few stragglers out and into the hallway. He stood there for a moment, blocking the those left outside from seeing in. He'd let them in eventually, but they had to learn that they needed to be on time. He continued to stand there for a moment, hands shoved in his pockets as he scanned over the students. He couldn't stop himself from frowning. It was just like last hour, and he was certain the next hour would be the same.

He sighed silently, his shoulders slumping slightly as he did. He gathered himself quickly before letting the last three students in, taking the forms they had in their hands from them and throwing them away. "It's one thing to be late when you have the job." he said, as he closed the door behind them. "It's another thing to be late before you ever get it." The three students quickly made their way to their seats, heads down, embarrassed. "Now, I see most of you took me seriously when I said to 'dress to impress' yesterday." he paused, "Good. Those of you who didn't have hurt their chances to become my partner. When I talk, pay attention. When I say something, you should know it's important. I don't kid."

He walked over to his desk and handed the stack of papers on it to Mike. The younger man was already standing up, counting out the correct number for the first row and passing them out. He wondered if Mr. Specter got him to do it because of the partnership in some way, or if it was just because he'd picked the seat right in front of his desk. Harold, with nothing else to lose, decided to trip Mike once again as he walked by. Mike, however, was expecting it and made sure to side sweep Harold's desk, jolting it and him in the process.

The smirk Harvey threw his way did not go unnoticed, leaving Mike feeling a little hot under the collar. He mentally kicked himself for it, hearing his Grammy's and Trevor's voice laughing at him in his head. He didn't have a man crush on Mr. Specter. He was just…in awe of him.

"These are your note outlines that I have written up for you. Don't get used to it, I refuse to do it ever again. This is just to show you what you are expected of in my class. I will check and grade notes." he told them, nodding his head slightly in thanks as Mike finished and sat down.

"Now, when I tell you, I want you to open your books and follow along in chapter one as I talk. First, I want to go over what I meant by 'dress to impress' yesterday because obviously, most of you who listened didn't understand me." he scanned the room again, "Girls," he addressed, "Your skirts are too short. I don't care what the code book says or what you're mother told you. Your skirts should stop just above your knees and your blouses should always be tucked in."

Many of the girls looked offended, some mumbled about how there was no style involved. Harvey ignored them as he continued, "Boys, you're jeans and button up shirts may be great for visiting Grandma on Sunday afternoon but not here. Suits are the only acceptable wear for a lawyer." He brought his eyes to Seth, "Your tie is missing Mr. Keller."

Finally, he brought his eyes in front of him, directly looking Mike in the eye before looking him over. The student felt another blush rising to his cheeks, feeling uncomfortable under Mr. Specter's gaze. It felt different then Mr. Litt's, though. Louis' were creepy and freaked him out. He felt as if Louis was ready to pounce and eat his flesh. When Mr. Specter did it, the only thought he could muster was that he hoped he looked okay.

"Mr. Ross…decent. But your tie is too skinny."

He looked down quickly, his eyebrows furrowing together at the thought. His tie was much skinnier then Mr. Specter's, but he didn't think it was too skinny. He wasn't even aware that a tie could be too skinny. How was he suppose to know what was too skinny and what wasn't?

"Now, tomorrow, you may all go back to your normal wear. Today's test was to see if you were listening and if you knew what was appropriate and what wasn't. When I choose my partner, they will be able to wear normal clothing most days. But just like the football players wear their jerseys the day of a game, my partner will wear appropriate attire the day we have a competition." he paused, letting it all sink it, "Any questions?"

No one raised a hand. "Well, I have a question for you." he broke the small silence that had settled, "What is Law?"

A hand in the back.

"Yes, Mr…"

"Hipper, sir." the boy spoke up, clearing his throat slightly, "Law is a procedure we live by."

Harvey nodded slowly, obviously not completely happy, "Decent enough answer." he finally said, "Where do we get laws from?"

Another hand.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Marshall," the girl told him, "The Government."

"Partly," Harvey said almost instantly, having expected the answer, "I'm not just talking about our laws. I'm talking about all laws. Can anyone tell me someplace in the United States where the Government laws are different from other laws?" He had to wait a moment before anyone dared raise their hand. It was Mike and Harvey couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, let's see what you and your skinny tie's got, Mr. Ross."

"We get laws from customs, agreements, and authority. A place where our laws are different from a groups could be the Amish people. When out in our society they must obey our laws, but while in the comforts of their own communities, they have laws they have created that are separate."

Mr. Specter nodded his head and then scanned the room. Seth was making a face at Mike, glaring daggers. "Mr. Keller, can you tell me what laws effect?"

He looked surprised to be called on, "Everything."

"What do you mean by everything?"

Seth started stumbling over his words, nothing he was saying making any real sense. Though Harvey understood what he was trying to say. As a teacher, he had to be able to pick up important information in the rambles that most students gave. The answer, however, wasn't good enough. "Mr. Ross, can you tell me?" He was going to ask someone else, but Mike had been smirking at Seth's words, chuckling to himself. He saw how Seth reacted under pressure. Now he wanted to see how Mike did.

"In a word: everything. Just like Seth said," Mike began, "There are contract laws, property laws, trust laws, constitutional laws, criminal laws, international laws, and administrative laws. Everything we do and don't do is generally based off of some law, whether we realize it or not."

"Can you give me an example?"

"School," Mike said, "We come because our parents make us, but really we come because the law says we have to until the day we turn sixteen."

"Alright," Harvey said, nodding his head slightly, "I think that's enough for one day. Open your books to chapter one and follow along with me as I lecture. Take notes. What we don't finish is homework. And," he paused, making sure to gain everyone's attention, "Tomorrow I will collect your notes and then we will review them. It is the next task in my competition."

…

"If you're trying to be intimidating, forget it. I'm not scared of mice." Harvey's voice hung in the air, creating a fog so thick Louis wasn't sure what to say to cut it. The head of the department didn't look up from his work, despite the fact that his little visitor didn't leave nor move forward into the room. He was separating the forms into two piles, the ones still in the running and those who he knew wouldn't be able to cut it.

Over the years Harvey had become very good at reading people by looking at their body language. Half of his students were very hesitant, very scared. He didn't have time to crack them out of their shells, so he instantly threw their forms away. Other forms were filled out wrong or were incomplete. Some had records or outstanding issues that could get in the way. Others just answered the last question wrong. There didn't seem to be a wrong answer, and many assumed there wasn't. But there was.

"Louis, I know you want to talk about Mike." Harvey said finally, growing more and more irritated, "Just get in here already."

Louis stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. Harvey finally turned and looked at him, realizing that whatever his rival was about to say, it would probably be good. It was six o' clock on the second day of school. No other teacher would be in the building for any reason. The janitors had already gone home. Harvey realized that Louis didn't want to risk anyone hearing whatever this was about.

"How is Mike Ross doing?"

"He's still in the running."

"He hasn't won yet?" Louis asked, "Why, Harvey, I thought you were smart enough to grab him up the moment he walked through your door."

"Oh, like you tried?" Harvey questioned back, smirking when Louis tensed, "I thought you weren't stupid enough to -,"

"Can we just cut to the chase?" Louis cut him off, arms tightly drawn at his sides. Seeing him so flustered, Harvey didn't see the need to finish his sentence and motioned with his hand for him to continue. "What do I have to do?"

Harvey squinted his eyes, "Okay, you've lost me."

The man in front of him looked away and then back, "How about you scratch my back, and I scratch yours?" he inquired. Silence, and then, "What?"

"I'm trying to determine if I should file a sexual harassment complaint, or just kick your ass."

"I'm being serious here, Harvey."

"So am I."

The shorter man looked frustrated. "Do me this favor and I'll owe you one."

"What favor, Louis?" Harvey asked, standing up from his seat, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell Mike Ross to be my partner."

"…what?"

"I have one law class and no one in that class is worth trying with."

"And that's my problem?" Harvey asked, suddenly very annoyed. He knew Louis was up to something. He just knew it.

"If you give me Mike Ross, you'll have a worthy opponent to fight against."

Harvey raised an eyebrow, "That's you deposition? That I'll have a worthy opponent?"

"It's not like you need him, right?" Louis pressed on, "You say you can win with anyone."

"I can," Harvey said, making sure to get the point across, "But it isn't just about the competition. It's about the students." He eyed him a moment and then, "You have Gregory Boone in your class, Louis. Even I know that kids good. You don't really need Mr. Ross, you just want to make sure that I don't have Mr. Ross for myself." He sat back down, nodding his head slowly as he chuckled, "Well, I'll tell you what, Louis, if you can convince him to be you partner, I'll buy you a hat to cover that shiny head."

Louis' eyes narrowed. He turned on his heel to walk out the door, stopping when Harvey spoke up again.

"Good luck. You'll need it."

"And why is that?"

"Because Mr. Ross seems to be more of a Batman fan," Harvey gestured to himself, and then to Louis "then a Ratcatcher fan."

Louis made a sound that sounded like a mix between a huff and a growl before slamming the door behind him and walking away. Harvey smirked to himself before going back to his work, almost chuckling as he realized Mike's was the next form in the pile. He scanned it over quickly, having no doubt there wasn't anything wrong with it. When he reached the last question, he leaned back in his chair, his smirk growing ten fold.

_Because I need it. And if you give this to me, I will become the greatest law student you have ever seen._

* * *

><p><em>(AN) So...long...lol._

_I hope you enjoyed the Batman reference. He is the greatest superhero ever! In case you don't know, Ratcatcher was a small time Batman villain. He communicated with and trained rats and was an actual rat catcher...Not the best but I thought it fit Louis to a 't', lol. _

_Anywho, um, I'm trying to determine if there's anything else I need to tell you...Well, I guess all I need to tell you is that I have big plans! Big plans! For this whole story, so stay tuned! _

_I'm already in love with writing this story. :D_

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Moving In**

It was only the third day of school and Mike was already in a routine of things for the year. He woke up early to help his Gram out and then rode his bike to school where he would meet Jenny and Trevor next to the social studies department lounge. The three would hang out and talk, both Mike and Jenny doing their best to keep Trevor out of trouble until the warning bell and then the two of them would all but drag Trevor to his first class and hope he didn't do anything stupid. It was the same it had been since he'd first entered high school, though Jenny was relatively new to the equation. Trevor had only started dating her late November of their junior year.

Mike vaguely wondered how things would change if he got the partnership. No matter what he had to be home to help his Gram in the morning. Her insurance paid a nurse to come to the house and help her at a certain point during the day and their neighbors always kept an eye out for her whenever Mike wasn't around. Mornings and nights were usually his domain because he was home then ninety - nine percent of the time.

And he felt like he needed to be more then ever. Gram wasn't looking too well, wasn't moving too well. He wasn't sure how long it would be before he had to put her into a nursing home. He didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to believe it had to happen but Mike loved his Gram too much to run from the problem. He knew the partnership would be hard work, especially with the workload he was going to have in all advanced classes, but he needed the scholarship money. And the internship didn't pay nearly as much as it would if he actually worked there, but it still paid. Not only that, but it would all do great for college and for a future job. He needed to take care of her and he wanted to make her proud.

Mike couldn't help but question how often he'd be able to see Trevor and Jenny. Mike had seen the other partners that had been picked over the years. The girl from the year before had a mental breakdown while working under Mr. Litt. He had to pull in a replacement for the last part of the competition, but it didn't matter. Harvey and his partner always won. Mike had the pleasure of talking to the guy who had been lucky enough to be Harvey's partner. They got stuck next to each other in the lunch line, and he had asked a million and one questions about it. It was hard, but he had said it was worth it.

Mike couldn't see it not being worth it. So he'd have to give up part of his social life. It wouldn't be so bad, considering he barely even had a social life. Even if he and Harvey lost, which Mike knew wasn't possible, he would still get experience in what he wanted to do. And to top it all off, he would get to spend time with Mr. Specter. The competition lasted all year and Mike couldn't think of a better way to spend his time, even if that meant giving up time with both Trevor and Jenny.

Jenny was nowhere to be found this morning. It threw off his routine a little, but not much. Jenny was known for getting mad at Trevor and going to hang out with her long lost friends she didn't see much since she started dating him. Sometimes Mike didn't understand her reasons for sticking around, but he figured it was really none of his business so, he kept out of it.

He really wished that she was here, though. Trevor had come into school half drunk once again. He had done it a few times before. Sometimes he managed to get away with it, depending on teachers and how much he had to drink. Other times he'd gotten into serious trouble. Mike wasn't sure how he was going to get him up and get him to class. Or keep him out of trouble for the day. Trevor wasn't very considerate of people when he was sober…He was horrible when he was fucked up. He'd already been suspended a number of times, Mike was a little worried he'd get himself expelled. Mike was kind of hoping he'd sleep it off in his classes, but Trevor needed to be beyond repair before he'd pass out.

Just then, Trevor managed to yank himself off the floor. Mike sighed in relief, ready to thank God for the miracle when Trevor did something that made Mike want to scream. Rachael was passing by at that exact moment, and Mike realized Trevor was about to do something before he actually did, but he was too slow to stop it. Just as his ex - girlfriend passed, Trevor reached out and grabbed her butt, giving it a tight squeeze.

Rachael let out a loud scream, swiftly turning around and slapping him in the face, dropping her books in the process. Trevor was learning on the balls of his feet as she did, the dark haired male crashing down into the garbage can. Mike was leaning down to help him up when a teacher came rushing down the hall. He instantly backed up, knowing there was no getting out of this.

"God, you're such a pig!" Rachael screamed, her face going from mad to furious when Trevor started chuckling from his spot on the floor. "Ugh, wait until I tell Jenny about this, Trevor!" the teacher finally made it over to them, looking between her and then Trevor. "He grabbed my butt!" she screamed at the teacher, motioning down at Trevor with her hand. He did nothing to help himself, and actually reached up for it again.

Mike rolled his eyes just as the teacher yanked him to his feet. He could tell from the look on his face that he smelled Trevor's so not candy peppermint breath and then started dragging Trevor towards the main office. Mike quickly rushed up to Rachael, who was now picking up her books. She threw him a "whatever" as he tried to apologize, only meeting his eyes to yank her book from his hands.

He stopped then, not wanting to piss her off more. He got up and ran down the hall, now seeing that Principal Pearson had taken it upon herself to drag Trevor to her office by his elbow. He made it half way down the hall before Jenny was running a step behind him, her hand reaching forward to yank him back a little.

"What happened?"

"He came drunk," Mike told her simply, not wanting her to know the full story. He had no doubt that Rachael was going to take care of that little fact for him, and he didn't want her to go off on him. The blonde girl wasn't the jealous type, but she was a crier. And she started swinging before she'd break down.

"Is that all?"

"I think so," he lied, refusing to look at her. He'd lied to her many times about the things Trevor did. It made him wonder why he even bothered but here they both were, waiting out the main office doors. Class started in just over ten minutes, and Mike knew they wouldn't get to see Trevor before having to go. They'd probably call one of his parents to come get him and they lived about fifteen minutes from the school. Jenny refused to leave, though. Mike could tell she was worried.

So he waited with her.

…

It was true that receptionist knew a lot about the places that they worked. Sometimes more so then their own employers. They handled calls, made meetings, directed people where they needed to go. And they were a human being with two ears who spent a lot of time sitting at a desk. If someone heard something and wanted to tell someone, a receptionist was the perfect person to talk to. Everyone did it for some reason.

Donna greatly enjoyed the fact that she was more tapped in then Principal Pearson and even more then the teachers were. She handled the parents when they called and the students must think that she's invisible because they were always talking about naughty things with her right there in the room. She knew just about everything. It was as simple as that. And she loved it.

Most of the time.

Louis was making it very hard for her to enjoy her undercover status at the moment. The rat - like man was leaning over her desk, small teeth showing through his giant smile as he tried to charm her. It was not working. "Come on," he cooed, his smile widening, "we all know that you're close to Harvey. He talks to you all the time. I know you know who he picked to be his partner. Why not just tell me?"

The redhead glared up at him for a moment, before continuing to type away at her computer. She had a memo to send out before second hour and she wanted to get it done. Louis was right about one thing. She was close to Harvey. He was her favorite person at the school and yes, she did know a lot about him. He was wrong in thinking that she knew who Harvey had picked. He wouldn't tell anyone before he told the person. But it didn't actually matter that Harvey wouldn't tell her because she knew for a fact that he hadn't picked one yet. He waited until the end of the week to do it. Always did.

Donna smirked. Louis didn't know that, though. And really, how could she resist messing with her favorite teacher's least favorite person? "I'm telling you, Louis, I don't know who Harvey picked." She wasn't stupid. He wanted to know if he picked Mike Ross. Normally Louis picked the best person he could find and tell Jessica who it was by the second day of school. He was holding out because he wanted to try to swoop Mike up if Harvey didn't.

"Come on, Donna," Louis pressed on, as she knew he would, "What do I have to do, huh? Can I get you a coffee?"

And cue waterworks.

Donna let out a sob, half muffled as she lowered her head towards her lap. She quickly grabbed a tissue and started to dab her eyes. She looked up at Louis, who jumped back a little at seeing the tears threatening to fall from the corners. "Is that all I am?" she questioned, setting a hand on her chest and acting like she was offended, "I'm a spy. A mole. All you have to bribe me and I give you want you want?"

Louis started looking around frantically, making sure no one was watching or in ear shot. He turned back towards her quickly, "No, no, no, Donna. Not at all. I was just wondering and -,"

"And you thought you could buy me off with coffee?" she asked, her voice breaking a little at the last word. "I'm sorry," she apologized, though she didn't mean it, "I just…I just thought…thought that people…respected me more then that, you know? I work hard around here!"

"Oh, of course, of course you do, Donna!" Louis looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. "Please don't…please don't cry."

She started crying harder at the statement. Louis finally gave up, choosing to walk away instead of continuing to drown. Just as he reached the door, it flung open, Jessica hauling in Trevor by his elbow. She had a look on her face that told even Louis not to get in her way. He quickly stepped back, letting her through. He took a quick glance at Donna, who's shoulders were shaking from her crying. Louis all but ran out the door, shutting it behind him.

He looked across the hall for a brief moment, ready to move on his way and get to his class, but stopped. Mike and Jenny were waiting against the opposite wall, obviously for Trevor. It had only been three days and Louis knew that the three were very close. A smirk slowly made its way to his face. He glanced back into the office, avoiding Donna's eyes, and then moved the few steps it took to stand just in front of Mike and Jenny.

"Is something wrong?"

"Trevor got in some trouble," Jenny told him, always having been too trusting of people. "We just want to know what's going to happen."

Mike, on the other hand, may have been known for the same thing, but knew Louis better then that. He was up to something. "I'm sure everything will be find, Jen." _If getting suspended, possibly expelled means fine, then yes, everything will be fine. _

"Well…you know," Louis started out, taking a step closer to Mike, "Jessica and I go way back. I could probably get her to be lenient on Trevor's punishment."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!"

"Hmmm…yes, it would…" Louis agreed, "But of course, I would need something in return."

Mike knew instantly what he meant. And again, Louis tempted him. Trevor had been in trouble a lot the last three years of high school. And when they were in middle school. This could be the thing that gets him kicked out for the year. And Mike couldn't imagine having to come back and do senior year again. He wanted to help his friend, but he wasn't sure if he could. Was Louis telling the truth? Or was he bluffing?

…

"Made it on time, I see." Donna said without looking up, a smirk covering her face as Harvey stepped in from the main office door. The teacher parking was in the back of the school, but he always made a habit of coming through the office at least once in the mornings so he and Donna would at least see each other. It had become routine for them in the four years that they had both worked there.

"I did," Harvey said, shoving his hands in his pockets, a matching smirk covering his features, "but I was running a little late this morning. I didn't get a chance to stop and get me a -," He stopped when Donna reached forward and handed him a cup of coffee, still hot and just the way he liked it. He took it gratefully, offering her the closest thing he had to a smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Ugh," a frown took over, "Louis was in here bothering me about you again this morning."

"About Mike?"

"Well," she started, leaning forward and placing her chin in her hand, "about who you picked to be your partner. I knew he wanted to ask about Mike, but he was smart enough not to say it."

"Did you cry?"

"Hard."

Harvey smirked again. Donna had played the crying game on him a few times before. He knew she was faking it, but it still got to him. He always ends up thinking that that time it will be real and he doesn't want to risk it. Donna always gets what she wants. Luckily for him, what she wants is usually what he wants. And it's always amusing when she does it to someone other then him.

"So when are you moving into the new place, Harvey? I want to come see it."

"Today. Should be settled by the weekend. You can come by then."

"Should I bring you a cake, or condoms as a house warming gift?" Donna leaned forward as she said this, smiling. Harvey smirked back at her, chuckling to himself. He hadn't settled down yet in his life. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to. But just because he didn't do relationships, didn't mean he didn't get any. Donna and Jessica were the only women who had ever been inside his place that he hadn't slept with.

"_I can't believe you would do this again!" _

Harvey looked down the hall towards what he knew was Jessica screaming. He looked back at Donna, an eyebrow raised. The redhead's smirk fell back into place. She had just gotten an e-mail form Norma in attendance. "Apparently, that Trevor kid came to school a little drunk this morning. He grabbed Rachael Zane's ass as she walked by."

Harvey frowned. He hadn't known who Trevor was until the day before. He had seen him in the hallways, mostly with Mike, and sometimes with the girl he'd also seen on the first day of school. Because Mike had taken all AP classes, none of the teachers worth talking to about Mike knew who he was. The only teacher of Mike's who knew Trevor was his gym teacher, and the man's opinion wasn't worth more then the coffee he drank in the morning. Harvey had been forced to talk to Donna, who actually knew the kid quite well. He was one of the school's biggest trouble makers.

The assistant studied the male for a moment, able to see the wheels turning in his head. "Hey, Harvey?"

"Yea?" he looked behind him when she pointed, his eyebrows knitting together as he saw Mike and the girl from the first day talking with Louis. The girl looked hopeful, hand on Mike's shoulder as she looked between him and Louis. Mike, however, didn't look like he was at all convinced with whatever the man was saying. "Excuse me." he told Donna absent mindedly before making his way over to the door.

…

"Well, tick tock, Mr. Ross." Louis asked, arms in front of his body, "What is your decision?"

"Oh, Louis," Harvey spoke up from just behind him, gaining the attention of all three people in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure of what was going on - though he had a gut feeling - but he couldn't risk a snappy entrance that wouldn't make any sense. So, he decided on a different route, "I left you a cheese tray on you desk so you won't have to dig through the garbage for scraps later." Then he looked at Mike and Jenny, as if noticing them for the first time. "Hello, Mr. Ross." he nodded to Jenny, still not aware of her name.

"Hello, Mr. Specter." Mike responded, his eyes moving from Harvey to Louis.

"What's going on?"

"Trevor got into some trouble." Jenny told him, automatically. "And Mr. Litt said he could talk to Jessica about his punishment…"

"Did he now?" Harvey asked, tilting his head to look at Louis, smirking. The look Louis gave as Jenny told him did not go unnoticed. "Well, I'm sorry, but Miss. Pearson cannot be persuaded when it comes to punishment. I assure you though she is tough, but fair."

"There must be something…" Jenny pressed, looking at all three men in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Harvey told her, and left it at that.

Jenny looked at Mike, silently begging him to do something. She knew it wasn't fair to ask him to take Mr. Litt's offer when she knew as well as Trevor that he wanted to be Mr. Specter's partner more then anything but Trevor had been in so much trouble as it was. And if her parents found out, they'd forbid her from ever seeing him again.

"He's right." Mike told her, turning towards her slightly though he knew she wouldn't be happy with him. He didn't want to say it and part of him did want to get Trevor out of trouble, but he knew Mr. Litt didn't have the power to do it and every punishment Miss. Pearson had given Trevor had been fair to what he had done. To be honest, he was getting tired of bailing him out and maybe if he got punished enough, he would stop getting into trouble.

Jenny felt her chest tighten, and then walked away, the only noise she made being her heels clicking against the floor. Louis left right behind her, though he made sure to walk in the opposite direction, knowing Harvey would be after him to make sure he didn't try anything else otherwise. It left Mike and Harvey alone in front of the office, just staring at each other.

"I don't know how long you and Trevor go back, Mr. Ross," Harvey began, looking Mike straight in the eye. It made the younger's heart beat faster. "but if you get my partnership, and he continues to act this way, this is as far as it gets."

…

Harvey refused to let anyone in his class until they gave him the notes they were suppose to finish for homework. He didn't like when people tried to hurry up and finish or copy off of anyone's else'. If it wasn't important enough for them to do, then the F he gives them shouldn't bother them. He closed the door once everyone was in their seats, silently counting how many students were in the room.

"Alright," he said, "this is how this is going to work. We're starting with you and you." he pointed to the two people in the first seat on the ends of the rows. "The people will come up to the front of the room and I will ask them a question from chapters one through three of the book. Whoever gets it right will stay up here and the next person from the loser's side of the room will come up."

"Do we get extra credit?"

"I don't give extra credit." Harvey responded without looking at the person, almost growling. He hated when his students didn't raise their hands. "Now, here are the forms for the people that are still in the running to be my partner." he raised up the pile. "I started with seventy-nine people out of ninety who filled out the forms. I'm down to forty." he set the papers down and then held up a smaller portion of them. "These are the ones for this class." A hand. "Yes?"

"How do we know if we're still in the running?"

"You don't." Harvey said instantly, "But you should try your best. I'm grading you on your notes, and I'm grading you on this exercise as well. Now, I briefly checked over your guys notes as you handed them to me. Those of you who didn't finish them…" he trailed off, flipping through the forms and grabbing out five of them before throwing them in the trash next to his desk. "are out of the running. If you're already slacking and not doing my work, then I can't trust you with the partnership. That makes your class go down from sixteen to eleven. The two starting get up here."

The two did as they were told, both looking nervous and determined. The girl raised her hand slightly and cleared her throat a little when Harvey nodded in her direction. "How are you grading us?"

"For your grades, how many questions you get right and how much you pay attention. For the running, I'm looking for how well you retain the information given to you and how fast you can access it in your brain." he waited a moment for everyone to nod. "Now, are you two ready?" The two students nodded. "First one to raise their hand and get the answer correctly will stay for another round. Names please."

"Sara Miller."

"Jon Bolter."

"Thank you. Okay…let's start with something easy…I asked this question yesterday before we started our notes. What is law?"

He pointed to Miller, who raised her hand first. "Rules that are created by the government that tell people in a society how to act."

"Correct. Miller stays, next person. What is the established relationship between laws and values?" He pointed to the new girl who came up, her name at the tip of his tongue.

"That laws are based over what society believes is right, generally."

"Which means?"

"Um…" she looked uncomfortable, "that they can change?"

"Correct. Miller sits down. Next person."

It continued through the rest of the hour, Harvey firing off questions over and over in no particular order. Most students struggled to keep up, but some got through a few rounds before they were sent back to their seats. Harvey just pointed to the student who raised their hand first, still not sure over his student's names. He never bothered to learn them. He only managed to remember the students that made an impression or got on his nerves.

Like Seth Keller. The kid managed to do both, which was an odd occurrence for Harvey. The kid was smart. Notes done properly, organized. His teachers all had good things to say about him and Harvey had no doubt that he could handle the pressure of the partnership and would be a decent partner to have. But there were certain things about the kid that bothered him. Like how he was constantly watching Mike, trying to mimic what he was doing or not doing. He failed miserably every time. He was cocky. Which was fine with Harvey because he was the King of Cocky, but Harvey deserved to be cocky. Seth hadn't done anything to be as cocky as he acted.

Seth was currently standing at the front of the room, having blown through every question that Harvey threw at him. They'd made it through the opposite side of the room and were coming up through his side. Mike was going to be up in a couple of people, and he had to admit, he was interested in seeing how the two would face off against each other. Mike and Seth were the top two candidates for his partnership, Seth falling short to Mike. But he was going great here, and he wondered if Mike's seemingly photographic memory was an actual fact or not.

Mike was up before people could blink. The class must have known the show off would be a good one because they all went silent, leaning in slightly to watch. In light of it, he decided to go for gold. "What is the Constitution and what all does it do?"

Mike raised his hand before Seth could even finish processing the question. "The United States Constitution is the highest law in the United States and the longest lasting written constitution in the world. It sets forth guidelines for the organization of the government, list the government's powers and limits, and outlines the freedoms of the citizens of our country. It also designates that the federal government's power must be divided among the three branches, each with distinct roles and checks on the other branches' power."

Harvey stared at Mike, almost in awe as he read from memory the paragraph about the Constitutional Framework. The kid remembered almost an entire paragraph. He didn't have to think about it and he never had to pause. Not even Seth's answers were anything close to that. He stumbled over his words and had to pause to rethink. Speaking of which, the kid was too shocked to have sat down. Harvey raised his eyebrows at him, Seth finally getting the message and taking his seat.

Mike blew past every single person in the classroom, his hand raising before Harvey even finished the question. Most students didn't even try, smiling embarrassingly before sitting back down in their seats. Mike answered every question as if he was reading from the book, and even managed to throw in information that Harvey recognized from law books he'd read in college. Before Harvey knew it, they were back to Seth, who stood next to Mike and glared, silently telling him he was going down.

Harvey was running out of questions and running out of time, but he decided that he needed to see the two face off once again. If only to amuse himself more. "What is lobbying, how is it done, and how do people feel about it?"

Seth raised his hand as quickly as possible, but Mike beat him to it once again. "Lobbying is an attempt to influence the law by convincing lawmakers to vote certain way. It is protected by the First Amendment. Anyone can be a lobbyist and try to convince lawmakers to vote a certain way on a particular issue. Some businesses and organizations hire professional lobbyists to advocate their positions. Some people are concerned that individuals and special interest groups use the lobbying process to buy the laws they want. However, others say that lobbying is an effective strategy for groups to make their voices heard."

The answer was again straight from the book and it impressed Harvey to no end, though he'd never admit it to anyone. He closed the book he had on his lap and tossed it on his desk, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen…I believe we have a winner for today's competition."

Some students clapped, while others did subtle things to make fun of Mike. Especially Seth, who was taking the fact that Mike was blocking Harvey's view of him and making funny faces while chuckling under his breathe. Harvey didn't bother saying anything. Mike could take care of himself, but Harvey made sure to file a mental note of the way Seth was acting.

"Tomorrow is the last day before I announce my decision." Harvey told the class, gaining their attention. "During class, you will have an assignment to do. While you're working, I'm going to pull out the last few in the running for a personal interview in the hallway. You may talk quietly among yourselves."

Everyone started conversing with their friends, except Mike, who just lowered his head slightly as he played with his fingernails. He must have felt eyes on him because he looked up, eyes locking with Harvey's. He instantly blushed, eyes widening slightly "What?"

Harvey smirked, the blush not going unnoticed. The blush deepening upon seeing his smirk didn't go unnoticed, either. He wondered what it was about him that made Mike blush. He almost asked, but decided against it. The kid was probably just embarrassed and he probably wasn't making it any better by staring. He was staring because Mike had impressed him big time, but he wasn't about to tell him that. Instead, he leaned forward and asked, "Do you like Batman?"

"…I love Batman."

Harvey just continued to smirk, and Mike was too embarrassed to press the issue further.

…

Harvey hated moving. He didn't mind the fact that he had to pack everything up only to unpack everything all over again. Or the fact that he had to change certain aspects of his life, like where went grocery shopping or the route he took to work. That kind of stuff only took a few days to adjust to, if that. It was the thought of meeting his new neighbors that he hated so much.

It wasn't like he ever associated himself with the people he lived around. It wasn't the fact that he considered himself better then them, just the fact that they were intolerable to be around. He always made sure he got the loft on the top floor of the building, if only to avoid having people directly next door to him. But it seemed that no matter where he moved, he had someone around him who never left him alone. It was the only reason he moved out of the last three places he lived in.

Harvey caught the eye of the moving trunk driver in the rearview mirror, nodding his head towards the door before he pulled himself from his car. He felt uncomfortable in his suit, which wasn't something that happened too often. He wished he had been able to change beforehand, but the movers had accidentally packed away the bag filled with his weekend clothes before he could get home. Feeling overdressed, he all but yanked his jacket off, holding it over his shoulder with his index finger while he waited for the elevator.

Just as it hit the first floor, the two movers started hauling Harvey's gigantic bed frame in, automatically turning it so it could fit. It was an awkward ride with the three of them, the movers both pressed against the walls uncomfortably as they kept the best hold that they could. Harvey was almost pressed against the doors of the elevator. He had to stick his key in the lock, the elevator doors automatically locking because they were going up to the loft.

What Harvey loved most about living on the top floor - besides no neighbors - was all the space he got having an entire floor to himself. Most people believed that teacher's were underpaid, and a lot were. But because Harvey was the head of the department, and had come highly recommended, his salary came to a lot more then anyone really expected. Which was good. Harvey liked living the way he did.

He instantly moved out of the way when the doors opened, motioning with his hand for the movers to take the bed frame to his room. Harvey moved a lot of his stuff here with them already, so most of the apartment was set up as it was. He didn't really have a lot of stuff to begin with. He filled the room with the basic furniture they needed, but stopped once that was done. Harvey hated a mess, and the only thing worse then a mess is clutter. The only things left to bring was his bedroom set and the boxes filled with his clothes and random knick knacks, mostly for the kitchen.

He followed the movers out and soon the three of them were putting together the last bit of Harvey's apartment. When the last boxes were tucked safely in the corner of his room and the papers signed, he tipped both of the movers, gaining a smile from the two younger men before he started heading upstairs. His personal elevator to the penthouse was further away, so he decided to take the regular elevator up.

As he was waiting for the elevator, a figure stepped up next to him. He could see them out of the corner of his eye, but he refused to look at them. He wasn't in the mood to meet new people. He could tell the person was trying to get a better view of his face, something that annoyed Harvey until -

"Mr. Specter?"

Harvey turned to the surprised - and rather squeaky - voice, eyebrow arching as he came face to face with the person quickly becoming his favorite student. "Mr. Ross…you live here?"

Mike cleared his throat, "Yes," he looked between the elevator to Harvey, who was once again smirking. "What are you doing here?" For a moment he thought maybe Harvey was there to see him, but kicked himself for the stupid idea before his teacher even opened his mouth.

"I live here." he said simply, walking into the elevator as it opened. He pushed the button on the wall for the top floor, but put his hand in the entry way to stop the doors from closing. "Are you coming, Mr. Ross?"

Mike jumped, and hurriedly got in, feeling stupid for just standing there. He couldn't help it though. Mr. Specter moving into his building had to be the single most awesome thing that could happen. Beside him getting the partnership, of course. He reached over, finding himself oddly close to his teacher as he pressed the five, the elevator doors closing before it took off.

The elevator ride was silent. Mike wanted to say something but his voice got caught somewhere in his throat when he saw the floor that Mr. Specter had pressed. He couldn't help but be more impressed with him. He'd always wanted to go up there. The elevator suddenly stopped, the doors opening slowly. Mike stood there awkwardly a moment before rushing out so not to look like a complete idiot. "Have a good day, Mr. Specter."

Harvey smirked, "You too, kid."

* * *

><p><em>(AN) So...long...Awesome right? I think I must really love this story because this is the longest chapter I've written. For anything! Woot! Woot!_

_So, some dude who is selling my mom's house managed to get my internet working on my laptop...which is awesome. So, I should be able to respond to all your reviews now. I'll try my hardest as long as the internet stays working._

_Also, I got the answers Mike said practically word from word from g l e n c o e .com. It is a fabulous little website that is helping me with this, as I have never taken Law...Have you guys? Am I doing alright? Lmao. _

_Anywho, so, did you like the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed the Marvey moments, as small as they are right now..._

_Hehe, please tell me what you thought! _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Just Being Thorough **

Harvey and Donna have breakfast together at least once a week. It had been that way since they both started working at Aaron Korsh High School. Harvey hadn't been looking to make any friends there, though was surprisingly more willing then Donna was. Their friendship started out more profit then anything. Harvey knew what information Donna could provide for him and decided to give it a shot. And though the receptionist didn't need any help protecting herself, she found it easier to do her job when the males around the school were too afraid of Harvey to even try to get her legs open most of the time.

Their relationship eventually grew from profit into an actual friendship over the course of their first year. It started with little things, favors here and there whenever one needed someone's help. And soon the two were going to each other for advice whenever they didn't know what to do. They grew to know each other well enough that many had joked that Donna was no longer the school's receptionist and had become Harvey's personal assistant. He's hire her in a second if he was allowed to.

Their friendship never grew to anything more then that. Some had joked, and many had actually thought that the two would eventually hook up, if not end up together. And though both considered the other to be attractive, Harvey respected Donna entirely too much to do that to her. Donna wasn't big on hook-ups anyway and was entirely too smart to fall for the charm that is Harvey Specter. She knew she wouldn't be able to change him and she didn't want to. While others thought and believed it would happen, both Harvey and Donna knew it never would. They knew they weren't meant for one another.

The relationship between them was forever stuck in the friend zone, and both were fine with that. In many ways, both were each other's best friend. Harvey only really talked to the other teachers when it was necessary. Jessica and him were close, had even hung out a few times outside of school, but Donna remained the person he went to first. He had friends from college he still talked to, a few from high school that he kept in touch with every so often, along with many people he'd met over the years but Donna was the one person he'd figure would still be in his life forty years from then. The redhead didn't have many friends herself. While Harvey didn't care to have many friends, her snaky attitude drove most of hers away. Most girls considered her to be a bitch, while the guys thought she was too aggressive. She didn't care enough to change herself. Which was the main thing Harvey liked about her.

Four years of working together and it left them eating in a small café just around the corner from the school at least once a week during the school year and during the summer. It wasn't really Harvey's taste but Donna liked it and the food wasn't bad so he didn't mind. This week they decided on Thursday. Both had been somewhat busy with other things the first week of school and Harvey's competition was winding down, which meant Donna was taking a more active role.

"Here," the redhead said simply, taking the files out from her purse and handing them to Harvey. The male smiled gratefully from across the booth as he took them, uttering a simple thank you as he started to flip through them. He noticed with amusement that Donna had placed Mike's on top. "You aren't gonna like some of the things in those files. Your students must think you don't check what they say in the applications."

"Which ones?"

"Bottom two." Donna said, taking a sip of her coffee. "The one has a criminal record and the other has already been picked to be Mrs. Elburn's partner for the math competition."

Harvey instantly pushed the files away, making a mental note to toss their forms out when he got to class. He had started with just over forty students the day before. He was starting today with nine. Taking the bottom two out left him with seven people to choose from. He counted the rest of the files and then looked up at Donna, his eyebrow arching. He could tell by her smirk that something was up. "There are two extra files here."

"I looked up Trevor and Jenny for you."

He immediately recognized Trevor's name, but Jenny's didn't ring any bells. It took him a minute, but he realized that Jenny must have been the blonde girl always with them. He nodded his thanks, impressed that Donna had thought to do it. He hadn't thought to ask her about it, though he wasn't about to tell her that. He decided to open their files next to Mike's and looked for any consistencies or anything else that he might need to know.

Mike was nearly spotless. He had gotten a detention his freshmen year when an older kid had shoved him into a wall. A fight broke out after that and everyone involved had gotten to enjoy the Vice Principal Mr. Hardman's company that Saturday morning. Mike had told Harvey about the detention on his form, and he wasn't about to punish him for something like that. It wasn't like Harvey's high school record had been completely clean, either.

Trevor had a record almost as long as Harvey's arm. A lot of detentions for talking back to teachers in both middle and high school. He'd been suspended countless times for showing up half drunk or high to school. He was suspected of selling drugs among other things and had been taken home by the police a couple of times as well. His GPA was decent, above average, but Harvey suspected that had something to do with his brilliant best friend. Jenny's record was also nearly spotless, but not as much as Mike's. Her record was littered with detentions here and there, something Harvey also suspected was the work of the Trevor kid.

Harvey couldn't help but worry over that if he did pick Mike to be his partner. He was leaning more towards him then anyone else and had been since day one. But he wasn't stupid enough to think that Mike wasn't into the same kind of stuff his best friend was. Trevor was certainly more popular then Mike. He couldn't see him being anything but a bad influence on him. Mike was probably just smart enough not to get caught. But if he did pick Mike to be his partner, that would all have to change. He wouldn't be able to hide it from him, and he wouldn't tolerate it. Trevor would have to go. Jenny was obviously sleeping with Trevor and that would mean that if Trevor went, Jenny would probably go too.

"First grade."

"What?" Harvey asked, looking up at Donna, who was still drinking her coffee.

"You're wondering how far they go back, aren't you?" she asked, "Trevor and Mike have been best friends since they were in the first grade. Jenny started dating Trevor about ten months ago. They're all pretty close." she tilted her head and fixed him with a pointed look. She knew the students he was considering. She had to admit that Mike was her favorite, but she had to be completely honest with Harvey.

"I'll bring it up in our interview today." Harvey told her, and she smiled, "Anyone else I should know about?"

"Well, the rest are pretty much clean, didn't lie, and are relatively smart." she admitted, "But Seth Keller and Mike Ross are probably your best bet at being the next you." she smiled as she said this, knowing he gave that line every year.

"How did Seth go over?" He closed the three files in front of him and went on to Seth's, who Donna had placed second in the pile.

"He would be a great partner." she muttered, "Though he is a douche." She decided to continue at the look Harvey threw her, "I've seen him around school when I was delivering early dismissal slips. He's a jackass and he has no respect for people around him unless he's sucking up to someone."

"You noticed that, too?"

"Uh-huh." she responded, "You can get Mike to take best friend dumping advise from him." she pointed to the files as she took another sip of her coffee, "Kyle, your number three, he and Seth were best friends since Middle School. Not as long as Mike and Trevor but pretty close. Word in the hall is that their friendship broke off at the start of this week."

She straightened slightly as their waitress came with their food. Donna's stomach growled happily at the sight of the chocolate chip pancakes and she all but eagerly dug into them. When she looked up, she couldn't help but role her eyes at Harvey, who was still looking through the files while he ate his ham and cheese omelet with wheat toast and hash browns. "Harvey, you can't commit to a woman but you order the same thing every time we come here."

Harvey shrugged, "It's good here."

"I know what else could be good."

"What?"

Donna waited until the waitress filled up both their coffees and left before she spoke again. "I read in Mike's file he lives in the same apartment building you just moved into. Does this mean I really should bring the condoms as a house warming gift?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Donna," he hissed out, surprised, though he smiled once he knew no one had heard her. Many people knew of his reputation with women. He kept it from his students but the staff knew that he took a pretty woman home with him every now and then. Only Donna and Jessica knew that he took a pretty man home with him every so often as well. "He's my student."

"Your drop dead sexy student." Donna shot back, unable and unwilling to keep the smirk off her face. "And he's legal."

"Barely," Harvey told her, recalling Mike's eighteenth birthday being about a week before school had started.

"Still legal."

"Still my student."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Like you've never bent a rule or two before. And besides, have you noticed the blushes that kid throws your way? He totally loves you."

Harvey smirked, "Of course I have. But that would just be breaking the rule in half and stomping on it. And Mr. Ross does not love me. I simply embarrass him."

"Yea," Donna agreed, a smirk matching Harvey's growing on her face, "because he loves you."

It was Harvey's turn to roll his eyes. "You still helping with the interviews today?"

"Yea," the redhead nodded, smiling a little, "Jessica cleared me to help you and Norma is covering for me for the day"

"Good. Make sure you give them a hard time before letting them out into the hall. Tell me how they do."

"As always."

"You ready to go?"

"In a minute," Donna told him, waving over their waitress. "I wanna get my lunch to go. It's your turn to pay."

Harvey couldn't help but chuckle.

…

Mike hoped that Mr. Litt would stop staring at him once the partners were picked for the competition. He knew he couldn't have any interest in him other then for him to be his partner, and the staring thing was getting a little out of control. Louis had tried asking him, and then tried bribing him. He wondered what else the man would try to do. He wasn't sure, but he hoped it would all end soon. He did not want to make awkward eye contract with him every day for the rest of the year.

He once again found himself to be completely alone in the situation. Trevor had been suspended and grounded the rest of the week and the next. Jenny was still mad at him, though she was doing her best not to show it. Part of him couldn't blame her. Her parents were on thin ice with Trevor as it was and if they found out what had happened, Jenny would never be able to see him or Mike. Mike knew she loved him and that she was worried. So he couldn't really blame her, though he knew she had no right to be mad at him. And she knew so too, which was why she was pretending nothing was wrong.

Mike was pretending to take notes so he didn't have to look at either Louis or Jenny. He did not want to face Jenny's scorn and the teacher was making him more and more uncomfortable by the second. Louis was lecturing on parts of the brain and what each of them did and how they worked. It was all stuff Mike read about when he was a freshmen, so he didn't bother to pay attention. He let his mind wander to the interview he had with Mr. Specter next hour.

To say he was nervous would have been an understatement. Not only because it was the last thing standing in his way, but because he was going to be alone with Mr. Specter during it. Mr. Specter wouldn't tell anyone if they were still in the running or not, but Mike had a feeling both he and Seth were. He wanted the partnership more then anything. It was his goal while he was in high school. He wished he knew what Mr. Specter was going to ask him so he could prepare for it, but he was completely in the dark about it. He ran through his mind all the movies he'd seen and the novels he'd read that had any sort of interview in it, but any questions he could come up with were on the form.

He wasn't sure how he would handle seeing Mr. Specter everyday knowing he was working with someone else, especially if that person was Seth. Seth would never let him live it down. Seth already made a point to make fun of him. It would just be one more thing to rub in his face every chance he got and Law class would be a living Hell then for him. The thought of losing to Seth made him angry. And the thought of Seth working with Mr. Specter made him jealous. He wanted so badly to learn from him and knew the competition was the best way to do it.

He took a glance at Jenny, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He'd been ignoring what Mr. Specter had told him the day before. He knew it was stupid, but he really didn't want to think about it. Trevor was his best friend and probably his only friend besides Jenny. But with friends like Trevor, who needed enemies? He was a horrible friend. Always using Mike and getting himself into trouble only to run to Mike to bail him out. Mike knew Trevor would have to go if Mr. Specter picked him. He would probably drop him as a partner if he continued to hang out with him. He wanted the partnership, but he wasn't sure if he could give up his friendship with Trevor so easily. They had been through a lot.

Mike knew that Jenny wouldn't talk to him if Trevor and him weren't talking. It had been that way before. Trevor and him had gotten into a fight and even though Jenny did her best to patch things up between them, she refused to talk to Mike unless Trevor was there with her. It was a safety precaution. It wouldn't mean much if Mike was mad at her, but it would mean everything if Trevor was.

Even if he didn't want to give up his friendship with either one of them, it might have been the best thing for him. Trevor was already in a whole bunch of trouble as a teenager, who knew what trouble he would be getting in once they graduated. Mike couldn't keep bailing him out forever, and he couldn't afford to get into trouble himself. His grandmother needed him. And he wanted to make her proud of him. Actually proud of something he did, instead of her just being proud because he was her grandson.

There were so many factors to consider that Mike didn't know where to begin. He had never thought about having to give up Trevor's friendship before. Sure, he had thought about dropping him before when they had fought. So much to the fact he told himself he'd never speak to him again, but Trevor always managed to work his way back. He had always hoped Trevor would just grow up and stop being stupid. Instead he grew up and became a criminal. He wondered if Mr. Specter would ask him about Trevor. Chances were he would, and Mike knew what he wanted to say. He just didn't know if he had the balls to do it.

The bell rang, pulling Mike from his thoughts. Before he could even begin to stand, Mr. Litt was standing over his desk. Mike instantly noticed how mad the man looked. His body was stiff, hands clasped in front of him. He was staring down at Mike with a hard expression. He glanced up briefly at Jenny, the blonde girl getting the hint and quickly shooting out the door with the other students, before bringing his eyes back down on Mike. It made him feel like he was suffocating.

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity. Mike glanced up at the clock and realized if he didn't get out of there soon, he was going to be late for Mr. Specter's class. "Mr. Litt, I really -."

"Michael," the rat-like man interrupted, like the younger hadn't been speaking. Mike frowned, hating when people called him by his full name. His father used to call him that whenever they had gotten into a fight. As far as he was concerned, his grandmother was the only person who was allowed to call him Michael. It was what she named him, after all. "I have a proposition for you."

"I don't want your partnership, Mr. Litt." He insisted as he stood up. He immediately took a step back towards the wall, feeling very uncomfortable at how close Louis was to him. He felt stupid for doing so after, but didn't move forward.

"I have a proposition for you." Louis spoke again, acting as if he hadn't heard Mike. The tone in his voice obviously said that he had and just didn't care.

Mike was growing more then a little annoyed with the teacher, but he kept his mouth shut. There was no way he was going to get in trouble. For all he knew that was what he wanted him to do. Mike wouldn't have put it past the slimy teacher. If he got in trouble for bitching him out, Mr. Specter could easily look him over for the partnership, leaving Mike with Mr. Litt if he wanted to participate. The warning bell rang, causing Mike's heart to speed up. He was going to be late. "Mr. Litt I really have to go."

"Michael," Louis spoke, his voice lighter then before, "we're friends, aren't we?"

"No," the younger said, honestly, "we're not." He hadn't honestly meant for it to come out, but Mr. Specter didn't seem like the type of guy who was okay with his students being late, especially if those students were competing to be his partner for a competition. "I really have to go." Leave it to his luck that Mr. Litt would have his prep class and have nothing to do third hour. _Nothing but stop me from winning the competition. _

"Not so fast, Mike." Louis asked, sitting down on Mike's desk.

_Ew._

"I decided that you know, my work load for this class is a lot. Some students can't handle it. Now I'm not saying you can't." he reassured, "I'm just saying that you're not going to want to. Especially if you get the partnership. I decided that if you take my partnership, I will give you an automatic A for the class and you won't have to worry about it."

"Uh…thank you, sir." Mike said, not entirely sure where all of this was coming from. He was sure there was something else to it. Or maybe Mike just expected him to be up to something. "Um…but, I really would rather be working with Mr. Specter. And, you see, I…" just at that moment, the final bell rang. It left a hollow feeling in Mike's stomach. He was probably going to be passed over for the position all because Mr. Litt couldn't take a hint. Louis was smirking at him and Mike realized the teacher was actually happy that he had made him late. It made him angry.

"Like I was saying," Louis said, "No work for this class if you become my partner for the competition. And I'm thinking that Harvey won't be too pleased with you now that you're late for class. I'm guessing that if you want to be in this competition, you'll have to take my offer."

Mike felt his blood boil. What. The. Fuck was wrong with this guy? "No." he said instantly, moving around him as quickly as possible. "I would rather sit out." Just as he reached the door to leave, Louis started speaking again. Mike had half a mind to keep walking, but he was already late and the last thing he needed was to wind up in trouble because he walked out when a teacher was talking to him.

"If you don't," Mr. Litt told him, his voice rough and angry, "then maybe I'll have to burry you in homework for the year."

Mike turned around slowly, his jaw locked. He honestly didn't think Mr. Litt could have been anymore slimy and downright horrible, but he had been wrong. Something that didn't happen a lot. Mike smiled at seeing the smirk on Louis' face. He thought he had the upper hand. "Psychology is the study of cognitions, emotions, and behavior. Psychologists are involved in a variety of tasks. Many spend their careers designing and performing research to better understand how people behave in specific situations, how and why we think the way we do, and how emotions develop and what impact they have on our interactions with others. These are the research psychologists who often work in research organizations or universities. Industrial-organizational psychologists work with businesses and organizations to help them become more productive, effective, and efficient, and to assist them in working with their employees and their customers. Practitioners, typically counseling and clinical psychologists, work with individuals, couples, families, and small groups to help them feel less depressed, less anxious, become more productive or motivated, and overcome issues which prevent them from living up to their potential.

Louis looked like he had been slapped across the face.

"Recognize that?" Mike asked, "That's the first paragraph of the textbook. You want to burry me in homework, fine. But don't think it can stop me."

…

"Why are you late?" Harvey asked impatiently, pointing to his watch to emphasize his point. The students laughed, but Mike didn't really notice. Seth was staring at him, a satisfied smile on his face. He knew how much Mr. Specter hated when people were late and that Mike had probably hurt his chances. Mike didn't notice because he was too busy staring at Harvey. He hoped he hadn't disappointed him too much.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Mr. Litt kept me after to talk to me." He hoped Mr. Specter would get why he was late, but didn't press the issue further. His teacher already looked annoyed, he didn't need to make him angry.

Harvey learned back in his seat, using his hand to wave Mike towards his. He wasn't at all surprised that Mike had come late today. He knew Louis would be getting desperate to take the genius as his partner and everyone in the school knew today was the last day before he made his decision. Still, he wasn't about to let Mike off the hook. If he was going to be his partner, he had to learn to stand up to Louis. And he wasn't about to appear soft in front of anyone. "You and Seth are the only two candidates in this hour, Mr. Ross. Don't make it too easy for Mr. Keller."

The door opened suddenly, Donna matching into the room like she had a purpose. Many of the students looked at her in awe, some with fear. The students all knew her, of course. The woman practically ran the school. Miss. Pearson looked over the big picture of the school and dealt with the punishments. Donna organized the smaller parts that kept the building running.

Donna was stunningly beautiful. She knew it, but was more modest then people usually thought she was. Many of the boys in the room looked at her with lust filled eyes, while many of the girls looked at her with jealously. Some looked almost afraid. Whether or not they were afraid of you or for her neither Donna nor Harvey was sure of. Harvey didn't like when people just barged into the room, but Donna was the exception. She earned her right to come waltzing in whenever she wanted.

"Donna," Harvey greeted, looking at his class for a moment longer before bringing his eyes up to hers, "looks like you're going to be breaking some hearts while you're here."

Donna laughed as she sat on the edge of his desk, smirking. "Just my usual morning." She acted like she had her full attention on Harvey, but was really looking over the crowd of students in front of her. She recognized each one and instantly remembered their names. Mike and Seth stood out to her the most. Mike looked nervous, his eyes flickering between her and Harvey, his eyes mainly resting on Harvey. She knew Louis' tricks and wasn't at all surprised when she saw Mike running through the halls trying to get to class after the bell had rung.

Her eyes moved to Seth, annoyance quickly settling into her stomach. She knew who Seth was because she had heard about him through teachers and other students who talked whenever they thought she wasn't listening or couldn't hear. He had never been in trouble himself, but like Donna had told Harvey that morning, he came off as a total douche. He was a bigger douche then she had originally thought.

He was holding himself with the same demeanor that Harvey held himself with, but unlike Harvey, he didn't deserve his confidence. She wasn't sure what was more annoying. The fact that he was acting like a douche, or the fact that even though he was acting confident, he was constantly moving his eyes to Mike to see what he was doing. She was going to have fun making fun of him for that. Despite everything, she realized that he would still make a fine partner for Harvey to have. He had to be for Harvey to still be considering him for the position.

Harvey smirked - realizing what Donna was doing - before bringing his attention back to his students. They were looking at the two of them like they were aliens from another galaxy. "Donna and I started here together four years ago. She helps me with the interviews every year, among many other things as well."

"Are you two dating?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Men and women really _can _be friends without anything happening between them." The look of jealousy that had crossed Mike's face when the student had asked if they were together did not go unnoticed by Donna. She ignored it. For now.

"Donna is going to be watching you while I take the students out into the hallway for their interview. I'd be good." Harvey warned, "She can be a real ball buster." He matched her smirk with one of his own as he learned forward and placed a stack of papers on Mike's desk. Mike was up and passing them out before Harvey had to tell him too. Donna couldn't help but look impressed. He was already beginning to train him.

"You two," she pointed to the kids in the first two desks of the first row. She shooed them away with her hand, satisfied when they gathered their stuff and moved to two empty seats in the back. Without another word she leaned down and grabbed the desks, but stopped when she felt eyes on her. Looking up, she locked eyes with Harold, who had been looking down her blouse. She fixed him with a sharp glare, instantly standing up straight. "Harold…" she said sweetly, the look never leaving, "take these out to the hallway for him."

The curly haired boy looked at Mr. Specter for help, but Harvey just waved him off to Donna. He stood up and grabbed both desks with shaky hands before beginning to pull them out the door.

"If any of them give you trouble," Harvey began looking at Donna as he stood up and fixed his suit, "cut off points from their grades. If it's Seth or Mike, cut points off their grades and for the partnership."

At that exact moment, Harold walked back into the classroom. Donna frowned and said, "Oh, I'll cut something off…" just loud enough for Harvey, Mike, and Harold to hear. Harvey leaned in to say something, whispering in her ear so the rest of the class couldn't hear him. She nodded, staring the students down as Harvey walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

Donna sat down in his chair, watching as the students scurrie to get the work done. She stared at Mike for a moment, who looked up at her for a split second, eyes widening in fear. She fixed if with a sharp stare, and for a moment it seemed he didn't know what to do. Then, he smiled politely, bowed his head as if to say hello, and then went back to work. His book was closed and left under his desk while he worked. She couldn't make out the words from where she was, but she could see he was already on the second page.

She pulled her attention to Seth, who had just flipped to the second page of the packet as she did. He was moving a little slower then Mike, and had his book out and open on his lap. He probably thought she wouldn't see it, but Donna saw all. It took him a little while longer for him to realize he was being watched. He looked up with a glare, though his eyes softened upon seeing it was Donna. They stared at each other for a moment, but then Seth broke the stare with a wink before lowering his eyes back to work.

Glancing up at the clock, she realized the five minutes had gone by Harvey had wanted her to wait for. "Seth Keller," she called out to the whole room, fixing him with a glare as he looked back up at her, "Mr. Specter would like to speak to you first." He sent a smirk Mike's way, but it quickly faded as Donna continued speaking. "Stop trying to be Mike, we all know you have that book on your lap and get your ass in that hallway."

Seth was so dumbstruck that he stood up without taking the book off his lap first, sending it to the floor. He tripped over the leg of his desk and he hurriedly walked towards the door. He noticed that Mr. Specter was looking past him and to Donna when he opened the door but the frown that overtook the teacher's features stopped him from looking back to see what the woman was doing.

Instead, he put on his best smirk and sat down across from Mr. Specter in one of the desks. Whatever damage Donna may have done, he would be able to fix. They sat there silently for a long moment, Harvey flipping through the files he had gathered on Seth since the competition began. Seth looked and felt confident but as more time went by, his confidence started to slip.

"So….Mr. Keller," Mr. Specter began, finally looking at him, "You think you have what it takes to be my partner in the competition against Louis?"

"Call me Seth, sir."

"…answer the question, Mr. Keller." He didn't have time for formalities.

"Y-yes, sir." Seth told him, quickly recovering, "I know I can, sir."

"Well, you are one of my top candidates for the partnership. Why should I pick you over the others?"

"I have been picked for the English and science departments competitions already. I turned them both down. I have one of the highest GPA's in the school and my father is a lawyer." Seth said, smirking, as he leaned back in his seat slightly, "Mike Ross can't touch me. He may have the brain but I have the experience."

Harvey didn't bother to hide his smirk, "That's interesting."

"What is?"

"Well, I didn't say Mr. Ross. I said all the others and yet, you honed in on him." Harvey explained, watching Seth grow a little rigid, "Is there a reason for that?"

"No, sir."

"Really?" the teacher's smirk widened, "Because I think you're worried I'll pick him over you. You consider him your only competition." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that Harvey didn't need to be verified to know that he was right.

Seth didn't catch it, "N-no, sir. Mike is just the only one in the class and -,"

"And Kyle Durant in in my first Law class. You guys used to be friends but stopped because of his competition. You both wanted to be my partner…and yet, you don't badmouth him. Just Mr. Ross."

"I am the best." Seth insisted, learning forward. "No one can do a better job then me."

Harvey learned back in the desk, smirking. He hadn't really known if Kyle and Seth had stopped being friends because of the competition, though he had a gut feeling since Donna told him about their falling out. Considering Seth's reaction, he got right on the nail about both Kyle and Mike. "You can go back in now. Tell Donna to send Mike out in two minutes." That should give her enough time to give Mike hell before the interview.

Seth awkwardly stood up and walked back inside the classroom, half shutting, half slamming the door behind him. He put on a smirk as the class looked at him, sending it Mike's way. The interview may not have gone the way he originally planned for it to go, but he couldn't let Mike or anyone else know that. Maybe if he could scare Mike enough, he would screw up his interview worse then Seth had his. "Two minutes and then send out Mike." he nodded towards Donna, who nodded back.

The redhead looked at Mike again, eyes sharp and judging. He was just staring back at her, waiting. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I finished ten minutes ago." His voice wasn't cocky in the fact that he had finished while everyone else was still working. Though it did hold a bit of pride in it, he simply sounded like he was stating a fact and nothing else.

She leaned forward slightly, and Mike did the same, realizing Donna was trying to tell him something. She was glad he sat so close to Harvey's desk. She didn't want anyone else to hear what she was about to say. She could be mean, but she wasn't _that _mean. "You were late today." she whispered, "I wouldn't do it again. You're lucky Harvey didn't bend you over this desk." she learned back in the seat, smirking at the blush on the other's face, "Or maybe you should. You can go now."

Mike stood up slowly, smoothing out his clothes and swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat. _Dirty thoughts. Dirty thoughts. Dirty thoughts. _It was then he realized what Donna had been doing. She had given Seth a hard time, and now him. He knew Donna. Not very well but he knew her. She wasn't someone who went around ripping people new ones for no reason. There was always a reason. And Mr. Specter had to be the reason for this one.

He cleared his throat as he leaned down to whisper, "Whatever he wants to do." The blush that took over his face as he began to walk to the door reached his chest. He managed to calm down a little as he stepped outside into the hall, and even more so when Harvey looked past him to Donna and then smiled. He must have done something right.

"Mr. Ross," Harvey greeted as he sat down in the chair across from him, "what do you think makes you qualified to be my partner?"

"You don't need me to tell you how smart I am. Or how many teachers in this school love me. Or even that Mr. Litt is doing everything he can to make me his partner." With each word, he managed to calm down a little more. He felt uneasy being alone with Mr. Specter, but as long as he focused on the questions and not the mouth that was asking them, he would be fine.

"Why haven't you accepted that offer?"

"Because I'm the best." Mike smirked, "I deserve to work with the best."

"Mr. Keller also said he was the best."

"I bet he did." Mike responded, "But he's more Louis Litt then Harvey Specter."

Harvey hid his smirk well, "You don't hang out with the best." he continued, opening Trevor's file and shoving it towards Mike. "We both don't need to look in that file to know how long his sheet is. Why do you hang out with him?"

"…Trevor is my best friend. He has been since before he became the way he is now."

"But why not ditch him a long time ago?"

"…He saved me from getting my ass kicked in grade school. I know he isn't exactly the greatest friend, but he's all I really have."

"You don't follow his example. At least, your record doesn't show it."

Mike could tell Harvey was on to him about it. "I don't want to live that life."

"Well, I'm going to tell you something." the teacher continued, "If you get my partnership, there will be no more Trevor. And if that means no more Jenny, then there's no more Jenny. If you don't want to live that life, then don't. I won't have that reflection off of me. Once I make you my partner, you're mine."

Mike bit his cheek to stop himself from blushing. Focusing on Harvey's lips would have been better then focusing on those last two words. "Are you offering me the partnership?"

"I haven't made my decision yet." he told him, "But I need to know right here, right now. If I pick you, you will be mine. Trevor will disappear. No more hanging out. No more phone calls. No more bailing him out of trouble. No more doing what you've been doing." He held his hand out to Mike, something close to a smile appearing on his face when Mike took it. They shook hands.

"Deal." Mr. Specter's hands were firm, but soft and warm. Mike couldn't stop thinking about it. Harvey noticed the blush on his face.

They stood up together, standing close. Harvey pointed to the door, "Tell Donna to come out here please." He watched Mike walk in, Donna appearing in the doorway a second later. She closed the door behind her. "Interviews are canceled next hour. I made my decision."

Donna snorted, a noise that very few people got the privilege to hear, "Like there was ever a competition."

Harvey only shrugged, "I like to be thorough."

* * *

><p><em>(AN) So...long...again! :D Woooo! Even longer then the last one. I don't know how much longer I can keep that up...but I'm gonna try! I'm sorry it took a while to get it up...I finished it yesterday, but my mother borrowed my laptop to play online card games. And then the new episode of **Suits** came on...I had to edit it after. And that took, like, two hours. I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch. _

_There are a few things about this chapter that I need to tell you about: _

_1. Aaron Korsh High school - Name of the creator of **Suits**. _

_2. The introduction paragraph that Mike said word from word belongs to a neat little website about Psychology that will most likely be helping me out a lot with this story - h t t p : / / a l l p s y c h . c o m _

_3. Also, I'm sure lots of you have noticed how much Mike blushes around Harvey. Well, I hope that is symbolizing his inexperience and childlike - ness of it all. But as cute as it is, I'm looking forward to Mike getting comfortable around Harvey, aren't you guys? ;D_

_I bid you farewell, and good night. It's one in the morning and I have to drive in eight hours. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. I have some ideas for the next chapter...one of which includes Mike and Harvey being alone in Harvey's apartment...So, let's see how that pans out! _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: One - Hundred Percent**

"So, how did the interview go today?"

Mike's eyes widened as Gram's voice seemed to echo around him. He dropped his green shoulder bag in the chair next to the front door and looked around the corner into the kitchen, his nose scrunching up happily as he smelled what he knew was his grandmother's famous chocolate chip chocolate pudding pie. He watched as she pulled it out of the oven, his mouth instantly watering. Mike thought it was odd for her to be baking. She used to bake all the time, but stopped once she stopped being able to breath easily. He worried about her doing it now, especially with how she'd been lately.

"How did you know I had the interview today?" Mike asked, deciding not to say anything to her about her baking so not to upset her. She was getting more and more irritated with him when it came to her failing health, and she looked fine now. He made a mental note to watch her. Just in case. He decided to focus on how she knew, considering he hadn't told her about it. He knew she would have just make comments about his apparent man crush on Mr. Specter, and he was already beginning to think that there was something to that, so he didn't want anyone bringing it up.

"Your grandmother has her ways…" she said smoothly, never missing a beat. He smiled at the smile she was giving him. "So, how was it?" she asked again, setting the pie down on the counter and waving the potholder over it so it would cool faster. When Mike tried to stick his finger in it - a habit he picked up from when he was a kid - Gram slapped his hand away.

"The interview went good, I think." he told her, though he wasn't honestly sure. He didn't really know what to tell her. He thought Mr. Specter liked him enough to pick him, thought he was good enough and no doubt smart enough. He had even made the deal with him, something Mike couldn't imagine him doing unless he was truly considering him. Still, Seth looked pretty happy coming in from the hallway, and he didn't know how the other interviews went.

"Did he ask you about Trevor?" At the look Mike gave her, she continued, the sweet smile once again playing with her lips, "I told you. Your grandmother has her ways. Now, did he ask you, or not?" She sat down in front of the chessboard, moving her hands over as if inviting him to play with her. Mike didn't hesitate to. They always had their best talks when playing chess. She taught him when he was younger and it had been his favorite thing to play since.

"You know he did." He told her, because really, he knew that she knew. And she knew that he knew that she knew. There was no point in hiding it. "He had me make him a deal…If he gives me the partnership…I have to cut Trevor off." he moved the chess piece over, determined not to let her distract him enough to the point of losing again.

"Along with everything else you've been doing, I assume."

Mike didn't look at her. He should have known she'd know that, too. He really tried to hide it from her. He must not have been doing a good job. "I'm sorry," he said, not wanting to lie to her.

If he bothered to look up, he would have seen the tears she was trying to hold back. She wasn't angry with him. Or disappointed. She knew why he did the things he did. She wished she could have taken care of him better. She pushed the tears back, "So who you going to choose? Your hoodlum best friend, or the sexy man crush teacher?"

"Gram," Mike said sternly, looking up but then averting her eyes. He knew if he so much as looked at her, the blush that was currently growing would only get worse. "I do not have a man crush on him. And please," he said, bringing his eyes up to meet hers, "please, do not talk about man crushes around him. He moved in the penthouse upstairs."

"I know," the elderly woman said sweetly, shrugging her shoulders slightly, as if mentioning something in front of Mr. Specter wouldn't be such a big deal. "Some of the girls were talking about how handsome he is. And I saw him leaving this morning…I can see why you like him so much, Michael. He sure does look like a catch. Hotter then your grandpa was."

Sometimes Mike couldn't believe the things his Gram said and the way she talked. The woman was smart and could often be crude about the things she observed. It was something that had grown with her old age, or possibly something she let be seen more since Mike had grown up some. He had grown used to most of the things she said. Nothing seemed to be off limits to her. If she wanted to say it, she would. Not wanting to talk about how hot his grandfather was, he brought his eyes back down to the game and moved his chess piece, taking her second Knight.

She crunched her nose up, "So, did you make the deal with him?"

Mike paused for a moment, almost scared of what she would think of him. "Yes, I did." he told her, hesitantly meeting her eyes once again. "I know you don't really like Trevor but you always raised me to help out those that need it, and Trevor sure needs it…but -,"

"Michael," his grandmother interrupted, "can I be frank with you?"

"Like I could stop you."

"Trevor is a bad kid. He was spoiled brat as a child and he grew up to be a criminal. I raised you to help others, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't help yourself. He drags you down. If he could be helped, you would have made progress by now." At the dumb folded look he gave her, she smiled softly as she reached over the table to grab his hand. "Something you'll have to learn in law…is that not everyone can be saved. I'm sure Mr. Man Crush will tell you the same."

Mike nodded his head slowly, knowing what she was saying but not wanting to truly believe it. If he didn't have Trevor, who was he going to have besides her? He ignored the horrible feeling in his stomach and sighed, "What do I have to do to convince you I don't have a man crush on Mr. Specter?" He tried to be light about it. He didn't think she was truly serious about the crush. He knew she had nothing against homosexuals, but how could she be okay with him having a crush on his teacher? The very same teacher who just moved into the apartment complex and might be working very close with him if he got the partnership.

He watched as her eyes drifted to the kitchen, "You ready to have some pie?"

He smiled, "Your pie? Always."

She smiled back at him, "Then ask Mr. Specter if you can have a piece."

"…What?"

Gram stood up and walked over to the counter, leaving Mike to sit and wonder what she meant. She took the cooled pie and set it in the holding container she used to set it in whenever she left it out on the counter for anyone to eat. She held it up to Mike, silently telling him to take it. He did, raising an eyebrow. "It's a welcome to the apartment complex gift for Mr. Specter. Take it up there for me? If you don't have a crush on him, then you won't mind a bit, now will you?"

"Uh…" Mike coughed, "no, no, of course not. I'll do it right now." _Hopefully this will convince her. _

But as he left the apartment, Gram only beamed a knowing smile.

…

Mike was scared. He was scared to knock on Mr. Specter's door. He was scared that the older man would think he was just trying to get in his good graces for the partnership. He was scared that Mr. Specter would fall under the two percent of people in the world who were allergic to chocolate. He was scared to see him. And most of all, he was terrified that everyone was right and he really did have a crush on his teacher.

He'd been denying the crush accusation for over a year. He had wanted the partnership since he heard about the competition in middle school. Mr. Specter first started at the school when he was a freshman. Mr. Litt had won every year since he first started at the school, until Mr. Specter came. News of him winning was amazing. No one thought anyone was better then Mr. Litt. When he won the year after that, he became known as the greatest Law teacher there by the students. That was when Mike decided he wanted to be Mr. Specter's partner. And that was when Trevor started making fun of him for his man crush.

Sure, Mike liked both sexes, but he had never thought too much into the accusation that he actually liked the teacher. Mr. Specter was very attractive. He had thought about being with him, but surely, a lot of other students did as well. It was no big deal to him. But now, as the people who knew him best kept pointing out, and the blood always rushing to his face, and the way his heart sped up when Mr. Specter had told him he was his, like he somehow belonged to him…Not to mention how jealous he felt when someone asked if Donna and Mr. Specter were dating. Mike was now ninety - seven percent certain he liked him. Maybe he was taking up the cake to prove he didn't to himself more then to Grams.

If he did like him, it would only complicate the partnership, class, and Mike's life entirely. It wasn't like Mr. Specter could ever like him back. He was too mature, too secure in life to fall for someone who barely had their life together. Not to mention the fact that he was most likely into girls. Mr. Specter was going to be his teacher for the next nine months. Even though Mike was the legal age, it was still illegal. _Not like it would matter. I wouldn't stand a chance. _He wondered if Mr. Specter would dump him as a partner if he ever found out about his maybe feelings. Mike suddenly imagined it, his stomach twisting in a way that made him wanna puke.

Now he really wanted to run away. Mike had been standing outside Mr. Specter's door for five minutes, trying to gain the courage to knock. He decided that he had three options. The first would to stop being a wuss and knock on the door. The second was to go back to the apartment with the pie and let her make fun of him for the rest of her life. And the third was to eat the whole pie himself and tell her that he gave it to Mr. Specter. The problem is that she'd just send him back until he actually did it, even if he lied to her. She was right. She had her ways of finding things out.

But even though he was terrified out of his mind, he wanted to knock. Wanted to see what Mr. Specter looked like outside of school. He had wanted to see inside the penthouse before, but now he wanted to see it more then ever. He wondered what kind of furniture he liked and whether or not he kept the place clean. Mike wanted nothing more then to be somewhere alone with him that wasn't out in the open in the middle of their school. _Ninety - eight percent…_

Sighing, Mike reached forward, only hesitating for another second before he knocked on the door, his heart instantly beating faster in his chest. The door swung open to reveal a confused and yet amused and shirtless looking Harvey staring back at him. Mike would have welcomed a blush. Instead his blood ran south. _Ninety - nine._

"Hello, Mr. Ross. May I help you?"

…

Harvey liked when people talked about him. Most of the time, at least. The only time he didn't like it was when people were spreading rumors that were in no way true. Other then that, it was great. The other teachers, students, and his occasional play date talked about him like he was the greatest. Like they should. If it was Louis or one of his lackeys, they always complained about how cocky he was, how he didn't deserve what he had, and how they planned on taking him down. Harvey didn't care what they said or how many people they told. He would prove them wrong time and time again and besides, Louis and the others attempting to verbally shoot him down just meant he got under their skin.

Because Harvey didn't mind - and was in no way surprised -, he only smirked to the resident women as he walked by, giving them a small nod as he quickly made his way to his personal elevator that lead to his penthouse. Though the women would easily be identified as elderly, they gave themselves away like school girls. Their giggles and fast paced chatter stopped the moment he entered the building. Their eyes followed his every move and the moment he was out of their sight - but not out of their earshot - they started again.

The moment he made it into his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and practically tore the layers from his upper body off, gently setting them into the hamper. He loved his suits; paid good money for them, but not even he could deny that a suit was a horrible thing to try and relax in. Feeling less restricted, he opened his laptop that he'd left resting on the kitchen bar and opened the email to Jessica that he'd started earlier in the week.

_Jessica,_

_I have chosen my partner for the competition this year. Michael Ross from my third/forth hour class. The attachment is the files that I have gathered on him since the beginning. I'm sure you will approve. _

_P.S. Trevor has been taken care of. _

_- Harvey. _

Everyone's partner had to be approved by the Big Cheese herself. Jessica always approved Harvey's partners since he first started without ever looking at the files he gave her. She knew how closely he looked into who he picked, and she trusted him enough not to go over her head and break the rules. But Harvey always made sure to email her his choice if he didn't have enough time to talk to her about it. She trusted him, and he respected her. It was a silent agreement that he didn't need to tell her, but he would anyway.

He hesitated in adding the bit about Trevor being taken care of. Putting it in admitted to there could be a problem if Trevor wasn't out of the picture. Jessica wasn't stupid enough to overlook the fact that the Mike Ross he picked was the same Mike Ross that had been trouble maker Trevor's best friend since first grade. The last thing Harvey wanted to do was give her a reason to doubt him, but if he didn't put it in there, she may turn down allowing him to work as his partner for something as simple and stupid as her worrying what the hoodlum might do.

Technically, Trevor wasn't taken care of. He had nothing but Mike's word to go on to know if he would really get rid of him. So far, he was certain he could trust him, but Harvey knew that life could throw curve balls better then any pitcher. Except when he pitched, of course. If Mike went back on their deal, Harvey would still have to hit a home run. Not only that but losing his best friend could make Trevor's behavior worse. Harvey knew what could happen, and if he did, Jessica knew as well.

His laptop beeped, alerting him of a new message. He knew it was from Jessica before he even looked. He didn't doubt the contents of him, but opened it anyway, if only so he could tell her he had honestly. He smirked as his eyes scanned over the word "_Approved." _He noticed there was something lower on the message, so he scrolled down, _"Just keep Trevor out of the picture." _

He closed his email just as there was a knock on the door. Harvey's eyes glanced up at the clock, remembering that it was only Thursday. Donna was coming over sometime over the weekend and he hadn't been expecting anyone else. He sighed, thinking it was the manager of the building. He had been bothering Harvey about recommending some of the other apartments to his friends. He walked over to the door quickly, wanting to get rid of him as soon as possible. He was unable to hide his confusion as he opened the door and locked eyes with Mike, though refused to try to hide his amusement from how flustered the young man looked.

"Hello, Mr. Ross. May I help you?" There was a long moment of silence and then, "Is that a pie?"

Mike shoved it towards him, averting his eyes away from his teacher's chest. "My Gram…She wants to welcome you."

"That was very kind of her." Harvey said, taking the pie and looking at it closely. He wasn't sure what kind it was, but didn't want to be rude and say something to him. Harvey watched Mike shift from my foot to another for a few second, obviously at a loss for what to do. "Come in." he told him rather roughly. He would admit he felt bad for the kid, but he wasn't about to go soft on him. "You can have some of this." Okay, maybe a little soft.

Harvey set the container on the counter before grabbing what he needed from the dishwasher he'd run the night before. When he turned back around, he noticed that Mike had yet to move from the front door. The student looked amazed, eyes wide as he scanned over everything that was in his range. Harvey could tell he was still nervous by his rigid form and the way he refused to look at him directly.

"Mr. Ross," he called over, getting the other man's attention. He didn't say anything else; he just motioned for him to sit down at the bar by patting the spot.

"Sorry," Mike still wouldn't meet his eyes as he carefully took off his shoes, placing them next to Harvey's and walking the distance between the door and the bar. "I always wanted to come up here. It's nice." _Wish I could see the rest of it. _He sat down just as carefully as he had taken off his shoes, his heart beating so fast he thought it might jump out and run away. He couldn't believe he was alone in Mr. Specter's apartment with him. He wondered if they would work here if he got the partnership. He hoped so.

"Thank you." There was an undertone of pride in his voice. It became obvious to Mike that just like everything else his teacher did and had, he took great pride in it.

Harvey cut out two pieces of the pie, half of it nearly gone. He placed it on their plates and then set it down in front of Mike, handing him a fork as he did. Their fingers touched, and though it was more then innocent, Mike shuttered slightly at the contact. He quickly looked down and began to dig into the pie in an attempt to stop himself from saying anything. He sensed that Harvey had moved around the counter and off somewhere behind him but was too embarrassed to look.

When the teacher finally did come back a few minutes later, he was wearing a grey t-shirt. Having Mike in his apartment alone could be considered controversial. He knew parents could overreact, and even though his grandma had sent him up there, if anyone else found out there could be problems. Especially if he wasn't wearing a shirt. Mike instantly felt disappointed by the change. Mr. Specter was beautiful, just as Mike had imagined, maybe even better. Mike dug further into his pie, stopping the comment in his throat before he could say it. His slice was half gone and Mr. Specter had yet to take a bit out of his.

"You don't know what kind of pie that is, do you?"

Harvey looked at him a moment, as if determining something, and then said, "Not a clue."

Mike couldn't help but chuckle. "Chocolate chip chocolate pudding. Whipped cream, chocolate pudding with chocolate chips, and crunched up Oreos." he pointed to each layer as he said it before shoving another bite into his mouth.

Harvey had never been a big fan of pie, but he had never had pudding pie before. He had never seen a pie look like this before, either. Mentally shrugging, he took his fork and took a giant bit of his piece, his eyes widening slightly as the taste spread over his tongue. Harvey wasn't a pie person because he didn't like pie, but damn, this was good. He took another bit, this one bigger. He swallowed slowly, noticing Mike was staring at him. "It's good."

Mike's smile beamed at him happily. "My Gram is famous for it here. She made it at least once for everyone in the building."

"Your Gram…" Harvey began, thinking back to when he first arrived back at the building, "She wouldn't happen to be one of the women in the lobby I saw earlier, would she?" Harvey liked putting names to faces.

Mike instantly frowned, "No…um, she doesn't really leave the apartment. She doesn't walk very well." By the way Mike said it, Harvey could tell he didn't wish to elaborate on the issue. It was fine, of course. It wasn't Harvey's business and he didn't really care to begin with. He ignored the small twinge in his stomach.

The bell like charm echoed around them, immediately pulling their attention to Harvey's still open laptop. Harvey reached forward and turned the laptop towards him. It made Mike feel like he was intruding on Mr. Specter's personal time. He hurried up and finished the last two bites of his pie and stood up awkwardly. "Um…I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you," he pointed to his empty plate as he said this.

"Tell your grandmother thank you for me." he said, opening the email. It was from Jessica, and was addressed to him and every teacher that always participated in the competition. _The meeting for the competitors has been moved up starting at seven tomorrow morning. I have assigned subs for all of you. Don't be late. _

"Mr. Ross," Harvey called out just as he was opening the door. "I'm glad you stopped by."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes," Harvey closed his laptop before moving around the bar towards Mike. "I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you this, but the meeting has been moved up."

Mike watched him, hope bubbling in his chest.

"I'd like to congratulate you for winning the contest."

Harvey was surprised when Mike's arms eloped him in a hug, the shorter male's chin resting comfortably on his shoulder. Before he could think of what to do, Mike let go, his face red as he backed up.

"Sorry…"

Harvey decided to ignore it. "The meeting is tomorrow at seven. Meet me at my classroom fifteen minutes before. Wear a suit. Got it?"

"Got it," Mike said, his face going down. He smiled gratefully at the older male before opening the door. "Thank you, Mr. Specter."

"Call me Harvey," he told him. If Mr. Ross and him were going to work together, he'd make time for formalities.

Mike's eyes widened, but he nodded anyway. "Call me Mike."

…

Mike was running late. His grandmother had nearly fallen again that morning. Mike had once again caught her just in time and managed to guide her to her room and get her in bed. She argued with him the whole way, saying that she merely lost her footing again, but couldn't stand on her own. Mike offered to stay home with her, but his Gram told him he needed to go in fear Harvey would drop him as a partner. By the time he could get a neighbor to stay with her until the nurse could come it was almost time for him to be getting to school.

He weaved in and out of traffic at a dangerous speed, cars honking and people screaming out their windows at him just to tell him he was an idiot. Mike would have stayed home with her himself, but she was right. He knew her health was declining. It had been his whole life and they both knew she was heading towards a nursing home. If Mike could just win the competition, he would be well on his way to a better life where he could take care of her like she deserved.

When he got to school, he hurried and locked up his bike, catching the time on his watch as he ran in the building and towards Harvey's classroom. The older man caught sight of him as he turned down the hallway and immediately started walking towards him. Mike turned around as they met halfway and the two began walking down the hallway together. They had a little over five minutes to get to the meeting.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, my Gram…"

"Okay," Harvey stopped Mike before he could continue. He was pretty sure what the kid was about to say. He was certain whatever Mike was about to tell him was the truth, but he didn't honestly want to hear it. Late was late. "Forget everything you were ever told about excuses. Some excuses get you out of trouble. Some get you in more trouble. It's up to you to know what excuse will get you where with who. But generally, the safe bet is to just apology. Sometimes it's all you need."

Mike hesitated for a moment, dumb folded. He smiled then, realizing he had just received his first advice from Harvey as his partner, "I'm sorry, Harvey."

Harvey reached over and opened the door without another word. He walked into the lecture room, ignoring the looks he was getting from others already sitting in their seats. Mike kept the door open for one of the math teachers and who he assumed was their partner before rushing in to catch up with Harvey. The man waited for him and the two sat down together in the front row. Mike took the opportunity to look around the room, though he tried to be as discrete about it as he could.

The room was divided into the four categories - math, science, English, and Social Studies. The back of the room was for the math contestants. The English department was right in front of them, and then the science department with the Social Studies at the front of the room. Mike noticed that the winning teachers from the previous year and their partners were all sitting on the left side, the opposing teachers and their partners on the right. The other teachers were conversing with each other, some awkwardly and others warmly.

Mike leaned back, craning his neck to look down their row. Louis and his partner had yet to show. He wondered who he got to be his partner. He had tried to get Mike down to the last possible minute. He wondered if the rat - like man had a back up student waiting just in case. Mike wasn't aware of any of Louis' students in any of his classes other then the one Mike was in. The only person Mike could think of for Louis to take himself was Seth. The kid was Harvey's number two pick, and Seth would be more then willing to take the job.

He glanced up at the clock above the door. Louis and his partner were going to be late if they didn't make it in three minutes. Just then, the door opened and in stalked Louis, holding himself high and mighty like he was God himself. Mike didn't see anyone with him. He looked up at the balding man as he walked by, taking in his sly smirk as he did so. Harvey noticed to, but didn't think anything of it. The door opened once again, Mike's head turning automatically. Everyone was already there, including Jessica who was standing at the very front of the room.

_Oh, shit. _Standing in the doorway of the lecture room was Gregory, dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back. Rachel was standing next to him, hands on his shoulders as they talked. They were both smiling at one another. After a few seconds of chit chat, Rachel leaned forward and kissed Gregory good - bye, eyes locking with Mike's for a split second before she left. Gregory walked past Mike and Harvey and sat down next to Louis. He never once directly looked at them, but the way his smirk turned more towards them then anything else told them he was watching.

"What's wrong with you?" Harvey asked, never taking his eyes of the front of the room.

Mike wanted to ask him what he was looking at, but decided against it. "Gregory Boone." he said instead, sighing. "My ex's current." Mike would never hold a grudge over Gregory for having Rachel. How could he be mad at the guy who asked her out after she dumped him? Especially after the fact that Mike had asked Rachel out soon after she got out of another relationship. No, that's not why he had a grudge against him.

Harvey rolled his eyes, "God, teenagers…"

"I'm an adult." Mike defended half heartedly.

"Barely," Harvey snorted, and at this was reminded of what Donna had said to him the previous day. He hadn't thought much of it because he didn't intend to try anything. Mike was attractive and legal, but being his student trumped that. He started to think about hug Mike had given him. Perhaps Donna had been right…He did blush a lot around him…He quickly shook it off. It was dangerous territory. "Eighteen still has the word teen in it."

"Law trumps English language." Mike teased, his heart fluttering a little as Harvey lips turned up in what was almost a smile. There was silence between them for a moment and then, "Let's beat their asses."

At this, Harvey looked at him, his lips twisting into a smirk, "What else would we do?"

The bell rang for class to begin, and ultimately, their meeting. Jessica stared at everyone for a moment, her smile proud as she scanned over all of them. She walked around the counter, "Thank you everyone for getting here on time. I know we weren't expecting this meeting this early. I'm sorry if there was an inconvenience for you. The Board of Directors pulled a meeting on me for later today so this had to be moved up. This meeting will not take long. I'm just going to go over a few things so everyone is clear on what's going on. This shouldn't take the whole hour, but everyone is on the record as excused until second hour."

The thing Harvey loved about Jessica was that she knew how to treat people. Sometimes you had to be rough with them. Sometimes soft. Jessica knew how to play just about everyone. The only two people Jessica couldn't play were himself, and Donna. Himself for obvious reasons. No one could tame Harvey. He was loyal to her, however, so she let it go. Donna and Jessica had a mutual respect for one another. They both knew how hard the other's job could be and often did go out of their way to help one another.

"We all know about the scholarship money and internships in the different fields and that the winning teacher gets to be head of the department and pick their own classes. As exciting as all that is, it's not what I'm here to talk about. I'm here to talk about the role you all play in the school now."

Mike noticed how her voice was starting to get lower, more serious. Her eyes darkened a little as she fixed everyone with a glare. It reminded Mike of a wild panther, stalking out it's prey and getting ready to strike. The other students were starting to get antsy. Some of the teachers looked a little on edge, but Harvey looked completely unfazed by everything that was going on, so Mike remained calm.

"Since you all will be competing in the games, your names will be in our school newspaper more times then you can count. It will be in the local paper, possibly on the news feed. Not only are you figures for this school, people for the other students to look up to and model after, you are now the face of Aaron Korsh High School. You are the example for the parents, for the school board."

Mike had never thought about that. The contests were glorified as much as the football team was. The news had even camped out for the competitions the year before. The contests were what the school did to promote the academic system, and had been awarded for it on a few different occasions. Mike wasn't sure how he felt about being a role model. He didn't think he'd make a very good one. It made him think of Trevor. He hadn't yet told his friend - or rather ex friend - that he wasn't allowed to talk to him. He had yet to see Jenny since he made the deal, and Trevor wouldn't be back for over a week still. He realized if he didn't go through with his deal on Trevor and Jenny, the whole school would find out. He decided tell Jenny about the deal, but he wasn't sure what to do about Trevor. Trevor might just ask him to sneak around. Mike wouldn't feel comfortable doing that, but he didn't feel comfortable just cutting him off without any explanation, either.

"I expect all of you to hold yourself as high as we hold you all to be." Jessica finished her lecture. Her eyes softened and her smile was back. Her posture looked more relaxed. "Now, it is my great honor to welcome all of you into the competition. Before I officially start the games for the year, I'd like to bring up last year's winners for a round of applause and then leave you all to your own accord."

At this, she moved back around the other side of the giant desk, moving over so the winners could have the main floor. "For the science department, Mr. McCall. English: Mrs. Linda. For the math department, Miss. Blossom. And last, but certainly not least, for the Social Studies department, Mr. Specter." The teachers stood and moved to the front of the room as their names were called, each soaking in the moment in their own way.

Mike's eyes never left Harvey. He stood tall and proud, buttoning his suit jacket as he smirked at the rest of the room as they applauded. He looked handsome, strong, and completely in his element despite not doing anything. He shook the hands of the other winners from the year before and then moved to shake Jessica's who tenderly smiled back. Harvey looked comfortable with her. He wanted Harvey to be that comfortable with him. Mike was pulled from his thoughts as Harvey motioned for him to come over. When he moved it's like the whole room is back to life. Students are hugging their friends and the teachers are conversing over their plans and wishing each other good luck.

Mike shook the hands of the other teachers and the students, his smile almost goofy though he couldn't have felt more out of place. Everyone looked happy and certain. He felt scared. This was the start of it. The start of the competition, start of making the changes to his life, the start of his future. It made him want to stick close to Harvey. He felt safe there, like Harvey would guide him through it.

His breathe got caught in his throat as Louis and Gregory come up to them. They waited until they were alone and by the looks of it they aren't their to congratulate and wish good luck. Louis' face was scrunched up in disgust with Gregory mirroring his posture. He wanted to punch the smirk off his face but refrained from doing anything.

"Well, if it isn't Ratcatcher and his right hand rat." Harvey said, smirking, "Come to wish us congratulations on our inevitable victory?" Harvey took out his cell phone.

"Uh, no, actually," Louis told him, his frown deepening, "we came by to tell you that we're prepared to take you down. It's good that you got Mike, Harvey. Because you're going to need all the help you can get." Harvey looked up from the screen, "Oh, I'm sorry Louis," he apologized, "were you talking? I was just texting your wife so I could tell her what to make me for dinner tonight."

Louis made a face before turning and walking to Jessica, everything about his demeanor changing as he went up to shake her hand. Gregory stayed behind, silently initiating Mike in a staring contest. Harvey watched them for a moment before rolling his eyes. He caught sight of Donna who waved him over and left, leaving the two alone.

"Rachel told me to wish you luck, Ross." Gregory told him, "You're going to need it."

"Are you sure she wasn't talking about you?"

"Oh, I'm sure." the dark haired male shot back, "Just like I'm sure who she was talking to when she begged me for some action. Had some run behind the stairwell this morning. You know she doesn't wear underwear?"

"Oh, classy." Mike said sarcastically, "Where else have two gutter sluts been having it out?"

"Why do you wanna know so bad, Ross?" Gregory questioned, "Hoping for that visual brain of yours to create some mind porn because you can't get any?"

Mike laughed his dry, sarcastic laugh and said, "No, I'm just gearing up my blackmail file before I kick your ass." He may have been over Rachel, but Gregory was still a dick.

"I could beat you in my sleep."

"You could only beat me in your sleep. In your dreams." Mike smirked at him before walking away, leaving Gregory to fume in his own frustration. By then the teachers and students were filing out of the room together, all talking about their plans to prepare. Harvey was instantly next to him, handing over a vanilla cream folder filled with a stack of paper.

"Our first event in on Wednesday. Study up." He started walking towards the door.

"Awesome. What is it?" Mike hurried to catch up with him, opening the file and scanning over the first page. It was filled with random facts about the school, the man it was named after, and about the current and former staff members who worked in the building.

"Trivia game to test your memory." Harvey told him, frowning like he was annoyed. "Just memorize the facts. Shouldn't be hard for you."

"There has to be over 1000 bullet points here."

"Only a few hundred are used every year. You never know which ones, though, so study them all."

"O-okay," Mike wasn't sure if he was more nervous to fuck up or excited to finally work with Harvey. "I'll, uh, see you later."

Without turning around, Harvey smirked and said, "See you in class, kid."

Mike watched him go until he turned the corner, wishing he had the courage to go after him. As he walked to his locker, he flipped the folder open once again, eyes scanning over the bullet points in search of any that had to do with Harvey. "One - hundred percent…"

* * *

><p><em>(AN_) _Hello, everyone! Isn't the chapter long? They just keep getting longer. I still don't know how long I can do that...But I'm gonna try to keep it up!_

_So I'm sorry this is coming so late...HAPPY LABOR DAY! I'm actually really glad I posted today. Why? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Wooo! I'm 18 today :D _

_Anywho, I don't think there is anything I need to tell you about this chapter...I hope you all enjoyed it! I have something planned for next chapter! Lots planned actually...Hehe, so keep reading!_

_Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed so far! You guys ROCK!_

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Of Emotions and Can Openers**

Mike was avoiding Jenny and Trevor like the black plague. Jenny had been hounding him to go out and celebrate his victory - news had spread like wildfire in the school -, and Trevor, who had just earned back his cell phone rights was calling him every other hour because he was bored. Mike ignored the phone calls, stopping in his work every so often to clear out his voicemail. Trevor mentioned Harvey in at least half of the messages. He managed to avoid both by telling them he had to take care of his Gram and study for the event. Both were true, of course, but it didn't make him feel any better.

Trevor was Mike's longest friend. They had been through a lot of tough times together. Even though Trevor wasn't the greatest friend in the world, he had been the person he went to when things got bad. He deserved to at least be told in person that they couldn't see each other anymore, but Trevor wasn't allowed visitors until he was off his grounding. Avoiding Jenny was harder. She had shown up at the apartment on Saturday after having followed him around school on Friday, trying to get him to just slow down so they could talk for two seconds. He didn't want to tell her because he knew she would run off and tell Trevor. Not only that, but he was really stressed for time and when he did talk to her, he actually wanted to sit down and talk.

By Monday, Jenny realized that Mike was purposely avoiding them. Mike had just put away the almost empty jar of apple sauce and was about to head to bed when there was a knock on the door. Half asleep, he didn't think anything of it before opening it. Jenny stormed in before he could say anything, walking swiftly across the room and turning, hand on her hip. Mike could see the hurt and betrayal on her face and he didn't have to heart to run her out again. Not wanting to wake his Gram, he closed the door and motioned for her to be quiet before pointing to his Gram's closed door.

"Why are you avoiding me and Trevor?" she asked, "I mean, I know you're probably mad at him for what he did to Rachel. She told me…I'm mad, too, but that doesn't mean you should ignore me."

It took Mike a moment to understand what she was talking about, "Jenny, Jenny, I'm not mad at Trevor for that. I'm not mad at him for anything." he told her, "And I'm not mad at you, either." he added upon seeing the look on her face. He didn't know how he was suppose to tell her.

"Then why are you avoiding us?"

Mike felt his hands begin to sweat. "Can we sit down?"

Jenny looked hesitant to do so, but finally agreed, plopping down on the couch with a huff, arms crossed. Mike sat down next to her, far enough away where he felt comfortable, but close enough where she wouldn't feel like he was running. "Well?"

"Well…" Mike repeated, "I made a deal with Harvey when I had my interview with him…He said his partner needed to be on their best behavior at all times…Uh, he knows what Trevor and I have been doing…The deal was that I had to give all that stuff up if he gave me the partnership."

"And that means you have to ignore your friends?"

"Harvey also told me that…If Trevor continued to act the way he is and do the things that he does, I have to stop hanging out with him. I wanted to tell him in person…"

Jenny stood up suddenly, stomping her way towards the door. "So you gave us up for…for…the partnership? For…Harvey?" She asked, angry, her voice rising. She couldn't believe he was calling him by his first name. Mike tried to shush her, but she only got louder, "He told you to stop hanging out with me?"

"No," Mike told her firmly, "He only said Trevor, but, Jen, you're his girlfriend. I didn't think you would want to hang out with me if I wasn't hanging out with Trevor. I didn't want to put you in the middle of this. I wanted to wait till I had time to tell the both of you. I'm sorry."

Jenny walked closer to him, and for a moment Mike thought things would be okay, but then Jenny pulled her hand back and slapped Mike across the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around them. Before Mike could say or do anything, Jenny muttered, "Well, you're right." and left, slamming the door behind her.

Mike collapsed back on the couch, his cheek stinging. He didn't blame her for being angry. Both Trevor and Jenny had been there for him when he needed it and now it seemed like he was dropping them for nothing more then a game and his "man crush". It was more then that, though. It was his future. Harvey was giving him the perfect opportunity to get out of the friendship that he knew would probably lead him nowhere good. He didn't want to give up his friendship with either of them but he had to. It was what was best for him. And for his Gram.

Suddenly aware of how loud Jenny really was, Mike tiptoed to Gram's room. Being as silent as possible, he opened the door and peered inside, breathing a sigh of relief in seeing that she was still sound asleep. The pill she had to take must have really knocked her out. Just as silently as before, he closed the door and headed to his own room. Just as he was crawling into bed, his cell phone lit up with a new call.

Trevor.

Mike hesitated for only a second before clicking ignore, staring at the screen as he waited for the voicemail symbol to appear. He had a feeling Trevor was only calling because Jenny told him to. He listened to the message immediately.

_What the hell man? Jenny just told me what's going on? You're ditching us for __**Harvey**__? What, is he your fuck buddy now? You found someone better so you're just gonna up and leave? _There was silence and then, _You just remember, Mike. This isn't over. _

Mike wanted to respond. He didn't want to leave it at that. He wanted to tell him that their friendship didn't need to end. That if he just stopped doing what he was doing it would all be fine. But Trevor wasn't willing to give that stuff up for Jenny no matter how many times her parents threatened their relationship. Why would he give it up for him? Mike laid in bed for a good five minutes before he knew what to say. _I'm sorry, but it's what I need to do. _He typed out the message quickly before turning his phone off. He told himself he didn't want to be disturbed and he had to sleep, but he knew he was lying.

Mike didn't sleep at all.

…

Both Harvey and Louis had him running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Harvey was having him look over the briefs and assignments for the competition the school had used the previous years so he would at least have some clue as to what was going on. Louis, still upset about him not taking his offer, was good about keeping his word. He buried Mike in all the work he could. Not just homework, but random errands for him to do around class or around the school when he _really _should have been working.

The torture started before first hour even began. Mike was on his way to Harvey's classroom after Donna had told him Harvey needed him there when he had walked into the school that morning. He had come a little later then usual, since he no longer had anywhere to go or anyone to talk to in the mornings. Mike had only nodded to Donna, smiling politely. Part of him was still on edge with her. He was still feeling the effects of the jealously from earlier, despite both Harvey and Donna having told the class there was nothing going on between them. They had both looked sincere when it happened. Still, Donna was a rather intimidating woman. He had talked to her a few times since starting there and while he couldn't say she was rude, she was rather sassy when she wanted or needed to be. Mike knew he would admire her for her attitude if it hadn't been for the Donna and Harvey comment so he just smiled and nodded and went off to find Harvey. But Louis found him first.

The rat man was eating a bagel with cream cheese as he handed over a stack of files that he wanted him to take to the copy room and have copied and stabled for his class. He said he was too busy to do it himself, and when Mike tried to worm his way out of it by telling him Harvey was looking for him, Louis just told him to get him a coffee while he was at it. Mike wanted to tell him off, but he was still his teacher and for all he knew, it was what he wanted. Mike couldn't be sure if he was trying to sabotage him or not. He decided it was a lot safer if he pretended like he always was.

Of course the copy room was in the library and in order to get there you had to be a teacher or have a written permission slip from a teacher to use it. Mike didn't have one. And of course the librarian was a total bitch. Mike was about ready to beg her when Harvey walked in. When he explained to the teacher what Louis was having him do, Harvey just picked the papers from his hands and set them in some random students and said, "Copy and staple. Mr. Litt's classroom. Now."

The kid scurried off to do it, and Mike was left looking at Harvey with amazement. "Thanks."

"You alright?" Harvey asked, sounding worried. Or maybe Mike just imagined it there because he wanted it to be there. Yea, he probably just imagined it.

"Yea, totally," Mike ran his fingers through his hair. Harvey gave him a hard stare, something that made Mike both nervous, self conscious, and turned on. Harvey noticing this only made him more nervous. "You almost sound like you care, Harv." He teased him so he could draw him away from whatever it was that had caught the older man's attention. That and the - very- unlikely event that he may admit it.

"Don't call me, Harv," the teacher warned, "And I don't care about you, but you are a reflection off of me now. And I care about me." Harvey then placed a stack of papers in his hands, turning around without saying another word. When Mike called out to him, Harvey just waved over his shoulder as he said, "Study them." Mike did as much as he could before first hour and whenever he had a spare minute until Psych. He had a pretty good idea that Louis was going to keep him busy. And he was right.

In between working on the assignment Louis had given to everyone in class, he had Mike run down the attendance to the office because his "computer is down". Mike saw him playing solitaire on it when he came back. He didn't get to stay in the room long. Louis already had him back out, right back to the office to drop something off in Miss. Pearson's. Then he had to drop a stack of papers off to the counseling office and then drop off a small package to Norma back at the attendance office. By then Mike had enough. Not just because Norma was a creepy woman with a twitchy stink eye, but because he was sure if someone asked to go to the bathroom, Louis would send Mike to go for them.

Mike knew what Louis was doing and took his book out into the halls with him, reading over the chapter and writing down as many answers as he could before Louis could assign him another task. He managed to get it done, turning it in with a smug smirk while the other's mumbled under their breathes about how dorky he was and left, taking their packets and books home for homework. Something told Mike he was going to regret that very, very soon, and really, he should have been thanking Louis. His seat was right by Jenny's but he didn't have to so much as glance at her because Louis kept him out of the classroom as much as possible. As much as he wanted to talk to her, he didn't at the same time.

Mike walked into Harvey's class, highlighting the most recent briefs he was given. He was pretty sure he had gotten a hold of what they were going to be doing all year, but he wanted to make sure. He wanted to be perfect. He wanted to impress Harvey. Mike went straight to his desk and sat down, ignoring everyone's snickers as he continued to work. Seth had already used his popularity among the other students against him. Mike told himself not to listen, and normally it wouldn't bother him so much, but he was feeling kind of hurt and lonely since he no longer had Trevor or Jenny.

It was almost throwing him off his game. Enough where Harvey had noticed when they had talked early that morning, but not enough for it to really effect anything. He just tried to focus harder on his work, pretending like he was completely alone with only the words on the paper to rely on. It worked for the most part, but he could still hear their laughter and feel their stares on his back. It unnerved him in some ways. Part of him wanted to talk to Harvey about it. One look from him and they would stop and run away with their tails between their legs. Mike would never bring it up to him, though. Not only did he feel embarrassed, but Harvey would never agree to do anything.

Harvey was known for being a bit of an asshole around the school. He walked with an 'I don't care about anyone but myself' attitude, something that many of the other teachers had badmouthed through the years whenever they had crossed paths with him. Mike didn't honestly believe that the teacher was that cold hearted. Especially after how he acted when Mike had gone up to the penthouse with the pie. Still, even so, Harvey was nice to him as his student and his partner, not his friend.

Mike vaguely hoped that it would change. Now that Trevor and Jenny were out of the picture, he didn't have anyone beside his Gram. Really, his Gram was the most important person in his life and had been for as long as he could really remember. He loved spending time with her, and often spent most of his time with her anyway. But, he knew that would eventually have to change. College was right around the corner and her health was declining. Eventually he would move away and she would have to go into a nursing home with no one left to take care of her. If she didn't have to go to one before that. At the rate she was going, Mike wouldn't have been surprised. He didn't want to think about what else her declining health would bring.

Mike wanted to be friends with Harvey. He wanted to be more then friends with Harvey, even though he knew nothing could happen between them. Mike was grateful for the partnership, but he wanted more, even if it was just being friends. He wanted to be able to talk to him about more then just briefs and law and their strategy for winning the competition. He wanted to talk to him about his Gram. He couldn't talk to her about how he was scared for her health. It would only scare or annoy her. He wanted someone to tell before it ate him up completely. He wanted to tell Harvey.

Shaking his head of all thoughts beside the briefs, he smiled upon finding another error that could have been used as a loophole. He highlighted the few sentences just in time before the bell rang and class began. Harvey began lecturing on one of the chapters, but Mike was only half listening. He set aside the now finished briefs and pulled out his notebook. He's lucky he went on autopilot because right then and there, he was caught between listening and thinking how fucked he is in the situation he managed to get himself into.

"Mike," Harvey called out, eyebrow raised. Only a second went by and Mike realized he'd being called on to answer a question.

"There are nine supreme court justices." Mike says, coughing slightly as his mind caught up, "They are nominated by the President and confirmed with the advice and consent of the Senate." He's not sure if he answered the whole question, but Harvey nodded, so he thought it was safe to assume that he had.

Harvey continued to lecture the class, asking questions and frowning when the students got them wrong. Seth was trying to be impressive, always raising his hand. Mike didn't think it was possible, but the cockiness in his voice only grew. It got so bad, Harvey actually started ignoring him. Mike just continued to only half listen, using the book to do the notes he knew would be assigned by the end of the hour. He tried not to think about his life and how he wished things could be different so. He needed to focus. Harvey and the partnership was literally the single greatest thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't about to fuck that up.

Because really, Harvey and the partnership was all he had.

…

Mike was just about to take his bike out of the bike stand when Harvey called out to him. He looked up confused, his face relaxing when he made eye contact with the law teacher. The older man was standing on the side walk of the school, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He nodded his head towards the front entrance of the school before walking towards the doors himself, the students moving to get out of his way as he did.

Mike hesitated for only a moment before locking his bike back up and following the other man back inside. Harvey opened the door for him, and Mike smiled at him for the gesture. Harvey only rolled his eyes. He had only done it because the kid didn't know where they were going - though it wasn't that hard to figure out - and he didn't need him getting lost and wasting their time. Instead of telling him this, Harvey just pulled out in front of him, forcing the only slightly shorter male to hurry in order to catch up.

There weren't many people left in the school. Mike saw a few stragglers, mostly freshmen and sophomores waiting for their parents to pick them up. Some of the teachers had already left, while others and defiantly the more unfortunate were held up in their classrooms grading papers. Before Mike knew it, the two were standing outside Harvey's classroom. This time Harvey just opened and walked through the door, leaving Mike feeling a little awkward. He quickly recovered, moving in after him and setting his stuff on top of his usual desk.

"What did you need?" He asked, though he was sure it had something to do with their competition the next day. He hoped it wouldn't take to long. His grandmother was doing fine since the doctor prescribed her some new medication, but she still needed to be watched over. Their neighbor was doing it until he got home. She always said she was happy to do it but he still wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Your cell phone number."

Mike's mind actually froze. At first he felt confusion, then excitement. Harvey snapped in front of his face, bringing him out of his trance. The older man had his phone out, ready to put the number in.

"I don't want to have to come find you every time I need you."

Mike gave him his number, still excited despite Harvey's reason. A second after he was done, his phone started going off. He looked down confused, not recognizing the number at all. He answered it without much thought. He answered all numbers, just in case it had something to do with his Gram. He couldn't afford to ignore those phone calls. "Hello?" He looked up at Harvey then, who was looking back at him with a dim expression on his face.

The teacher then lifted his cell phone to his ear, "You couldn't figure out it was me?"

Mike blushed, hanging the phone up quickly. He brought his eyes down to his phone, saving the number. He stared at Harvey's name in his phone for a moment. He didn't have many people in his contacts, a total of six, including Harvey. The teacher's name was second from the top, under the house phone at the apartment that he had labeled 'Gram'. At that moment he had the urge to call his grandmother, to ask if she was okay. The least he could do was tell her where he was. The last time he had stayed out - he was getting high with Trevor - and he hadn't called to tell her, she had almost called the police. She would have, but ended up having a panic attack instead. Guilt ripped through him then. He should call.

"Go ahead and call." Harvey's voice ripped through his thoughts, startling him. He wondered vaguely how Harvey knew what he was thinking, but decided not to question it and just do as he was told. Instead of calling the house phone, he called their neighbor's cell phone number. He didn't want to disturb his Gram if she was sleeping.

"_Hello, Mike," _the sweet whisper from the other end told him he had made the right choice.

"Hi, Kristen." he lowered his voice, though he wasn't sure why. "How is she?"

"_Oh, your Gram is doing fine, Mike. Had a pretty good day. Spilled some orange juice over the carpet, but that's all. I gave her her medication and she went straight to sleep." _

Mike breathed a sigh of relief. The new medication was helping, but it wasn't working as well as Mike would have hoped. She was remembering a lot more and able to hold herself up better, but she was still slipping. The medication was only delaying her condition from getting worse. He wondered how long the new medication would be able to keep her well enough to live at home. "Listen…I need to be here for a while. The competition has an event tomorrow and…"

"_Oh, deary,"_ the other voice laughed, _"you don't need to explain to me. Your Gram told me all about it and Snowball and I are just fine over her. We're watching Family Feud and making some dinner."_

"You don't mind staying awhile?"

"_Not at all." _Kristen reassured softly, _"Just make sure you're home at a decent hour. You don't need to be riding that bike in the dark. It's dangerous enough in the daylight. When I wake your Gram for supper I'll tell her you called." _

"Thanks."

"_No problem, honey. Tell your crush I said hello!" _

She hung up on him before he could say another word. He probably should have been annoyed with his Gram for telling her about it, but he wasn't. He just chuckled a little under his breathe before shoving his phone in his pocket and turning back to Harvey. The older had by now settled into his seat, looking over some papers he had on his desk.

"Sorry about that."

"Did you read over the files I gave you?"

Mike was actually a little put back. Had Harvey not heard him, or was he just ignoring him? "Uh…which ones?" _Idiot. _It didn't matter which ones he was talking about. He had read over everything Harvey had given him.

"The ones for the event tomorrow."

"Yes."

"All of them?" He pressed, "Every single bullet, word, letter."

Mike just nodded.

"Which teachers were born on the same day?"

"Mrs. Hudson and Mr. Jonah."

Harvey nodded, "Did you look over the briefs I gave you?" He hid the impressed expression that crossed his face when Mike nodded again, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of knowing he was pleased with him. If he knew that, he may thing he was "in" and start slacking off. Harvey had learned that lesson with his partner from the second year. He almost had to replace him. " Let's get to work. We need to go over what's going to happen tomorrow."

Mike pulled his desk up as far as it could go and then sat down. His eyes instantly falling on the papers Harvey placed in front of him. "What are these?"

"Rules and regulations," Harvey told him simply, "I have to go over them with you before the game. Jessica doesn't waste her time with them. She has four separate competitions to over see over the course of the year."

Mike honestly didn't know how Miss. Pearson did it. She did all the principal duties and did them well. On top of it she organized, attended, and ran every competition they had. "I could just read them at home," he murmured, bringing his attention to the paper once again. He was already half way done with the first page. "I don't want to waste your time."

"It's regulation for the teacher to read over the rules and sign this contract with the student afterward." Harvey told him without looking up from his own papers. Mike realized he was grading papers. "If she finds out we didn't do it together, instant disqualification. And if you screw up during a competition, instant forfeit."

Mike just nodded again and finished reading the papers. Each competition had separate rules based on what they were, and the competitors were expected to attend some of the other department's competitions. The sport events rules would be regulation as if playing for the school's team - as regulation as it could be with two on two - and the mock trials were to be treated as real trials and nothing was to be discussed outside the partnerships or those helping to play along in the act. The rest of the rules were basic ones from kindergarten like be respectful and on your best behavior. Bolded at the bottom of the list stated that the competition could not be used as an excuse for not doing any homework or studying for any test. They were not to be treated any differently.

Under the rules were the consequences of violating the rules set. Mike understood Harvey's cautiousness. Jessica did not play around. "She spends a lot of time on these things."

"Jessica wants everyone to be proud of the school." Harvey was still looking over the papers, checking some things and scribbling some others. Something he read must have upset him because instead of grading it, he just crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash, mumbling, "Idiot…" under his breathe.

"Why law?" Mike asked suddenly, taking a pen out of his green bag and signing his name as neatly as he could. He looked over it one more time before handing it back to Harvey, who had already signed and dated it. "I mean, this department is the only one that uses a specific class. The others' competitions are all a mixture of every class they have. Why was Law chosen and not Psychology or Sociology? Or even just one of the required history class?"

"Law was chosen because it was easy to associate all of the history classes together in it. You'll see as the year goes on."

"It doesn't have to do with the fact that Jessica was a Law teacher before she was a principal?" He narrowed his eyes at the look Harvey gave him, trying to read it. "Bullet 682."

Harvey smirked and brought his eyes down to the contract. "When's the last time you talked to Trevor and Jenny?"

Mike swallowed, still uneasy about it. "Last night…I was avoiding them!" He added quickly, seeing the look on Harvey's face. He did not want Harvey to be mad at him. "I wanted to tell them in person together but Trevor wasn't allowed visitors. Then Jenny stormed in my apartment last night and when I told her she got mad and left. Trevor called me a little afterward but I ignored it. I sent him a text saying we couldn't hang out anymore." Mike took a deep breathe, "He never answered back."

The strained look on Harvey's face never went away, but he nodded his understanding. "If they bother you, tell me."

"Okay," The student said immediately, not really realizing what he was promising. He was just happy Harvey wasn't mad at him.

"Tell me about Gregory Boone."

Mike's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Why would you want to know about him?"

"Something went on at the meeting. I need to know that it won't effect your ability to win the competition."

"It won't," the younger reassured. "He's just…a dick is all."

"Listen, kid, emotions are something you have to take out of the equation. You can't let him see you flustered or pissed. He'll just use it against you."

"I can't not have emotions."

"Then pretend you don't."

"He keeps bringing up them having sex." Mike told him, as if it explained everything.

"He got your sloppy seconds, didn't he," Harvey asked, smirking. "Use that against him next time he brings it up."

"I thought you were against emotions."

"I'm against having them, kid. Not against using them." Harvey shoved the student papers in a folder as he stood from his desk. "You sure you got all those facts down?"

Mike threw a smirk over his shoulder to Harvey as they walked out the door together. "Totally."

Harvey's lips turned up in a smirk that put Mike's to shame. "Good. Then grade these for me, would you?" He phased it as a question, but Mike could tell it was anything but. Mike shoved them in his bag without a single word.

The two walked down the hall together until they reached the main hallway. Mike went to say good-bye, but Harvey was already turning down the hall to get to the teacher parking in the back of the school. Despite this, Mike smiled as he walked to the front, Harvey's advise still on his mind.

…

Wednesday was Hell.

Mike didn't honestly think he could hate a day as much as he was. Louis was giving him shit every chance he got. The torment only ended whenever Donna or Harvey was around, so he made sure to stick by them as much as possible. They couldn't protect him from the whispers and stares of the school, though. Gregory seemed to have started a 'Point at Ross and laugh at him wherever he goes' motion because it seemed every time he turned around, someone was pointing and laughing or whispering at him. Mike recognized them all as people Gregory hung out with or others who lost against him for the competition so he tried no to let it get to him.

The teachers all wished him good luck on the competition, as did some of the students from his classes. No one dared look at him in Louis' class. Not that they really could. Louis kept him busy, making him run more errands for him. When he was finally done, Louis had him sit in the back of the room and grade papers. The teacher lectured as usual, pausing every so often to make snide comments at Mike's expense at how he and Gregory were going to crush Mike and Harvey. Mike refused to let it get to him. He just worked on grading the papers and listened enough to the lecture to know what was going on. Maybe if he could prove to Louis that it didn't bother him, he would give up. It seemed to have worked because Louis didn't say anything to him as he dropped off the finished graded papers and left the classroom.

Mike was happy to finally get to law. Harvey didn't mention the competition himself, only nodding his head to the students when they wished the two of them good luck. It was so different from how Louis was Mike felt like he had whiplash. He welcomed the changed, sitting in his usual seat and taking notes on the lecture. The more he watched Harvey's calm demeanor, the more anxious he got. The game was simple trivia. He knew all the material, knew the rules, knew everything there was to know. He shouldn't have been scared, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he would somehow fuck up.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Before he knew it he was standing in front of his locker at the end of the day. Mike quickly shoved everything in the small container before slamming the green door shut. He fought against the current of students who were all rushing to get out so they could go home as he made his way to Harvey's classroom. The competition didn't start for another ten minutes, but he didn't want to risk being late to Harvey's again.

When he got there, Donna and Harvey were coming out together. He smiled at both of them as best as he could, ignoring the bubbles in his stomach. Donna smirked at him, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking. She reached in her purse and handed Mike a Snickers. It was then he realized Harvey was eating a bag of M n' M's. "How did you know I liked Snickers?"

"I'm Donna," she told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She moved around him and started walking down the hall, her heels clicking against the cheap floor. She turned down the hall towards the auditorium where the competition was about to begin.

"You ready?"

"I have to be, don't I?"

Harvey chuckled a little at the comment. The noise washed over him, calming him slightly. Together the two started towards the auditorium, both eating the candy Donna had given them. Mike was beginning to think Donna was the greatest woman to walk the Earth. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at seeing the auditorium filled with so many students. He had gone to every single competition for law over the few years he'd been at the school, but it felt so different being on the other side of it all. The room was always filled with both students and teachers, but somehow it felt like more.

The stage was set up with two stands on either side of it, both divided into two. The buzzer was a giant red button placed in front of each person. Behind them was an electric score board maintenance had to wheel in. Taped to each stand was Team Litt and Team Specter. On the other side of the room was Louis and Gregory talking amongst themselves. They glanced up every so often but mostly remained to themselves. Right in front of Team Litt's stand in the front row was Rachel and her best friend Theresa on the left of her. On the right was Seth and Kyle who looked like they had made up after both losing to Mike.

Donna was sitting front and center in front of their stand, accompanied by many of the students from Mike's class and others he knew to have Harvey as well for law. The entire room looked like it was filled but there was no divider. Mike couldn't tell who was on who's side or if there were really any sides at all besides Donna and Gregory's friends. Harvey handed Mike his now empty bag and motioned for him to throw it away before climbing up the stage to his spot. Mike followed his example, as did both Louis and Gregory.

Jessica stepped up on the stage as well, gaining everyone's attention. "Thank you for all coming. It means a lot to me and the competitors. The rules here are simple for those of you who don't know. Ten points a question. First person to hit their buzzer gets to answer the question. If they get it wrong, the other team gets a chance to steal for five points. In an event of a tie at the end, there will be a sudden death to determine the winner." She turned around, "Team Specter, Team Litt, are you ready?" She turned back around when everyone nodded, "Then let's get started."

She took the stack of note cards from Mr. Hardman, who then placed himself in the middle of the first row in front of Jessica. "Question One: When was this school first built?"

Mike buzzed first, "1929." It was the same year his Gram was born.

"Ten points to Specter," Jessica said, "Next question: Which teacher, current or previous, attended Harvard for two years before deciding to become a teacher?"

Louis buzzed. "You, of course, Miss. Pearson." His smile looked slimy.

"Kiss up…" Harvey mumbled, his mouth very close to Mike's hear. It made the younger shiver. Harvey noticed this, and couldn't stop himself from smirking.

"Ten points to Litt." Jessica said, smiling politely back at the shorter man. "Where did Aaron Korsh attend high school?"

Harvey buzzed. "Here. Except back then it was called Orchard Creek."

"Ten points to Specter."

The questions kept coming, getting harder as time went by. They weren't just straight from the bullet points. A lot of the answers had to be constructed of several bullet points scattered pages apart. Harvey and Louis were throwing banter across the stage in between answers. Louis was good. He knew his stuff well, but Harvey knew it all better. Mike was in complete awe of him the entire game. He answered the questions swiftly and precisely, never breaking a sweat. He never answered a question wrong and stole the ones Louis did. Gregory was doing rather well, Mike had to admit. He also knew his stuff, and unfortunately for him, was a lot faster at hitting the buzzer then Mike was.

Harvey was right about how many questions they used. Mike didn't think he would be, but Jessica had easily read off over three hundred questions. Two hours had gone by with only a small five minute break. The spotlights from the back of the room shone brightly on them, feeling somehow hotter and brighter whenever he answered a question. Mike tried to mirror Harvey's body language and pretend it wasn't getting to him, but there was no denying it. He could see Gregory coming undone under them as well.

"Final question," Jessica said, "Specter's team is ahead by one. If Litt's can get this we go into sudden death." She paused for a moment and cleared her throat, "Which teacher was born as a triplet?"

Mike buzzed. "Mrs. McCloud."

Gregory's buzzer echoed the second he stopped talking. "Mrs. Tina McCloud, Ross. We have two Mrs. McCloud's."

"The rules dictate that you must be precise as the law is a precise endeavor. I thought you would have taught him that, Harvey?" Louis asked, mockingly, earning a loud 'Oooooo' from those on his side.

"Ten points goes to Litt. Sudden death it is." Jessica turned completely towards the competitors. "Teachers, will you please step down off the stage. Students are alone for this one."

Mike's stomach dropped.

Jessica once again paused and cleared her throat, "How many amendments are in effect as of today?"

Mike's hand made contact with his buzzer a second after Gregory's did. Everyone turned towards him, anxiously waiting. "Twenty - seven." He told them, smirking. Mike's stomach started to turn, but then he caught a certain glint in Jessica's eye. Maybe he had been right…

"That's wrong." He said before he could stop himself. The entire auditorium grew quiet.

"No it's not." Louis shot back, annoyed. "Jessica, he's just trying to save his victory."

"And the only way he can do that is by answering this question correctly. Now, please explain yourself, Mr. Ross."

"You said how many Amendments are in effect as of today, Miss. Pearson. Gregory is right to say that there are twenty - seven amendments, but only twenty - six are in effect. Amendment eighteen was for prohibition, but Amendment twenty - one retracts that amendment and makes it no longer valid." He looked up at Louis and Gregory, smirking, "The rules dictate that you must be precise as the law is a precise endeavor."

Jessica smirked, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the winners! Team Specter!"

The audience began to clamp, some whistling while others cheered. Jessica shook both Gregory's and Mike's hands whispering a "Good job." to him before disappearing from his view. He tried to shake Gregory's hand, but the later backed up with a frown, also disappearing from his view along with his followers. Mike suddenly felt very proud of himself. He locked eyes with Donna, who was now standing from her spot and clapping happily as she smiled. It was then a thought hit him. Where was Harvey?

Mike looked over towards the door. Harvey had decided not to join in being praised and instead stand off towards the side. He was staring at him, though, his lips turned up in what would be called a proud smirk. He nodded his approval to the younger, and Mike instantly melted.

He jumped off the stage and walked over to Harvey, Donna right behind him. People were starting to pile out of the room, moving past them. Mike and Harvey couldn't hear anything over the roar of the retreating crowd, but Mike didn't care. He didn't know what to say to Harvey just yet. Someone bumped into him, causing him to stagger back into Donna. The redhead dropped her purse on contact and then glared up at the student. They ran. "Sorry…" Mike mumbled, getting down on his knees to pick it up. Something strange caught his eye. "Donna…what's with the can opener?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, everyone!_

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up...I've been kinda busy and I had some writer's block. Also, did you see how long this chapter is? Woo! _

_Anywho, I hope you all liked it! I could not resist the can opener...Hehe. Right now you guys think I'm laughing about the can opener, but I'm not. I'm laughing because I literally have a lot planned for this story and you don't know what it is yet! But you will! How soon? I don't know. How soon do you want it? You gotta tell me!_

_Ooo! Also, I don't know if yall know this, but Suits characters have character profiles on facebook. And I'm a huge nerd so I talk to them...a lot! And, I may have mentioned something to Mike Ross about my writing and he asked to link him up! So, I gave him my link and he read** On Life and Loving**. He said Marvey was weird but he thought I was a very good writer! I told him it may not be conventional, but I can see they care for each other and I like it. And he "liked" my comment!_

_Which he should, right? We all know they secretly love each other!_

_Also, it's now possible for you guys to find me on facebook if you look for that post...My name is obviously not Kitty Howell, that is just what I write under. Well, if you look and find me, I will add you. Just please tell me you're from fanfiction. _

_I know some of you may be wondering about Gram's condition...Well, I can't tell you yet, but soon! I also had this idea...Harvey actually gave it to me when he posted something on his wall! _

_Finally, I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story! Tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!_

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Fire **

Louis was a dick.

It only took him two days after Trevor was allowed back in school to realize Mike wasn't talking to him or Jenny anymore. When he did, he decided to change the seating arrangement in the class. He placed Mike in the seat straight in the middle of the classroom, Jenny on his left and Trevor on his right. He didn't send Mike out for errands anymore, either. If he needed anything done, he sent someone else even when Mike was the only one in class who offered to go. He made sure to keep Mike right dab in the middle of his old friends as much as he could.

Jenny wouldn't look at him. She was now avoiding him as much as he was avoiding her. He even caught her turning the other way in the hallway in the complete opposite direction of her next class because he was standing off to the side talking to Harvey. Mike wasn't sure if it was all because she was still mad at him, or because she was still mad at Trevor for what he had done to Rachel. They weren't broken up, but after Trevor had told Jenny in second hour that what he had done was "no big deal", she told him they needed to take a break. She was avoiding both of them now.

Trevor had been trying to talk to him since he got back. The first day he wrote a note, slipping it over to Mike's desk without Louis seeing. Mike kept his eyes trained on the lesson, taking the notes he was suppose to and doing the work. He wasn't sure what to do with it at first. He wanted to explain himself to Trevor, hopefully make him understand, but he didn't want Harvey getting word and misunderstanding everything. It would only make him mad, and that was one of the last things he wanted. Finally, towards the end of the hour, Mike hesitantly reached out and took it from the corner of his desk. He kept his eyes forward until he opened the note completely. Sprawled out in Trevor's messy handwriting was the simple question, "Wanna hang later?"

Mike wanted to laugh. He should have expected that from Trevor. Whenever the two had a fight, he would try to shove it back as quickly as possible. He always felt like apologies weren't needed and "Wanna hang later?" was just the thing they said when they wanted to make up with each other. Mike wanted to laugh, but he didn't. Laughing would just make Trevor think they were cool, and that was far from the case.

Slowly, Mike took a deep breathe and wrote back, "I'm sorry, but I can't be around that stuff anymore. I have to do this. For me," When he was sure Louis wasn't watching he passed the note back and trained his eyes back to the board. He didn't want to see Trevor's usual reaction of a clenched jaw and balled fist whenever he got angry, but he did anyway. It didn't stop Trevor from leaving notes on his desk everyday. Mike just handed them back without so much as a glance.

After that, he came to the apartment high looking for him. Mike refused to buzz him up, and he knew he should have been done right there. He hadn't been telling Harvey that Trevor was bothering him and knew there could be consequences for it. Now Trevor was standing at the front door of the apartment building both Mike and Harvey lived in. Mike wasn't sure how he'd explain that if Harvey saw. Still, he couldn't leave Trevor outside alone in the middle of New York City when he was high. It wasn't the first time Trevor needed an escort home. Usually Mike was the one to walk him back. Instead he called Trevor's cousin to come and get him.

Trevor finally just started trying to corner Mike around the school. It was getting harder to lose him. He even had to duck inside Harvey's classroom a few times despite knowing the man had another class. Harvey just gave him more work to do and sent him on his way.

Mike was actually grateful for all the work. It gave him an excuse to stay home and be with his Gram without her getting mad at him for babysitting her. There was no denying her health was declining, even the doctors were telling them it. Nevertheless, his Gram had always been a very independent woman. She didn't like depending on Gramps when he had been alive, and she had raised Mike single handedly when everyone else had died. She didn't want anyone taking care of her, especially Mike.

The work also helped him to keep his mind off things. Sometimes he felt like the paperwork was the only think keeping him sane what with his worries at home, the constant running in school, along with the hazing he had to endure. Gregory and the rest of his friends bothered Mike as much and as often as they could. Gregory lost to Mike, but he acted as if he was King and Mike was his court jester, there for the simple reason of his own amusement.

The group did whatever they could to him. They tripped him in the hallways, called the apartment late at night and made prank phone calls, and even went as far as starting a pool as to how soon it'll be before he messes up and Harvey dumps him as his partner. Mike would have been lying if he said the things they did didn't bother him. They did. Especially the betting pool. Mike wanted to do right by Harvey. He wanted to make him proud of him. He wanted to impress him.

That was another reason why he didn't mind taking all the work home. He felt like he accomplished something every day when he was able to hand over all the finished paperwork to Harvey. Not only that, but Mike had discovered he couldn't deny the fact that he had feelings for his teacher any longer. He wasn't entirely sure what to call them. He felt more for Harvey than he ever did for Rachel, that much was for sure. It terrified him in knowing that he may have fallen in love with the older man.

Mike couldn't see it ending well. After he graduated, they would probably never see each other again. If he told him about his feelings now, Harvey would probably drop him just because of the liability charges that could be brought up. He would probably never even look at him again. Mike wasn't sure he could handle that. If he waited until graduation to tell him - assuming his feelings don't just go away - Harvey probably still wouldn't be interested. Mike knew teachers had a habit of always thinking of their past students as still their students. His freshmen English teacher was a true testament to that.

For some reason - one even unknown to him - he was still holding on to hope. Harvey would sometimes say things or do things that made him think that maybe Harvey did care about him as more than a student and partner. Like how he would sometimes catch him staring whenever Mike was having a bad day. Or how he may have acted a little too harshly against Seth in class after the kid had finished torturing Mike for it to be anything less than worrying about him. Mike often teased Harvey about caring about him; even going as bold as telling him to just admit that he cares. Harvey dodges every time. If it wasn't for the small ghost of a maybe smile, Mike might have started to believe him by now.

As much as Mike wanted to believe Harvey cared, he didn't bother to tell him about everything that was going on. He knew Harvey wasn't stupid. The teacher probably already knew most of it if not all. He at least knew that Seth had taken to teasing him and he'd asked about Gregory himself. But he didn't know if he knew about Trevor and Jenny or his grandmother's failing health. He wanted to tell him more then anything but he was too ashamed to do it. He wanted to be able to handle everything thrown at him like Harvey did.

It was getting harder at keeping it all a secret, though. Mike and Harvey were spending a lot of time together. Mike both loved and hated that. Loved that he got to spend so much time with him, but he hated how he couldn't touch him the way he wanted to or talk to him the way he wanted to. He did his best to focus on the task at hand so he wouldn't think about it, but the thoughts always came back.

A week had gone by since the first event, their second event fast approaching on them. This time it was a simple game of basketball, two on two. Harvey had played baseball in high school, but was pretty good at basketball. Mike, on the other hand, not so much. Harvey found it amazing that Mike could catch a stack of papers with one hand when he was half-asleep but somehow couldn't grab onto a round ball when he was wide-awake to save his life.

Harvey took it upon himself to teach Mike how to play correctly. He knew basics, but basics could only take you so far. He made Mike read the rules and regulations of the game, look up popular moves and plays, and even had him read an entire book on Michael Jordan, despite it having nothing to do with preparing for the game. There were two gyms in the school, but they were only allowed to practice there on their assigned days. Lucky for them, their apartment building had a court set up in the back. They had been meeting back there everyday after school to practice.

Mike swore to himself he would be better. It's just that Harvey in active wear was _really_ distracting.

…

Harvey was starting to notice a pattern. He went through moments of feeling proud of Mike - like how he had when he showed up both Gregory and Louis in front of everyone, including Jessica-, to feeling like he wanted to slam the kid against the nearest wall and fuck him - Donna _was_ right, he _is _sexy -, to wanting to smack him upside the head for disobeying him - don't think he didn't know why Mike kept ducking into his room randomly -, and then he'd be right back to the beginning ready to start the cycle again.

He'd made it through the cycle a number of times already that day. He was at the end again. "Mike…" Harvey called out, trying to gain the kid's attention. He waved a hand in front of the young man's face, who had spaced out…_again_. "Mike!"

"Sorry!" Mike snapped back to reality, actually shaking his head as if it could clear his thoughts. It was the last day of September, and so to save money, the school had shut down the air conditioning a few days before for when the snow came. They had been practicing for over two hours now, which only made the temperature around them increase. Mike had been thinking of taking his t-shirt off, but Harvey had beaten him to it. The older man was running around in just tight enough sweat pants and a thin, nearly see through wife beater. The sweat practically glistening on his skin was just an added bonus. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that this is our last practice. The game is in an hour and you're still having problems with a belly up." Harvey paused in his rant. He almost started telling him what the belly up was, but he knew Mike had read up on it a number of times. The kid knew what it was, and could even make a good attempt to do it right. If he paid attention long enough. At first Mike getting distracted had been amusing. Harvey wasn't stupid; he knew what he was looking at. After the third time, though, while extremely flattering, was getting annoying. Only because they really needed to get through this. He would _not_ lose to Louis in basketball. "Okay, we're doing a pick and roll. Go stand where you need to stand."

Mike wasn't the best at basketball, but he could dribble, pass, and shoot without tripping over himself ninety-nine percent of the time so Harvey couldn't really complain. It wasn't like Louis or Gregory were pros in what they were doing, and Harvey wasn't bad himself so he wasn't worrying. If the rookie would just pay attention long enough to get through the next few hours, they'd be okay.

"You're standing in the wrong spot." Harvey frowned when Mike looked down at where he was standing and than moved, once again, into the wrong spot. Growling just a little, he stepped forward and grabbed Mike by the shoulders. The two locked eyes easily, Harvey being only half an inch taller than Mike. Mike visibly gulped, and Harvey realized a bit too late that grabbing him probably wasn't the best thing to do, but he wasn't about to back off. That would only make things awkward. He took a step forward, pushing the other's shoulder gently. "There."

"Sorry," Mike apologized as he looked around to make sure he knew where he was suppose to be. He had to focus on something else. If Harvey looked down…he'd be fucked. And probably not in the good way, either.

"This move is generic in two on two, so you bet your ass Gregory and Louis have been practicing the same thing. When it comes down to it, use the double switch or trapping to get around it. Don't use the belly up unless absolutely necessary. We don't need you causing a foul. I'll take care of those." Harvey dropped his hands and took the few steps back to where he left the basketball.

Mike hoped it wouldn't come to him using the belly up. He knew it was the most effective way to stop someone from using a pick and roll. It was used before the other team could set up their play while the other two were used afterward. He couldn't be aggressive and get in someone's face without calling a foul. He wasn't agile enough to maneuver around someone without screwing it up. Mike was happy Harvey was handling it. His mind started to drift. He started thinking about Harvey being pressed up against him and in his face and - damn! He needed to focus.

Mike mentally kicked himself. He didn't want to disappoint Harvey but that seemed to be the only thing he was doing since they started practicing. He was honestly trying his best to focus, but he was torn between doing so, staring at Harvey, and trying to hide the problem in his pants. Harvey had been showing him moves he'd learned over the years and every so often the two would brush against each other. The sensation went straight down and wasn't letting up. He was curious to see if Harvey was having the same reaction, but he was too embarrassed to check.

Sighing, he caught the ball Harvey passed to him and maneuvered like he was suppose to and made the shot. He wanted to feel proud of himself, but couldn't. He just wanted this event to be over with, but at the same time he never wanted it to come. Harvey passed the ball to him again, the two running through the routine without any interruptions for once.

The ball went almost effortlessly through the hoop, bouncing on the ground a few times before coming to a stop not far away in front of Mike. He was trying to picture scenarios with Louis and Gregory in his mind when Harvey came up behind him. "That went well." The feel of his breathe against his ear caused him to jump forward. His left foot came down on the ball, and before he knew it, he was on the floor.

Harvey was on his knees in front of him a second later, "Mike, are you okay?" He touched the ankle gently, happy to see that it wasn't swollen and that Mike didn't flinch away from his touch. The student was on his elbows now, a look of mild discomfort on his face.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Harvey asked, and Mike hoped he wasn't imagining the slight worry he heard in his words. "I can have Jessica move back the game."

Mike shook his head, "Nah, I'm okay."

Harvey nodded as he stood, holding out his hand to help Mike up. People were starting to pile into the gym for the event, including Louis and Gregory, who had been practicing themselves in the second gym.

When everyone had taken his or her seats, Jessica began talking, "Thank you all for coming to this event. We include sporting events into our competition because we believe that physical education is also very important. The rules are simple: two on two half-court regulations must be followed. First team to twenty - one wins." She turned around, "Teams, are we ready?" She nodded when they nodded, "Mr. Hardman, can you please start the game?"

"Yes, ma'am," The vice principal nodded, taking the basketball to the court so they could start. Harvey and Louis went with him, Mike and Gregory stood behind them, both off to the side, hands on their knees and ready to run for the ball.

"Hey, Curly," Harvey smirked at the glare Louis through him.

"You're going down, Specter."

"We're on last name basis now?" Harvey feigned hurt. "Oh, is it because you find out your pretend wife is leaving you for me?"

"That's enough, boys." Mr. Hardman told them, but he chuckled anyway. "Everyone ready?" He threw the ball up.

Harvey reached it before Louis, knocking it to Mike. The game began slowly at first; both teams not wanting to give away what they could do while also trying to figure out what the other team was able to do. It was common knowledge that Gregory had tunnel vision so Mike and Harvey used it against him, moving to the corners of his eyes and passing the ball back and forth until one of them had an open shot.

It was also common knowledge that Mike was clumsy. Gregory would move the ball around in front of him for a moment, even if he had an open shot, just to confuse Mike. Whenever he would go to block, he'd end up tripping over himself. Louis wasn't the best at cardio, and Harvey - who ran every other morning - easily ran circles around him. Louis would never admit that he was shorter than Harvey was, but it came to his advantage when he ducked under the other man's arm to get around him.

If the crowd was divided between the two teams, Mike couldn't tell. Their voices and screams blended into one piercing roar after another. Mike could make out Donna's voice over the others. He wasn't sure if it was because of her tone or because of what she was saying. He was just thankful he could hear her encouragement over the boos of Kyle, Seth, and Rachel whenever he scored.

"Tune them out."

"What?" Mike looked at Harvey confused, moving to the other side in order to block Gregory, but he scored before he could get there.

"Tune the crowd out, Mike." Harvey told him as he was passed the ball for a check. "It's just you and me here, okay? No one else. You listen to my voice and mine alone, got it?"

Mike nodded, "Got it."

"How's you ankle?"

It was sore, but he didn't want to tell Harvey that. He would be fine to play on it. "Good."

Harvey nodded and than passed the ball to Louis, who checked it back to the taller man. Harvey than passed it to Mike, moving around Louis so he could get in position for the shot. Louis came a second to late to stop him from scoring. The score was eighteen to seventeen with Harvey and Mike in the lead. Louis nodded to Gregory, and everyone could tell they were going to attempt the pick and roll, but both Gregory and Louis set up too fast for either Mike or Harvey to do a belly up.

Once the pick was set, Harvey moved to the far side top of Gregory for a double switch, making sure to stay further back. It forced both Louis and Gregory to move further away from the net then they had originally planned and when Gregory went for the shot, he was too far off to make it. It hit the rim of the basket, but fell short and straight into Mike's hands. He passed it to Harvey, who passed it back when Mike moved into the right position. The ball went in the net with a satisfied swoosh when Mike made the shot.

Harvey and Mike decided to set up their own pick and roll, but unlike Mike, Gregory was okay with getting other's faces. He went straight up to Mike, so close they almost touched but he stayed far enough away so Jessica wouldn't call a foul on him. Mike was looking for a way out, but he had to keep watching Gregory or he might steal the ball away. Mike then remembered a move Harvey had taught him. It was a rather simple move, so he trusted himself to do it.

He turned slightly onto one foot and then shot the ball between his legs. He turned as swiftly and as fast as he could, managing to get around him with the ball. Gregory was behind him though, so he ran towards Louis, throwing the ball to Harvey as he did in order to block the older man from blocking Harvey. By the time Gregory realized what he was doing, it was too late. Harvey had scored.

Harvey's hand clamped down on his shoulder as they all moved to do the check, "Good job, kid."

Louis passed it to Harvey, who passed it back. Louis tried moving around Harvey to the net, but he wasn't quick enough. Harvey stole the ball and passed it to Mike. Mike put his hands out in order to catch when he suddenly felt two small, but solid pressures on his back. The next thing he knew he was being shoved to the ground, the force of it causing him to stumble and twist his already sore ankle.

Mike let out a yelp as Gregory caught the ball. Before he could shoot, Jessica blew her whistle. "Foul! Time out!" Harvey, Jessica, and Donna all ran over to Mike.

Harvey leaned down, once again touching Mike's ankle gently. Mike hissed in pain. His ankle was already swelling up. The teacher looked up at Gregory, who was looking at his friends with his arms raised up; as if he was annoyed the game had been paused. Gregory had done it on purpose. Everyone had seen it. Harvey felt anger run through him, and before he knew he was standing to do something, but he wasn't sure what. Jessica was suddenly standing there, however, looking at him peculiarly.

"Your call, Harvey."

At first he didn't know what she meant until her eyes lowered to Mike and then back up at him. "Mike, are you okay?" He asked, feeling like an idiot afterward. Of course he wasn't. Donna - who Harvey thinks must have been a doctor in a past life - inspected his ankle.

"I'm okay, Harvey, I can play. We're one point away from winning."

"No he can't," Donna whispered so no one else could hear, "Harvey, it's sprained. It's only a first degree but if he plays more it could get worse. He needs to get home."

"Well, Harvey?" Jessica asked, getting impatient.

Harvey sighed, looking down at Mike. His heart dropped in his stomach at the sight. He was trying to act like it didn't hurt when he knew it did. "We forfeit."

"What? Harvey, I -,"

"I'm sorry, Harvey." Jessica said sympathetically, and then announced to the crowd, "Team Specter forfeits. Team Litt wins!"

"Harvey!" Mike almost screamed, too busy looking at Harvey in disbelief to look at Gregory and Louis celebrating their 'victory'.

"We. Forfeit." He said slowly, but sternly. Mike mistook it as anger towards him screwing up and shut his mouth, not wanting to make him anymore angry. "I'll take you home." He helped him up and wrapped Mike's arm around his neck, and then wrapped his arm around the younger's waist. "We need to RICE it quick so it'll heal faster."

"I can still walk, you know…" Mike murmured, embarrassed.

Harvey smirked, "I know."

They don't say anything else as Harvey helped Mike to the teacher parking lot. Mike had been back there a few times, mostly for football games Jenny and Trevor dragged him to, but he had to admit going back with Harvey was much more exciting, even if it was just because the teacher was taking him home. Harvey owned the newest version of the Charger. The car was a beautiful onyx color and very well taken care of. Mike shouldn't have been surprised considering what he'd seen of Harvey's place, but he couldn't help but look in awe for most of the ride home.

The air was thick around them. Mike thought it was because Harvey was mad at him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but couldn't find the words. He's not, though. Harvey was thinking that he had Mike in his car and he could take him anywhere and do anything to him. It made his pants a little uncomfortable but the annoying little twitch in the pit of his stomach is telling him to get Mike home so he can heal.

The entire ride is silent, and when they finally make it back to the apartment complex, Harvey just parked and helped Mike up to his apartment and in his room without either of them saying a single word. Harvey set Mike down in his bed as gently as possible, helping him lay down right as he set both feet on the bed. He disappeared for a moment and Mike could feel himself start to panic a little. They lost the challenge because of him. Harvey was probably mad and disappointed with him. He wished Harvey would come back in so he could apologize, but it was afraid of what the other man would say. Just as he felt like hitting his head against the wall, the teacher came back with the extra pillows from the closet, an ice pack, and bandage wrap from the first aid he kept under the sink.

Harvey elevated Mike's foot, and than wrapped his ankle, "Not too tight?" Mike just shook his head no. Harvey placed the ice pack on it, frowning when Mike hissed and then shivered from the cold. He grabbed the blanket off the floor and shook it off before placing it on top of Mike, feeling awkward as he did so. It felt all too personal. They couldn't get personal.

"Harvey…"

"Don't worry about it, Mike."

"…I'm sorry."

"I said don't worry about it. Worry about getting better. Rest, ice, compression, and elevation." He told him, flashing back to his high school days when he sprained his ankle sliding into home base. "I'll check in on you…Uh, call me if you need me…"

"Michael, Michael, are you home?" Gram walked into the room, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head when she saw Mike. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I sprained my ankle, Grammy. I'm okay, but we lost today."

"Oh, that's okay. You'll get em next time!" She smiled, and then noticed Harvey standing there. "You must be Harvey."

"I am. You must be Mrs. Ross." Harvey shook her hand, "But I'm wondering where Mike's grandmother is. You look far too young to be such."

Gram laughed, "I like him, Michael. He's a keeper. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Mike blushed, wanting to groan out loud but he kept his mouth shut. Part of him wanted Harvey to stay, but another part wanted him to leave. Their apartment was nothing compared to Harvey's.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ross." Harvey apologized, "But I have stuff that I need to take care of. I'll be back later to check up on Mike, though."

"Oh, no need to take time out of your schedule. I'll take care of him." She smiled at Mike and left the two alone again.

"Harvey…" Mike trailed off, not sure how to say it. He loved his Gram but…she couldn't exactly take care of him. He felt horrible for asking Harvey, but his Gram could barely take care of herself. He couldn't make her try to take care of him.

"Don't worry," The teacher reassured, "I'll be back. Stay off your foot for the weekend, all right? You should be fine to walk on it by Monday without too much pain."

Mike nodded, smiling a little. He wanted to make a comment about Harvey caring, but he didn't want to ruin it. Whatever _it_ was. He watched him leave, listening for the sound of the apartment door opening and closing. He wondered if Harvey really meant what he said. He seemed hesitant when he told him to call if he needed anything. Mike wasn't sure if it was because he didn't really want to take care of him, or because the request was so weird. Mike wasn't even sure if he would call if he needed something. He was already too embarrassed. And ashamed. And disappointed. And just... sad. He felt like he let Harvey down. The mere thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Groaning, Mike laid back and let sleep over take him.

…

Karen was suppose to take her medication, but she ignored the pill case while she cooked dinner. It had been a long time since she cooked something for her grandson to eat without someone watching her like a hawk, minus all the pies the boy consumed over the years. If Michael found out she wasn't taking them, she knew he would be upset with her. It wasn't like he was going to find out, and her new medication made her tired. She needed to take care of Michael. She couldn't do that while she was sleeping.

The thought of taking care of him made her stomach bubble with something she couldn't quite place her finger on. She was happy to take care of her grandson. She planned on being there for him since the day he was born, and vowed to do all she could for him when his parents had been killed, leaving him in her care. There was sadness there, too, though. Michael had taken care of her more then she had taken care of him the last few years. Karen feared Michael's bad decisions could be blamed on the pressure that was put on him. She feared it was her fault, but deep down she knew that he had to make his own choices, stress or no stress. All she could do was love him and point him in the right direction.

And to her that meant Harvey. He was good for her grandson, she could tell. He was also easy on the eyes, so that was an added bonus. She hoped that Harvey could set him on a straighter path then she had. She could never have Michael live up to his full potential before, something she wanted more then anything. She knew Harvey could make him do it. It was one of the reasons why she pushed Michael to him, the other being the fact that he had been in love with him for the past four years. Those feelings were not going away no matter what anyone did, she was sure. She had a feeling Harvey would return the feelings, if he didn't already. She'd admit she didn't know the man well. Hell, she doesn't really know him at all, but there's something in the way Michael smiled when something is about Harvey that makes her believe that it must be real.

It's possible she imagined it all. She wanted her grandson to have someone before she left him. Someone who wouldn't go anywhere no matter what because frankly, the boy always needed someone. Karen knew he was only eighteen and he had plenty of time to find that one special person in his life, but she needed to know he'd have someone or else she wouldn't be able to die peacefully.

When she finished the dinner - spaghetti, one of Michael's all time favorites -, she took it to his room, only to find he was fast asleep. She knew how hard he had been working on everything both Louis and Harvey had given him, plus the added practices and the game they had earlier. She shrugged mentally, putting the pasta in a bowl and sticking it in the refrigerator.

With a sigh, she grabbed a bottle of water and the jar of applesauce out of the fridge so she could take her pills. The medication was saving her, but it was killing her in a sense. They made her better when she was awake, but the side effects were starting to get to her. Somewhat unwilling, she took her recommended dose Michael always laid out for her. Her eyes scanned over the left over ingredients she had from making Harvey his welcome pie, a smile making its way to her face. She knew she would begin to get tired soon, but she had enough time to make everything and get the pie in the oven. Michael always loved waking up to a pie sitting on the counter.

Karen then got the rest of the ingredients out of the refrigerator and started to mix what she needed to into a bowl for the pudding. It wasn't until she placed the completely mixed ingredients into the pan on top of the lit stove - the pudding needed to be heated longer then the cooled crust in the refrigerator - that she started to feel tired. Yawning, she walked around the counter to sit in her favorite chair in the living room. She could rest for just a little bit…and everything would be okay…

…

Harvey was just about to get into the elevator to check up on Mike when the fire alarms went off. The main office shut down all elevators as standard procedure as soon as they were sure no one was in them, forcing everyone to take the stairs down or the fire escapes out. Harvey would deny it later, but his heart sank into his chest at the thought of Mike and his Gram in their apartment. Neither was in the condition to get themselves and the other out safely. He quickly made his way down the stairs, counting the floors in his mind. The further he got down the more it become apparent to him that it was a real fire and not a prank. The air was getting stale and thick. It was getting harder for him to breath.

When he finally reached the fifth floor, he fought against the sea of people trying to get through the door and down the steps. There was no way the smoke could be so intense there if it wasn't the source of the fire. Harvey was already making his way towards the Ross' apartment, coughing through his arm as he tried to push the smoke away from his eyes so he could see better. The Ross's door was the only door still closed in the entire hallway. He started closing the doors around the apartment, knowing if wind hit it the flames it would grow.

"Mike!" He screamed, his voice muffled by his skin, "Mrs. Ross!" He could just now hear the fire department sirens pulling up to the building, but he couldn't wait for them to come. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. He rammed it with his shoulder a couple of times, a feeling of relief washing over him in a small wave as the door collapsed to the floor.

He knew the fire was in there, but part of him had been hoping he had been wrong. The color alone was enough to blind him; the bright orange flickered over the stove and onto the counter, already having caught the cabinets and anything else it had reached on fire. The intensity of the heat rolling off it hit him wave after wave, followed by the horrific smell of the smoke. He hit the deck, knowing it was the safest place for his lungs.

"Help…"

He heard the small whimper coming from somewhere close to him, but it wasn't until he started moving towards it did he see the person. Mike had managed to pull himself from his bed and limp his way into the living room in order to get his grandmother out but her medication had rendered her out cold. "Mike…" The kid's name slipped from his lips before he could stop it, just happy to see that both of them were still alive.

"Harvey…" Mike grunted out, obviously in pain, "My ankle…I can't lift her. You gotta…"

The older man was already wrapping his arms around her, half carrying, half dragging her out of the apartment and into the hallway. Mike followed as best he could, the voices of the firefighters reaching their ears. The first one who appeared took Karen from Harvey's arms and disappeared back down the stairs. The second tried to get him to follow but Harvey ignored him and turned back to help Mike. Harvey knew Mike wasn't able to go down the steps safely, so he lifted the younger man in his arms bridal style and carried him down.

The other residents clapped as the two exited the building, some moving towards them to congratulate Harvey for his bravery. He ignored them, instantly moving towards the ambulances so Mike could be checked out.

"Where's my Grammy?" Mike gasped out, coughing. The EMT put a mask over his face for oxygen before doing the same for Harvey.

The man didn't answer. He rummaged through the stuff he had to find something for the small burn on Mike's arm. "You got a little burn here, but it'll hear in a few days." He looked them both over, checking their oxygen levels, "Both of you look fine. Your grandmother was exposed to a lot of smoke though and she was completely out. They rushed her to the hospital before you two made it out of the building."

Mike's eyes filled with tears as he set the mask down, "I have to get to the hospital."

Harvey jumped up and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back slightly, "You can't walk to the hospital Mike and your bike is at the school."

"I don't care!" Mike tried to pull away, but Harvey just pulled him closer.

"Let me drive you, okay?" He asked, sighing when Mike nodded, "Wait here, I'll get the car. I want you back on that oxygen until I get back here."

Harvey was happy he kept a spare key hidden in the car. He made it to his car and back within a couple of minutes. Mike gave the EMT the oxygen mask and jumped in the car as fast as his ankle would allow. Mike's head was pounding, a deep pressure just behind his eyes. He felt like his eyes were going to burst out of his sockets. He recognized it as the first sign of getting a stress headache. The worse was to come but he ignored it. He needed to know that his Gram was alright.

Harvey's crazy driving cut the ten minute drive into a mere four minutes. They hurried into the emergency room together, Harvey's hand on the small of Mike's back to insure the kid wouldn't trip and fall over. "Karen Ross." Mike said, near desperation as made it to the front desk.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Her grandson."

She grew rigid and for a moment, they both feared the worst. "She was worked on here but the doctors had to do a tracheal intubation. She was taken up to the ICU less then five minutes ago." She wrote some information on a piece of paper. "Just take those elevators up to the fourth floor and go to the East wing, okay? Her room is 4709."

Mike grabbed the slip of paper and headed towards the elevators as quickly as he possibly could. Harvey went ahead and pressed the button, the doors sliding open just as Mike made it to them. By now lights were starting to affect Mike, but he continued to ignore it. He had to see his Gram and make sure she was okay.

"May I help you?" The man at the front counter of the waiting room there asked but Mike just ignored him. Harvey wasn't sure if he should go with Mike to Karen's room. It didn't feel right, but neither did leaving Mike alone to face this so he stuck by him.

The younger man stopped short of the room as he saw his Gram through the glass wall. _Oh, God. Oh, God. _His mind was racing, the pressure still building behind his eyes. Every light and sound was amplified ten fold and Mike could feel his throat closing up on him and a very distinct pain in his chest. He started to feel lightheaded. _What if…what if she dies? _

"Mike…" Harvey noticed something wasn't right. He understood why he had stopped. Seeing his Gram like that was probably really hard, but he never pictured Mike to be squeamish. He took care of his Gram on a regular basis, after all. The student was almost swaying in front of him. It hits Harvey just a little too late as Mike's breathe suddenly becomes labored before exploding to full on hyperventilating.

"What if she dies, Harvey? Oh, my God, what if she dies?" Mike started ranting, his breathing only getting worse. Harvey quickly pulled up a chair and gently forced Mike to sit in it. Where were all the doctors and nurses when they needed them?

"Mike, Mike, listen to me. She's going to be fine, okay?" He knelled down in front of the chair and took Mike's face in both his hands, forcing him to look at him. "Everything is going to be fine." He kept repeating the same sentence over and over and soon Mike slowly began to calm down. He leaned over slightly, resting his forehead against Harvey's because it just felt so…_good_. Mike's lips were just an inch apart and Harvey wanted to move forward and kiss him, but how could he? There of all places?

"Thanks, Harvey," Mike whispered and his breathe wisps past Harvey's face.

He just cleared his throat and said, "You ready to go see her?" Mike nodded, "Want me to wait out here?" He shook his head no. "Okay," He helps Mike stand, afraid of what might happen next. They walk into the room together and just as they do Mike ran up to the side of her bed, tears leaking from his eyes again.

"Grammy…I'm here. Harvey is, too. I hope you can hear me."

"She probably can." A voice appeared from behind Harvey. It was a woman in a doctor's coat. "Are you Michael Ross?"

"Yes,"

"Hi, I'm Doctor Rosemary." She shook both their hands, "Mr. Ross, what medications is your Gram on?"

"Ebixa and her vitamins for her osteoporosis."

Harvey recognized the first medication to be an Alzheimer's medication. _So that's what's wrong with her. _

"Do either of you know what happened?"

Mike shook his head, "I hurt my ankle so I was resting andI feel asleep. I woke up to the alarm and the smell of smoke. It was a kitchen fire in our apartment. She was probably trying to make something…"

"Yes, well, it appears that she took her pill right before because it made her fall asleep. Tiredness is a lesser common side effect of Ebixa but it is very possible. Has she been falling a sleep a lot since it was prescribed to her?"

"Every time."

Rosemary nodded, "Well…Karen isn't breathing on her own right now, which is why we have her breathing from a tube. We're going to try to take her off in a few days and see if her lungs will be functioning better. We have every hope that she'll recover. There's just one thing…"

"What?" Harvey asked.

"…If Mrs. Ross survives this, she will have to be placed in a nursing home right after she leaves the hospital. We can't allow her to be living without constant watch, anymore." She paused to let it all sink in. Mike wasn't looking at her. Just at his Gram. "I'm guessing this home phone number is…no longer in use in case of an emergency. I still have your cell phone, Mr. Ross, but I would like another number just in case."

"Here," Harvey wrote down his cell phone number, "It's mine. My name is Harvey Specter."

"Thank you," Rosemary smiled, "What is your relationship to Mrs. Ross?"

"Neighbor," Harvey told her absentmindedly. He could have sworn he just saw a flash of familiar red hair coming down the hall. Donna came into view a moment later, rushing down the hall like nobody's business. "Mike, Donna is here." The kid didn't respond. Harvey silently slipped out of the room, meeting Donna in the hallway.

"You should have called." She sounded angry, but Harvey could tell she was worried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have any time." The teacher explained, running his fingers through his hair, a habit he grew out of a long time ago. At least he thought so. "How did you know -,"

"It's all over the news, Harvey. I found out from their neighbor you guys where here. How is she? How is he holding up?"

"Not good on both accounts."

"Well, what's wrong?"

Harvey sighed, "She's not breathing on her own so they had to do a tracheal intubation. They said if she survives she'll have to go into a nursing home."

"If?"

"_If_," Harvey clarified, hating how the word sounded in his mouth.

"Oh, God, Harvey…"

Something in the way she said his name told him it was more then what he had just said, "What?"

Donna sighed, "Their apartment is…destroyed. They sealed the complex shut for the night so they could get some new air in and have some people look at their apartment for repairs. The rest of the building is okay, including the rest of the fifth floor beside some smoke damage. People can go back in tomorrow, but…"

"…but Mike has no where to go."

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Hello, everyone! I hope you'll all forgive me for the long wait...I think this chapter was worth it :D. At least I hope so... *hopeful smile*._

_Hm...I don't think there's anything I need to tell you about the story except remember how I said I had BIG plans? Well, this is only PART of those BIG plans. Hehe. _

_On a different note, I want to ask you all something. Actually a few things: _

_1. Did you notice how long this thing is? Lmao. Sorry, it's just this story is seriously the longest thing I've ever written..._

_2(Seriously, now): I had a few ideas for Mike/Harvey stories. They aren't fully developed, but getting there. A few are AU's, but would still involve law and have the same Harvey and Mike(and everyone else) we know and love. Now, I'm not sure if I'm going to do them because...Well, I just don't know. I'm wondering how you guys feel about them?_

_Side note: I am working on Harvey/Mike right now and it is NOT an AU. It is a multi-chapter, but will probably only be about 5 chapters. _

_3(VERY SERIOUS HERE): Alright, mainly, so far in every Harvey/Mike story I've read, Harvey has always been "the top". I read one where Harvey had been a bottom on a different site, and really, it was good. So, my question to you for this story and like, every story of mine afterward: How do you feel about a bottom Harvey? Personally, I think they could switch. I feel like Harvey would still be like, "Shut the fuck up and fuck me." But still. *shrugs*_

_Um, I believe that's it. I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks to all who have been doing so :D. _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Holy Mother of Pearl! Did you guys miss me? _

_There's a few things that need to be said before starting this chapter so please read:_

_1. I got SO many reviews for the last chapter! You guys make me so happy! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY ROCK! You make me want to right longer and more chapters! _

_2. I had asked if you guys missed me because I feel like I've been gone forever! And I feel like that because my laptop broke. It is currently in the shop. Well, when I noticed it was going to have to get fixed, I hurried up and saved my stuff, including what I had for this chapter, onto my flash drive. Well, my mother's desk top needed a new hard drive. We had one and I hooked it up. But then the internet wouldn't work. So after being on the phone for over an hour and a half with the one lady, she told me she could not help me. So I figured it out myself and finally got the internet working. THEN, come to find that my files from my laptop won't transfer to my mother's computer. I tried everything! As my last ditch effort, I downloaded a new writing program, then transferred my files to that. It worked! But there was a solid continuous line through the whole thing that hurt my eyes...Well, I then downloaded the unfinished chapter to fanfiction. Thank God it worked! I finished the chapter on here. I think we got pretty lucky too because I've been trying to do it with other documents, and it's not working. _

_So, please bare with him? I'm working on a different computer that hates me! And also, sadly, my cousin died of cancer last night. Her funeral should be in a couple of days. And then after that, I'm moving out of state. I promise to do my absolute best to get the next chapter up asap!_

_3. In my couple of days where I had no computer, I reread some of the chapters on my phone. I found a lot of errors through them. So, after the whole story is over, I'll probably go through and do some editing and then replace the chapters. I'm sorry for the mistakes you guys. I'm gonna do my best to catch them all. Someone suggested I get a beta reader, but I refuse to for a few reasons. I think the beta reader requirements are too easy and I'm already working on my horrible schedule, I can't on anyone else's. _

_4. Bottom!Harvey? I'll answer that after you read the chapter! ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Welcome to Wayne Manor<strong>

"No."

Donna didn't open her mouth to protest, but her lips molded into a firm line. Harvey could tell she was mad at him now, but he didn't care. Actually, he was terrified, because if being best friends with the redhead for the past four years had taught him anything, it's that you don't piss her off. It's just in yours - and everyone else who came in contact with her - best interest to keep Donna happy. It never helps that she's like an elephant and an assassin in one. She never forgets and you never see her revenge coming. Still, he had to stick to his decision.

The assistant didn't bother to pull the, "but you don't know what I want", because, let's face it, a blind man saw this coming from a mile away. Instead, she decided to go for a different approach. She couldn't bring up his feelings - much less his feelings for Mike - because Harvey would flat out deny he had any and would most likely walk away. Besides, something like that can't just be brought out into the open at any given time when it came to Harvey Specter. No, Donna knew Harvey better then anyone and knew exactly what buttons to push and when. "Harvey, we both know all of Mike's and his Gram's money has always gone to taking care of her. He has no where to live and no money. No one else to turn to. And in case you haven't noticed, this does effect you. He's your partner."

Harvey looked at her from over the rim of his coffee cup as he took a long sip, trying hard not to grimace at the taste of the piss water the cafeteria was serving with the food they called breakfast. It was just another thing to add to his lift of annoyances. Both Donna and Harvey had spent the night at the hospital with Mike and his Gram, neither one having a fresh pair of clothes to change into. Harvey's hair was sticking to his head because of sweat and dirt and not his gel and it's not helping his state of mind. Donna bringing this up isn't helping either, but at least she hadn't brought up the caring card. Harvey isn't sure he could hide it - he did forfeit a game and sleep in the most uncomfortable chair known to man that night for this kid -, but another part of him wants her to use it and get it over with. If she didn't use it now, she'd still have it under her arsenal of things to use against him for later.

It's not like she needed to use it, though. Harvey knew that Mike needed help, even if he wouldn't accept it or the fact that he did. Donna also didn't need to bring up the fact that the only other two people in his life are now gone because Harvey told him to get ride of them. Like he could forget something like that. He felt like it was boring a hole in his chest, and he wanted to help, but no, he had to stick to his decision. Mike could not stay with him.

"Why can't he stay with you?" Harvey argued, desperately trying to get out of it without having to explain anything to her.

"The fire was all over the news, Harvey," Donna shot back, "They never mentioned whose apartment caught fire but people do know that Mike lives in that building. If suddenly Mike is somewhere else - with me - then people will know what happened. Do you want to put Mike through that? With everything else he's already going through? Besides," she smirked, "I'm a woman and he's a man and the school system is not going to like that."

Harvey rolled his eyes at that, which only made Donna's smirk widen. He couldn't help but find that ironic. The school system would deny Mike living with her because they would worry something would happen between them. The school board wouldn't object to Harvey taking him in when he was the one they needed to be worried about… "People will still talk if they find out." Gender doesn't matter to teenagers when they hear gossip like this, and Harvey didn't like the idea of Mike dealing with the students picking on him more so then they already did.

"If you take him in, nothing gets changed in the book beside his apartment number. No one will notice and no one will know."

"Donna…" Harvey's voice was soft, but stern, a mix between a whisper and a groan.

The assistant instantly shut up, leaning forward slightly in her seat. Harvey only used that tone when he was about to tell her something confidential, something that was not to leave the two of them. He rarely ever used it. It was Donna's favorite tone to hear.

"I can't take Mike in…" Harvey told her, hoping she would just drop it, but the redhead just kept looking at him like she wanted him to continue. He sighed, "I almost kissed him."

Donna was a little taken back at the fact that she was just now hearing about it. Half because she was Donna and knew all, and the other half because Harvey hadn't bothered to tell her until now. "When," She decided to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"When we first came in," Vaguely he wondered if he should share the rest with her, but ultimately decided against it. She would understand. Donna always did. He'd deny it out loud, but he did want to help Mike. He just wasn't sure if he trusted himself enough not to jump him in the apartment. They already spent so much time together as it was, a good portion of it with them being alone. Harvey had never really been one to act on impulses, but he could feel himself starting to lose control.

"The kid is in love with you."

Harvey sighed, "I know." Which only complicated things more. He couldn't deny it anymore. Even Karen had hinted at them when they first met.

Donna reached over and placed her hand on Harvey's, gaining his attention. "I never said this would be easy. Or fair, for either one of you. But, damn it, Harvey. That kid in there, _your_ kid, he's dying on the inside. He needs you. We're the only people he has right now, and I can't take him in. You can." She paused, "Frankly, I'm more concerned with how living together will effect him then I am for you."

"Why?"

Donna sighed, "He's in love with you, Harvey. Obviously attracted to you. He's too scared to try anything. He doesn't want to lose you. He _can't _lose you. It might just drive him insane, and frankly, I'm concerned you're going to crush his heart if you're really so adamant on keeping things the way they are."

"Why do you keep pushing this idea on me?" He asked, half growling out the words. It was already hard enough without Donna's encouragement. "Even his grandmother made a comment about me being a keeper when I met her yesterday and I know what she meant."

"You're good for him." Donna shrugged, "He's good for you."

Harvey glared at her, actually fighting the urge to flip her off. The gesture is obscene and unnecessary so he quickly dropped the thought all together. "It's illegal."

"Tell me, Harvey…" She wasn't looking at him as she said this, and there was something distant in her eyes and it drew him in more then he'd like to admit. "If you met him anywhere else…if he wasn't your student, would you have done something by now?" She looked at him now, daring him to say no and lie to her. And really, she's right. The only reason they shouldn't be together is because of the relationship already in place. If they had met anywhere else, Harvey would have taken him home. Part of him is glad they met this way because Mike isn't just the kind of guy who deserves to be called the day after. He's the kind of guy you wait for. Harvey wouldn't have known that if he hadn't gotten to get to know him first. He couldn't tell Donna any of this, though.

"Wanting to fuck him into oblivion is different than being in love."

She just stared at him for a moment, and for a second he thought she'd use the leverage he knew she was saving. But then she smiled that little, knowing smile of hers and it made Harvey's heartbeat a little faster when she said, "I know."

"I don't want to hurt him." He'd already admitted to almost kissing the kid. He might as well admit to this, too. He tried to tell himself that once the school year is over, he wouldn't have anything to do with Mike, and if he did, it would be because of his brain and nothing more. He was more then a little horrified to realize that he was lying to himself.

"So don't," She told him, and it almost sounded like she was backing off, but Harvey knew Donna almost as well as she knew him. She wasn't backing down. It was a challenge. A challenge to either stay at a certain distance, or start something with him and see it through. All the way through.

Donna picked up her tray and then Harvey's, both their food having laid forgotten and gone cold. "I'm gonna throw these away and then go to the bathroom. Why don't you run upstairs and tell Mike he's staying with you?"

Harvey just nodded because somehow among the conversation it had been decided. Maybe it had been decided all along, he isn't really sure. Instead of going straight back, he waited for Donna to disappear into the bathroom before getting in line and ordering Mike some food and a coffee with two creams and three sugars - he ignores the voice asking him how he even knows that.

He still didn't feel any better as he paid for the order and headed back upstairs. None of the conversation made any sense. He didn't have the answers he needed but perhaps it wasn't supposed to. He wanted to ask Donna what would happen if he fucked up. What if he did end up jumping Mike's bones one night and the kid goes along with it? Maybe he's just supposed to trust himself to remember that Mike is vulnerable and trust that everything will work out in the end. For a moment, he actually believed himself, because, he did care for Mike and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Breaking his heart would defiantly count as something bad.

Harvey slipped into the room silently and handed Mike the food without a single word to him. He said hello to Mrs. Ross and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know people were there. "Mike," he called out softly, because the kid looked fragile enough to break. "You're going to be coming to live with me. Donna will fill out the proper paperwork for Monday."

"Harvey, I can't ask -,"

"You're not asking. And neither am I." The older man said sternly, "I'm telling."

Mike just nodded before lowering his head, feeling weak and stupid. Harvey placed a hand on his shoulder and then Mike gave him that stupid ittle smile and it reminded him that Mike was brilliant and witty and sexy, and just amazing. _Your kid. _He wasn't sure where the voice came from, but he knew it was Donna's, and before he could stop himself, he looked down and thought. _Mine._

Yup, he was fucked.

…

It took nearly three hours of convincing Mike that his grandmother would be okay alone for a while to get him to leave her bedside. Donna had stayed for another hour or so, promising to be back and visit after she filled out the paperwork and got everything in order. Harvey gave her a look at that, but she pointedly ignored him, kissing Mike on the cheek softly and leaving before Harvey could say another word. He knew Donna was supposed to have left for a weekend trip that morning to visit her family. He had known that she had grown attached to Mike over the last month, but he had no idea that she had grown that attached.

Harvey had stood silently in the corner, glancing up at the clock as subtly as he could every so often. He didn't want Mike thinking that he wanted to leave. He was Mike's ride back home, and no matter how uncomfortable it was, he'd stick it out. When he finally managed to convince Mike to leave(he had to use the 'Gram wouldn't like this' logic), Mike instantly rushed to the bathroom. Harvey had at first thought all the piss water coffee he chucked down in the last twenty hours of sitting at her bedside had gone through him, but then he heard puking coming from behind the door.

Neither said anything as they made their way out of the hospital and back to the apartment complex. Harvey itched to put a CD in, wanting something to fill their silence. Normally Harvey was good with silence. He loved silence, but silence with Mike was unusual. The kid normally had something to say, whether it be about school or something he had seen on television the night before. Harvey always glared at him, a silent warning to shut up, but now he wanted Mike to talk. He wanted the younger to say something, anything. He needed to hear his voice.

"Shit," Harvey mumbled under his breathe as they pulled onto their street. There were people standing out the front of their building, hanging out like it was the newest teen hotspot. Some they didn't recognize but most they knew from school. "It's like a damn car accident. Everyone has to slow down and fucking look." Someone pointed out his car as he turned into the parking lot off to the side.

"We can go up the fire escape."

"What?" Harvey had been so happy to just hear Mike's voice, he hadn't actually heard a word of what he said.

"The fire escape," He repeated, only raising his voice a little, "We can go up the fire escape so no one sees us." He didn't think Harvey would want to be bombarded with questions and he didn't feel like facing anyone.

The metal ladder was still pulled down from the night before. They made there way up to the fifth floor and Mike hesitated for a moment before opening the window and slipping into the apartment. Harvey was dead set on waiting outside, but something in the way his body grew ridged had him climbing in after him. Harvey instantly froze upon seeing the damage the fire had done, doing his best not to gag at the smell. The smoke had glazed over his vision, and he had been so preoccupied with getting Mike and Mrs. Ross out alive he hadn't bothered to really look.

The entire kitchen was gone; sod and ash covered every possible surface. Harvey could barely make out the microwave, which had melted over the counter top. Mike let out a sigh as he pulled his eyes away from the sight. He walked into the living room, being careful against the burnt floor. The fire had spread from the kitchen to living room, setting fire to the couch and love seat. The spotless white was now a charred black color. It looked like it had been ripped apart.

Mike had placed himself in front of a small table with two chairs and with what looked like to be the remains of a chess set. He picked up one of the pieces and rolled it over in his hands a few times. The plastic had melted and he couldn't tell what piece it had been. His heart sank into his stomach. It had been his grandfather's. "Oh, shit," Mike's voice ripped from his voice so suddenly, Harvey almost jumped.

He was now kneeling in front of a cabinet, but the fire had melted the door in place. Harvey was about to help him when he managed to yank the door almost completely off the hinge. He pulled out a rectangle book and started frantically flipping through it. "Shit," he practically screamed this time. Refusing to meet Harvey's eyes, he slammed the book down on the window seal as he walked by and made his way to his bedroom to get his stuff.

Harvey couldn't help himself. He craned his neck to make sure Mike was still in his room before reaching over and opening up the book. It was a picture album, but most of the photos had been destroyed. Parts of them were gone; others had faded slightly, turning yellow. One photo caught his attention over all the others. It had five people in it, one he recognized immediately as a younger Mrs. Ross. There was a man with his arm around her. Harvey figured it was her husband. There was another couple next to them. He had never seen them before, but there was something about them that struck him as familiar. It wasn't until he set his eyes on the young boy, probably about three years old, that he realized that the young couple must have been Mike's parents. _He has his mother's eyes…_Mike was happily set on his father's shoulders and grinning like an idiot.

Harvey felt something tug in the general area of his heart. He closed the book just in time. Mike rounded the corner of his room, his green messenger bag slung over one shoulder, and a grey luggage bag over the other. Harvey realized in somewhat dismay that it was probably all he had left. The younger picked the book up, holding it so tight that his knuckles turned white. He still didn't say anything as he climbed back out the window and started up the ladder, Harvey following close behind.

Because Harvey lived in the penthouse of the building, he had a porch like balcony outside his apartment instead of the small area of the fire escape the other apartment's had. Mike paused once he pulled himself onto it, taking in the patio furniture that was scattered neatly around the area. When Mike looked out the window he just saw the building next door. From Harvey's, Mike could see everything. It looked so beautiful it nearly took his breathe away. For a moment he just wanted to stay there and stare at the sky and wait for the lights he knew would come on as soon as night fell over the city, but he willed himself away. It all made him feel so out of place, and yet at peace somehow.

"Are you going to come in, or what?"

Mike turned to face Harvey, who had by now unlocked the sliding door and went inside. "You don't need to do this." He said, surprising both of them with how loud his voice had become. "You don't need to take care of me. I'll figure something out." He had no idea what, but he felt bad about staying with Harvey. He didn't want to be a burden.

"You should shower. You smell," Harvey said, but it sounded more like 'end of conversation'. "Leave your bag outside the bathroom door. Your clothes probably reek, too. You can borrow something."

"You care," Mike said, unable to really stop himself. Harvey just rolled his eyes and told him where the bathroom was before disappearing somewhere in the apartment. Mike followed him in, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks at realizing the balcony was on the outside of the older man's bedroom. His mind screamed at him to get out of there, but his legs felt like lead.

The room was everything that Mike expected it to be. Harvey liked the look of dark wood. The bed frame, wardrobe, and night stand were a matching set, looking polished and clean much like the rest of the room. He didn't have many personal things, except for the occasional expensive looking statue and a few autographed baseballs and basketballs. There was a single picture on top of his wardrobe of him with an older woman and a slightly younger looking man. Mike realized it was his family and vaguely wished for his picture to one day be placed next to it.

Mike dreamed about seeing Harvey's bedroom, when he was both asleep and very much awake. He dreamed about what would happen there. That Harvey would shove him down on the bed and fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name. He never imagined seeing it under the current circumstances. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be moving in with Harvey.

He had to remind himself that he wasn't moving in because they were in a relationship. It was only temporary until he went off to college. Still, nothing he told himself could stop the flutter in his chest as he forced himself to walk through the penthouse and towards the bathroom. There was already a towel placed on the counter for him, along with a pair of sweat pants and a t - shirt.

Mike left his bag outside in the hallway, placing the clothes he was wearing on top of it before hoping in the shower. The warm water in his and Gram's apartment kept going in and out. Mike had been trying to get the landlord to come and fix it for months but the man was always too busy. Harvey's hot water never faltered, and for a moment Mike just stood under the steaming water, enjoying the feel of it on his skin. The spray undid his tense muscles and for the first time all day, he let himself relax a little.

Not wanting to take up all the hot water, Mike quickly showered and got out. He dried himself off before he pulled Harvey's clothes on, relishing in the fact that the fabric smelled like him. He noticed that Harvey's natural cinnamon scent managed to overpower the smell of his body wash. It was kind of comforting in a way, but kind of unsettling at the same time. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to make of it. Wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

Mike sighed, wiped the tears from his eyes, and opened the door. His bag was gone from the floor, and for a moment Mike didn't know what to do. He was standing in the middle of a long hallway, doors on both sides, all of them closed. He made a mental map of the area, remembering where Harvey's bedroom was and knowing the living room and kitchen had to be on the opposite side. He turned left down the corridor and slowly made his way towards what he hoped was the living room.

Harvey was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, drinking a cup of a coffee while he read the morning paper. Mike could see the story of the apartment fire from where he was standing and had to force the sudden lump down his throat before he could attempt to talk. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. Harvey saved him the trouble, "The newspapers never mentioned who the apartment belonged to." He turned slightly in his chair so he was looking at Mike, "And no one else was hurt."

Mike relaxed a little at that, suddenly feeling selfish for not thinking of anyone other than his Gram.

"Listen," Harvey continued, "Donna dropped the paperwork off while you were in the shower -,"

"Harvey, you really don't have to do this."

"Kid, what have I said about interrupting me? More so, don't argue. Now listen," he stood up and took the few steps over to Mike, "They state you're going to be staying here under my care. The only people who will know about this are you, me, Donna, and Jessica, alright?"

Mike nodded in understanding, but felt his stomach drop. Was Harvey ashamed of him being there?

Harvey noticed the look on his face, but ignored it. "How's your ankle?"

"A little sore." There was tiredness in his voice. He tried to cover it up, but Mike was an open book to Harvey.

The teacher nodded, placing a gentle hand on the others' shoulder. "Let's get you to your room, alright? We should elevate your foot." Mike turned around, and Harvey was unable to stop himself from looking at his ass. "Forget about the paperwork for now. You should get some rest." Harvey stopped him in front of one of the doors and lead Mike inside.

"I just want to go back to the hospital."

"Tomorrow," Harvey reassured, "You've been up all night. Get some rest."

Mike wanted to argue, but found himself letting Harvey lead him to the bed. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. When his head finally hit the pillow - when had he starting to lie down? -, he was helpless to stop himself from sleeping.

…

_His mother smelled like an assortment of spices. He absolutely loved that about her. It was a dull and yet warm smell that fit her personality perfectly. It reminded him of her favorite hobbie. After she quit her job to be a stay at home mom and caregiver, Kelly Ross could always be found the kitchen. Whether it be to cook dinner for her family or bake a few dozen cookies to take to her husband's work, she always had her apron on, ready and willing. His Gram loved his mother as much as he did. Their personalities were similar, as were their hobbies. Gram had told her son to hurry up and marry the woman so she could share the family pie recipe with her._

_Doug Ross worked at the bank in a small cubical that he hated. His real passion was sports, and was the co-coach to numerous teams at the middle and high schools. He always smelled like sweat. Even after he showered, the smell lingered. Mike was never a fan of the smell and therefore preferred to stay near his mother's side. His father wasn't pleased with this. His son spend most of his time reading at the island in the kitchen. If he wasn't reading, he was helping his mother cook or bake whatever her mind had come up with. Rarely did Mike participate in sports. While the other kids did nothing but, Mike shied away, unless somehow coached by the other kids._

_His father spend most of his spare time either watching sports or playing them himself with his college friends. He did everything he could to get Mike on a field - he didn't care which one anymore - but everything he did failed. He tried taking him to the park and getting him to just throw the ball a little. Mike did, if only to make his father happy. Secretly he wanted to go home and read, and when his father asked him what he wanted to do the following Saturday, Mike just swallowed hard and mumbled, "Read,"_

_After that failed, he set up play dates between Mike and his college friend's kids and arranged for them to start their own little league team together. Mike's memory got him in with the kids. He had memorized the stats from every sport and could fire them off without a problem. It wasn't until after they played that the kids withdrew from him. Mike was good in theory because he knew stats and plays, but he didn't have the coordination. He was a pretty fast runner though, and managed to score a few home runs during the season. His father was proud for once, so he never told anyone how much he hated playing with the other kids, who did nothing but tease him. When they celebrated their victories at the local pizzeria, Mike read silently in the corner. His father was always too busy to notice._

_When Mike accidentally let it slip that he didn't want to play again the next year, his father had thrown nothing less than a fit. His mother, being the woman she was, stood up for her son and refused to back down, no matter what her husband said in return. She did her best to convince Mike that his father loved him, but the encouragement did nothing for the relationship. They grew further and further apart as time went on. Kelly begged both her husband and son to give each other and chance and take an interest in what the other loved, but Doug couldn't see the fun in learning and reading and Mike had felt like he had given enough as it was._

_Family dinners became tense and silent. Before long they weren't even sure what was going on in each others' lives. Mike started spending more and more time at his grandparent's house. His grandfather taught him how to play chess, something else that never settled well with his father. By the time he was eight, his father and him were barely speaking. One night, he was woken up by the sound of his mother's screaming voice. Mike instantly got out of bed, intent on making sure she was okay. He slowed to a stop outside his parent's bedroom door and realized his parents were arguing about him again._

_"Nothing I do works," Doug growled out angrily, "Why the hell are you yelling at me?"_

_"You mean nothing you've tried works," Kelly yelled back. Mike could see her place her hand on her hip despite not being able to see them. "All you've tried is sports, sports, and more sports. Mike isn't interested in that. Why not try to do something he enjoys?"_

_"What," His father snorted, "something like reading? Come on, Kel, you know I hate that."_

_"And Mike hates sports," Kelly pressed on, "and yet you continually try and force them on him."_

_"It's not like he tries."_

_"He's eight, Doug!" She screamed, even more angry now, "And he did try! An entire season of little league that he hated but he went to for you. You're his damn father. Why don't you just try, huh? Go get a book on the Yankee team!"_

_There was a pause and then, "You know, Kel...you might be on to something. I'll get on it in the morning. It's late."_

_Mike went back to bed after he heard his parents settled down. He wondered if his father would actually go and get him a book they could read together. Despite his young age, Mike preferred reading novels, but if his father got them a book on the Yankees, he could sit down and read it with him, no problem. Mike settled down to sleep, actually excited for the next morning._

_The feeling didn't last long, however. His father woke him up just before noon the next day in order to tell him that he talked to his boss and got him, Mike, and Mike's mother tickets to the Yankee game against the Red Sox for later that day. His mother was leaning against his door frame, looking hopeful and disappointed at the same time. Mike didn't like that look nor did he like the idea of going to a game. Still, his father was trying so... "Okay, dad, that sounds kinda fun." He could give it a shot. At least he wasn't playing._

_Mike tried to get into it. He really did. He followed his father's example and ate the nachos and the hotdogs there. It wasn't nearly as good as his mother's cooking, but it wasn't bad. He cheered a little, whenever his father did, and groaned out loud whenever his father looked upset. He did his best to follow the game, which really wasn't too hard. Except the Yankees were losing for most of the game. Red Sox dominated over the field - Mike had heard some kids at school talking about how well they were doing - and felt amazed at their excellent sportsmanship and how well they played with each other._

_In the end the Yankees lost, which left his father angry. Mike didn't really notice, though. He didn't mind that the Yankees lost. It was just a game, right? And besides, the Red Sox seemed cool. They looked good on the field. Who cared if they won over the Yankees? He remembered something about a rivalry between the two teams in something he had read once, but couldn't for the life of him understand why. He thought both the teams were good._

_His father lead him into the gift shop and asked him if he wanted anything to remember his first game by. "You show your support even when your team loses."_

_"But the team won, dad."_

_"No, son, the Red Sox won. We lost," He explained as he picked up a hat and handed it to Mike to see._

_"I know that," Mike insisted, hating when his father treated him that way, "Red Sox did good. I like them, too."_

_His father gave him a look he didn't recognize and stormed off, leaving him alone with his mother. He didn't understand what happened, but was kind of glad his father had walked off. His sweat smell was overpowering during the game. Everyone around them seemed to be sweating in the heat. It was nice to be able to breath fresh air. His mother reached down for his hand, which he took happily, as he breathed in her spice sent._

_"You know," She said slowly, looking around to make sure no one was listening to them, "I like the Red Sox, too."_

_"You do," Mike asked, excited._

_"Uh - huh," Kelly confirmed smiling, "and so does Gram. She's from Boston, ya know?"_

_"Really," Mike asked, now wondering why she left and came to New York, "that's so cool." Mike continued to talk about just how cool he thought it was until they made it back to the car. People were already leaving and Doug was waiting impatiently in the driver's seat. Kelly helped her son into his car seat before getting herself situated._

_Doug didn't like listening to music in the car, and the only thing on for sports was the recap of the Yankees losing. He turned it off, despite Mike's protests to wanting to hear about the Red Sox's win. He didn't understand. His father wanted him to get into sports, and he was. So why was he acting the way he was? Couldn't he like both teams? Kelly tried to get her husband to turn it back on, but was fixed with a short glare. She sighed, but smiled at Mike from the side mirror. He beamed back at her._

_"So why do you like the Red Sox?" Kelly asked, turning slightly to see her son. It was too quiet for her taste._

_"Kelly..."_

_She ignored her husband's tone. "It's just a game, Doug."_

_Mike started naming off all the Red Sox statistics that he had memorized, now finding them kind of useful. He babbled happily for a good half an hour, his mother smiling and nodding even when she was barely listening to him. She was just happy he had fun. Ten more minutes in, his father finally snapped._

_"Taking you to the game was a mistake if you can't even understand loyalty for your home team!"_

_"Doug," Kelly screamed, her face contorting into a shape Mike didn't like. It didn't suit her. "Don't say things like that to your son! It's just a team! Just a game! You're the one who wanted him to get into it!"_

_"Yea," Doug agreed, sarcasm seeping into his voice, "into the Yankees, Kel, not the damn Red Sox."_

_"So what if he likes them?" She defended._

_"How about a hundred year rivalry?" He shot back, stopping suddenly and then speeding up again._

_"Oh, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! It's suppose to be in good fun, Doug. All in good fun."_

_"It isn't when your son is a Red Sox fan."_

_"He's eight," Kelly reminded him again, "and honestly, you're never satisfied, are you?"_

_"How can I be satisfied when my son is a disappointment?"_

_"Doug!"_

_"Oh, get off my back Kelly!"_

_"No, Doug! Look out!"_

_Before his father could react, the drunk driver speeding down the road and switching lanes hit them. The sound of mental hitting metal echoed around them painfully as all three were thrown throughout the car as it rolled over the concrete. Mike doesn't remember how, but suddenly he's on the road, face down. He yanks himself up onto his knees, his arms wobbling a little. His parents both have their eyes closed, both still strapped into the upside down chair._

_"Mom," Mike screamed, tears falling from his eyes as he struggled to stand up, "Mom! Dad!" When he managed to stand up completely he rushed over to the car, but was suddenly lifted into the air by a man he didn't know. "Let me go!" He struggled against him, kicking and screaming. The man just held onto him tighter._

_"Calm down, little man!" The man argued, "It's dangerous. Let the adults handle it!"_

_People along the road had stopped, and Mike could hear police sirens in the background, but that didn't stop him from trying to get away._

_"Everyone get back!"_

_Mike ignored the random voice from the crowd and ran towards the car as he managed to get away from the stranger. There was a small roaring sound and the strange man yelled out. "Little man!" just before the explosion happened. The sound of it echoed around them, eating all other sounds. It pushed everyone back a little, the sheer power of it alone scaring everyone._

_"Mom," Mike screamed again, though no one could make it out over his sobs. The car, or what was left of it, was on fire. Mike could no longer see his parents. "Dad!" He tried running towards the fire but the man caught him again, shielding him from the scene. He stopped struggling when he realized he could no longer smell his mother's scent. Not even on his own clothes. The air was stale and all he could smell was smoke and flames. The smell overwhelmed him worse than his father's ever had. The further he got away from the scene the stronger it got. He felt his stomach do a flip, suddenly feeling like he needed to puke..._

_..._

Mike woke up to the smell of something burning. The strong scent overwhelmed him easily, his stomach doing a familiar flip. He got up quickly, his legs getting tangled in the sheets. He threw them off and hurriedly made his way to the bathroom. He barely made it in time, his hands grasping the cold ceramic seat just as he heaved. He puked once, the burning in his throat and nose making it hard for him to breath. He took several deep breathes, ignoring the after taste as best he could. Once he managed to calm down, he smelled the smoke again. This time he didn't have time to react before he heaved again.

He kept his face over the toilet in case it happened once more. He closed his eyes as he did his best to breath through his mouth and not his nose. He wanted to call out to Harvey so he could get rid of whatever was making the horrid smell, but he couldn't find his voice. He heaved again, this time leaving behind a trial of fire from his stomach to what felt like his heart. He struggled to keep the rest of his food down, knowing acid would be coming up before long.

"Mike," Harvey's voice suddenly flowed through the door, accompanied by a knock, "Mike, are you okay in there?"

Mike let out a raspy, "Yea," despite not being okay in the least. Harvey must have known too because the second the word left his mouth, the door opened. Harvey looked surprised, eyes moving from Mike to the toilet bowl and then back at Mike. He suddenly felt dizzy, like he was going to pass out, but then Harvey was in front of him, almost pressed up against him.

"Mike, are you okay?"

Mike leaned forward into him, arms curled between their bodies as he smelled the cinnamon on Harvey's skin. It instantly calmed him, blocking out the smoke and just letting him breath without any problems. Harvey almost smelled like this mother used to, but more fiery and passionate, but still as sweet and warm. Mike didn't want to let him go, didn't want Harvey to take his hands off him, but he knew he had to. "What's that smell?"

Harvey looked confused for a moment, turning his nose up and smelling the air. "I don't smell anything, Mike."

"Were you cooking anything?"

Harvey shook his head no, desperately trying to keep himself from jumping Mike right there. He had his arms around him, Mike's still curled up between them. He was so close and it would be so easy, but he knew even if Mike wanted him, this wasn't the time or the place. "Listen..." Harvey began, regaining control of himself, "why don't we get you something to eat and then get you back in bed?"

"Gram..."

"It's still Saturday, kid," Harvey reassured, "It's about seven. I ordered in for the night. Food got here a couple minutes ago."

"We can go over the paperwork now," Mike told him, distancing himself from the older man. He instantly missed the warmth Harvey's body provided, but his scent still lingered on his clothing. He closed his eyes as he breathed it in, making sure to stay out of Harvey's line of sight as he did.

"We don't have to now."

"I want to," Mike threw over his shoulder as he walked in the direction he knew the kitchen and living room was. He walked straight up to the paperwork and started to read everything, ignoring the food Harvey had placed right next to it, despite his stomach's protest. He just wanted to get this done and over with. He felt bad enough for having to stay there. He didn't want to be anymore of a burden than he already was.

Harvey frowned, snatching the papers from his hands. "Eat," He demanded sternly, hiding a smirk as a small shiver rolled down Mike's body.

"The paperwork...it doesn't really say anything," Mike said between bites, more than a little confused.

"They're just for us to sign saying that you're living here and both of us is okay with that." Harvey explained, taking a bite of his burger. He swallowed before he began talking again, "It's just standard for Jessica to want them. She's very protective of her employees and students."

Mike swallowed hard, "Is there anything you want to talk about then?" He'd feel better about the whole thing if the other man set some ground rules.

Harvey put his burger down, swerving in his chair so he was looking at Mike completely, "Donna is worried about you." He started, "She doesn't want you getting more crap at school, whether it be good or bad. You don't need the extra stress -,"

"I'm not giving up the partnership."

"Stop interrupting me, kid. No one expects you to drop the partnership. In fact, I would be disappointed if you tried." Harvey sighed, "Donna just wants to keep this between us. That way you don't have deal with all the questions from the other students."

"Okay," Mike agreed, taking another bite of his burger.

"All I ask of you is to clean up after yourself, and so help me, if you break anything..." The teacher let the threat hang in the air. It was pretty empty, but Mike didn't need to know that.

"But, Harvey, there's gotta be something else I can do. I'm living in your apartment, your penthouse at that."

"There is something you can do."

"What is it?"

"Win the partnership with me."

The blonde smiled, "Done deal." There was silence and then, "Sure there isn't anything else?"

"No," Harvey said sternly, "and Mike?"

"Yea?"

He paused here, wanting to say something welcoming so Mike would stop staring at him with that saddened look. "Welcome to Wayne Manor."

Harvey's normal smirks were nothing compared to the one he gave when Mike got the reference.

...

Harvey had errands to run on Sunday, so he dropped Mike off at the hospital with the promise of coming as soon as he was done. He left with, "If you try to walk home, before I get here, I'll have you grading mine and Louis' papers for the rest of the year. Keep that foot up!" Mike, in response, made a poke at the teacher for caring about him. Harvey drove off before Mike could get out of the car completely. The valet gave him a pointed look, but Mike ignored it as he walked through the door and directly up to his Grammy's room.

Mike had spent a lot of time in the hospital. He hated it there. His mother has been a nursing aid before she decided to stay at home all the time. She always told Mike that the hospital was a good place where good people tried their best to do good things. Mike only saw horror when he came.

The first time he went into the hospital was after the accident. In all the panic and the adrenaline and the fear, Mike had somehow overlooked the deep gash on his stomach, covered by the think sweater he had been wearing. He was crying alone in the emergency room when his grandparents came in, both in tears. The emergency room was filled with people moaning in pain and their families crying. Mike never wanted to go back.

But he did. A mere three years after his parents death, his grandfather had been rushed to the emergency room of a heart attack. Derek Ross had made it through but was admitted for observation. Mike had just started middle school and took a day off so he could play chess with his grandfather. He went down to the cafeteria for a late lunch and came back to the doctors placing a white sheet over Derek's face. "Complications," the nurse had told him and his grandmother later, "There was nothing anyone could really do."

Now, seven years later, the beeping of machines was the only greeting he got as he entered the room of the last living family member he had. There was a glass vase filled with beautiful pink tulips, his grandmother's favorite. He wasn't sure how she would have known, but he was positive a certain redhead had sent them.

"Hello, are you Mike Ross?" A nurse asked as she walked in the door. She gave him a small smile as he nodded, a little numbly. "Hi, Mr. Ross, I'm Margo. I'm going to be your grandma's day nurse for the next couple of days."

"How is she?" He asked, though part of him wished he hadn't.

"As well as to be expected," Margo told him honestly, "We're going to try to ween her off the tube so she can breathe on her own. We're gonna start tomorrow. If she can't, we'll put her right back on and just keep trying."

"And what if she can't ever?" Mike asked, gulping. He didn't need her to answer. He had read almost as many medical books as he had law books. He knew what was going to happen. He had to hear it, though, or else he wouldn't think of it as real. And he couldn't run. He couldn't; he had to face this for his Gram.

"Let's talk in the hallway." Margo ushered him out, "We like to believe that we can talk to them and they can hear us. So let's not talk about this stuff in her room, alright?" She gave him another small smile as he nodded, "A patient can only be under for two weeks. If she can't breath on her own after the time is up, and her lungs get worse, there may be a chance that she won't make it."

When she asked if he had any questions, all he could do was shake his head no. It took him a moment to walk back into the room, and when he finally did, he had to force himself not to cry. He sat down next to his Gram and took her hand, "Hi," His voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm right here."

There was a sudden presence behind him, the scent of cinnamon, and then the strong voice of Harvey, "I'm here, too, Mrs. Ross."

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Hello, everyone! Again...Hehe. So, I'm hoping - no, I'm PRAYING you guys liked this chapter! Please tell me what you thought because I seriously need to know. Plus, you all spoiled me with the reviews from the last chapter. Did I mention how much I love you all? _

_Lol, so, more things!_

_1. Are we all still loving the length of these chapters? I am :D_

_2. I talked to you guys about other Mike/Harvey stories I may do and you guys seemed excited! I'll be happy to do them :D, but something I wanted to talk you about now is my 'niblets'. Confused? Let me explain. When I get writer's block, I write what I call 'niblets'. Little one-shots, varying from AU, Semi- AU, or the actual show. Some are regular stories and some are those challenges. They're to help me get my juices going. Well, I have them saved...A few on my mom's computer, actually. Some written down begging to be typed up...So, I was thinking of starting a multy chappy story where each chapter would be separated from the others. Think you'd like that? _

_3. Finally what you all have been waiting for...Bottom!Harvey? PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY TO THE END: Well, I got a lot of mixed reactions, as I expected. Some love the idea, some were indifferent, and some hated it! I was disappointed when someone actually said they'd stop reading if bottom!Harvey became a reality here...But that's okay. As a writer, you will lose readers over things. As a slash writer, I take that risk automatically and I've come to terms with that. _

_And most of you said yes to bottom!Harvey...However, I will NOT be doing bottom!Harvey for Barely Legal. Hear me out people. I still think that they could switch, though Harvey would be like, "Shut the fuck up and fuck me.", but this is a student/teacher story and it just fits better to keep Harvey on top. Really truly, I think Harvey should be on top most of the time, because they are boss/employee. And also, I may be falling for some S/M for them... *smiles cheekily* _

_So, no bottom!Harvey for Barely Legal, but perhaps for another story? :D_

_God...I hope that's all I needed to tell you guys! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Again, I love you all! Your reviews make me sooo happy! _

_Oh! Also, special thanks to my sister, Lunisa, who listened to me rant my ass off and also helped me close the chapter! She also writes, though it's only for fictionpress. She is AMAZING and if you would like her link, all you have to do is ask! _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Maybe, Just Maybe**

Mike's bike was still at the school, and despite the younger man's protests that he could walk, Harvey had all but shoved him into the passenger seat of the Charger. There were only a few people at the school when they got there, stragglers who walked through the halls listening to their music with nothing better to do. No one saw them as they slipped through the teacher door and into the back of the building. They nodded to one another before heading in the opposite directions, neither sure of what to say.

Mike went to his locker and got his things, ignoring his phone when it started vibrating in his pocket. Jenny had been calling him non stop since the fire aired on TV. It got so bad he had to turn his phone off. Jenny had left message after message, all of them of her begging him to call her back. He finally broke down, but managed to stop himself from calling her. He texted her instead with the simple message that he and his Gram were both fine and to not worry about them.

For a moment he had wanted to tell her the truth. He needed to talk to someone about everything, and he didn't feel like he could go to Harvey. He was sure that the older man cared about him. No matter how much he tried to convince him he didn't, Mike knew. He wasn't an idiot, and Harvey wasn't as good as he thought he was when it came to hiding his feelings. Sleeping in the hospital and taking him in defiantly ruined the cover he tried to put up.

Still, Mike didn't feel like he could openly talk to him about what was on his mind. Mike wasn't sure what to say, and he wasn't sure if Harvey would even know what to say back. He didn't want to push that on Harvey. And he would only be able to talk to him about his Gram, not what he needed to talk to his Gram about. He wasn't sure he could talk to anyone other than his Grammy about it.

He was in love with Harvey. And now he was living with him, constantly alone and fighting the feelings he was feeling. He wasn't sure what to do, or if there was anything he could do. When he first realized he loved him, Harvey had him under the impression he didn't care. Mike didn't want to believe it, but deep down he always thought Harvey would never feel anything remotely close to what Mike was feeling. He was sure the year would go by and he'd graduate and they'd never see each other again. Mike's heart would be broken, but he'd eventually move on.

Now he wasn't so sure. Now he knew Harvey cared about him, maybe even liked him, and God willing, maybe loved him...As much as he wanted to be with Harvey, he was too terrified to lose him. Being around him was a constant struggle. Now that he knew there was a chance...He wasn't sure he could control himself. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from saying or doing something to give away his feelings. But at the same time, he wanted to. Before he felt like a relationship was so far away, he wasn't going to bother doing anything. Now, he felt like he was so close that he'd be able to taste the cinnamon that Harvey smelled like if he just had the chance.

Talking to his Gram always made him feel better. Her just being there to listen always helped, but now he needed answers. He needed to talk everything out with someone. Jenny was the only other person who was always willing to lend an ear and give advice. He couldn't talk to her about it though. Not only was it dangerous for anyone else to know about his feelings, he promised Harvey. And as much as it killed him, he was going to stick by that promise.

As Mike walked to his first hour, intent on hiding in there until the morning bell rang, he passed by the office. Donna was just now getting in. She gave him a hopeful smile, and he felt himself giving her a smile back before he even thought about it. He could always go to Donna, but would Donna think he was weird? Would she think it was gross or wrong? Not only did they have a student and teacher relationship, but they were both males with a ten year age difference between them. It may have been legal for them to marry in New York now, but not everyone was okay with seeing two men together. Was Harvey even okay with it? Mike groaned out loud. Here he was thinking of starting a sexual relationship with his teacher and he wasn't even sure if he accepted homosexuals let alone was interested in men himself. Surely Donna would know the answer to both. But Donna was smart. She would figure it out. What if she told Harvey? Mike couldn't let that happen. If the teacher was going to hear of his feelings, it was going to be from him and no one else.

He got to his first hour before anyone he knew saw him. Mrs. Chex seemed surprised to see him, but smiled as he walked in the door. Mrs. Chex wasn't in the English competition herself, but her best friend was and was known for helping her through the years. She was working over some documents for the competition, and Mike was forced to remember that he and Harvey had lost Friday's basketball game. __Great.__

Mrs. Chex didn't mention the competition or the fire to him, but she did ask him how his weekend was. _"_Good," he said, "and yours?" __I've been spending too much time with Harvey, __he thought with a silent chuckle, the lie coming from his lips easier than it really should have. Her answer was simple and when she was done she went straight back to work, her words fading into silence.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief, not really in the mood for talking. He sat silently for a couple of minutes, his mind whirling with everything that was going on. When the bell finally rang, Mike was regretting his decision to come into school at all. Many of the students who he didn't know walked without so much as glancing at him. A few others who knew him through Trevor walked in, eyes widening upon seeing him.

"Dude, Mike," Brad asked, turning in his chair to look at him. His friends all turned as well, and Mike felt his throat closing up on him. "That fire was in your building on Friday, right? Oh, man, my dad saw that on the news. Do you know the people who's apartment caught on fire?"

_All too well. _Mike cleared his throat, "Uh, no...Wasn't on my floor. One below me, I think. I'm not really sure."

"I heard that some dumb old lady lit her kitchen on fire on accident." A blonde girl in the front who's name Mike didn't know turned around to tell them, her face scrunched up. Mike's hand curled into a fist under his desk.

"Where did you hear that?" Brad asked, obviously confused, "The newspapers and the news hide the tenets of the apartment."

"My cousin," The girl said with a shrug. "She lives in that building and she doesn't know the people either but she heard some others talking and -,"

"Betty," Mrs. Chex called out, gaining the blonde's attention, "Class has begun. Please wait until after class for your rumors."

The rest of the hour went by in a blur. Mrs. Chex passed out the assignment for the day. Mike couldn't remember doing it but he did remember the smile on his teacher's face when he turned it in sometime later. He was counting the seconds down in his head, the clock mocking him. He wanted to get out of there, but then it would be time for second hour. He wasn't ready to face Trevor or Jenny, and he especially wasn't ready to deal with Louis.

But no matter how much he tried to slow the clock down, or speed it up and somehow manage to get out of Louis' class, the bell rang, and Mike felt his heart drop into his stomach as he stood up. He double checked to make sure he had everything he needed, half because he didn't need to give the teacher another reason to make fun of him, and the other half because he really didn't want to go. He was so nervous about going, he didn't see Harvey walk out of his classroom, tilting his head slightly to watch him as he walked down the hall and into Louis' classroom.

When Mike walked in, there was a picture drawn on the board, an obvious representation of the game. There was one person on the ground, holding on to their ankle and crying a river around them. Another person was standing over them, arms crossed and looking angry. The water had pooled and was now up close to their knees. Behind them, getting picked up by the people running from the stands, were two more players celebrating their victory.

He didn't need to put two and two together to understand who was who. Mike pointedly ignored it and everyone's eyes as he walked to his desk and sat down. Trevor and Jenny were already both there. Jenny was looking at him like she wanted to say something, but didn't. Trevor hadn't bothered to call or text him after the fire, and was now ignoring him as if his life depended on it. Mike couldn't look left or right, and the strings attached to his heart tugged whenever he looked forward at the picture.

"Nice tripping over yourself, Ross." Devon said, earning a laugh from half the people in the class. Mike took a deep breathe and tried to pretend he couldn't hear anything. Luckily for him, oddly enough, the bell rang and Louis strolled into class, looking accomplished and cocky and everything he shouldn't have looked.

"Now, now," Louis scolded Devon lightly, "here at Korsh we don't patronize other students for their failures. Just because Mike has no coordination and couldn't hold himself up to save his life doesn't mean we should make fun of him for his clumsiness." Louis chuckled, "How's your ankle, by the way, Mr. Ross?"

"Fine," Mike answered, because not answering would have just made it worse.

"That's good, cause I actually have a few errands for you to run for me while everyone else does...nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Jenny asked, side glancing at Mike and then back at Louis.

"Well, since Team Litt won, I decided to give you all a free hour." He smirked when the class cheered, "I'm going to continue to do that. That means that whenever Mikey boy over there and Harvey loses, you guys get a reward. And when they win, well...come on. You kids are smart, right?"

Mike closed his eyes and kept them closed, feeling the glares around him. __Great. Fucking great.__He opened his eyes at feeling a gust of wind hit his face accompanied by a small thud. There was a stack of papers sitting on his desk, Louis standing over him with a smirk.

"Your directions are on that top page." He told him, "Everyone else, enjoy your hour."

Mike gathered the papers and his bag and quickly left. The first thing on the list was the drop something off to Norma and then make copies in the counseling office. Louis had Mike making copies more often than any other teacher in the building and got done in record time. The councilors clapped as he managed to finish an entire hours work into just less than half. The third thing was to drop something off for Donna. He breathed a sigh of relief, all to happy to stop by and see her.

When the redhead saw him coming, she shooed away another student and got up to open the door to the office for him. He mumbled a quick, "Thank you," not really in the mood to talk and dropped the pile of papers on the counter attached to her desk with a sigh.

Donna drew in a sharp breath, having half a mind to walk down to Louis' classroom and giving him a piece of her mind. She calmed herself, because as much as she wanted to yell at Louis, Mike needed her there and defending him to Louis was one thing, defending him in front of his class just made him look like a wimp. Mike gathered the papers together he was suppose to give to her, growing more and more frustrated with each paper he flipped through. Louis had tore packets apart and left them out of order, leaving Mike to pull them together.

Donna grabbed his hands to stop him, "Stop," She said, and Mike did, but only because her tone scared him. The redhead nodded towards one of the chairs along the wall, "Sit down, I got this."

"Donna -,"

"Sit," She commanded, and Mike almost sat right there on the floor. He walked over and sat down with another sigh, watching gratefully, but also guiltily as Donna put his errands on top of hers to do.

"I can do..." He trailed off at the look she gave him, shutting his mouth. Harvey had once told him that if she ever used that look, then he better shut up unless he wanted her to_ really_ get mad. Mike probably would have been more scared if he didn't know she was trying to help him out. He took the spare time to rest, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of her steady typing. He hadn't really noticed it until then, but Donna obviously cared about him, too. And he cared about her. He felt she was a much better friend than Trevor or Jenny had ever been. He couldn't believe he was ever jealous of her, but at the same time he could. He now understood her relationship with Harvey, but the woman was the closest female on the planet to perfect wrapped up with fire for hair that matched her personality. Mike finally understood what Harvey had meant when he said he was lucky to have her. They both were.

When the bell rang for third hour, Mike stood without hesitation. As confused as he was, he wanted to be near Harvey more than anything. "Thanks for the flowers, Donna." He told her, though there hadn't been a card. "And thank you, for taking a load off." He nodded towards the pile of work she took from him, wincing slightly.

The redhead smiled at him reassuringly, "No problem."

Mike couldn't help but smile at her as he left. He stopped at his locker to switch out the books he needed and quickly made his way to law. Harvey looked up at him as he walked in, but didn't say anything. The other students piled in as well, all silent as they gauged both Harvey and Mike's reactions from having lost. When neither said or did anything, they sat down in their respective seats and waited for the bell to ring, though the tension in the room was unbelievable.

Harvey went on with the class as if nothing had happened, lecturing about their next chapter. His mouth was moving, words forming into sentences, but he wasn't aware of anything he said until after he said it. Being on autopilot didn't happen too often. He was usually a very collected person, and to those around him, he still appeared to be. But Mike could see past it, as he was sure Jessica and Donna would have been able to as well. He wondered what was on his mind that it distracted him so much.

Mike spent more time watching Harvey's mouth move than listening to words he said. No matter; he had already done the homework for the day the night before at the hospital in an attempt to distract himself. The phone rang, cutting Harvey off and filling the room with it's shrill of a default ring.

"I think they program that just so we have to answer them." Harvey growled, hating when people called him in the middle of a lecture. "What?" He asked rather harshly as he picked up the phone, falling silent for a moment and then sighing, "You can't fit that in the car? Really...spare tire...Look, I have lunch in fifteen. Can't you wait?" There was a small silence and then Harvey growled out, "Fine," before hanging up the phone and glaring at the class. He didn't need to tell them to be quiet or to stay in their seats. It was implied.

Mike felt something in the air change the moment the door closed behind Harvey. He could feel eyes on him, and he realized too late that his protection had just walked out the door.

"Did you see the picture drawn in Litt's class, Ross?" Seth asked, shattering the silence, "Drew it myself. I thought it looked pretty accurate."

"What are you talking about?" A boy, Jack, asked, squinting his eyes in disbelief at Seth. He smirked and said, "There wasn't nearly enough tears!"

"Oh, leave Mike alone!" Sarah screamed at them, annoyed. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Idiots..." under her breathe before turning her full attention to Mike. "Forget those losers, Mike. You did good. Too bad Gregory shoved you."

"You mean too bad he doesn't have enough coordination to stop himself from falling." Jack teased, "So how pissed was Mr. Specter? I'm surprised you're still his partner."

"Oh, don't worry," Seth reassured him, smirking, "I'm sure he'll fuck up and lose the partnership eventually."

Sarah rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Jenny told me you live with your Gram. We walked her to your building a few times to hang with you and Trevor. I saw the news."

Mike had kept his body facing forward, slumped slightly with his chin in his hand. He hoped it appeared like he didn't care or was bored with the situation. In reality he wanted to punch Seth as hard as he could muster and tell Sarah to shut up, despite knowing the girl was actually trying to help him. He had his right hand clenched under his desk. He wished Harvey would come back before something bad happened. He didn't want to get into it with anyone. Not now, not when he was in Harvey's classroom and not when his Gram was in the hospital.

"That was your building that caught fire, Ross?" Seth asked, his eyes widening slightly. A noise escaped his throat, a mix between a snort and a laugh, "What, did you hate yourself so much after you lost that you tried to take everyone with you when you tried to kill yourself?"

"Is that what you thought about doing when I beat you for Harvey's partner?" Mike snapped. _S___o much for not getting into anything,__he thought. Luckily Sarah pulled his attention to her.

"Your Gram is alright, isn't she, Mike?"

She was fishing, Mike could tell. Sarah and Jenny were close, so the later must have told her something. She was probably asking for Jenny. Mike forced himself to smile, knowing everything he said and did would eventually get back to her. "Gram is fine. She's probably playing with our neighbors cat right about now."

Harvey walked back into the classroom, "Stop talking about the fire."

"How did you know we were talking about the fire?" Harold asked, earning a glare from the teacher.

"Cause fires are like car accidents when it comes to simple minded people. Everyone's gotta stop." He told them, grabbing a stack of papers from his computer desk. "See, that was funny because I called you all simple minded." The bell rang, Harvey walking around the desk as everyone stood up to leave for lunch. "Stay Mike, I have papers for you to grade. Your punishment for the game." He dropped a stack of papers on Mike's desk and left with the students.

Mike was a little stunned at the request, but even more so with the tone of it. He sounded mean, so unlike the Harvey he had grown to really know. Seth and Harold laughed with each other as they left, but Mike barely noticed. He was too busy watching Harvey leave in disbelief. Sighing, he picked up the first paper, but stopped when he saw a sticky note attached to the second. __Forget the paperwork. Don't forget to come back after school.__There was a number sprawled out at the bottom of the paper with the simple command, __Call.__

Mike walked behind Harvey's desk and dialed the number on the school's phone. Harvey walked back in, two lunch trays in his hand. He kicked the door closed with his foot and then walked over to Mike. He set one down on each of their desks, surprising Mike when he sat in Mike's uncomfortable seat and started eating. Mike wondered how he got through the lunch line and back so fast when he said, "Courtesy of Donna." between bites. Before Mike could say anything, the line finally went through.

__"Mr. Ross?"__

"Um, yes?"

__"Harvey said you would call about now. It's Margo, your Gram's nurse."__

Mike felt himself smile, squeezing the plum - his favorite - gently in his hand, "How is she?"

And despite only hearing that things hadn't changed, Mike hadn't felt more relaxed that day as he did, sitting at Harvey's desk, in his big comfy chair making surprisingly awkward free small talk with the older man.

After that, the rest of the day passed by without any problems. Mr. Everlove grilled everyone in Calculus for the entire hour, and no one knew where he lived in Microsoft Office and anything said could be heard by their teacher, so no one talked. It wasn't until the end of the day when Mike was rushing to get to Harvey's class that things took a turn for what he was sure would be the worse again.

He felt a solid hand grasping his shirt and before he could react, he was being pulled into a nook in the side hallway. "Rachel?" He was more than a little surprised to see her. They hadn't talked since the Trevor incident and whenever they passed each other in the hallway she'd turn her head the other way. As far as he knew, she was still dating Gregory, which made talking to her dangerous.

"Hi, Mike," She said his name like she was ready to negotiate a business deal, but there was a small, almost sly smile on her face that he hadn't seen directed at him in a long time.

"Hi," He said, confused. That smile would have once made his heart drop into his stomach. It didn't do anything to him now. "I have to get to Harvey's class..."

"I know," She told him, placing her hand on his arm. His eyes watched the gesture, but it again, did nothing, "but I really need to talk to you about something. It's important."

He grew more and more confused with her every word. "Can't it wait?" He wasn't even sure if he wanted to talk to her after everything that had happened, and he knew he couldn't talk now. He was already late and Harvey wasn't going to be happy with him.

"No, not really." She stopped him, getting close. He took a step back. "I need to talk to you now. When Gregory is with Louis. After he gets out I'll be with him until he takes me home tonight. Can we please go somewhere to talk?" She looked around the corner to make sure no one was coming their way.

Mike sighed, "I'm sorry, Rachel, but I have to meet Harvey now. I can't blow him off for just anything. I can't blow him off__for__anything." He moved around her, this time to quick for her to grab, "Maybe later, alright?" And with that he turned and walked away. He could feel her eyes burning holes in his back, but he didn't turn around.

...

Harvey wasn't very good with feelings, and he was even worse with relationships. Donna and Jessica were the longest stable relationships he ever had with anyone, and neither of those were romantic in anyway. Harvey had never really told anyone besides his mother that he loved them. He told his brother once, when his younger brother had been in the emergency room after a car accident. He hadn't thought he'd ever be able to talk to him again, and his brother was so out of it, he didn't remember what Harvey had said. He told Donna he loved her a couple of times, jokingly, when she did something amazing for him. Saying the three words and meaning them were different, though. And yes, he loved Donna, but not like __that__.

He wasn't exactly sure what love was. How was he suppose to know he was feeling it if he didn't know what it was suppose to feel like? Still, he was becoming increasing alarmed over the fact that what he was feeling for Mike was more than just lust. At first it hadn't been anything but. Then it grew to fondness, to this strange flutter in his chest whenever the kid was close, and finally...this. Harvey would kill to find out what _this_ was.

After what happened to his mother, he had lost interest in a 'happy ending'. He had given up on finding his 'true love' before he even started looking, opting for the one night stands and the occasional wooing the hopeless romantics needed before hopping in the sack. And it worked for him. It had most of his adult life, and he had been content with living the rest of his life like that. However, the idea felt rather hallow now. So empty that he wasn't sure why he ever liked the idea in the first place.

Harvey knew these thoughts were dangerous, especially after almost acting upon them at the hospital. If Mike wasn't so vulnerable, he might have done something at home by now. Every time he wanted to, he remembered that Mike wanted it too, and he wouldn't stop it, no matter what else was going on in his life. He needed to protect Mike. Even if it was from him.

His talk with Donna had opened his eyes a little. The woman was right - when wasn't she?, - in eight months, there would be nothing stopping them from being together. Until then, it was still illegal. In order for them to be together, and be together right, they would have to wait. If they started one before graduation, no one else would be able to know, except Donna and perhaps Mrs. Ross as well.

Harvey wasn't sure he could do that to Mike. Keeping their relationship a secret while also balancing the competition, all the people messing with him, and his Gram being sick in the hospital. It might be too much for him to take, and once they started something, it couldn't end in anything less than a disaster. If they were going to be together, it would have to wait.

The idea settled uncomfortably with him. Harvey wasn't sure he could handle the next eight months of living with Mike without doing anything. And what if Mike tried something? What was he suppose to do? Push him away? He thought he should tell Mike...It might put the young man's mind to rest about it, but that would probably just make things awkward between them. He figured he should just keep it to himself, but he didn't want to torture Mike by letting the kid constantly wonder. That wasn't anymore better for him.

There was no guarantee that Mike was willing to wait eight months. And he shouldn't have to. The kid was eighteen with his whole life ahead of him and endless possibilities with the brain he had, but he also deserved to be happy. The other students here were idiots for not seeing Mike for who he truly was. If they could, Mike would have been snatched up a long time ago. Rachel was the worse. She had him and she let him go. Harvey wasn't sure he could do that. Once Mike was his, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to leave him. Who was he kidding? Mike was already his, even if the kid didn't know it yet.

If Donna could only hear his thoughts, she'd be laughing at him right now. He always said he only cared for himself, and yet, here he was, trying to find the best solution for Mike. He was actually surprised he wasn't concerned about how _he_ was going to feel in eight months. Or how long it would be before he had sex again...With Mike living with him, he wouldn't be able to bring anyone home. There was always the possibility of going back to their place. He had plenty of girls on what he dubbed 'stand by', but...he didn't want to. He hadn't had sex since the day before school started, and it would be another eight months before he did if he waited for Mike. And that was only if Mike was ready then...

Okay, so maybe, _just_ maybe...he _was _in love with Mike.

His inner Donna was having a damn field day. Harvey sighed; Love was more complicated than he originally remembered.

Harvey sighed once again, looking up at the clock. Mike was late getting to his class. He felt a small rush of panic run through him. He was sure Mike would have been early today, if only to get the work done and get to the hospital to see his Gram as soon as he could. He forced himself to relax. There was no set time for him to get there. Mike just showed up after school. Still, the buses had already been loaded and run. Mike was usually there by then.

Just as he was about to get up and look, Mike saved him the trouble. The blonde rushed through the door, closing it behind him like he always did. He mumbled an apology as he shrugged his backpack off and slid it on top of the desk next to his. Harvey noticed the change and at first thought it had to do with his Gram, but something still seemed off about it.

"What's wrong?"

Mike looked up, shocked, "Um, nothing. I mean, it's probably nothing. Let's just get to work. Grammy must be lonely..." He sighed, "What's the competition this week?"

"Murder mystery," Harvey told him, barely missing a beat. Mike didn't seem to notice and for that he was grateful. He was already breaking every rule he set in place for himself. He was afraid if he got anymore obvious, the kid was going to be able to figure it all out on his own.

"We're trying to find out who whacked someone?"

"No," Harvey shook his head, looking over the files in his hands. Mike pulled up the desk, and Harvey realized whatever was on the others' mind was distracting. He pulled the desk up too fast and hit Harvey's. Mike was always very conscious of making sure he didn't do that. "The English classes are doing a murder mystery section. Their competition was to play murder mystery and arrest the person they thought committed the murder. Ours is the trial part."

"Did they arrest the right person?"

"Don't know," Harvey shrugged, "and we won't until the end. Mrs. Melvin and Mr. Randall and their partners both worked the case, and Mrs. Melvin arrested the person they believe committed the murder. If the prosecutors, that's us, by the way, prove that they did in fact commit the crime, then Mrs. Melvin wins the competition. If not, then Mr. Randall gets the point."

"Isn't that a little unfair?" Mike observed, frowning, "Mrs. Melvin might have actually gotten the right person and the case could still be lost. That means she did everything right and still lose." He paused, "Wait, that's so unfair. We could lose solely on account that the Mrs. Melvin arrested the wrong person."

"Good lawyers worry about facts. Great lawyers worry about their opponents. If you work D.A., that's how it works. The detectives give you the suspect and the clues and if it's wrong, you're shit out of luck. Same goes for them. They can do everything right and if they get a crappy prosecutor, then oh well. They just wasted their time."

"Are you saying the facts don't matter and I should only pay attention to Louis and Gregory?"

Harvey rolled his eyes, "Did I say be a crappy lawyer? Facts matter, but so do the opponents."

Mike learned back in his chair, thinking, "So, what if Mrs. Melvin arrested the wrong person and we know she did?"

"We go to trial anyway."

Mike's eyes widened, "So we try to put away someone we know is innocent?"

"It's a mock trial, Mike. None of it is real." He stared Mike in the eyes for a moment, and then made a mental sigh. The kid looked like he had been betrayed somehow, and Harvey felt like he was responsible. "Listen, it's all about control. You need to have as much control as possible, and if that means finding ways around the system without breaking it, then so be it. Haven't you ever watched __Perry Mason__ and __Matlock__?"

"They were defense lawyers!"

"And some damn good ones," Harvey told him, "and that just means you have to be a better prosecutor."

Mike wondered what that could mean, but he trusted Harvey. For all he knew Mrs. Melvin and her partner had arrested the right person. And if not, well, he'd cross that bridge when he got there. A sudden thought hit him, "Wait, I thought you said never go to trial if you don't have to? Last time I checked, there was plea bargains for murders."

The way Harvey tensed did not go unnoticed, "I tried already," The teacher admitted, knowing Mike would find out sooner or later, "Louis wants to go to trial because if we do a plea, that means we both get the point. No one loses."

Harvey's words settled uncomfortably around Mike, "Wait...why would you go and try to do a plea then?"

"Why did you ask if you thought I wouldn't?" Harvey tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but couldn't.

"I didn't know," Mike defended, "but if a plea means we both win then you would never do that if that meant Louis got to win, too, because you know as well as I do we can kick their asses. So...what's up? Why don't you want to go to trial here?"

The brunette had to stop himself from smirking despite not wanting Mike to know what was on his mind. He hated the murder mystery trial every year. It was the only trial he went to Louis to settle with and actually tried to get out of doing it. The others didn't matter to him. The other three partners he'd had the past three years hadn't noticed and just went along with it. Harvey was impressed Mike did, but he wished more than anything he didn't. The only person who knew was Donna, and she only knew because the woman was all knowing. Harvey wasn't entirely sure how she found out, but he was determined on making sure no one else did. It was his business and no one else'. "Forget about it, kid."

"Oh, come on, Harvey!" Mike practically whined, "I can tell somethings up. Why won't you tell me?"

Harvey paused, and then said, "As long as we're sharing Mike, why not tell me what was on your mind when you walked in here?"

Mike looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes narrowed as he realized what Harvey was doing. After a moment, he smirked, "Rachel asked to talk to me."

Harvey was more concerned with the strange bubbling in his stomach then he was that his plan to get Mike off his back failed. "You were talking to your ex - girlfriend, and that's why you were late?"

"Yes," Mike said, "well, no."

"Which one is it Mike? Yes, or no?" Vaguely, Harvey wondered if Mike could tell he was jealous, but pushed the thought out of his mind.

"She tried talking to me," Mike explained. "Said that it had to be done when Gregory was with Louis, but I told her that I had to get here, so I left."

"So you have no idea what she wants?"

Mike shook his head, "Nor do I really want to."

Harvey nodded his head slowly, but didn't feel any better. He slid the files over their desks in front of Mike, "Study over these tonight when you get the chance. Let's get to the hospital."

Mike put his desk back, "You never told me what was wrong."

Harvey smirked, "I never told you I would if you told me about your problem."

"Oh, come on, Harvey," Mike pleaded as they walked out the door, "You can't leave me hanging! I just want to help!"

The teacher looked at Mike for a moment, and then said, "Maybe some other time, rookie."

And maybe, just maybe, he meant that.

...

Mike couldn't sleep. Harvey and him had spent a couple of hours at the hospital after they left the school. Harvey had spent the whole time in the corner, grading papers and planning the next day activities. Mike talked about anything he could think of; the whether, the news, how Harvey liked his coffee. He didn't want his Gram to stay in silence while they were there. He said anything and everything that came to his mind, except everything he needed to talk to her about. He tried to keep his voice light and happy. He didn't want her to feel bad.

There was still no change with his Gram. The doctors had tried to ween her off the tube that morning, but her breathing was just too shallow and harsh for her to maintain on her own. They were forced to put it back. She was in and out of consciousness in less than five minutes, and she didn't manage to say a single word.

Mike refused to give up hope. His Gram was a fighter. Hell, he was almost certain she would outlive him. He did his best to keep his mind away from funerals and flowers and wills and anything else that could possibly be associated with death. But it was hard. His Gram and his mother were two of the strongest people he'd ever known, and seeing his Gram like this was killing him inside.

Mike sighed as he shook his head. He learned over and turned on the bedside lamp before reaching over and grabbing the files he'd left on the nightstand. He didn't want to think about death. A murder mystery case had come at the worse time, but he promised Harvey he would study them. He'd barely glanced, and it wasn't like he was getting to sleep anytime soon.

He took a deep breathe as he flipped through the papers, doing his best to focus on them and not think about his Gram. The documents were done by the English department, their notes done as if they had filled out a police report. It contained the clues, suspects, murder victim, and the forensics. There was even crime scene photos of the fake victim and the area around where they had been killed. Mike recognized it as the backroom of the drama department that no one really went in. __Wow,__Mike couldn't help but think,__Jessica has seriously outdone herself.__

He had read through the files three times when his phone vibrated from the nightstand. He reached over and picked it up, thinking Jenny was checking in on him again. He was surprised to see a number flash across his screen that wasn't saved into his phone, but he recognized it without pause. He opened up the text message before he could stop himself, his curiously proving too much.

__I really need to talk to you. Now. I'm on my way. - R__

Mike felt himself beginning to panic, unsure of what to do. He wanted to text her back and tell her he wouldn't see her. He didn't really want to see her. Still, he couldn't help but worry a little. Rachel said she needed to talk to him when Gregory was with Louis. What if he was hurting her? Mike didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself if something happened to her, even if he didn't want anything to do with her.

Gregory didn't seem like the type of guy to hurt someone, especially not a girl. Sure, he tortured Mike with his words and would shove Mike down without much of a second thought, but Mike couldn't see him putting his hands on Rachel like that. He always seemed to have his limits, but Mike didn't know him behind closed doors.

Even if Gregory wasn't hitting her, Rachel wouldn't have asked to talk to him without good reason. If Gregory couldn't know about it, it might have something to do with the competition. Gregory had already shoved Mike and never bothered to even pretend to be sorry even after it had gotten around to the whole school that he had been hurt. What else could they be planning?

Mike thought about Harvey. It wasn't against anything they had decided to go and talk to her. The man did seem a little put off when he told him, but Mike had just chalked it up to him being annoyed that he had been late. He wondered what Harvey would think, and had half a mind to go and wake the older man up when his phone went off again.

__I'm a block away. I'm going to go up the fire escape. - R__

"Shit," Mike half screamed, half hissed, as he yanked himself from the warmth of his bed. He slipped on some shoes and grabbed his jacket, all thoughts of waking Harvey up momentarily leaving his mind as he rushed to the front door as quietly as he could. __Don't, Gram is sleeping on the couch. Meet me at the front door.__

He sighed as he closed the door, his chest heavy as his eyes drifted down the hall to where Harvey was sleeping. He shouldn't have been sneaking out, especially not to see Rachel. Not when Harvey was taking care of him when he didn't have to. Not when he was in love with him. But, he had to make sure Rachel was okay and he couldn't let her go up the fire escape and see the apartment.

Mike rushed to the front door of the building, the cold air rushing past the layer of his jacket and hitting his skin. He didn't have to wait long before Rachel got there. Her hair was placed in a ponytail, unusual for her, but she was wearing the clothes she had been wearing to school that day.

"Listen, I'm really sorry," She apologized the moment she saw him, "but I really needed to talk to you about something."

"Do you wanna go in the lobby?"

"Actually..." She smiled slyly again, taking Mike's hand in her own, "Can we go for a walk?"

Mike withdrew his hand from hers, but nodded as he sighed. He followed her down the sidewalk, shoving his hands inside his pockets. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"The stars are really beautiful, aren't they, Mike?" Rachel asked, her head tilted up to look at them.

Mike looked up as well, but was unable to really see them. New York City always had too many lights on to see the stars well. He imagined them to be beautiful, though. "Rachel, what's going on?"

She didn't answer. She just lead him down the street by his elbow. Mike had half a mind to stop her and demand to know what was going on, but he didn't want her to think he didn't want to be there if something really was wrong. Even if he didn't. It wasn't until they turned right on the second street did he realize where she was taking him.

"Rachel..."

"Mike..." She said back, obviously trying to be playful. They reached the gate of the park, and Mike stopped before she could pull him through the opening. She just yanked harder, throwing him off guard and into the wood chip covered ground. She pulled him over to the swings and sat down, kicking off slightly. "Aren't you going to swing with me?"

Mike hesitated before speaking, still standing with his hands shoved in his pockets, "Is Gregory hurting you?"

"What?" Rachel asked suddenly, her eyes widening, "No, no, he's not hurting me!"

"Is he and Louis planning something for the competition?"

"Not that I know of," She told him. Panic ran through her when he turned to walk away. "Mike!" She jumped off the swing and ran in front of him, shoving her hands lightly on his chest in an attempt to stop him. He did, if only so he didn't end up running her over. "Okay, look...I was trying to...I don't know. I was trying to make this easier for me..."

"By bringing me to the place we shared our first kiss?" He asked, now very suspicious of her. It took another moment for him to understand. He may have been a genius, but he was still slightly naive. "You have got to be kidding me?" He pushed forward now, forcing Rachel is hurry up and get out of his way.

"Mike, please," She grabbed onto his arm and pulled, but it didn't stop him. "I'm sorry!"

"For what, Rachel?" He spun around, surprising her. She took a step back and he realized a little too late that he scared her. He didn't care. He was mad and he just couldn't help himself, "For what? For going back on what you said? For breaking up with me? Or for _this_?"

"All of it!" She screamed back at him, nearly in tears. They had once been so close, and when they started dating, she had thought it was perfect. She never meant for them to end up there. Not like that. Not screaming at each other like whatever they once had meant nothing. "I just...I just expect more from you then most people. When Trevor told me..."

"...you decided to teach me a lesson."

"That's not it, Mike, I swear."

"Then what was it? You and Gregory...and then you broke up with me...You started dating him and then you ignored me. You made me feel like it was all my fault."

"I was mad, and then I couldn't face you afterward," Rachel admitted, "It was too hard. I was ashamed."

"So you run to Gregory?"

"I...I thought he was a good guy, Mike. I thought he would be good for me, but he's just a dick. And now that he's under Louis' wing and protection, he's getting worse. And you're...you're you. You're still you. You're still you despite being__the__ Harvey Specter's partner. I...I'm sorry. I want another chance with you. Please, Mike." She smiled shyly, stepping forward. She wrapped her hands over the front of his jacket. "Just say yes, and I'll call Gregory right now and we can start over. I think I might love you."

Mike wanted to laugh at himself. Rachel was beautiful and smart and had been at one point his dream girl, and here she was, begging him for a second chance and all he could think of was Harvey. How Harvey didn't know he was there, how Harvey was taking care of him, how he would call him an idiot if he knew what was going on...How much he loved him. Even if Harvey never gave him a second chance, he couldn't give up.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." He told her, gripping her hands and gently pulling them from his jacket, "There is no chance." He took a step back from her, just enough so they were out of arms reach. Rachel looked heartbroken, but it didn't do anything to change his mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when Mike started to shake his head. He turned around, "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No."

Rachel's voice was so shaky it sounded like she was on the verge of tears but was also filled with so much anger that Mike almost flinched. He wondered if it was against him or herself, but he didn't bother to ask. He left without saying another word, ignoring the feel of Rachel's eyes on his back for the second time in twelve hours.

Mike wasn't sure how he was going to tell Harvey. He wasn't even sure if it was the right thing to do, or what would come of it. All he knew was that he felt like he had to.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Hi, everyone! First off, I would like to say thank you for everyone who read and reviewed! I tried to get back to everyone, but this desktop HATES me. But, writing on this thing is totally worth it because you guys are awesome! :D_

_So, I'm once again praying you guys like this chapter! Lots of stuff is going on...Mike and Harvey's past is coming up! What will come of it? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see! Again, I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch! _

_Also, as you may have deduced, my laptop is still not back with me. After the idiots were, you know, idiots and it took them x4 longer to get back to me then they said and I had to call twice, turns out my laptop costs more to fix then getting a new one. And then there's me moving out of state, so, I cannot afford to buy a new one as of right now. I should still be able to write new chapters, however, so do not threat! _

_Oh, and, hehe, I have been working on a new Marvey story, with the help of maryjaneleaf who has listened to me rant and help me with details! I have yet to start it because Barely Legal takes up most of my spare time and all the details have yet to be decided...However, I hope to start the first chapter soon to get a feel for it. __I know I keep talking about all these new story ideas and Barely Legal is still my only Marvey one. Bare with me, please. I'm gonna do my best to get all of everything I have planned up. _

_Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are amazing. Reviews make meh happy, hehe! I hope you all liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought! _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N) Um...hi? _

_Okay, look, I am soooo sorry. You have no idea. I know how long it's been. It's just that I moved out of state and then I moved again within a two week range for more space...My laptop is still busted so I'm sharing a computer with my gamer boyfriend. I'm gonna do my best to get the next chapter up asap! I have access pretty much any time that I want...this chapter gave me some trouble, though so whenever he offered and I hadn't figured it out I backed up like the computer was a snake. Except snakes don't bother me...Okay, failed simile right there! And Jacob's computer is made for gaming, not writing. _

_Anywho, I am really sorry! I hope you all forgive me and love the chapter! _

_Also, may I have all your attention, all your attention please! Thank you. I would like to thank maryjaneleaf for editing this for me! I had an issue with a spell check and she came through like no other. I would love to dedicate this chapter to her, as she not only helped me, but it is also her birthday! So everyone wish her a happy birthday! Hehe, I made her a Mike and Harvey card...HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARYJANE! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Standing Your Ground<strong>

Harvey was out of it. Mike kept noticing things, some small and some bigger. The younger had caught him zoning out on a number of occasions, mostly when they were working on the case together, but other times when they were just sitting at the apartment. He dodged more questions than usual, but was giving Mike more advice than he ever had before. He was grilling him more and more each day, less about Gregory and Louis and more about the actual case, as if it was real. He was throwing random questions out, quizzing him at least once a day on procedure of a District Attorney.

It was getting to Mike, scaring him. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it. He could, but he was just so worried about Harvey he found himself zoning out whenever Harvey went into one of those 'moods'. It had been a week and a half since they got handed the assignment and they had been working on it nearly nonstop. Mike barely had enough time to do his homework and his laundry. Donna was surprisingly more helpful with things, doing more than usual without being asked. Mike had come home to clean and fold, laundry tucked away in all the appropriate drawers. Creepy, Mike had thought, but much appreciated. He'd run out of clean underwear three days before and had a stack of homework piled up that was due. He meant to ask Donna why she did it, or how she even knew he needed help, but never had the time to talk to her alone. He made several mental notes to thank her when he had the chance.

He hadn't gotten around to telling Harvey about Rachel. He meant to the next morning on their way to school but Harvey had instantly thrown the case at him, quizzing him, hammering him. Mike felt like Harvey had left him a pancake at the bottom of the Charger by the time they pulled into his usual parking they had a spare moment - short and few as they were - he would open his mouth to say something, but then close it. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell Harvey the day it happened. The longer he waited, the more unclear that became. Harvey seemed to be off his game as it was. Mike didn't want to add on any more stress.

It didn't appear as if Rachel had told Gregory about the two of them meeting. He was a complete dick to him, but he always was. Rachel was avoiding him at all costs again, turning away in the hallways and sitting on the complete opposite side of the lunch room whenever he got to take a break and eat there. She had made a habit of kissing Gregory whenever Mike was in eye sight. If Mike hadn't been so worried about Harvey and his Gram, he would have thought her attempts to make him jealous were funny.

He and Harvey were visiting his Gram every day in the hospital. Mike's ankle had healed and it was fine to bike there. He didn't have any problem going alone, but Harvey still wouldn't let him. Mike never questioned why. He was content with just knowing that some part of Harvey really cared for him. Donna came every other day, always bearing some sort of gift. The redhead once again supported Harvey's theory about her being a doctor in a past life. Every time she came she had something to say to the people taking care of her. The doctors and nurses were nice, but they skipped over things, like turning her every two hours like they were supposed to. Mike knew a lot of hospitals and their staff skipped over things they shouldn't, so he never bothered to say anything even when he wanted to. Donna wasn't afraid to give anyone a piece of her mind. The staff seemed to be on their toes whenever she was there, even the cleaning crew.

His Gram was getting better. The color was returning to her face, and she was able to stay off the machine longer each day, though she still had to be put back on. Donna and Harvey were keeping him calm. It was now the thirteenth of October. There was only a few days remaining before she would be taken off the machine for good. All three knew that if she couldn't breathe on her own then, there was a chance she wouldn't survive. Whenever Mike thought about it too much, he'd start to have another panic attack. Donna and Harvey somehow managed to keep him at ease, both telling him that she would be fine.

Mike had finally broken down and talked to his Gram about Harvey, even though she couldn't give him the advice he needed. Donna and Harvey had gone out for their weekly breakfast together one Saturday, leaving Mike alone at the hospital. They had offered to let him come with them but Mike had been desperate to talk to her, so he walked to the hospital instead. Harvey had not been pleased, but the younger had made the excuse that the air would be good for him.

Just talking to his Gram had helped him. One of her nurses had overheard most of the one-sided conversation, but Mike didn't care. The look she gave him was not of disgust or shock, but understanding and a little bit of sympathy. He was sure she wouldn't tell anyone, except maybe some of the nurses when they gossiped together. As long as it didn't get back to Harvey or Donna, Mike honestly didn't care. Mike imagined what his Gram would say, _"It's okay, Michael" _and_ "I'm sure he likes you too, I see the way he looks at you" _were his favorites, even if he didn't particularly believe either one.

When he had turned down Rachel, Mike had been certain he was going to give the relationship with Harvey a try. Now, he wasn't so sure. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he did. More than he really wanted to admit. It was just that...he still wasn't sure of anything. He didn't know if Harvey was into guys, if Harvey even saw him as anything other than a student let alone thought of him in a relationship sort of way. He wasn't regretting what he had said to Rachel, she wasn't worth his time and he still didn't want her back. His relationship with Harvey was just so...unusual. It shouldn't have been. After all, he was a student and Harvey was his teacher, his mentor, and his roommate. Their relationship was defined. Set in something that shouldn't have had any wiggle room.

And yet, the boundaries were so unclear. Their glances and their touches, sometimes the words they said to one another, it was all so confusing. Mike wasn't really sure of anything other than how he felt for the older man. Mike, while naive, was still smart. He could pick up on things, even if Harvey didn't think he would. He was almost certain that the teacher liked him more than just a student and more than just a friend, but Mike was too scared to really do anything about it.

There were rumors of Harvey's love life. He took measures to hide things from his students. Mike knew that much because no one knew anything for certain. There were rumors, though. Things that had gone around, started by students who had been somewhere at the same time as Harvey and his 'date'. Some rumors were tamer than others and Mike had no proof, but everything seemed to fit. If Harvey was as big a playboy as he seemed, he might not want a relationship with Mike even if he did like him. Mike couldn't be a fling, something tossed aside when Harvey was done and then brought back up whenever he was in the mood and didn't have anyone else to turn to.

Mike spent hours calculating the options and the numbers in his mind. They were only in mid-October now, ten months before Mike would be leaving for college to live in some dorm. That meant ten months of living together, fighting feelings and hormones. He knew it was dangerous to act upon his feelings, considering he had nowhere else to go except maybe one of Gram's friends. They didn't really have room for him, but they would take him in if needed. Harvey might not just kick him out, but he might fire him from the competition as well. He wasn't just risking a comfortable place to stay and the only two companions he had left. He was risking the internship, the money, and the experience. His future.

That scared Mike more. He was risking everything for...for something that wasn't any guarantee, but he wanted to know. He had to know. If it had just been lust, or some stupid little crush, Mike wouldn't have bothered. It had started out as those things, but it had grown. He didn't just love him, he was in love with him and his mom and Gram had said that was worth fighting for. His Gramp had told him the story of how his Gram had knocked out another woman in a fight when they were teens more times than he could count.

Even though Mike was scared, it wasn't a matter of if he would tell Harvey how he felt, it was a matter of when and how. Going up to him and saying "I love you" wouldn't cut it. Harvey might think he was joking, and if he didn't, it would probably just shock him. Kissing him would shock him even more, but at least he'd know he wasn't kidding around. Sitting Harvey down for a 'serious talk' would most likely scare the shit out of him, but it was probably the best method. They would have to talk about things seriously eventually anyway.

All he had to figure out would be when he could talk to him. He wanted to do it as soon as possible. He would drag the man out of class and into the hallway to talk if he could, but that wasn't the best time. He would have to wait until they went back to the apartment so they could talk. It would make everything easier for them. If things went well they could go from there and if things went badly Mike could get his stuff and leave quickly so as not to drag things on. Mike wanted to do it later today, but Harvey was acting so odd Mike felt even less comfortable doing it.

He had been meaning to talk to Donna about why, along with thanking her for everything she had done. The perfect opportunity came when Louis once again sent him out of the room to do more errands. Mike would have complained about always having to run around the school and do errands, but after the deal Louis had made the class about him and Harvey losing, it was a blessing to leave. The entire class, minus Trevor and Jenny, just glared at him most of the time. Some of the guys had even asked Mike to fail purposely so they could have a free day. They hadn't been too pleased when Mike refused and had chased him into Harvey's classroom.

Donna was typing a document on the computer when Mike walked in the office. She didn't look up from the screen but he knew that she knew he was there. Mike had saved running her the papers Louis needed to give to Jessica last so he could spend the extra time talking to her. The redhead took the papers from his hands without looking, dropped them in the appropriate pile and then looked up at Mike with a smile. Her eyes lit up, almost emerald in color, at the purple flower he had picked up at the local shop for her that morning. She took it gingerly in her hands as she said a quiet thank you, not entirely sure what it was for.

"I wanted to say thank you for doing my laundry and stuff," Mike explained, happy that she seemed happy. "It was a really big help with everything going on. I really appreciate it." Mike remembered that Harvey had told him to put the thank yous for Donna on thick. No one else, besides Jessica and Harvey, ever really thanked her for what she did and while Donna didn't need praise for her work, Harvey knew she liked to hear it every so often. Mike figured she deserved every flower in the flower shop and more with his thank you, but he hoped one would do.

"It was my pleasure, Mike," She reassured, and he smiled wider even though he didn't believe her. He couldn't see her doing his laundry and getting his lunch like he was a child as being a pleasure for her. "Is there something else you need?" There were two ways the sentence could have come out. The first was more common. It sounded, for lack of any better word, bitchy. It was reserved for Louis or the other douches that had staring problems. The second was kinder and genuine. Mike had been on the receiving end of the first when he had a question and didn't know how to ask, but this one was nicer. He hoped he wouldn't be ruining her mood with his question.

"I need to ask you something," Mike told her, "about Harvey." He took notice in the way her attitude instantly changed at the mention of Harvey. Her eyes narrowed and she went back to typing the document she had been previously. Mike could tell she knew what his question was about, so instead of asking, he defended his want to. "I'm worried about him, Donna. He seems...so off. He won't talk to me about it and I know that you know why he's so upset."

"If Harvey doesn't tell you himself, he doesn't want you to know," Donna told him simply, her tone sharp. She looked back up at him, lips drawn tightly together like she didn't know what to say. If it hadn't been serious, Mike would have thought Donna's loss of words was amusing. Finally, she spoke, "If Harvey wants you to know, he'll tell you. Just give him time." This one was much softer, and Mike realized that Donna was apologizing in her own way for her attitude.

Mike didn't want to give him time, but he knew it was best. He nodded with a small sigh, eyes drifting up to the clock. Time was almost out and that meant law was going to be starting soon. "Donna...can I ask you another question?" His heart began to beat faster.

"You just did," She responded, half joking.

"It's important," He insisted, "like, life changing."

This got Donna's attention. Her eyes narrowed again, "If it's about Harvey and the case..."

"It's not...Well, it is about Harvey..." He told her, waiting for any type of reaction. She leaned closer to him with her hands folded, an obvious cue for him to continue. "Well...does Harvey...does Harvey...like guys?" As soon as the words left his lips, his heart kicked off too fast for it to be comfortable. His head started to spin and just having Donna's eyes on him was too much. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He was going to have a heart attack and die known as the gay kid who loved his teacher.

Donna seemed surprised by his question, but not disgusted. Mike took that as a good sign, but couldn't bring himself to calm down. "Why...why do you ask?"

"Um...well, oh, never mind..." He mumbled, too embarrassed to find the words. The bell rang, and Mike was quick to start towards the door.

"Mike," Donna called out after him. He didn't want to stop, but he did knowing she'd hunt him down and tackle him if she wanted to. "He thinks you're sexy," She told him with a small smirk, "Does that answer your question?"

Mike gulped, "One of them, yes."

The redhead's eyes narrowed again, and then softened. Mike feared he had been caught. "What's the other question?"

Mike was positive he was going to die of a heart attack at Donna's hands. "Um...well, that's something I have to ask Harvey."

Donna smiled, wide and beautiful and just...happy. "You do that."

...

Harvey wasn't stupid. He knew that Mike went to see Rachel that night. He was awake when Mike had snuck out and could see them walking away from his window. He also knew that Mike wanted to talk to him about it. What he didn't know was what it was about. He feared it was to tell him that he had taken Rachel back, but the logical side of his mind kept telling him it was impossible. He was in love with Mike because the younger was smarter than most, even those much older than him. Mike wasn't stupid enough to take her back, not after everything Donna found out had happened between them.

And even if he was, why would Mike tell him? Harvey was worried he had made himself too obvious. That somehow Mike knew how he felt and he wanted to set the record straight by telling him he wasn't available. He might have gone crazy, but under the love for Mike, he was still Harvey Specter. The rational part of his mind argued against his fears. And while he believed them to be false most of the time, he still felt like he couldn't risk it. So he pushed Mike away.

Harvey had always been hard on his partner when it came to the murder mystery trial. His three previous partners had almost dropped out, leaving him to find someone else. He managed to have them hold on, though just barely. None of them could ever figure out why he drilled them the way he did, but Harvey never really gave them the time to find out. Harvey was harder on Mike, partly because he didn't want to hear about Rachel, but mostly because he believed in Mike. He believed that out of every student he ever had, Mike would be the one to make it. Harvey wanted to make sure he was ready for it and would do what was right instead of what was best for him.

He knew that Mike was on to him. He found himself wanting to tell Mike everything, but couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't want to rope Mike into his past, and if he did, it was opening more doors than Harvey was ready for. Opening up about his past wasn't something he did. He told Donna things here and there. Jessica knew what was necessary for her to know and that was that. He didn't even talk to his brother or mother about their past. The three of them pretended it never happened. It was always hard when it came to the murder mystery. He was always forced to face up to it. He never complained. It was the reason he became a law teacher, after all.

All of his worries reminded Harvey that he was the teacher and Mike was his student. The more he thought about it, the more he thought Mike would be better off with someone his own age. Maybe he'd even be better off with Rachel. Mike was the forgiving type, and being with Rachel was much less complicated than being with Harvey. If Mike really wanted to be with her, he'd find a way to make it work. It broke his heart to think about it, but he couldn't keep himself blind to it. He had baggage and roping Mike into it meant making him face up to things as well. It would take away part of his youth and deny him the family he deserved. Harvey would never say it out loud in fear of upsetting Mike, but no one could deny that Karen wouldn't be around for much longer. She was a strong woman, but everyone lost the fight eventually. She was all he had, and Harvey didn't have anyone but himself to give to the blonde. He barely talked to his brother and mother. It was better that way.

Harvey didn't honestly know what to do. He wanted to be with Mike. He was more than willing to give it a shot, but if he loved Mike he would want what's best for him and as much as he wanted it to be, maybe that wasn't him. Harvey didn't know, maybe he was just being cynical about the whole thing. He did have a tendency to do that about everything in his life. He couldn't help but sigh as he looked up at the clock. He'd been sitting there thinking for over twenty minutes. His class had left; his third and fourth hour would be coming in any second. Standing, he moved to walk towards the door. He had been placed on hallway duty by Jessica that week, and he'd be damned if he let his thoughts stop him from doing his job. He was a Specter, after all.

When he reached the door, he swung it open without pause and without warning. A high pitched squeal followed by a loud thud echoed though the hallway just as the door _should_ have hit the back of the wall. Harvey instantly turned to see what it was and was horrified to find that it was a student, clutching their nose in pain. They were hunched over their books that were now scattered over the floor, their hair in their face so Harvey couldn't tell who it was.

He leaned down without much thought, apologizing while he tried to gently pull the young girl's hands from her face so he could inspect the damage. A couple students and another teacher had come over to make sure she was okay. It wasn't until Harvey was done inspecting the nose and reassuring the girl that it was fine and would only be bruised did he realize who it was. Rachel Zane stared up at him for a moment, her eyes still filled with tears but a small smile on her face. Harvey wished he could whack her with the door again to wipe the smile off. Instead, he helped her pick up her books and handed them to her as gently as he could in his anger and hurt.

"I'm sorry, Miss Zane," He told her once more, as there were many witnesses.

"That's okay Mr. Specter. It was an accident." She reassured, brushing her hair out of her face and then wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She smiled at him again, and Harvey felt almost awkward under her gaze until she frowned. He turned to see Mike standing there, a certain look on his face. Harvey knew it well. It was the look he used when he was trying not to laugh. The look made Harvey smile, just a little, though he hid it when he looked back at Rachel. If he wasn't happy he had hit her, he certainly was now.

"Are you okay, Rach?" Mike asked. Harvey noticed the way Rachel tensed when he spoke and felt his heart flutter a little to know that maybe something had happened between them that would work in his favor. Guilt washed over him as he thought this, but it didn't stop him from thinking it. She flashed Mike a death glare, and then him a smile before walking away. The two boys shared a look and then Harvey shrugged, cueing Mike to go into class and take his seat.

When the bell rang and all of the students were in their seats, Harvey took a look at Mike and frowned. He wasn't sure he could spend yet another two hours sitting in a room with him and pretending like nothing was going through his mind. The case took his mind off of it most of the time, but class was always harder. Mike always stared at him with wonder and curiosity and… awe, like he thought Harvey was a god. He had to pay attention to everyone in class, but always found his mind and eyes wandering back to Mike.

"Mike," He called out before he could stop himself, gaining everyone's attention. He took a deep breath, "You know the lesson plan. Direct the class, would you? I have something very important to talk to Donna about. Class," He directed his attention to the other students, "Listen to Mike, or I fail you all, simple as that." Before anyone could say anything, he turned on his heel and left, closing the door behind him. He made a beeline for Donna's office, who smiled at him wickedly as he entered the door. "What?"

"Just had to whack her with the door, didn't you, Harvey? Are you that jealous?"

Harvey's eyes narrowed and then he rather foolishly - he didn't think it was - looked for a monitor where she had her secret camera footage broadcasting. It hadn't even been five minutes. There was no way she could have found out already!

"I have my ways," She said simply, reading his mind. "So, why did you do it?" Her eyes twinkled.

"It was an accident."

"A _happy_ accident."

"I need to talk to you." Harvey decided to change the subject, knowing where a conversation like that with Donna could go. "Mike met with Rachel about a week and a half ago. He snuck out and went somewhere with her."

If he wasn't so upset, he would have been pleased he knew something she didn't. Donna was staring at him, like she was looking past him and inside his soul. He wanted her out. Now. "How long was he gone?"

"No more than twenty minutes. He came back alone."

Donna wrinkled her nose, "Well, twenty minutes to walk somewhere and back...I doubt they had sex. Not enough time. Well, he is eighteen...but really, I expect him to have more...stamina, don't you? He rides that bike everywhere! I'm sure he could ride you and -,"

"Donna!" Harvey let out a small scream, something that didn't happen often. Donna was a bit taken back, but almost instantly calmed. "I'm being serious here."

"So was I."

"I don't know what to do."

Donna rolled her eyes; giving Harvey the impression that now she knew something he did not, which happened way more than he would even admit to himself. "I don't get why you're confused. Do you even know why he went to talk to her?"

"No, I don't want to know."

Donna snorted, "Yes you do! You're dying to know! So why not ask?"

Harvey didn't answer.

"Is Harvey Specter a coward?"

"No," He said firmly, "I'm not. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Maybe Mike is better off with Rachel or someone else his own age." No sooner did the words leave his lips did he feel a strong sting on his cheek. It took him a moment to understand. Donna had stood up, her hand was raised, the pain...She had slapped him...She had slapped him! He deadpanned, determined not to let his anger get the best of him, "What was that for?"

"I apologize, it had to be done," She deadpanned right back as she sat down, "Maybe then you'll stop acting like an idiot."

Harvey might have been angry with her if it was about anything else. Part of him wanted to be, but he needed her. She was the one he went to when he had a problem and couldn't figure it out himself. If Donna thought he was acting like an idiot, then he was acting like an idiot. He was actually thankful. That meant that he had been wrong and maybe he did still have a shot at being with Mike. "Nothing I can think to do is right," He told her finally, "Whether I wait or do something now, there is no guarantee how it'll go. And here's the real kicker: I'm thinking about this making the assumption that Mike is not only into guys but into me and not just in hero worship mode. If he doesn't feel the same way and is disgusted over this, he might go to Jessica and then I could go to jail."

Donna smiled then, half happy and half cynical. "Trust me, he feels the same way."

His eyes narrowed, "What do you know?"

"I know that he feels the same way."

He thought about asking her how she knew, but stopped himself at the fear of saying or doing something that was against who he was. He just stared at her working for a moment and then nodded his understanding. Donna would never steer him wrong. "I'll talk to him later when I get the chance, probably after this trial." He turned on his heel, feeling both relieved and nervous at the same time. Just as he reached the door, Donna's hands stopped moving against the keyboard, the noise fading to silence. He stopped, waiting for her to speak. It wasn't like her to be hesitant.

"What are you going to say?" Harvey could have smiled at the sound of her voice. Hesitant, quiet, almost fearful. He hated when she sounded like that. They were best friends, and he cared for her deeply. The tone alone broke his heart, no matter what she was talking about. But, he allowed himself to smile, just a little. She was worried about him and about Mike. No matter how much teasing Donna did, he knew she just wanted them to be happy. She didn't want anything to go wrong between them and the fact that she let her guard down for them was enough to make his heart flutter with gratitude.

"I don't know," He told her finally, "but I'm not letting Mike get away without a fight."

Her smile was brilliant. He whistled back to class.

...

Despite all his hard work, Mike still felt like he was going to be sick when Donna handed him his normal Snickers. He ate it slowly, going over every piece of information there was, replaying everything Harvey had ever said to him in his mind. The walk to the Auditorium was longer than he remembered it being and the longer it took the thicker the air became. Mike did his best to focus on Harvey's steady footsteps instead of the unsteady beat of his heart.

He knew how important this was to Harvey. Even if the older man refused to admit it, Mike felt like he had to be struck blind, deaf, and dumb not to notice it. At first he thought it might have been because it was their first trial, then because the teams were tied. But, things just kept getting worse. His mind kept coming back to the fact that Harvey didn't seem to want to go to trial. It didn't make sense. Harvey would never just award Louis points unless there was a good reason. Mike had finally gotten so curious, he googledHarvey's name but the search hadn't turned up anything.

Harvey held the door open, and Mike allowed Donna to enter first. The auditorium was made to look like a court room. There were two tables placed in the middle of the room. Jessica was placed at the front, wearing a black Judges robe. There were chairs placed in a line on the one side, filled with the school's board members and a couple of teachers. Mr. Hardman was dressed like a plaintiff, placed next to Jessica. Gregory and Louis were already sitting at the table farthest away from the jury with the client, Bernice McGraw.

The looks on their faces had Mike feeling a little better, but not by much. Louis and Gregory looked almost unsure of themselves, but they remained sitting as tall as they possibly could. Bernice was trying to mimic their stances, but she just looked scared. Her hair was greasy, but combed and styled nicely in place. Her brother and her brother's best friend were seated right behind their table, mixed in with the rest of the crowd. Mike could see the English department in the back, along with Rachel, Seth, and Kyle. Harvey and Mike took their seats in front of Donna. The redhead leaned forward, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Mike said absentmindedly, still unable to get his thoughts together. He felt Harvey's hand on the back of his neck and allowed himself to be directed where Harvey pulled. His voice caught their eyes met. Harvey's eyes were darker than usual and he could no longer see the white around them. It sent chills down his spine, the feeling settling south. He cleared his throat, "Yeah?"

Harvey's eyes lowered for a second, so fast Mike wasn't sure if he had seen it or not. "Call Detective Avery first and have her tell the court what happened." Mike started to turn away, but stopped when Harvey pulled him back, "And Mike?"

"Hm?"

"Don't look so scared." Harvey told him, a small ghost of a smile on his face, "You can do this. Call up anyone else you want to after Avery. If you have problems, I can take over. And remember, we're to treat this and everyone here like this is a real trial."

Just as Harvet stopped talking, Jessica tapped her mallet against her desk. The entire room went silent all at once, everyone's eyes now focused on the African-American at the front of the room. She smiled her appreciation, pearly white teeth peering out from behind full red lips. "Let us begin. Please rise," She started, her eyes at the audience. She waited for everyone to stand before the court, "Bernice McGraw, you have been changed with the murder of Bobby Huff. Mr. Ross and Mr. Specter are leading the prosecution and Mr. Litt and Mr. Boone are with the defense. Mr. Ross," She addressed Mike directly, "please make your opening statement and then call your first witness."

Mike gulped as her mallet hit the desk, but forced himself up and towards the jury. He half faced them, half faced Jessica as he spoke in a voice that made Harvey proud, "I want justice for Bobby Huff's murder. That's what we all want, isn't it? Except one person, of course. Bernice McGraw is a killer, and the only way to make sure that Bobby's family can put his body down to rest, really rest, is to convict the person responsible for it. It is nothing compared to having their son home with them, but it is all they have. The evidence shown today along with the testimony of the detective and people who knew Bobby the most will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Bernice McGraw killed Bobby Huff. All I ask of you is to make the right decision on putting a killer away."

Mike took a deep breath before starting again, "On October third 2011, dozens of witnesses saw Bernice McGraw walk up to Bobby and ask him to come to the small storage room in the drama department. She said that she needed his help carrying some of the boxes onto the stage for the upcoming play. However, those boxes had already been moved by McGraw's brother and his best friend the day before. And she knew that. Now, you may ask yourself: If she knew the boxes had already been taken out, why would she ask him to come? Especially Bobby Huff, the boy her brother despised for taking away his chance at playing in the biggest football game of last year. McGraw will lie and say it's because they were secretly dating, but that's not the case. She killed Bobby for revenge. She lured him in the backroom where she took the knife from her brother's party and stabbed him. And we can prove it."

Harvey looked proud, and it was that look that gave Mike the courage to continue. Gregory and Louis were nervously glancing at one another but still sat tall. Bernice had started crying. The sight made Mike freeze for a moment, but he reminded himself that none of it was real, that he had seen Bernice cry at the drop of a hat during the play the year before. He forced his eyes away, "The people call Detective Avery to the stand."

Everyone turned to Michelle Avery, the English department student who made the arrest with Mrs. Melvin. The young woman stood from her spot rather shakily but pulled herself together by the time she made it up to the stand. She was wearing a woman's grey business suit, her hair up in a ponytail. There was an obviously fake badge attached to her hip. Mike knew that Michelle wasn't good in front of big crowds and had actually been surprised when he had heard she'd made Mrs. Melvin's partner. He made a mental note to go as easy on her as possible. Mr. Hardman swore her in.

"How are you, Detective Avery?" _A little small talk can calm the person on the stand._

"I'm fine, under the circumstances. Thank you for asking, Mr. Ross. How are you?" She smiled at him gratefully.

"I'm doing well," He said simply, knowing too much would just annoy Jessica and the jury, "Now, Detective Avery, can you tell me what _this_ is?" Mike picked up a bag of evidence, a fake Halloween costume knife inside.

"The murder weapon," Avery said, "Traces of Bobby's blood and cake residue were found on it. The cake residue was also found in Bobby's wounds."

"Cake residue? Isn't that… odd?"

Avery nodded, "Yes, it is. McGraw said that she and Bobby had been cutting a cake with the knife in celebration of their six month anniversary together."

"But you don't believe that, do you, Detective Avery?"

"Not for a second. Harold, Bernice's brother, just had his birthday party two days before the killing. The cake residue matches the cake in his house, frosting and all."

Mike nodded, turning slightly towards the jury, "How do you know that McGraw is lying when she says she was in a relationship with the victim?"

"No one knew of the apparent relationship. Not their families, not any of their friends, and Bobby already had a date to prom, which was not the defendant. I don't see why he would ask another girl to prom if he had a girlfriend, do you, Mr. Ross?"

Mike shook his head, "No, I don't. Now, Avery, you wrote up all the witnesses who saw McGraw ask Bobby for help, along with his parents' and friends' statements that he was not dating her, and his future prom date, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, I did."

"So we can take your word that everything you say is correct, right?" Mike pressed on, "I don't have to call any witnesses up here, though I can if I have to?"

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Detective Avery," Mike said, "I'm done questioning the detective."

"Louis, Gregory," Jessica called out, "would you like to cross examine?"

"No," Louis growled, "thank you, Miss Pearson."

"Very well," Jessica said, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice, "you may take your seat, Detective Avery." Avery stood as she nodded to Jessica before taking her seat in the back with Mrs. Melvin. The two exchanged high - fives in celebration.

"I wish to now call Jeffery King to the stand." Jeffery was up front, looking very angry. He and Bobby had been best friends since they were in diapers. He made sure to word everything correctly so as not to anger him in any way. "Mr. King, you and Bobby were close. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Not as sorry as she'll be."

Mike paused, but ignored the comment, "Did Bobby ever tell you that he and Bernice were dating?"

"No, never. And I'm his best friend," He nearly screamed, "He told me everything!"

"You never saw anything suspicious? Anything that would prove he was hiding something?"

"No," Jeffery growled.

"What can you tell me about his prom date?"

"Her name is Sarah. She goes to Jeff Eastin high school. Their mothers are friends."

Mike nodded, "Would you say that he was forced into the date?"

Jeffery laughed, "He met her once. Called her the moment she left and asked, said he couldn't stop thinking about her."

"Thank you, no more questions."

"I would like to cross examine," Gregory said, glaring at Mike. "You said, Jeffery, in your statements and I quote, 'He never had any girlfriends.' Is that correct?"

"Yes," Gregory gave him a pointed look, to which he rolled his eyes and continued, "A date is not a girlfriend. He told me that he really liked her, but football and drama practice got in the way."

"Isn't it possible he was using her as a cover? Did you ever talk to her about their relationship?"

"...No, I never talked to her, and no, he wasn't using her as a cover!"

"How do you know?"

"He was my best friend!"

"...No further questions," Gregory said softly and walked back to his seat.

Mike smiled, though he was surprised that it was going as well as it was. Something just didn't feel right, but he brushed it off to make his closing statement, "That was short, wasn't it? Just because it's murder doesn't mean it has to be long. I can call up a number of witnesses, and no one will say anything different than Detective Avery. You've now heard the evidence, and we all know Mr. Litt and Mr. Boone are squirming to save their client. Anything they do won't be good enough because she is guilty of the crime. Again, all I ask of you is to do the right thing, and find justice for Bobby and his family." He finished his speech with a nod towards the jury before spinning on his heel and taking a seat.

Gregory stood up then, buttoning and unbuttoning his suit jacket. "I have to give Mr. Ross some credit there. He did make that sound awfully convincing. And he is correct. We do want justice for Bobby and his family. However, Mr. Ross is also wrong. Bernice McGraw also wants justice for him. She is not a killer. She has done nothing wrong, except keeping the fact that she and Bobby were secretly involved from everyone around her. We all want the same thing here, really, we do. I'm just sorry that the real killer has gone free so far."

He sounded strong, but he didn't seem like the usual cocky self he always was. Mike wasn't sure if he missed it or not. "On October third, 2011, dozens of witnesses did see Bernice ask Bobby to the drama department to help move the boxes. She had known the boxes were already out, and so did he. It was their cover. Bernice could never allow her brother Harold to know that she was dating Bobby, so they kept it a secret from everyone. Bobby asked another girl to prom because they couldn't go together. Bobby brought the knife himself for the cake he brought them. They were about to go off for a date so Bernice took the side door to the lockers rooms to shower. When she came back, the cake was gone and Bobby was dead." He took a deep breathe, "I would like to call Detective Randall to the stand."

The teacher stood up from his spot, buttoned his suit jacket and swiftly made his way up to the stand. Mr. Hardman swore him in while Gregory and Louis talked quietly amongst themselves. "Detective Randall, what was the first thing you noticed about Bernice when you made it to the scene?"

"She was crying," Randall told him.

"And what else?"

"Her hair was wet. At the time I believed she had just taken a shower."

"Thank you, no further questions."

"I would like to cross examine, your honor," Harvey stood up quickly, almost making Mike jump. "Mr. Randall, you said at the time you believed she had taken a shower, what did you mean?"

"Later on that day, I called her into my office for more questioning. Her hair was greasy. It didn't look to me like she had showered at all, just gotten her hair wet."

"As if to wash blood off her?"

"Possibly, yes."

"No more questions," Harvey nodded up to Jessica before taking his seat. He looked at Mike, who looked back at him with an unreadable expression. "What?"

"I'm not sure, maybe nothing." Mike started searching through the pictures, "I just have a strange feeling." Mike thought Harvey would tell him to leave it be, but he just nodded instead.

"I call Bernice McGraw to the stand." Gregory said and then took his seat. Louis stood up, looking angry. Bernice looked like she thought he would rip her to shreds.

"Bernice, why don't you tell us what happened?"

She was silent for a moment, her eyes looking past Louis and towards her brother. "You already know."

"Bernice, if you don't help us, you're going to go down for this." Louis was getting more and more annoyed.

"Then I guess I'm going down for it if you're too stupid to do your job!" She suddenly got very offended, tears welling up in her eyes. They strayed towards where her brother was seated once again before she tore them almost forcefully away.

"I am not stupid!" Louis looked ready to lose it, but he gathered himself in time. Jessica was glaring at him. "Forget it, I have no more questions." He turned back to Bernice, "Maybe you should have taken a shower this morning. It might have helped with your appearance."

"I did take a shower this morning..." She mumbled, glaring at him.

Mike sat up higher in his seat at that. Just then, he found the picture of the locker room stall she had said she'd taken her shower in. There was a special brand of shampoo and conditioner at the side. Mike's heart skipped a few beats, "Shit."

"What?" Harvey side glanced at him.

"I don't know if it means something, but we gotta get more answers."

Harvey looked uncomfortable. He had thought they were doing so well, but if Mike saw something he didn't, he owed it to him to hear him out about it. "From who?" Harvey looked over at the brother and the best friend.

Gregory stood up, looking from Jessica to the jury and then at Mike and Harvey. Louis was sulking in his seat, big teeth covering his thinning lip in his anger. Mike realized they probably had just as much of a hard time with the case as he and Harvey had, though theirs was obviously because Bernice refused to work with them. Mike didn't understand. Even though Louis and Gregory were horrible to deal with, they were her ticket to clearing her name. There wasn't any reason for her to be acting the way they were with each other unless… unless she didn't want her name cleared. But if she wanted to be convicted, she would have confessed. According to the law, Gregory and Louis had to go to her with the deal Harvey brought. It was her decision to make.

_Why would someone go to trial, but not help themselves once there? _Mike thought, his eyes going wide a moment later. "Harvey, she's covering for someone."

Harvey smiled bitterly, "My thoughts exactly."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The teacher just hummed in agreement, eyes hard against Bernice's face. "We need to find out where that cake went."

"The Defense calls Miss Wheeler to the stand," Gregory said after a moment. The teacher stood up from her spot in the crowd and made her way to the stand. Once she was seated and comfortable Gregory put on his charming smile, "Miss Wheeler, what can you tell me about Bernice?"

Miss Wheeler smiled, "Bernice is a wonderful girl! Just wonderful! She's always helpful, and very smart. She has great potential, that girl." She hummed as she nodded in agreement to her own statement. Mike had Miss Wheeler the previous year. She was never one to wear makeup or anything too fancy. Today, however, she was wearing lip stick and a little bit of blush and was wearing the skirt and blazer she saved for special occasions. Mike followed her eyes to Bernice, and couldn't help but smile a little. She was doing everything she could to help her student.

"And in your opinion, could Bernice have committed this crime?"

"Oh, no. Oh, no! Stage blood scares her. She's always worried when she has to get near it during a performance. I don't want to see what real blood would do to her! She nearly fainted after we dissected frogs a couple weeks ago. She felt so bad… We had a food day so I could cheer up her and the other students who had problems with it. I'm proud of them."

"What did my client do for the party?" Gregory asked, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a smirk forming on his face.

"She came early in the morning to help me set everything up. She also brought in brownies that she made from scratch. Her grandmother's recipe. Everyone loved them." She smiled at the memory. "Bernice is just too good of a person to do this. I heard her tell her brother over and over to drop the problem he had against Bobby!"

"So you're saying that Harold, her brother, would be more likely to have done it?"

Miss Wheeler paused, "I never said that, but... If I had to take a guess, I'd guess it would be him, yes." A look of pain mixed with sadness took over, "I don't want her to lose her brother, but I can't let her go down for something she didn't do."

Harvey could see the respect and love that Bernice had for Miss Wheeler in her eyes. It reminded him a bit of the awed look that Mike gave him whenever he was impressed. His eyes drifted to Harold and his best friend, whose name Harvey remembered to be Rex. Harold looked stern, unfazed by Miss Wheeler's words. His facial expressions had not changed since the beginning of the trial. He was staring at his sister like she had betrayed him. Rex, who had looked a bit on edge, now looked frightened. His eyes were shifting from Bernice to Harold and then back again. Whenever he looked at Bernice, his eyes softened considerably, and it looked almost as if he wanted to say something to her.

"No further questions," Gregory said, his voice a little less strained. It wasn't much, but Miss Wheeler's testimony could have put doubt into any of the jurors' minds.

"Allow me to cross examine, Your Honor," Harvey stood up suddenly, "Miss Wheeler, do you remember what else was at that party you had?"

The science teacher looked confused, "Um...well, yes, actually. I still have them in the backroom of my class. I keep forgetting to throw them out... Let's see, we had chips and dip, cookies, a fruit dish, a veggie tray...Uh, let's see, pizza, cupcakes, and -,"

"Cupcakes," Harvey asked, his smile putting Gregory's to shame, "what kind of cupcakes?"

"Chocolate with white and green frosting on them. They were a cupcake cake. You know, the cupcakes are aligned to create a picture and the frosting is draped over them, much like a cake's would be." She laughed a little, "It was so hard to get the cupcakes apart. The frosting was everywhere and we didn't have a knife to cut it with."

"Do you remember who brought the cupcake cake in?"

"Where is this going, Your Honor?" Louis stood up, eyeing Harvey cautiously. He knew he was up to something. He just didn't know what it was.

"I assure you, Your Honor, this is very important." When Jessica nodded, he turned back to Miss Wheeler, "Do you remember?"

"You know, yes I do," She said happily, "Rex did. I remember because he was wearing a white shirt with green cargo pants. The cake was in the design of the Jets football team." Her eyes narrowed then, "What does this have to do with the case?"

At this, Harvey looked back at Bernice. He couldn't see her face. She had turned behind her to stare at Rex, who couldn't bear to look up at her. His hands were gripping the stand in between them, his knuckles white. "More than you know," He reassured, leaning forward, "Do me a favor? Give Donna that cake, would you?" He smiled again when she nodded, "No more questions, Your Honor." Harvey walked back to the table as Gregory called up his next witness to speak on behalf of Bernice. Mike turned his head slightly to look at him, and the look in his eyes told the older man that Mike had caught what he had as well. Harvey was blown away at how well they communicated without words, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "We don't have the evidence."

"Then we need to get it." Mike stated before standing up in his seat. Gregory had just finished questioning another one of Bernice's teachers. "Your Honor," Mike said as clearly and as respectful as he could, "I wish to call for a recess."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "The trial is nearly over, Mr. Ross. If I send everyone home today, we cannot start again until tomorrow."

Mike gulped, "I understand, Your Honor, but it is important that you call for a recess. Believe me; I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't."

Jessica looked like she was about to say something, but was silenced when Harvey stood up next to Mike. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. The fact that he was standing meant that he was supporting Mike's request. The African-American woman looked impressed as she slammed her mallet down on her desk. "This court is now in recess. We will continue tomorrow afternoon at three sharp. No one be late."

The area was filled with noise as everyone stood up and went on their way. Donna disappeared with Miss Wheeler a moment later. Before anyone could say a word to Mike or Harvey, the two walked straight to the door and back towards Harvey's classroom.

"The hair shampoo, the knife, the cupcakes, the covering," Mike started listing things off, "It all makes sense now. I just don't understand why. Why would she protect _him_?"

"Guilt, fear of letting her brother down again, or fear that her brother would go down for the crime."

"She looked shocked when Miss Wheeler said Rex. She probably thought her brother was the one who brought the cupcakes in."

"Donna will take care of the evidence for the cake. We need to call someone to question over the shower before calling Bernice up. She probably won't cooperate."

Mike frowned, "Won't she want to now that she knows her brother didn't bring in the cupcakes?"

"Who's to say that they didn't switch what they brought before they went into class? Besides, we're the people trying to put her away. She won't talk to us, and Louis and Gregory would just cheat their way to winning this if we let them in on it."

"Okay, well, let's," Mike was interrupted when his cell phone went off.

"You had that on? You know what Jessica would have done if that had gone off in there?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He fished the mobile phone out of his pocket. He lost the thing so much he forgot that it was even there. He stared down at the number for a moment, and then looked back at Harvey. "It's the hospital." He answered it, "Hello?"

_"Hello, Mr. Ross?"_

"Speaking."

_"Hi, my name is Jared. I'm your grandmother's nurse this week here at the hospital. Margo left the number for whoever was on duty." _

Mike felt like he couldn't breathe. No one from the hospital had ever called him before. "Did something happen to my grandmother?"

* * *

><p><em>(AN) I hope you all liked it! And my cliffy! The trial was hard to write so I hope it turned out all right. Once again, I would love(not like, love!) to thank maryjaneleaf! _

_Does anyone notice how long this chapter is? I saw it and said, "DAMN!" Hehe!_

_Okay, so, I would LOVE LOVE LOVE for everyone's opinion on this. Because you guys rock and help me more than you think you do! _

_With Love,_

_Kitty! _


	11. Chapter 11

_(A/N) Ello, Everyone! _

_Forgive me for the wait. I take full responsibility. I also take full responsibility for the editing...I still have no grammar check so I had to do it by myself. I apologize for any mistakes I didn't catch. _

_I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday! _

_Also, to **ohmycas , **literally seven minutes before you reviewed I had just finished planning out part of the story. Chapter 20 takes us to New Year's Eve(yes, we will be having some holiday chapters). I wanted this story to last til May or so...It'll probably be very long lol._

_I have a few things that need to be said. I'd save it for the end but...well, I don't think you'll be interested with the ending I have given you here so...**Listen up**! One of the reasons this came so late was because I started writing another story of mine that I had stopped. I stopped because I'm planning on rewriting it and trying to get it published. Because I want to work on the book asap, I'm gonna have to put back some Marvey ideas...I will finish Barely Legal without pause but after it's done, I'll be taking a hopefully short break to work on the book. _

_Um...I believe that's it. I love you guys! I hope you enjoy ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Jealously <strong>_  
><em>

_Hospital._

Donna looked down at her phone, her heart skipping a few times before completely stopping. Before her mind could completely catch up, her feet took off, her heart jump starting as she excused herself from Jessica and ran towards where her car was parked. People were watching, laughing at her as she ran faster then she knew was safe in her heels through the building, and for once she didn't stop to glare at them. She didn't have time. This was more important than her reputation there. She could repair whatever damage was done later, she had to get to the hospital now.

She wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Harvey had only sent the one word. Instantly Donna knew it had to do with Mike's grandmother. That, or Mike managed to break something while walking from the Auditorium to Harvey's car. She cut off a teacher as she pulled out of her usual parking space and ignored his glare and shouts in order to take off. She raced out of the parking lot and down the road, not caring if she got picked up by one of the traffic cameras. She glanced up at her self at a red light, and, upon seeing her reflection, she leaned back and sighed, feeling a chuckle bubbling up.

The redhead made fun of Harvey for growing so attached to Mike, for loving him as much as he did. Honestly, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Harvey had never been in love before, and Donna was certain that, for whatever the reason Mike and Harvey didn't work out, Harvey would never love again. She teased, but she did want them both to be happy. She was certain that they were meant for one another, and Donna had never been wrong before in her life when it came to her hunches about people.

Neither Harvey or Mike were answering their phones, both going straight to voice mail. She tossed her phone angrily to the seat next to her before looking up in the rear view mirror once again. As she glanced up at herself, she noticed the panicked look and nearly starting laughing at herself. She just couldn't believe it, but at the same time she could. She was an emotionally controlled girl. Not so much as Harvey was, because one of them had to be more in tuned with their emotions. The fact that she was the girl had nothing to do with the matter. Harvey's past made him who he was, and hers made her who she was. She learned never to let anyone get too close, never let anyone break down the walls she carefully built so many years ago.

Harvey had been the first she really let in, and their relationship wasn't something she had really expected. He knew more about her than anyone, her parents and sister included. After she realized that Harvey had found his way in her heart - and her into his as well - she vowed that he would be the first and last person. It had been dangerous, and Donna considered himself lucky that Harvey hadn't dropped her four years ago when he realized just how attached they both had become. For the first time, Donna saw that she had failed. Her racing heartbeat, panicked look, and desire to get to the hospital as fast as she could proved as much.

Her walls were constructed carefully, all strong and heavily guarded. They were likes bones, once broken, they healed stronger. Donna put her front up in front of everyone except Harvey and she only let him in when they were alone. She was sure that no one would ever be able to get in again. But somehow, Mike managed to climb over and sneak his way until he reached her heart. Harvey wasn't the only one who had grown attached to the kid, she realized, and nearly laughed again. If she wasn't so scared, she would have. She looked down at her nails, chipped and worn. She missed her manicure the past week so she could do Mike's laundry. The gleam from the chipped red polish taunted her.

She pressed on the gas a little harder than usual, and sped off towards the hospital. When she reached the parking garage, she parked in the first spot available and ran through the lot and in the front doors. A few people stared at her, but no one payed much mind to her actions. She walked straight up to the receptionist, who smiled brightly at her. Donna wanted to snatch it off her face more than she normally would, but smiled politely back. "Hi, I'm here to see Karen Ross. I was just wondering if she was in the same room."

The woman typed in the name, and then drew her lips in tight, "Hmm...No, actually. It appears that Miss. Ross has been moved."

"Where?"

"Down one floor to the cardiac intensive care unit," The woman explained, "She was just moved an hour ago." She wrote the number to her room on a pink slip and handed it to her. Donna was gone before the woman could wish her a good day. It took her a few minutes to find the right room when she got to the floor. Harvey saw her, and placed his hand on Mike's shoulder before coming out to greet her. The look on his face made Donna wanna cry. She felt so bad, she couldn't even be mad at herself for letting her emotions slip away from her.

"Is she okay?"

Harvey placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her towards the waiting room. Donna only resisted for a second, her eyes trying to peer into the room. She could see Mike and the machines, but not Karen. It wasn't until they were both sitting that he spoke. "She had a heart attack. They said it was a mix of medications that she turned out to be allergic to plus the stress of being weaned off the machine."

Donna's eyes filled with tears, "Is she going to be okay?"

Harvey sighed, "Most likely, yes. The next few days are crucial. They said that she was breathing harshly for a couple minutes, but was doing okay that they were going to hook her up to a regular oxygen machine and then she went into cardiac arrest. They had to perform CPR and it cracked three of her ribs." He paused for a moment, feeling more vulnerable then he had five minutes before. "She's breathing on her own. They wanted to put her back under but had to limit the amount of medication she could take. She needs a lot of rest, and they have to monitor her just in case."

The secretary nodded slowly, "How is Mike?"

"Holding up," He responded, "He's trying not to cry so he won't scare his grandmother." His heart broke. He couldn't do anything to help Karen and he couldn't make it any easier on Mike. Part of him wanted to run. It was easier that way, but he loved Mike too much to leave him to deal with it on his own. And that scared him the most. He didn't think he'd ever been so scared in his life. He wasn't just scared for Karen or Mike, but for himself and Donna as well. Both had obviously been pulled into the cyclone that was Mike Ross, and for the first time, they were both completely vulnerable. The two always leaned on each other when they need to. He wasn't sure what to do now.

Donna grabbed his hand, "We should go in there. I don't want Mike to be alone."

As they made their way down the hall, Harvey suddenly remembered their case. He glanced at Mike through the giant window and then back at Donna, "Did you...?"

"I already called the coach, she'll be ready tomorrow and the cupcake cake is off for analysis."

"Did you call Bernice's parents?"

She nodded.

"Donna, you're amazing," Harvey told her, breathing a sigh of relief. The last thing Mike needed to be worrying about was the case.

Donna tried to smile at the compliment, but when she looked at a restless and sleeping Karen, and then at Mike, who's blue eyes shined with hidden tears, she felt anything but amazing.

…

The three stayed at the hospital together, each taking shifts in keeping Karen company and going off to stretch their legs. Donna and Harvey used their free time to make sure everything was in order for the trial, while Mike spent his time crying. He hid in the very back of the waiting room, away from any others who were there and hung his head in his hands. His vision was so blurry, blue eyes so glazed over that, if it had not been for Donna's unique hair color, he wouldn't have known who was hugging him.

He hugged her back as if his life depended on it, and in many ways it did. Donna and Harvey were his lifelines, the only thing keeping him from going completely over the deep end. Mike was in no way stupid, and while naive, he knew that eventually his grandmother would die. Still, that hadn't stopped him from thinking that she never would. That somehow, his grandmother would live forever and be the one to bury him when he was old and no longer able to hold on. The reality of it all was hitting him even harder than before because it was becoming clearer as time went on. Even if his grandmother survived, she would lose the rest of her freedoms. She wouldn't live much longer, and Mike didn't think she'd even want to. He thought that broke his heart the most.

One of the nurses came to talk to him, her voice low so no one could overhear them. Mike was barely listening, but he made out the words "do not resuscitate" as clear as he could hear his booming heart. Unable to stop himself, he started crying harder, his voice hiccuping slightly as his vision blurred even more. Donna stood, a stance that Mike knew was dangerous. She shooed the nurse away without having to say a word, the young woman scurrying out the door and back to the nurse's station. As she left, she whispered something that sounded suspiciously like, "rumors were right," and "crazy bitch,".

Donna pulled him back to her, his head tucked under her chin. Mike wiped his eyes and stared at the clock for a moment. He rubbed his eyes to rid himself of anymore tears and stood up slowly. It was his turn to be with his grandmother. He moved slowly down the hall, his heart beating louder and louder as he went. As he passed the nurses station, they all looked at him but didn't ask him anymore questions. Harvey saw him coming, but didn't move from his spot next to Karen until Mike was standing next to him.

"Hey," He said quietly, "How are you?"

Mike just nodded, the lump in his throat making it hard for him to speak. "I, uh, Donna scared away a nurse, but, they want me to..."

"I know," Harvey told him, "they came in here looking for you." He was silent for a moment, "I know it's hard kid, but..."

Mike shook his head no, silencing Harvey instantly, "I know," He admitted, "I just...couldn't say it then. "I'll tell them...after I sit here for a while."

The teacher nodded slowly and then grabbed the bag he'd left on the table and handed it to Mike. The genius instantly recognized the symbol on the bag as the bookstore from the mall not far away. He pulled the object out and stared down at the cover for a moment. The Great Gatsby stared back at him, fresh and new.

"You said it was one of your grandmother's favorites," Harvey explained, "They said she can hear us still even with her new medications. I thought you might wanna read it to her."

Mike sighed, a strange mix of despair and happiness. He wrapped his arms around Harvey and rested his head against his shoulder. The older hesitated, but wrapped his arms around his student, holding him closely to his chest. For a moment, both ignored the screaming voices telling them that they were crossing a line, and listened solely to the beat of their synchronizing hearts and the radiating warmth that surrounded them.

Mike smiled at Harvey as they pulled apart, and Harvey's hands rested on Mike longer than necessary before he moved around so Mike could take a seat. He waited until Mike was settled before leaving the room. He noticed how all the nurses fell silent as he walked by, their chatter picking up when he made it a little down the hall. He all but collapsed in the chair next to Donna. He could hear his suit wrinkling under the pressure but didn't move to a better position. He stared up at the TV, though completely uninterested in the show. The nurses had put on America's Funniest Home Videos in an attempt to cheer everyone up. It wasn't working. Donna was flipping causally through an issue of Cat Fancy, but Harvey could tell she wasn't really looking at anything. Her flipping sped up before she flung the magazine on the table in front of them.

"When my mother died," She said suddenly, pulling Harvey's attention to her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and any eyeliner she had once been wearing was smeared off. Harvey pretended not to notice, "I was in college. Dad was never there, my sister and I weren't talking, and my grandparents had long since passed away. I was alone, and I promised myself that I would never allow anyone to make me feel so depressed ever again."

"Yea," Harvey said, nodding, because there was nothing else he could say, "I felt the same way when he went to jail."

There was a pause, "Have you talked to Mike about it?"

"I will," He told her. He hadn't thought much about it until now, but Mike shared his past with him, it was only fair he did the same.

They stayed in silence for nearly an hour, Harvey pretending to be interested in the show and Donna flipping through every magazine they had before the receptionist stood up and stretched. She pulled a few coins out of her purse and then looked at Harvey, "You want something," She pointed to the vending machines when he looked up at her, shrugging as he shook his head no. She ate her blueberry muffin at the door and left without saying a word.

A couple minutes later, Mike sat down in Donna's seat. "Donna said she had a muffin and said for us to go get something to eat."

Harvey checked his watch. It was already almost nine, and they hadn't eaten since lunch. He stood and nodded for Mike to follow him. The cafeteria would be closed soon, and though Harvey had moved past the point of being hungry, he knew Mike wouldn't eat unless he did. The two slowly made their way to the cafeteria, both ignoring the other sick people as they went. They grabbed themselves a couple of subs and some coffee before heading to check out. Mike grabbed a small container of fruit as they walked, and Harvey nodded at him. Both knew how much Donna loved fruit. Harvey paid and the two went to sit at the closest open table.

They both sat in relative silence while they ate, the only noise being Mike scarfing down his food. Harvey picked at his, his stomach turning slightly. He ate what he could but ultimately shoved it over to Mike, who was licking his fingers clean. The younger raised an eyebrow, but didn't verbally question it. He just picked up the sub and ate it, this one slower. It took less than ten minutes, but neither one moved when they were done. The cafeteria was closing so they were completely alone except for a few remaining workers cleaning up.

"I, uh, I told them," Mike said suddenly before taking a sip of his coffee. He didn't need to say anything else, Harvey would know. He pushed the tears back and forced himself to smile. It was the right thing to do. "If it happens again...they won't..." He sighed before mumbling, "I just don't want her to suffer anymore."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Mike," Harvey offered, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm not sure I want that," He responded, "I mean, yea, I want her alive. I love her. But, more importantly, I want what's best for her, not for me. I just wish I knew what the best was."

Harvey wanted to say something, but nothing came out as he opened his mouth. Most people couldn't grasp something like that. They always wanted what was best for themselves and not their loved ones. The fact that Mike was mature enough to make the decision and allow himself to let go a little spoke worlds to Harvey.

Mike stood, and Harvey followed. They walked back up to the room in order to get Donna and say good bye. Mike promised to be back tomorrow, and both Harvey and Donna squeezed Karen's hand before leaving. The walk was agonizing for Mike. He wanted to cry, but didn't want to appear anymore weak in front of Donna and Harvey. It amazed him. He never really cared for Trevor's opinion of him and Jenny's was nice to hear but never needed. His Gram was the person he didn't want to let down, and now, he didn't want to let down Donna or Harvey either. As they reached Mike and Harvey's car, Donna hugged Mike tightly and kissed his cheek before walking up the platform to where she had parked. It wasn't until they were in the car and headed home that Mike jumped and screamed, "The trial!"

"It's taken care of," Harvey told him without taking his eyes off the road, "so don't worry about it."

Mike hesitated for a moment but then relaxed. The ride back to the apartment was silent and Mike wanted nothing more than fall into bed and sleep for the rest of the year. There was a stiffness in the air that Mike didn't remember being there before. He leaned against Harvey slightly as they rode up the elevator, just to make sure he was really there. As they entered the apartment, they exchanged good nights without looking at one another. Mike was just about to walk to his room when Harvey pressed the button to check his messages and heard Rachel's voice through the speaker. He stopped in his tracks before turning to look at Harvey.

_"Hi, Mr. Specter, it's me, Rachel Zane...you know, the girl you hit in the face with the door. Um, I hope you don't mind but I got your number from a file at school...Um, I'm having problems with this law assignment and I would love if we could get together. I mean, I really need help and you're the best so...give me a call from this number...or find me in school. Um, bye."_

"...I didn't know Rachel was in your law class."

"...She's not," Harvey said slowly, his mind trying to wrap around what had happened, "She's in Louis'."

"Then why doesn't she ask him for help," Mike questioned, jealously settling in his stomach, "Or Gregory. Or me."

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" The older questioned back as he threw his jacket off. He had a bad feeling about this.

"There isn't anything going on between you and her, is there?" The blonde couldn't stop himself from asking. He had to know. Was Rachel just using him to get closer to Harvey? Could Harvey really be involved with her? The thought alone broke his heart a little.

"Are you an idiot," The teacher asked, and then rolled his eyes, "This is ridiculous. You should get some sleep."

"I'm not a child, Harvey, you can't tell me what to do."

Harvey almost pulled the 'you live under my roof' thing, but stopped himself at the last minute. Mike was not a child and did not deserve to be treated as such. He had not meant it to sound like he was ordering him around. He was merely worried about his well being. "I'm not. But you do need sleep. I can tell you're tired."

"I wanna know what that message is about," Mike insisted, stepping closer to him.

"Nothing," Harvey reassured, though he was getting more and more agitated. "I have absolutely no idea why she called me. Or even how she got my number!"

"Are you sleeping with her?" Mike regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. He was letting his jealously get in the way of his judgement. He was sounding like a jealous boyfriend and he didn't want that. He trusted Harvey, he did. Harvey was almost always with him. Still, the phone call didn't make any sense. Rachel was a very smart girl and did well in everything she did. And if she did need help on a law assignment, she could always ask Louis or her boyfriend. Mike considered the possibility that she was trying to get closer to Harvey to get closer to him, but pushed it out of his mind. Harvey didn't help students and he certainty wasn't about to help Rachel get back with him. It just wasn't something he would ever do.

"Okay, if you seriously think that, then you're an idiot," Harvey practically yelled, letting his anger get the best of him. It was bad enough that Mike had went and saw her during the night but then to accuse him of doing something with her was something entirely different. He had done some low things in his life, but he never did anything with anyone who was already committed to someone else. And no matter how much it killed him, he wouldn't try and ruin whatever Mike may have with her.

"That's not a no," Mike screamed back, unable to help himself. He couldn't understand why Harvey was dodging.

"No, okay, you happy now?"

"No," The blonde screamed back, his temper rising, "because I want to know why she's calling you!"

"I don't know, Mike, why not go ask your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yea," Harvey said, practically pushing past Mike, "I saw you guys."

Mike looked honestly confused, and it almost made Harvey laugh, "What are you talking about?"

Harvey didn't want to bring it up, didn't want it have that argument then and there. He didn't want to fight with him, but it was all driving him so crazy, "About two weeks ago. I saw you guys walking away from this building together."

Mike was speechless.

"Your stupid girlfriend called me, not the other way around. So if you're worried, you should go talk to her about it. Not me!"

And that's when it clicked for Mike. Harvey must have thought he had taken her back or that something had happened between them. He thought that Mike was jealous of Harvey. Mike suddenly felt stupid. He should have never thought he could get away with anything. Not with Harvey. He was almost as all knowing as Donna. And Harvey would never have Rachel call him when Mike could overhear the message and Rachel didn't know he was there. If Rachel wasn't trying to use Harvey to get closer to him, then she was trying to get closer to Harvey.

"Harvey," Mike called out to him but it was too late. The older man had already gone into his room and closed the door behind him. Mike felt even more tired now, and the burning jealousy was replaced by a gut wrenching sorrow. He should have believed Harvey. He knocked on his bedroom door, counting the seconds in his head. He knocked again, starting the count over until Harvey opened the door. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of sweat pants and it instantly drew his attention to his chest.

"I'm going to bed," Harvey told him, "Get some sleep for the trial. Or don't. I don't care. Though, if you're gonna sneak out to see your girlfriend again, try not to be so loud this time." And with that, he slammed the door in his face.

Mike lifted his fist to knock again. He even considered just walking in so they could talk, but, Mike didn't have anything to say other than he was sorry. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good enough. He sighed, and walked to his room. He dragged himself into bed without taking his suit off. For a while, he just laid there, unable to sleep. His body had shut down but his mind was going a million miles a minute. Finally, he closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep, completely unaware that Harvey laid awake down the hall.

…

School the next day was hell. He had fucked up, that much was obvious. He didn't know how he could fix it but he knew he had to and soon. The car ride was completely silent on the way to school that morning. Harvey slammed doors and refused to look him in the eye when he talked. At first Mike got angry over it, thinking Harvey was being a child. It wasn't until Donna threw him a look that morning that told him Harvey was just upset. It broke his heart. He had done that to him.

Harvey thanked Donna for getting him a coffee but didn't acknowledge that Mike was even still in the room as he left. Mike counted the steps as he walked away, begging that Harvey would just turn around and look at him or slow down from his just faster than usual pace. Harvey did stop for a moment, just before he was out of sight, and Mike felt his heart flutter for a moment. It dropped in his stomach as Harvey continued on. "I fucked up," He told Donna.

"No kidding," She said back as she sat down in her seat, looking prime and proper, "What the hell did you do, anyway?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Didn't get the chance," Donna responded as she leaned back in her chair, "but I don't need him to tell me to know that he's upset about something."

Mike just sighed, "I'll tell you later, all right? I gotta figure this out before it gets any bigger."

Donna gave him a look, but nodded her head anyway.

Mike didn't get a chance to think about it. People all over the school were talking about the trial, asking him questions and getting on his case over it. Mrs. Chex kept staring at him. He knew she wanted to ask about the trial, as Mrs. Melvin was her best friend. He ignored her looks as best he could. He wasn't allowed to discuss the case with anyone other than Harvey and Donna. It wasn't just Harvey's rule, it was Jessica's. Mrs. Chex held him back after class and Mike put on his best innocent face and told her that Harvey controlled everything. It was close enough to the truth that Mike didn't feel like an ass for dodging.

Everyone stared at him as he entered second hour. Louis gave everyone tons of work, saying he and Gregory had work to do because of the trial and he didn't have time to lecture. He then left the room, leaving Mike alone and completely vulnerable. Not that Louis was much protection. He was pretty much public enemy number one, but people were usually pretty tame when he was there. Louis would eventually have to put a stop to the torment, or he risked Jessica skinning his ass.

Mike counted twenty crumpled pieces of paper and forty - two spit balls had hit him in the last ten minutes - most of which had come from Trevor -, and two of the spit balls had gone into his ear. He ignored it the best he could - though the spit in his ear seriously pushed his last nerve - and finished all his work in just over twenty minutes. He pretended to keep working, though, knowing that the others would be even more angry if they knew he wouldn't have any homework for the night and they would.

He continued to scribble down useless information from the textbook while he thought about what to do with Harvey. Just saying "I'm sorry," wasn't going to be enough to make Harvey forgive him. The fight might not have seemed big, but it was. At least to them it was. Harvey wasn't someone who was easily hurt, and Mike had managed to do it in a matter of five minutes with words that didn't even make any sense if you stood back and looked.

Mike wanted to do something for him to show him how sorry he was, but anything he came up with just came out looking creepy. The best thing he could come up with was leaving him an apple and teacher cliches was just something he wanted to avoid considering everything that was going on. Mike knew that Harvey would eventually get over it, but Mike couldn't wait. There was the trial to finish and his Gram was in the hospital. After his talk with Donna and the hug Harvey returned, he felt like there was something there between them. He couldn't risk ruining that.

When the bell rang, Mike quickly packed up and headed to law. Harvey was on hallway duty and Mike wanted to say something, anything to make it better before class started, but all that came out was, "Is everything set for the trial?"

"Yes," Harvey responded as if nothing was wrong, "but you'll need to stay in here with me for lunch to go over somethings."

Mike waited another second before going in, kicking himself as he sat down in his assigned seat. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. When Harvey finally entered the room after the bell rang, he immediately went into the lecture of crime in America and the introduction of criminal law. Mike did his best to pay attention but went on auto pilot for most of the lecture. The lecture took most of the first hour and once he was done, Harvey was firing off questions before the students could finish the notes.

"Mike," He called, "what is the difference between a felony and misdemeanor?"

Mike paused for a moment, having not expected Harvey to call on him. He cleared his throat as Seth made a snide comment about eating bugs if he kept his mouth open and said, "A felony is usually a more serious crime. It's a crime that carries a potential prison sentence of more than a year. A misdemeanor is any crime that can result in a prison sentence of one year or less."

"What is a crime of omission? And give one example," Harvey said, "Mike," He called again like he hadn't just called on him a second ago.

"A crime of omission is when someone fails to do something that they had a legal duty to do. Like, being summonsed to appear in court and then not going."

Harvey nodded his head and wrote the homework on the board. Most of the students finished but a couple of students started goofing off. Harvey sent them to Jessica's office without even giving them a warning. Mike then had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

When the bell rang, the students packed up and cleared out as fast as they could for lunch. Mike brought his desk forward so he and Harvey could talk, but the teacher just handed him the paperwork to look over and left.

_Yup_, Mike thought, _long day._

…

Harvey was upset. Not that he'd tell anyone that, but he was. He walked around the next day feeling like a zombie. It felt like the moment he was finally able to fall asleep, his alarm had woken him right up. Despite that, he got up, showered, shaved, and got dressed just like any other day. He and Mike avoided each other until it was time to leave. For a moment it almost felt like he was living alone again. The ride was silent and neither would look at each other. Harvey had sped all the way to school, just wanting to get out of the car and get away as soon as possible. He wasn't used to this.

Harvey felt his stomach rumble, but he went straight to Donna in order to talk. The redhead gave him a look as she put her hands on her hips and said, "What happened?"

"Mike didn't tell you?"

"Nope," Donna told him, "Funny, really, because both of you come to me but you never tell me what's going on."

Harvey explained what had been said and Donna didn't need to ask to know just how upset he was. There was nothing she could say that Harvey didn't already know. She offered him a sympathetic smile as he left, his mind reeling.

It was strange, honestly. Harvey had never been so effected by someone, not since his father went to prison. Harvey hadn't felt so vulnerable since he was younger than Mike. He hated it; suddenly remembering why he'd blocked out all his emotions so many years ago. He wanted to lock them away again, but found that it was much harder now then it was before. Donna smiled sadly at that, and Harvey translated it without so much as a second thought. You fell for him bad.

He did. For once, Harvey wanted to apologize, wanted to tell Mike all that he was feeling and make everything right. But he was Harvey Specter. He was too stubborn for that, too proud. He wasn't sure he could swallow his pride. It wasn't that he couldn't say he was sorry. Harvey knew when he had crossed a line. What he wasn't sure he could do was tell Mike that he was hurt. He already felt vulnerable enough as it was. He felt scared, no; terrified that Mike would crush his heart.

He almost laughed. He felt like he was in one of the cheesy romance novels Donna pretended not to like. He almost wanted to ask her how the novels ended, but stopped himself before he could finish the thought. It wasn't a novel, or a movie, it was real. The reality of it all crushed him until he felt two inches tall. He avoided Louis the entire day, knowing that the man would use it against him if he found out. He went on autopilot the entire day, lecturing his classes and giving out the homework from memory. People asked about the competition and he just glared at them until they backed off.

When Mike questioned him about it, he realized for the first time that the kid didn't know what was going on. They were in front of teachers and students and Harvey wanted to glare at him to make him leave, but he couldn't. No one else could know what was going on, and he couldn't let their fight get in the way of the competition. So he pretended like nothing had happened when he answered. He went on autopilot again when class began, doing his best not to look at Mike during. He wasn't sure he succeed. When he was finished, he started asking them questions. He turned his attention to Mike, and was both frustrated and proud that he got both questions right. When the bell rang, he handed Mike the papers and left. He couldn't be with him alone. Not yet.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. He didn't eat. He would go and talk to Donna again, though he knew what she would say. "Talk to him," and "God damn Harvey, swallow your pride already," was all he would hear. He didn't like hearing it but at the same time he knew it was exactly what he wanted to hear. He could always count on Donna to kick him in the ass if he needed it and he knew he was going to need it. He left to go back to class before the bell even rang, wanting some time to gather himself. As he was passing the boys bathroom, he saw the door open out of the corner of his eye. He didn't think much of it until he was being pulled in by the back of his suit.

Harvey was frozen in place as he stood in the middle of the bathroom, watching as Mike turned and locked the door behind him. The teacher looked around. The two were completely alone in the locked bathroom. Harvey suddenly had an image of Mike getting down on his knees in front of him and felt his blood run south. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Mike was standing a few feet away, staring at him, and most obviously not on his knees preparing to suck him off.

"What are you doing," Harvey asked, finally finding his voice.

"We need to talk," Mike said back, looking both strong and nervous at the same time. Harvey thought it was cute.

"We need to get to class," Harvey said, trying to step around him. Mike just got in the way, pressing himself almost completely up against him. His hands rested on Harvey's chest. The older stared down at them for a moment before bringing his eyes up to meet Mike's blue ones. He stared at his lips for a moment but then pulled away from him. "Mike," He said, his voice edging towards annoyance.

"If we don't fix this we could lose the trial," Mike said, moving closer to him, "And everything else."

"Everything else," Harvey questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," The blonde said, ignoring the question. He wanted to tell but didn't want to bring it up in the boy's bathroom at the school. He imagined something a little more romantic than that. His eyes were downcast and Harvey could see him blushing. "I should have believed you. I do believe you."

Silence.

"...I am," Harvey started slowly, "too."

There was so much more Mike wanted to say, but it could wait. He was sure that Harvey at least understood and that they could move past it. "I know what to do at the trial," He said instead, smiling slightly.

"You better."

The bell rang, signaling the start of fifth hour.

"...You're not gonna give me a pass, are you?"

"Not a chance," Harvey said, but he was smirking as he walked past Mike and out the door. Mike chuckled a little, but sprinted to class as fast as he could.

…

Mike still wasn't feeling as confident as he'd like to be as he entered the Auditorium. Donna had given him his Snickers and he ate it slowly, his stomach churning. Harvey didn't look fazed at all and Mike did his best to follow his example. The room was still set up as it was the day before. Bernice was sitting with Gregory and Louis, her hair greasy but combed and styled neatly in place. Mike's eyes lingered on her roots longer than necessary, his mind going over everything again.

Donna was seated right behind their table, a glint in her eye that told Mike she knew everything that had happened. He tried to ignore it as much as possible and focus on the trial but his mind was racing even more than usual. The trial had turned into the one thing that he hadn't wanted. When Jessica entered the room, he stood without even thinking about it. He pulled himself back to reality as Mr. Hardman told everyone to be seated. He glanced at Harvey, and wanted to laugh at how bored he looked. He was suddenly staring at brown eyes, and it took him a moment to realize Harvey was now staring at him. "Ready to be a better prosecutor?"

"I already am, kid. Are you," Harvey responded back, dragging his eyes from Mike to Jessica. He should have known she'd do something like this. She had been studying at Harvard before deciding to become a teacher and she knew enough about his past to make this challenge harder for him. She knew the stories and she knew him. He smiled as she looked at him. She had done it purposefully; he could tell. The fact that she had made the trial harder for him than Louis told him everything he wanted to hear. It wasn't that she had tried to make him lose, but to make it a more fair fight. Harvey would have wiped the floor with Louis already if it hadn't been for this set back. He wasn't mad about it, he liked a challenge and if Louis needed a little help to get up to his level, then he'd deal. It wouldn't have been fun otherwise.

"Mr. Ross, Mr. Specter," Jessica said then, smiling, "Which one of you is giving your opening?"

Harvey stood up as he buttoned his suit jacket. He walked around the table and up to Jessica and the jury. The African - American woman gave him a knowing grin but covered it nicely as she turned back to the audience. "Yesterday, my associate Mike Ross said that we all want justice for Bobby Huff's murder. Everyone except Bernice McGraw. Mr. Boone had argued that it wasn't the case and she did, in fact, want justice as well. Both were correct in some way. We do all want justice for his murder. Most of us, at least. McGraw also wants justice for his murder. It was her boyfriend who was killed, after all. However, at the same time, she doesn't. Why, you ask? Because she's protecting someone. She's protecting the wrong person. Today, we'll prove that not only did Bernice not kill her boyfriend, but we will find the real killer. Your honor, I call Mrs. Crabgrass to the stand." Everyone in the room turned their eyes and followed as the woman stood and walked up to the stand. Harvey took the opportunity to check out Gregory and Louis. Both looked still and angry, nervously glancing at each other. "Mrs. Crabgrass, you are the girl's basketball coach here, is that correct?" Harvey asked as soon as she was ready.

"Yes, I am," Mrs. Crabgrass said.

Harvey walked over to the table and picked up a few pictures from his files before bringing them to Mrs. Crabgrass. "Do you recognize the object in these pictures?"

"Yes, it's a shower in the girl's locker room. It's Bernice's shower."

"How do you know if it's Bernice's shower?"

"Bernice has a condition where her body temperature is lower than the rest of us, making her more vulnerable to the cold. That shower keeps hotter water running longer. You can tell by the shower head. It's different than the others. I assigned it to her so there wouldn't be any problems," The coach explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let the record show that not only is this the shower assigned to Bernice, but the only one she can use and the one she said she did the day of the murder," Harvey told Jessica, who nodded back to him. "I am done with this witness. Thank you, Mrs. Crabgrass."

"Would you like to cross examine, Mr. Litt, Mr. Boone," Jessica asked as she looked at them.

"No, we would not, Your Honor."

"All right, Mr. Specter, you may call your next witness."

"I leave this in the hands of my associate, Mr. Ross," Harvey told everyone before sitting down.

Mike stood up, "I call Rachel Zane to the stand."

"Objection," Gregory yelled as he stood up, "She's my girlfriend!"

"Yes," Mike said back, "and also a key factor to this case. And my ex. There is no one in the world she hates more than me."

Jessica seemed to consider this for a moment, amusement shining in her eyes, "I will allow it."

Rachel walked up the stand, never taking her eyes off Gregory as she was sworn in. When she sat down, she turned to Mike and frowned, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest. "Miss Zane, you are an AP Biology student, are you not?"

"Yes."

"You are also Mr. Becker's partner for the science competition. You were there when the forensics were done, correct?"

"Yes," Rachel said, getting annoyed, "I was here until eight last night analyzing some cake."

"And what did you find out?"

Rachel sighed, "That the cupcake cakes were a match to the cake residue on the knife."

"Rachel, can you look at these photos," He asked as he handed them to her, "What do you see?"

"Um, a shower," She said uncertainly, "shampoo, conditioner..."

"What kind of shampoo and conditioner?"

"The new biodegradable formula."

"If I were to use that tomorrow morning for the first time, what would happen to my hair by tomorrow afternoon?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment, "It would be greasy."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because they leave out the dyes and the silicone that makes hair look shiny and clean and actually makes it shiny and clean."

"What's the only down side of that formula?"

"Your hair goes through detox, like a withdraw. It produces more oils than it usually does until it cleans your hair completely," She chuckled a little, "It's tenth grade biology."

"How new is this product," Mike asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Very," She said back, "Came out...just a couple days before the murder."

"So Bernice has only been using it for what, a couple of weeks now?"

"Yes."

"And that explains her greasy hair? She showered this morning and now it looks greasy, but look, combed and styled in place."

It was then Rachel started to pick up on what Mike was doing. She was turning her against her boyfriend. She gritted her teeth, "Yes."

"And that would also explain her greasy hair the night of the murder, wouldn't it? She showered in the afternoon and by night her hair turned greasy."

Mike smiled at her, "Run with me on this, okay," He paused, "Bernice and Bobby are having their six month together with the cake that Bobby brought. Bernice leaves to shower so she can be ready for their date right after school. She used her assigned shower with the shampoo and conditioner she brought in and is most likely in her house. It is, Donna checked. When she comes back, he's dead."

She looked at Gregory and then back at Mike, "I suppose she could have been."

"Thank you, Miss Zane, that will be all."

Rachel waited a moment before standing up and walking back to her seat. Gregory glared at her as she went but she ignored it.

"I know call Bernice McGraw to the stand," Mike said, watching as Bernice stood slowly and made her way up to the seat.

"I didn't kill him," She said before anything else was said.

"I know," Mike told her, "you've been protecting your brother."

"Objection," Louis roared over the murmuring of the crowd.

"Overruled," Jessica said firmly, but then, "Mr. Ross..." Her voice trailed off as a warning.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor," He apologized, "You don't need to protect him, Bernice. He didn't do it."

The crowd erupted into another roar of murmurs.

"I do not know to what you are referring," Bernice said sternly, refusing to look at him.

"Of course you do," The blonde told her, "You knew the one person who had a reason to kill him was your brother. And you don't want to go down for what he did, but you don't want him to go down, either."

"Shut up."

"Bobby caught your brother cheating last year. He told the teacher and your brother wasn't allowed to play in the championship game. The championship game that had an agent from your brother's favorite school waiting to watch him play," Mike explained, "And it didn't happen."

"Stop."

"It's okay, Bernice. Because like I said, he didn't do it. But you thought he did, didn't you? Because you saw the cupcake cake in your class afterward. The one Bobby got you."

"Yes," Bernice screamed, crying out, "Are you happy now? Yes, the person who killed Bobby is in my fifth hour!"

"Do you know who?"

"No!"

"That's okay," Mike told her honestly, "because I do."

There was silence as she collected herself, "Can I go back down now?"

"Yes."

Gregory denied the offer to cross examine and Bernice went back to sit in between them, her head lowered.

"I now call Harold Lisp to the stand."

Everyone turned to Harold, who's face lit up with red. He walked slowly up to the stand, looking from Bernice to Mike over and over.

"Why don't you just admit it," Mike asked him as he sat down.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not like we all don't know," Mike tried another way, "The evidence is right in front of us." He started putting the pictures and reports in front of him. "The pictures of her shower, proving pretty well she didn't do it. The fact that the cake you brought into fifth hour is an exact match to the cake residue on the knife, your missing knife that day along with a part of the cake missing."

He shoved the reports away, "You're an idiot."

"And you were blinded by love," He said back, "Come on, Harold. Everyone in this room knows you asked Bernice out three times and she shot you down all three times."

"I was looking out for my best friend's sister," He insisted.

"I don't think so...Three years ago, when Trevor and I were friends, I kissed his cousin. You know what he did when he found out?"

"No."

"Punched me straight in the face," Mike told him, "Broke my nose. We were friends for eight years and he broke my nose," He paused, "I think you went to go talk to Bernice and you saw them together. And you got so angry that when Bernice left, you confronted Bobby. You killed him out of jealousy and then you took the cupcake cake so Bernice couldn't have the token of his love for her."

"No way," He screamed, but Mike could tell he was growing nervous.

"Why are you letting her go down for this, Harold," Mike asked, "Don't you love her?"

The room fell silent. "Yes," He finally whispered, and then screamed out, "I love her! And I killed him! I killed Bobby!"

The crowd erupted again.

"Order, order," Jessica screamed.

"Bernice had no part! I killed him!"

"Mr. Hardman," Jessica called to her vice principal, "please take Harold into custody. I hear by drop all charges to Bernice McGraw, you are free to go."

Mike wanted to do a back flip. They did it. They did it!

"We should get the point!"

Everyone turned to Gregory, who was now standing from his spot. "Their job was to prove Bernice committed the murder. Ours was to get her off. It was proven she didn't do it, therefore it should be our point."

"There job was to put away whoever murdered Bobby. They did. Your job was to prove Bernice didn't, and they did," Jessica told him, "Point goes to Team Specter for Social Studies, Team Randall for English, and Team Becker for science!"

Bernice came to the front of the room, along with her brother and Harold. They were joined by the teachers and even Bobby, who pulled his hat and sunglasses off as he laughed. "Please give a hand to the drama department and the teachers who participated in this event," Jessica said to the room. There was a round of applause. "Especially to Bobby, who drew the short end of the stick and had to play the murder victim."

"Don't forget to give a round of applause to Jessica, who orchestrated this whole thing," Harvey spoke up, leading the crowd in an even bigger round of applause and a glare from Louis.

After a few moments of chatting, everyone began to pile out of the Auditorium. Harvey, Mike, and Donna waited until everyone was gone before they left. Mike looked like a kid out of a candy store, jumping up and down. Harvey wanted to tell him he was proud of him for what he did, but stopped himself from saying anything. He didn't want to get too serious yet. Mike was having fun and it was cute to see him acting the way he was. He was rambling on and on and didn't stop when Donna got a phone call. Harvey hadn't paid any attention to it but waved his good bye when she started walking in the other direction in search of Jessica.

"Oh, my God, Harvey! I thought we were gonna lose for sure," Mike gushed, "but we didn't because we're awesome!" He wrapped his arms around Harvey like he was going to hug him again, but crashed their lips together instead. When Mike realized his mistake, he tried to pull back, but Harvey wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer to him. Mike moaned, allowing Harvey entrance into his mouth. Mike's back was suddenly against the wall and Harvey's hands were everywhere, leaving a hot trail behind. They heard a door open and close from the next hallway and pulled away from each other.

Mike panted heavily, eyes locked with Harvey's. For a moment they just stared at each other, and it was Mike who found his voice to speak, "Harvey...?"

* * *

><p><em>(AN) DUN, DUN, DUN...!_

_What will happen? _

_Tune in next chapter and see! _

_Lol, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Tell me your thoughts, you know I'd love to hear them! _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	12. Chapter 12

_(A/N) Hello, everyone! Just a short note up here and we can be on with the story. _

_I would just like to thank maryjaneleaf who edited this chapter for me. She did a fantastic job once again._

_Edit: I found a few mistakes that I fixed. Hope there aren't anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Rebel <strong>

Mike's voice was so quiet Harvey almost didn't hear him. It was filled with so much questioning, the tone only matched by the fear and uncertainty in his blue eyes. Harvey's first thought was to kiss him again, to reassure him that everything was alright. He pressed forward and Mike instantly closed his eyes. Harvey stopped himself at the last minute and just stared at the younger man in front of him. He feared something like this would happen, but nothing had prepared him for it. He knew he could do one of two things. The first was to give in. He wanted to, oh,_ God_, he wanted to. Mike was pressed against him, hands resting on his chest and curled over the jacket of his suit. He was pouting, his lips puckered slightly as he waited for Harvey to make the next move.

The second thing he could do, the one that he knew he_ should_ do, was to gently push him away, tell him it was a mistake, to forget about it and hope it didn't completely ruin them both. He doubted talking about it would make it any better. He could tell Mike to wait until graduation, but he wasn't sure the kid would. Looking into his eyes now, Harvey was sure he wouldn't be able to. It was now or never for them and Harvey knew what he had to do. No matter the consequences, it had to be done. He had to let the kid know that what just happened could never happen again.

Harvey gently pried Mike's hands from his chest, ignoring the hurt expression on the young man's face. It occurred to him suddenly that they were at school and standing the hallway where anyone walking by could see them. Brown eyes scanned the hallway for anyone, making sure to check behind them. Seeing no one, he wrapped his hand around Mike's wrist and started to pull him towards his classroom. Mike squeaked behind him, his words lost as he allowed himself to be pulled throughout the school. Harvey quickly unlocked his classroom door, practically shoved Mike in, and just as quickly locked the door behind him.

Mike visibly gulped as he backed away from him. Harvey's eyes had darkened, and he looked angrier than Mike had ever seen him before._ This is it,_ Mike thought, _The end. _Harvey stepped closer and Mike stepped back. It continued step by step until Mike was pressed against Harvey's desk, so scared he couldn't even think to move anymore. Harvey's lips turned up in a smirk as he reached forward and grabbed Mike, pressing himself against him. He claimed ownership of Mike's lips, his smirk growing as the younger gasped.

Harvey was never good at doing what he was supposed to.

Harvey lifted Mike so he was sitting on his desk, knocking down three stacks of paper in the process. Harvey's hands started removing Mike's jacket, then his tie. Mike moved where Harvey told him to, his mind spinning. The brunette pried his mouth open with his tongue, chuckling when Mike moaned happily in response. Mike lifted his arms, his hands coming to tangle in the elder's hair. Harvey's hands slowly pulled Mike's shirt from the waistband of his pants. His fingertips danced lightly across his skin, mapping out the slightly toned muscles. Mike pulled Harvey closer with his legs, his hands tugging lightly on the brown locks as Harvey's thumb swiped over his left nipple. He instantly regretted the response, his length now pressed up against the teacher's stomach. His heart sped up under Harvey's touch. The older man pulled back and chuckled as he repositioned himself, his own hardness poking into Mike's inner thigh.

"Oh, _God_," Mike moaned out, his eyes closing on their own accord as Harvey trailed open mouth kisses down his collarbone and neck. He bit into his shoulder and Mike all but melted in his arms. "Harvey..."

He chuckled, and Mike couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. He imagined what it would be like to be with Harvey. The older man had much more experience than he did. He knew he would appear as naive and inexperienced, but he didn't want to come off as being inadequate as well. He wanted to impress Harvey, even if he really had no idea what he was doing. He slid his hands down Harvey's chest, playing with the button of his suit. He unhooked it with one hand and gently shoved the jacket off and to the ground. Shaking, he grasped Harvey's belt and started to pull at it, teasing him. Or at least he hoped he was.

He wondered exactly how far their make out session was going to go. Harvey's hands were all over him, but besides his jacket and tie, nothing else had come off. He wasn't sure what Harvey intended to do. The thought of having sex in Harvey's classroom was… exhilarating, but it terrified him in that moment. Mike feared it would be a onetime thing and he would lose Harvey mere moments after having him. He wanted to talk to him first, get everything out in the open. He only wanted Harvey now if he could have him forever. He couldn't do a random hook up. Just thinking about it broke his heart.

Harvey started to slowly undo the buttons of Mike's shirt, revealing the wife beater underneath. His fingers teased the bottom hemming. He pulled upward slightly, Mike's breath getting stuck in his throat as he closed his eyes. His mind screamed at him to push Harvey away, to ask. His hands shook as he tried to push against him, the movement so weak it wasn't really there.

"Harvey," he squeaked, a last attempt before he completely lost himself in the older man.

There was a knock on the door. Harvey growled into Mike's shoulder but pulled back a second later. Mike tried to catch his breath, hands planted firmly behind him to keep himself upright. Harvey fixed his tie and then his hair, smoothing it down as best he could. As Harvey was buttoning his jacket, Mike realized what he must look like. He quickly pulled himself off of the desk as he hastily buttoned his shirt before shoving it back into his pants. He grabbed his tie and tried to put it on. Two rushed attempts later, Mike shoved the tie in his pocket and slid his jacket back on.

Harvey smirked the entire time, his eyes crinkling slightly, showing his amusement. There was another knock on the door, this one louder and more persistent. His face instantly fell as he turned around and swung the door open, his annoyance evident in the force he used. Mike saw the person on the other side jump out of the way before he actually saw who it was. For a split second he thought about ducking behind the desk and hiding, but pushed the idea out of his mind.

"Can I help you," Harvey asked, looking prim and proper, like he wasn't just groping his student on his desk. Besides Harvey's normal annoyed tone of voice, there were no other indications that he was mad. Mike watched him for a moment. He was getting better at reading Harvey. He could see the tension in his shoulders and the way his hand clenched and unclenched around the doorknob. He was impressed that he handled himself so well.

"Um, hi, Mr. Specter," Rachel said, "I don't know if you got my message, but I really need help on this assignment and so I thought… I'd come here…."

Mike tore his eyes away from Harvey in order to study Rachel. Her smile was a mix between hopeful and sultry. He knew her well enough to know that she was nervous, despite the look on her face. There was just something in her eyes and the way she spoke that gave it away. He wondered if Harvey could see it too, wondered if he would even care. He rather liked seeing her this way, as opposed to the always confident and sometimes slightly stuck up Rachel he dated. It was nice to see her that way. He hoped Harvey destroyed her.

"Then I suggest you ask your teacher," Harvey told her, his voice edging towards icy.

"But I−" Rachel started, but stopped as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened upon seeing Mike, who had leaned down and started to sort through the papers he had knocked over. He could feel her watching him, but he didn't look up at her.

"We really need to get going."

Mike set the papers on his desk and walked past the two of them, refusing to look at her. Harvey locked the door behind him and the two made their way down the hall. Harvey turned left to go to the teacher parking lot, but Mike went in the opposite direction, not wanting Rachel to know they were going home together. Rachel was left standing in the middle of the hallway, her eyes following Mike.

His shirt was untucked in the back.

…

Harvey waited for Mike to get to the Charger, not wanting to risk anyone seeing him pick him up in the front. Most of the staff and students had gone home by now, and Harvey usually wouldn't care what others thought of him. It was about Mike, though, and Harvey cared about him and what people said. It was even riskier now because of what they had just done. Before, they hadn't wanted anyone to know in order to protect Mike from rumors and to hide his grandmother's condition.

Mike had to walk completely around the school. Rachel was waiting inside for Gregory to be done moping with Louis. Mike could hear them arguing from two hallways away and made a mental note to talk to Harvey about it. Gregory had shoved him down during the basketball game in order to win, there was really no telling what else they could or would do in order to win the competition. Mike was a little concerned, but he had faith in Harvey and him as a team. He was sure they could handle anything together, but he didn't want to overlook the issue entirely.

Mike smiled at Harvey as he climbed in, the older man taking off towards the hospital the moment Mike was completely in and buckled up, with Donna's car right behind him. Mike didn't notice her until they got to a red light. She waved at him, and he waved back, smiling. He wasn't surprised. It had gotten to the point where Mike didn't even have to question whether or not Harvey and Donna were going to go, or whether or not they were going to stay. He just knew.

His grandmother was awake when they got there. She was still hooked up to several machines, and she looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days. He ran instantly to her, holding in his tears as he hugged her. She smiled sadly, hugging him back. Her eyes fell on Donna and Harvey, who were standing at the doorway, waiting for permission to be invited in. She looked confused as she pulled back as much as she could from her grandson. She pointed to them and whispered something in Mike's ear.

"That's Donna and Harvey," he told her, "Remember? Harvey moved in upstairs, and he's my teacher. You baked him a pie. And Donna is his best friend. She works at the school, too."

The confused look never left her face.

"My pie?" she questioned, "Doug, I don't remember any pie."

Mike's face instantly fell, "Grammy, it's me, Michael. Not Doug."

Karen took a long look at him, her hands shaking as she gripped both sides of his face. She rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away the tears he couldn't hold back anymore. "You look just like him…" she whispered, her voice and his heart breaking slightly. She smiled then, and nodded. "I'm sorry, Michael. I suppose I just got confused for a minute."

He nodded slowly, not wanting to press the issue any further. Not yet, anyway. He knew he shouldn't be stressing her out and all he wanted to do was pretend she was okay, just for a little while. He checked the name of her nurse and doctor on the whiteboard. He would have to talk to them before he left.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Ross?" Harvey asked hesitantly as the younger Ross waved the two of them in. Mike could tell by his voice that he understood what was going on. He pulled the chair up to the bed so Mike could sit with her.

"Please, call me Karen. Both of you," she told them, smiling, "and I'm feeling alright." She was lying through her teeth. They could all tell.

"Are they treating you well here, Karen?" Donna asked, her eyes looking everywhere to make sure everything was in order. She even checked the levels of the medication they were feeding her through the IV. She glanced up at a nurse at the nurse's station right outside. The woman caught her eyes and then quickly went back to work, her head purposely pointed down as far as she could get it.

Karen hesitated before answering, a flicker of confusion once again on her face. "They're treating me just fine," she said, settling down onto the bed more. "Thank you for asking, um…."

"Donna," the redhead told her, smiling. Harvey saw the glint in her eye. She was catching on to what was happening. She didn't know all of Karen's medical history, but she had picked up on all the important things during their visits.

"Doug," Karen said suddenly, reaching for Mike's hand.

"Michael," he corrected, taking her hands gently into his.

"Right," she smiled, "When am I going home?"

Mike sighed, bowing his head slightly. He had been hoping she wouldn't ask. He didn't want to have to tell her. "Grammy, you're not going home."

Karen's face fell, "What are you talking about," she laughed nervously, "I can't stay in the hospital forever."

Mike frowned, his eyes tearing up again, "I'm sorry, Grammy, but you need to go to a nursing home."

Karen pulled her hand away as if it was on fire. "What?"

"You took some damage from the fire−"

"What fire?" Karen questioned, rising slightly in her bed.

"Has anyone come and talked to you yet, Karen?" Harvey asked, seeing the way Mike tensed up.

"No," she practically screamed, "no one's told me anything!"

"There was a fire," Mike told her suddenly, his voice stern. Harvey and Donna knew he was close to crying. They couldn't see his eyes but they could hear them in his voice. "You took some smoke damage and… your other medical problems are getting worse. You can't live on your own anymore."

"I don't need any assistance," she insisted, trying to pull herself up and out of bed. An alarm suddenly went off, starling her. She fell back into bed when one of the nurses came running in. She opened the controls at the foot board of the bed and turned off the alarm, the room suddenly quiet.

"I'm sorry about that," the nurse apologized, "it's a precaution so she doesn't fall out of bed."

"I won't fall out, you dig bat."

"Gram!"

The nurse sighed as she lowered her head. Her smile was tight but not unkind. "It's okay, Mr. Ross. She can't help it. Um, please, I would like to speak with you about something outside."

"No, you will speak right here," Karen told them, glaring.

Mike smiled sadly, "Gram, it's okay. She just wants to talk to me about my… bunny…."

"Bunny," Karen said slowly, and then relaxed back into bed with a yawn. "All right, then. Take care of the bunny."

Mike pressed his hand into Harvey's shoulder, leaning on him almost completely. He took the hint and stood up, pointing his head towards Karen to Donna. Donna nodded, a sad smile on her face. Harvey followed Mike out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The nurse smiled at them as she opened Karen's chart. She shook both their hands, "I'm Nurse Hardy. I'm sorry I didn't catch you when you guys came in," she said, "I was taking care of another patient." A pause, "I'm certain you have realized what's going on by now."

Mike nodded, "She's…not all there."

"No," Hardy shook her head slowly, "she isn't. At first we thought it was just confusion from being weaned of the machine, but it continued longer than we expected so we ran some tests. Her Alzheimer's is progressing."

"What kind of tests?" Harvey questioned, looking in the window. Donna had scooted closer to Karen and was holding her hand. The woman appeared to have fallen asleep.

"We asked her to count back from twenty by twos. She couldn't make it to sixteen. I asked for her phone number or her address and she couldn't give me either." Hardy explained, looking at the chart and then back up, "We took her down to the MRI to take some pictures of her brain and…she seems to have fallen into stage five. It looks serious and we're afraid it could progress even further."

"What is that?" Harvey asked as Mike clung to him, crying. He didn't care who was watching.

"It's a moderate decline. It's often considered the halfway mark."

"What's going to happen to her," Mike spoke up, his voice muffled by Harvey's suit jacket.

"Well, she isn't completely losing her memory yet. Besides some relapses she remembers who she is and who the people are around her when introduced. Before she was forgetting details, but now she's losing chunks of things."

Mike sniffled.

"She's hasn't forgotten you, Mr. Ross. She knows who you are, but she will be a little confused." the nurse reassured, "Her ribs were cracked during CPR because of her osteoporosis. Her bones are weak but holding up for now. Any major falls could end in disaster, which is why we have the alarm on her bed."

"She said no one told her anything."

"A doctor and I both went in there and talked to her twice today. Once after she woke up and once after we realized the damage."

"How is her heart?"

"Weak, but growing stronger. Her heart attack occurred as we were giving her the medication. We managed to get everything under control. She's weak for now, but looking at her progress, it doesn't appear you'll need to worry about it."

"When does she need to be moved to the nursing home?" Mike asked, his heart feeling heavy in his chest.

"The time frame is a little shaky," Hardy explained, "We don't want to rush her. The way things are progressing, she should be able to go soon, but we don't like to make estimates. No one really knows. We would really like to keep her here while her ribs heal. She's on painkillers, so remember to be careful when hugging her. Make sure you wrap around her stomach or shoulders."

"Thank you," Harvey told her, realizing she had no more to say and they had no more questions.

The nurse nodded, "There is just one problem…."

"What?" Mike started to sound a little frantic.

"Her insurance is limited for these types of things. She's nearly tapped out as it is. I'm concerned about the rest of her care here and the type of facility that she'll go in to. Nursing homes can be expensive and her insurance won't cover all the expenses. If you can't afford it, she'll have to be taken to the state facility."

Mike cleared his throat, "I have some money saved up for now." _It was only for college. _He started to think about what he would have to do to make more when Harvey spoke up.

"You're not touching the money in your account, Mike," he said, "I'll take care of it. Miss Hardy, given your position, do you have any suggestions as to the nursing home to put her in."

The nurse smiled, appreciative to have been asked for her actual opinion, "Saint Peter's is the second best in the city and it's very close to here."

"Harvey, you can't−"

"I can. I am. Shut up," the older told him and Mike instantly closed his mouth. "You wouldn't happen to have a brochure, would you?" He nodded his thanks when Hardy handed it to him.

She checked the chart again, "You are… Harvey Specter, correct?"

"Yes."

"Your name is still on the chart for an emergency contact, right after Mr. Ross here. Would you like to keep it that way?"

"Yes," Mike told her, nodding.

Harvey glanced at Donna through the window and then nudged Mike. The younger looked at her and then back at the nurse. "Can you add another person to the list?" Mike knew it was best. He and Harvey were usually together and if they were in the middle of a competition, their phones would need to be off. Donna's on the other hand would be on. The redhead lived closer to the hospital anyway. Mike would feel better if they covered all their bases.

"Of course," Hardy told him, taking her pen out. Harvey gave her Donna's number as Mike pressed his hand up against the glass, his eyes trained on his Gram. "Is she asleep?"

Mike shook his head no.

"In any case, it might be best to leave her alone," the nurse told them, "We'll call if anything happens. Don't be alarmed if she doesn't remember some of your conversation the next time you guys come. If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask."

Harvey grabbed Mike's hand and squeezed reassuringly. He hated being so open in front of anyone but Mike's heart was breaking before his eyes. He couldn't just stand back and watch. Donna caught their gaze and stood up. She whispered something to Karen before walking out of the room.

"Do you want to say good bye?" the redhead questioned as she placed her hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"No," he whispered, "I don't want to disturb her."

"Mike," Harvey said, his tone a mix of warning and comforting, "Go talk to her. We'll be right here waiting."

Mike sighed before reentering the room. Karen looked at him as he did, smiling. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. All her anger was forgotten. She let him hold her hand without problem. "You look troubled, Michael," she said softly. He was just happy she got his name right.

"I am a little."

"What about?"

A lot. But Mike didn't want to worry her, even if there was a good chance she wouldn't remember any of it later. When he looked at her, she was looking at Harvey through the window. The teacher was looking at Mike and didn't seem to notice. "Just some stuff from school. I don't want you to worry about it. It's nothing I can't handle."

"I trust you," she said, yawning, "That...Harvey fella there, he's your teacher?"

"Yes," Mike nodded, "and my man crush, remember?" He chuckled at the memory of her teasing now. She only looked confused, though, and it instantly shut Mike up.

"What is a man crush?"

Mike sighed softly, his head lowering. She didn't remember. She didn't remember who Harvey was to Mike. He couldn't talk to her about what happened. She wouldn't understand. Part of Mike wanted to remind her, but he wasn't sure how she would take it now. Her train of thought was long gone and Mike didn't want to risk upsetting her, even for a moment.

"It's nothing, Grammy," he told her, doing his best to smile, "Listen, I have to go. I have homework and laundry, but I'll be back tomorrow. And so will Harvey and Donna."

She nodded, her eyes dropping slightly. "Michael," she called when he reached the doorway, "when am I going home?"

Mike felt a familiar pressure behind his eyes, "Soon, Grammy."

She was asleep, and Mike was unsure if she had even heard him. He closed the door behind him, wrapping his arms around Donna as she hugged him.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," she told him, "We can come back then and visit."

Harvey then excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Donna noticed the way Mike practically fell into the floor. She raised an eyebrow at him, her hand coming to rest on her outstretched hip. Mike gave her a weak, hopefully innocent smile, but sighed. He wasn't fooling her.

"I kissed Harvey."

Her eyes widened, "When?"

"Right after you left us to get to Jessica," Mike told her, "I was just so excited and I went to hug him and…I kissed him."

"And," she pressed for more information, "what happened?"

"…he kissed me back." Mike blushed at the memory.

Donna smiled as her eyes lit up, "Oh, that's great, Mike," she paused, noticing his lack of enthusiasm. "Something else happened, didn't it?"

"Well…um, we went back to his classroom and…."

"Fooled around a little?"

"…just a little bit," he told her, blushing. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having with Donna. But if it wasn't Donna, it would be his Gram. "And well, I just don't know."

"Know what?" she asked him, head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Know what's going on between us now," Mike explained, "Neither of us really said anything about it after Rachel came and…."

"Rachel?" Donna questioned, "You mean your ex?"

"Yeah," Mike told her, breaking off from what he was saying to vent, "can you believe it? She wants him now." He sighed, cutting himself off. He wasn't entirely sure that was why she was there, but it was the only reasonable explanation there was. Even though he trusted Donna to never speak a word, he still didn't want to bad mouth her. "It doesn't matter because I'm glad she came."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to just be with Harvey once and be done with it. I want to be with him. I want to date him, see where it goes. I…I love him. It would kill me to watch him walk away after…."

Donna nodded her understanding, "You should talk to him."

"I'm too embarrassed."

She chuckled lightly, "Well, don't be. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Just tell him how you feel and everything will be fine."

"Promise?" Mike felt like a child for asking, but he already felt as vulnerable. He didn't think he had anything to lose.

"Promise," she reassured, "If he hurts you, I'll beat his ass."

"You'd beat your best friend's ass," Mike questioned, "for me?"

"Yes," Donna said sternly, "but don't let it get to your head. I'll beat yours for him, too."

Harvey appeared just then, and the three continued out of the building and towards their cars. The three walked side by side. Their shadows danced together on the pavement, the closeness of their bodies making their shadows appear as one.

…

Mike gulped as Harvey closed the apartment door behind them. He didn't know what was going to happen, or if anything was even going to happen at all. Harvey didn't appear fazed, like nothing out of the ordinary occurred. For a moment, Mike felt his heart break in his chest, but when Harvey went around him to grab something out of the fridge, he placed his hand on Mike's hip. It gave Mike pause. Why would Harvey continue flirting if he wanted to pretend like nothing happened?

It wasn't until the two were seated to eat that Mike finally came up with an answer that actually made sense. If he could trust Donna. And he did. So he rolled with it. "Harvey…I'm fine, you know." he paused, "You don't need to treat me with little kids gloves."

Harvey didn't look at him, "We need to talk."

Mike instantly felt his head spin. Those were the four words no one wanted to hear when it came to a relationship. But they weren't really in a relationship, were they? It hadn't even been a fling. It was a hook up. One that they didn't even get to finish! Mike couldn't decide if he was happy about that or not. He would never know what it was like to be with Harvey, but maybe it would be better that way. Embarrassed, Mike tried to weasel out of it. He didn't need Harvey to say it. "There's no need, Harvey," his voice was calm and even when he was screaming inside, "I understand. This isn't something we can…do."

The younger stood up awkwardly. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't know if he could just go to his room and pretend like none of this ever happened. He felt his eyes tear up again and turned away as quickly as possible. He didn't want Harvey to see him cry over him. When Rachel broke up with him, he felt a dull ache of betrayal. With Harvey, he felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. It was like there was a hole where his heart was supposed to be and it _hurt_.

"Mike," Harvey said, and he instantly stopped. He stood with his back to the teacher, his eyes trained on the wall in front of him. He pushed back his tears. He wouldn't let Harvey see him broken. He was stronger than that. "We need to talk. Sit back down."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about, Harvey."

If Mike had been facing him, he would have seen Harvey smirk, "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Well I don't," the student insisted, his jaw locked.

"Sit down," Harvey told him, a chuckle at the base of his throat. Mike was just too cute for his own good, especially when he was angry. "Or I'll tell Donna on you."

Mike hesitated, but finally turned back around. He stared at Harvey for a moment before sitting down, now refusing to meet the elder's eyes. He knew Donna would come for him if Harvey really told. He wasn't sure what she would do to him. It wasn't something he ever wanted to find out.

Harvey honestly didn't know what he was going to say. He had never planned out what he would say if it ever happened and it wasn't like he had much experience in the field. He just didn't want Mike to walk away thinking he didn't want him. "I never said this had to end," Harvey told him. He was so blunt and completely straight to the point that Mike actually faltered.

"You…want a relationship with me…" he questioned slowly, "or you want a hook up?"

For the first time in Harvey's memory, he was speechless. He knew Mike would ask. The kid had a right to know, after all, and Mike wasn't the type to hook up and be done. He knew it was coming, but it still stunned him. He realized for the first time the full weight of everything. He held Mike's heart in his hands. Mike didn't know it, but Mike had his as well. If he said that he wanted this relationship, there was no turning back. He knew nothing was a guarantee, but his heart wanted Mike. He didn't think he'd ever be able to let Mike go. And that scared him.

"Harvey," Mike said sternly, "what do you want?"

Harvey swallowed the lump in his throat, "You."

Mike sat back in his seat, "For how long?"

Harvey chuckled, the noise echoing into silence. He cleared his throat and said, "How long will you let me keep you?"

Mike jumped forward, his arms coming to wrap around Harvey's neck as he crushed their lips together again. Harvey felt, rather than heard, Mike moan against him. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Mike fully into his lap. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. One of Mike's hands slid down his chest and stomach. It lingered on the belt once more before going lower. When Mike cupped him through his pants Harvey picked him up and started walking to the bedroom.

He growled as he gently pushed Mike down on the bed and crawled on top of him. He started removing Mike's clothes, almost ripping them in his haste. When Mike was stripped of everything but his boxers, Harvey took a moment to enjoy the view. Mike was spread out under him, his hands digging into his sheets. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen. He looked so beautiful and Harvey wanted to tell him that but then Mike's hands were on his chest, pushing his jacket off again.

Mike's hands shook as he did so, no less nervous then he was the first time. He let the jacket fall and for the second time in one day Harvey didn't care where it landed. He tugged on his tie and unbuttoned his vest at the same time, tossing them over the side of the bed, lifting his arms up when Mike yanked both his shirt and undershirt off. The student's mouth instantly watered, his fingers gently stroking the muscle that lay under the skin. He had seen it before, but for some reason, it was so different now.

Harvey ground down on Mike's length, and the younger slipped his eyes closed as he moaned. The look on his face was so innocent, untainted, and it was in that instance that Harvey realized he'd moved too far. He wasn't even sure if Mike had ever had sex before, let alone whether or not he'd had sex with a man before. Harvey was prepared and by the looks of things Mike was physically just as ready. He wasn't sure if Mike was ready mentally though, and that thought alone is what stopped him from pushing forward.

He rolled off of Mike and lay down next to him. He wanted him so bad; it was getting harder and harder to resist. Mike rolled over and looked at him, the same look from the hallway in his eyes. Harvey gently ran a finger down his cheek and sighed. "We still haven't talked."

"But I thought−"

Harvey gave Mike a look and he instantly shut his mouth.

"Not about that," he reassured. He didn't want Mike to think he had lied or that he was changing his mind, "About everything else that comes with it. It's been a long day. We'll talk about it tomorrow morning before we head to the hospital, okay?"

It took Mike a moment to realize what he was talking about. When he did, he nodded, settling back into the bed for a moment. He got up suddenly and started shifting around the room for his clothes.

"Where are you going?"

Mike blushed, "Um, to my room?"

Harvey smirked, "You don't want to stay here with me?"

Mike hesitated for a second longer before dropping his clothes and crawling back into bed. He wasn't at all sure what to do. He had never cuddled before, unless Trevor spooning him in his sleep when they had sleepovers counted. He didn't think Harvey would be a cuddler anyway so he didn't really see it as a problem. He felt like he was fourteen again, at his first dance and unsure of where to put his hands − or his body for that matter. Would Harvey want to sleep on separate sides or closer to the middle together? Mike felt his mind begin to spin with all the possibilities when Harvey spoke.

"I can see smoke coming out of your head," he told him, "Don't over think this, Mike. It can be simple."

Mike just nodded, suddenly aware that Harvey probably didn't know what to do, either. He had experience in hook ups and sex but Mike knew that Harvey had never really had a long term relationship. Harvey hadn't told him and Mike never really believed in rumors, but he could tell by his personality. When it came to the actual relationship part, Mike had more experience than him. Because of this, he decided to make his own move. He moved closer but kept his hands to himself. Harvey lay on his back, Mike on his side. His head was at his shoulder. If he moved over a little more, he'd be laying with his head on his chest.

"Jessica gave me the next assignment already."

"Really?" Mike said, his voice sounding lazy even to his own ears. He must have been more tired than he thought. He checked the time out of the corner of his eye. It was only a little past eight. "What is it?"

"It's kind of like a baseball game," Harvey told him. He paused as Mike's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't question it. "Batting cages plus some races. You race against Gregory, and then Louis, and then I do one at a time. The times are added up. As for the batting cages, we get set up and see how many balls we can hit in the amount of time we are given and those are added up. If one team wins one and not the other, we go into a game of sudden death."

"What is it?" Mike was almost afraid to ask.

"I don't know," the older man told him, "She changes it every year. She also has a special prize for whoever wins this one, which she changes every year as well."

Mike closed his eyes as memories of his parents started flashing through his mind. He ignored baseball as much as he possibly could. He pretended to be sick whenever they played it in gym. He never watched a single game or looked at another baseball card since the accident. When people talked about it, he walked the other way. He would say anything to get out of having anything to do with baseball. There was no getting out of this, though.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just some past issues with baseball," Mike told him, hoping he wouldn't press any further.

"Will it interfere?"

"No," Mike shook his head no to the best of his ability, "I'll be fine."

Harvey wanted to know, but he understood the issue he might have talking about it. He hadn't explained his behavior with the murder trial and he knew that he should have. He didn't want to bring it up now, though. Mike would feel compelled to tell him his problem afterward and Harvey could tell he wasn't ready. They would have to talk about it eventually, but it could all wait.

"I figure we'll go to the batting cages Sunday," he said instead, "All right?"

Mike just nodded, his eyes closing now.

They didn't talk anymore about baseball, or sex, or their relationship. They fought over the TV remote and wrestled it out of each other's hands until they found a program they could both agree on. The two fell asleep to the sounds of Captain Kirk and Spock having one of their many slashy moments.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Hello again!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Also, do you remember last chapter when I said I would be taking a break from Marvey once Barely Legal is over? Well...that might not be the case. I decided that while I'm working on the other things, I'll be posting one - shots and small chapter stories approximately 5 chapters or so. I already have one for Marvey planned out. The first chapter also may or may not be done..._

_I would once again like to thank my editor. maryjaneleaf. She's amazing and did a great job. _

_So...tell me what you thought! I know I cock blocked like twice in this chapter...Are you frustrated? Do you want more? I do lol_

_Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. They mean the world to me._

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	13. Chapter 13

****_(A/N) I would just like to thank maryjaneleaf for editing this for me. I was so frustrated I couldn't even look at it! She saved me once again!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: And it Begins<strong>

Harvey woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. His hand shot out to grab it before his mind completely registered what it was. He pressed the talk button but didn't bring the phone to his ear and instead slowly turned back to make sure Mike hadn't woke up. He just as slowly sat up and got out of bed. He sighed. He never cared to be courteous to the people he brought home before. Being careful was something he'd have to get used to. He tip toed out the door, closing it behind him with one last look to Mike. When he was sure he was in the clear, he put the phone to his ear. The huff from the other person didn't sound happy about having to wait, but Harvey's smile didn't lessen in the slightest.

_ "Did you come out on top?"_

"Good morning, Donna, how are you?"

_ "Is that a yes?"_ Silence. _"A no?"_

"We didn't do anything." For the first time, that statement was true. Harvey actually felt proud of himself. He hadn't wanted anything to happen until after they talked. The first time Rachel was oddly the hero. Mike was there; for the first time, really there. Harvey had wanted to stop, but couldn't. When Mike climbed into his lap, he felt his instincts take over. There was nothing stopping them last night and somehow he managed to pull himself away. He now felt like he needed a hundred cold showers, but Mike was completely worth it.

Donna didn't seem to believe him because she burst into a fit of laughter. Harvey just continued to smirk. He actually felt…happy. Nothing and no one was going to ruin his mood right now. And who knows, maybe later they could do something. Harvey hoped so. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out before he completely lost it. The image of shoving Mike down on the bed and having his way with him flashed through his mind, and he had to focus on Donna's laughter to stop himself from turning around and going back to Mike.

When Harvey didn't say anything else, Donna paused. Her laughter didn't fade or die down. It completely stopped, as if she'd ended the call. Harvey could tell she was still there without having to look to make sure. _"Seriously," _she said finally, _"you guys didn't do anything?"_

"Nothing is too little, but second base would be too much."

_ "Did Rachel come knocking again?"_

"He told you about that?" Harvey asked, hiding his surprise, but not his amusement. "I wouldn't have been surprised if she did, but no, not this time."

"Do you believe Mike?"

"That she wants me?" Harvey questioned back, frowning, "I don't know, two beautiful students wanting me in the same year at the same time? That's unlikely." He smirked, "Well, for me it isn't. So I guess she wants me." Harvey didn't find it as amusing as he thought he would. If it had been any other student, he might have. But this was Rachel − Mike's ex-girlfriend, his first and only relationship, and the woman who had previously broken his heart.

"Don't let Mike hear you say that," Donna warned.

"Beautiful?" Harvey asked back. "He isn't that insecure. It helps that he's better looking." Still, Harvey would never admit out loud in front of him that he thought she was beautiful. Mike was smart enough to know that you're not just attracted to the one person you're with, but that didn't mean he had to hear about it. He hummed low in his throat. He never stopped himself from looking at others when on his dates. That was something else he'd have to get used to.

Harvey went to work in the kitchen, checking the clock as he did so. Mike would probably be up soon and he wanted the kid to eat before they went to the hospital. Mike never complained, but Harvey could tell that he was getting sick of eating there. Most things tasted bland at best and nothing they ate was ever hot. Harvey wanted him to have a real meal.

"…You need to be careful now, Harvey. Rachel is probably going to be poking around a lot to try and get your attention. And if someone finds out…"

"I know," Harvey told her. "Is this why you called? To warn me?"

"No, actually, I called to threaten you."

"Threaten," Harvey asked, though he was smiling, "what did I do?"

"At the hospital I told Mike that I would beat your ass if you hurt him and I'd beat his if he hurt you."

"And now you're telling me?"

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie?"

"I won't hurt him, Donna." Harvey meant that. He had been scared that he would on accident. He didn't have any experience in a relationship. He wasn't sure what to do or say or what not to do or not to say. He was worried he would do something unintentional and end up hurting Mike. Now, though, he knew he wouldn't. He might screw up. He would definitely say things that would hurt Mike's feelings. That's just who he is. But, he'd do anything to make sure Mike knew he loved him and that everything would be okay in the end.

"I don't think you will, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't cover my bases?"

"You'd be Louis."

Donna let out a small laugh. This time, her voice did fade away. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Harvey finished an omelet and moved on to the second one. "And that would be?"

"It occurred to me last night that you have no idea what it means to be in a relationship."

"I have you," Harvey reminded her.

"It isn't the same, Harvey. Mike isn't me and we never had a romantic relationship."

"Things need to be different, I know−"

"Do you?" Donna asked suddenly and sternly, "Do you really? A relationship, the one you want to start with Mike, it isn't just about regular sex or cuddling. It's about love and communication, talking to him about how you feel and listening to his problems and opinions. You don't get to call him up when you're in the mood and then drop him when you're done. He becomes a part of your life, and you apart of his."

Harvey had a feeling the lecture had a more specific point than she was letting on. He placed the now finished omelet in the plate and checked on the potatoes. They were almost how Mike liked them. "I told you I would talk to him about it."

She didn't even hesitate, "Are you really going to?"

"Yes," Harvey insisted, "but not yet. We have to talk about some other stuff first."

"And you're not just pushing it back so you can get out of it?" Donna sounded suspicious. Harvey couldn't blame her. He would have been suspicious too, and part of him thought he should be. But for once, he wasn't thinking of a plan to get out of it. He was nervous, maybe even scared, but he wasn't trying to run. Not from Mike. Not this time.

"No," Harvey told her, "Mike also has something he needs to tell me."

"He told you this?"

"No, but I can read the kid well enough to know." Harvey switched the phone from his left to right ear. "When he talks to me about that, I'll talk to him about this. I have a feeling it'll happen before the weekend is over. If not, then soon."

"Are you really up for this?"

Harvey paused, unsure of what she really meant. He had a nagging feeling she was asking about more than their talks. He put Mike's potato slices on his plate. He stared down at the food for a moment, remembering the adorable look on Mike's face the first time he made them. He looked so beautiful and Harvey had felt proud to be the one to put the smile there. "Yes."

Harvey could hear Donna smile, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," he told her. "Listen, breakfast is almost done. I'm gonna go get Mike. We'll be headed to the hospital soon."

"I have a few errands to run. I'll be leaving as soon as we hang up so I'll meet you guys there."

"Did you call the hospital this morning?"

"Of course," Donna pretended to be offended, "The nurse said there wasn't much change, but she remembered us being there yesterday. Just to be safe, though, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go into the room unless Mike is with us, at least for now." Harvey looked down the hall towards his bedroom − or was it both of theirs now? − and then up at the clock. Mike's food would go cold if he didn't get him up soon, but he felt bad for making him face the reality of the day. "…you realize the responsibility you're taking on here, right? Mike…he's alone."

Harvey shook his head even though she couldn't see him. He said softly, so softly that Donna thought she may have imagined it, "No, he isn't."

…

Mike shivered himself awake. Slowly, he rolled over and opened his eyes. His heart dropped slightly at seeing the empty bed. All a dream, he thought, sighing. He laid back down completely and closed his eyes once again. He wanted to fall back asleep and allow the dream to once again take over. It had seemed so real. He could still fell Harvey's hands on him, his lips. He bit his lip to stop the groan as his hand slid down his body towards his semi - hard shaft.

"That's my job." The voice startled Mike, his eyes flying open as he sat up. Harvey was standing in the doorway, smirking. He was wearing his sweat pants, his arms loosely crossed over his bare chest, "If you get up we can eat breakfast and have our talk." Harvey left without another word, snickering slightly as he did. Mike finally took the opportunity to look around and realized instantly he was in Harvey's bedroom.

He felt himself blush at being caught, but dragged himself out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and made his way to his own bedroom. He pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped them on quickly. He didn't see a need for a shirt if Harvey didn't. He walked out into the living room slowly, not entirely sure he believed what was going on. He was waiting for everything to crumble around him.

Harvey's back was turned to him in the kitchen. There were two plates on the island, each with an omelet. Mike could tell which one was his. Harvey always made potato slices with omelets. The teacher loved them crispy, but Mike preferred them softer. After the first time Harvey made them, he always made sure to take Mike's out so they would be just the way he liked them. Mike had mentioned it once or twice, but Harvey denied doing it for him, saying that his potatoes fried better without his.

Mike watched Harvey cook for a moment before coming to sit at the island. Harvey placed the ketchup in front of him as he did − something else Mike loved with his potatoes. Mike smiled at him and Harvey's lips turned upward in something resembling a smile. Mike knew Harvey wouldn't mind, so he dug into his food. Harvey's potatoes finished a moment later, and the two ate in a comfortable silence.

For a moment, Mike wondered if this was going to be what their lives were going to be like from then on. He was still a little concerned, mostly because he knew what Harvey was like, but he didn't think Harvey would have let him sleep in his bed if he was just going to break things off. Harvey never really showed he cared, but Mike knew the man was far from heartless.

"So…Donna knows what happened," Mike said finally, starting the conversation. He realized Harvey probably didn't know how to start and he wasn't sure how to do it any other way.

"She would have figured it out eventually," Harvey said, smirking once more, deciding not to tell him about their conversation. "Or locked us in a closet until something happened."

"She said she was happy for us…" When Mike wasn't sure about his relationship with Rachel, he asked her whether or not they were together. She had laughed and kissed him and it was the only reassurance he had needed then. Harvey was different, Harvey was better. Mike wasn't sure how to ask, or even if he should. Rachel had said his uncertainty was funny and never let him forget it. He didn't know what Harvey would think of it.

"I bet she did." Harvey chuckled. He could tell where Mike was trying to go. It was cute, but he wasn't about to tell him that. "Mike, have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Mike blushed and shook his head no.

Harvey smirked, "Good, that means I'm your first."

Mike's eyes bulged out of his head. "So…we're really together?"

"We're really together," Harvey said, and surprisingly, he wasn't scared of that. "No one else can know, though. Except Donna, obviously. Not Trevor, Rachel, Jenny, the random person you meet who lives in England. No one."

"Of course," Mike said, excited. He didn't care if they had to keep their relationship a secret, he was just happy to be with him. The thought made him a little lightheaded. He was actually dating Harvey Specter! "Oh, um…My Gram doesn't remember that I like you. We probably shouldn't tell her, just in case."

Harvey nodded, "This also doesn't mean you get to slide on your duties for the competition. You screw up, and I will drop you and find someone else to take over. No drugs, no alcohol, no Trevor. You get in any trouble…"

"I know, Harvey. I understand." Mike wasn't expecting any special treatment. He wouldn't be Harvey if he gave out special treatment.

"And Jessica and I are friends, we're close, but that doesn't mean she'll let us slide on this. I don't know how she'd react, so as far as she knows, we live together and that's it."

Mike nodded again.

"And don't you dare think about doing what you did yesterday. Jumping me in the hallway was dangerous and we can't do anything like that again. Louis and Gregory will do anything to win and this is a scandal they could use against us. Not only would Louis become head of the social studies department, he'd get rid of me forever."

Mike nodded once more. He was starting to feel like there were more rules than freedoms in their relationship.

"The relationship essentially doesn't leave this apartment. We don't hold hands, we don't kiss, and we don't go grocery shopping together. Nothing like that, understand?"

Mike once again nodded, though the light from his eyes was gone. Harvey hated that. He hated the rules just as much as Mike did, but he didn't put them there to hinder their relationship. He put them there to protect it and them. Mike wouldn't be able to handle the scandal and the rumors that would follow and Harvey wouldn't be there to help him through. _Comfort him,_ a voice said from the back of his mind. He wasn't sure where it came from but he knew he had to do something. He placed his hand on the side of Mike's neck, cradling his head as he moved forward and kissed him.

When he pulled back, Mike leaned their foreheads together. Harvey let him and took the opportunity to look at Mike's face and he slowly breathed in and out, like he was calming himself. "Do you have anything you want to add?"

Mike slowly opened his eyes, "Add to what?"

"A relationship goes both ways, right?" Harvey asked. "Is there anything you want to add to the list of rules?"

The blond thought about for a moment. "When we're here, we're a couple first." He needed that. They were everything else, but when they were away from the apartment he needed there to be a time and a place where the relationship came first or else it wouldn't feel like a relationship to him. "Even if we're working on a case, we come first."

Harvey thought about for a minute and even tilted his head to the side in his usual manner. Mike didn't budge, though, and after a moment he nodded his head. They worked on the cases a lot at home and Harvey feared the relationship first rule would get in the way of that. He understood where Mike was coming from, though. He couldn't blame him for wanting it. He would just have to make sure they worked at the school or the hospital if necessary.

The teacher looked down the hall to his closed bedroom door and then back at Mike. He lowered his head at what he was thinking, wondering if it was too soon. He wasn't sure how Mike would take it. For some reason, that didn't stop him from saying it. "You should move your stuff into the room."

Mike looked at him curiously and then down the hall and back again. "You mean…us sharing a room?" At Harvey's nod, he smiled and said, "What, you like the cuddles?"

"I like the idea of being able to fuck you when I want to," Harvey told him as he smirked.

He liked the cuddles too, though.

"Go ahead and get ready," the older chuckled at Mike's blushing face, "we're gonna be leaving for the hospital soon."

"How long are we staying?"

Harvey shrugged, "As long as you want to, kid. Donna's gonna meet us there."

Mike yelled an okay as he went and grabbed a shirt. Harvey calmly walked to his − their room and changed into a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. He fixed his hair just enough to make it look presentable and brushed his teeth. Mike was waiting for him at the front door, hair a mess and wearing a ratty old t- shirt. Harvey gently pushed him up against the door and kissed him again. Mike gasped in surprise but didn't protest as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"I could get used to that," Mike told him and smiled when Harvey just kissed him again. "I'll take that as an 'I could too.'"

Harvey rolled his eyes, but smiled a little as they made their way down and to the car. Harvey put on the radio when they got in. He could see Mike bouncing in his seat out of the corner of his eye. Their taste in music was different, which was why the radio was usually off when they were together. They fought so much over the station that they never got a chance to actually listen to any music. Harvey flipped through them, passing a station Mike liked. The younger went to speak up, but then Harvey passed his favorite station. Mike instantly closed his mouth.

When Harvey found something that could be called a compromise, he set both hands on the wheel and started humming to the song. It wasn't a favorite, but he liked it enough.

_See the money wanna stay, for your meal_

_Get another piece of pie, for your wife_

_Everybody wanna know, how it feel_

_Everybody wanna see, what it's like_

_Baby wanna be a queen, well alright_

_We all deserve the finer things, in this life_

Mike quickly got into the song and started dancing in his seat slightly. The closer they got to the hospital, the more his mood slipped. Harvey pretended not to notice, knowing there was nothing he could do or say to make him feel better. When they reached the hospital, they parked in the same parking structure as before. Donna was already there, wearing a pair of jeans and a green blouse. She was sitting on the hood of her car when they pulled in the spot next to her. Mike offered his hand to help her off.

By now, a lot of the staff knew who they were. The receptionist smiled at them as she waved her greeting. She had a rather unfortunate meeting with Donna soon after Karen was hospitalized, but she had more than made up for it by telling Donna all the gossip of the hospital, including how Karen was being treated. It was one receptionist to another and apparently enough for Donna to forgive her. They all waved back but had no reason to stop and talk to her.

Karen was awake when they entered the room. Donna and Harvey stood at the door once more and offered warm smiles when they were invited in. Mike started asking her simple things, determining how much of the previous day before she remembered. It wasn't a lot, but she remembered who they were and that Harvey and Donna worked for the school.

When Mike sat down, he tried to put all the information together to create a plan. She was going to be taken care of, Mike knew that. He wasn't really worried about the care she would be getting. He was worried about how he was going to deal with it and try to be comforting to her when she could barely remember who he was. He remembered the stories the nurses told him. Of all the men and woman in nursing homes who no one visits because, "they won't remember I was there after I leave anyway."

Mike felt sick to his stomach when he thought about that. It wasn't just that the families were using their loved ones' illness as an excuse not to go and see them. It was the fact that they were right. It was horrible to think that way, but Mike had done his research on Alzheimer's when his grandmother had been first diagnosed. There came a point when there was nothing. Their bodies were there, but their minds were not. Their minds were a blank canvas and nothing and no one could paint them.

It broke his heart. He wouldn't let that happen. Mike didn't care if she remembered him as Michael, or Doug, or couldn't remember who he was at all. As long as she was aware that someone was there for her. That someone wanted to spend time with her and keep her company. That was all that mattered to him. He didn't want her to be alone. He wouldn't let her be alone.

Mike felt like he was getting ahead of himself. Honestly he couldn't help it. He had known that this would eventually happen. He was hoping it wouldn't for a couple more years. He knew that going off to college was a stretch for him, especially going off to become a lawyer. He wanted to do something, become someone so he could take better care of her. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, or what he could do. He'd have to talk to Harvey about it. Hopefully, the older man would know what to do.

"Michael," his Gram called to him, pulling him from his thoughts, "how is school?"

Mike did his best to smile, "School is good. Harvey and I are leading in the competition right now." He decided not to mention Louis, Gregory, Rachel, or his second hour class who wanted to see him fail.

Karen looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes lit up in such a way that Mike's heart actually skipped a beat. His Gram was definitely in there. Somewhere. "The competition…oh, yes. Mr. Specter, the law competition. So, things are going well?"

"Yes, things are going very well. Your grandson is a hard worker." Harvey told her, smirking a little as he locked eyes with Mike.

"He takes after his mother," Karen reassured, "She was always on her feet, doing something. Never complained, either." A pause, "What is your next competition scheduled?"

"Um, it's kinda like baseball." Mike watched for a reaction. When she lifted her eyes to him and smiled sadly, he knew for certain she was still there. "Harvey and I are gonna kick ass." She smiled at him then, proud he was taking it so well.

The four continued to talk for some time. Karen asked Donna about the competition and the redhead was more than happy to tell her all their blunders and wins. When talk of the nursing home came up, Donna and Harvey instantly shut their mouths, unsure of what to say.

"Harvey and I picked one together, Gram," he told her, "It's a great place. Second best in the state and it's really close. We'll be able to come and visit you."

"If you need anything," Donna said, her voice quiet, but strong, "have any problems, you can call any of us. We'll come."

Karen was silent as she took all the information in. The other three took a sigh of relief as she nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you, Donna. I'm sure that won't be necessary, but thank you."

"Have you been reading?" Harvey asked, his eyes drifting to the book on her nightstand. It wasn't in the spot Mike had left it and looked more worn now.

"Yes, I have," Karen smiled at the mention of it, also looking at the book. "Michael said you picked it up for me. Tell me, what made you pick that one? I've never read it before but I'm quiet enjoying it!"

Mike and Harvey shared a look, but didn't say anything. Harvey turned back to the older woman and smiled, "Lucky guess, I suppose."

The seconds tick by into minutes and minutes into hours. The four continued to talk the entire time. Donna and Harvey egged Karen on for as many embarrassing stories as she could remember, Mike filling in the things she couldn't. He blushed at the looks Harvey gave him, but Karen was laughing and he never wanted it to stop. She seemed more confused as time went by, forgetting more and more and even calling Mike by his father's name once more. One of the nurses gave them a look as she checked her vitals. It was sympathetic, reassuring, and above all, suggestive. Her eyes drifted towards the door, and they all nodded.

"Wait," Karen told them as they stood. She looked at her grandson and smiled, "I need to speak with Michael alone for a moment, if that's all right."

"Of course," Harvey said and the three left as quickly as they could. Donna pointed to the waiting room and Mike nodded before turning his attention to his Gram.

Karen was silent for a moment before speaking up, "Michael, I owe you an apology."

The younger Ross looked confused, "What are you talking about, Grammy?"

Karen looked guilty. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, tears streaming silently down her face. Mike's heart broke at the sight, but he wasn't sure what else he could do but hold her hand. She stared at their hands for a moment, stroking his with her thumb before taking a deep breath, "You have one year left, Michael, just one year." She shook her head, disappointed in herself, "I've been slipping up for a while now. Forgetting things, losing my footing, all that stuff…I was trying…I was trying to hold out, just a little while longer." Her voice cracked every other word, and Mike couldn't stop himself from crying. "You're so smart. Like your mother, you know? And, uh, I, I want you to make me a promise, okay?"

Mike only nodded, his voice lost.

"Promise me that…no matter what happens to me, you're gonna become the lawyer that I know you can be."

Mike wiped his eyes, "I promise."

She nodded her head as she leaned back slowly. She closed her eyes again and tried to relax. Mike knew her medication was getting to her again. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, refusing to let go for another moment. Her breathing evened out and her body relaxed completely. Mike left quietly, feeling surprisingly good about the visit.

…

"Wah!"

"It's a ball Mike; it's not going to bite you!"

The younger stuck his tongue out before dodging another one, the ball hitting the metal fence behind him. "It could hit me in the head and kill me."

"That's what the helmet is for!"

Mike stuck his tongue out again as he set up for the next pitch. His palms were sweating against the bat. His mind was racing, and all he could think of was his father. The machine pitched the ball, and Mike closed his eyes as he swung the bat. He heard a cracking sound, leather hitting against metal. Neither watched how far it went, as the bat slipped from Mike's grip as he swung, narrowly missing Harvey who was standing on the side lines. Both looked down at it and then at each other. "Sorry…"

"Nervous?"

"A little," Mike admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Harvey grabbed his arm when he bent down to pick up the bat.

"Same thing?"

Mike nodded, going back to take his stance. Harvey had set the controls to slow, so he had plenty of time to get ready. The ball shot out, and even though Mike was anticipating it, it still scared the crap out of him. He closed his eyes again when the ball came at him, but this time he swung too late. The ball hit him in the arm, causing him to yelp out in pain. Harvey sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Mike try to massage his arm.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Mike said instantly, glaring at him. Harvey raised an eyebrow at him, tilting his head slightly in that way he does. Mike sighed and kicked at the dirt like a frustrated child. "It's not important, okay?"

The teacher remembered his and Donna's conversation from the previous day. "I'll tell you what, kid. We talk about what's bothering you, and then we'll talk about what was bothering me."

"…with the mock trial?"

Harvey nodded, his eyebrow once again lifted. Mike set for the next pitch, his back turned to Harvey. He swung just in time, and both watched as the ball flew across the field. "Deal," he told him, refusing to look over. He didn't want to tell Harvey. The older man was already dealing with enough of his family problems. He didn't want to bring up things that couldn't be changed. His parents were dead. They weren't coming back and no matter what anyone did, he was never going to like baseball. It brought up too many bad memories. Still…he was curious as to what was wrong during the trial. He wanted to try and help. Harvey was helping with so much; he wanted to be there for him as much as he could.

Mike didn't need to turn around to know that Harvey was smirking. He could feel him looming closer. Another second and Harvey had his arms wrapped around his waist. "Harvey!"

"Relax," he kissed his ear, "I'm just helping you with your form."

Mike smiled softly and let Harvey move his body. He used his feet to spread the blonde's legs a little wider and placed his hands on his hips to keep him steady. When Mike stopped fidgeting he let go, bringing them up to his arms. He pushed his elbow up a little higher and placed his hands on his shoulders to straighten his posture.

"There," he whispered, stepping back enough to be out of the way. The machine pitched and Mike hit the ball more easily. He wiped his hands on his pants after handing the bat to Harvey. The two switched spots and Mike watched contently as Harvey hit every ball. "Can you speed up the machine?"

Mike nodded as he jogged over to the machine. He adjusted the controls and Harvey nodded to him when the balls came at the pace he wanted. The brunette once again hit every ball with little difficulty. His shoulder tired after some time, though, and Mike was forced to turn it off when Harvey grew too tired to swing again. Mike had noticed that he favored one arm over the other, but he wasn't at all sure why. He was batting with the other arm, but the movement still caused friction with his bum one.

"How did you hurt your shoulder?"

"Baseball back in high school," Harvey told him, absentmindedly. He was still a bit sore over the whole thing, but there was no point in hiding the fact that it happened. "Hurt it during one of the last games during the season." It was the last game before the championship, but he didn't see the need to mention that right then.

"How often you play now?"

"I don't," Harvey told him, "I practice for the competition every year and that's it." Mike could tell by the sound of his voice that his shoulder couldn't handle much more than that. The two packed up their stuff and made their way back to the parking lot. "We'll be coming back here to practice more."

Mike felt sick to his stomach but he nodded anyway. Harvey gave him the bats to load into the trunk as he got into the car. When Mike tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. He tried a couple more times before realizing it was locked. Harvey rolled down the window a little.

"You remember how to get home, right?

"Yeah…"

"Good," he smirked, "because you're going to sprint home."

"What?" Mike's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"You heard me," Harvey teased further, "I run every day. When was the last time you did?" A pause, "Exactly."

"But, Harvey…"

"Don't 'but Harvey' me. Get that ass a moving. I'll see you at home, kid."

Mike watched as Harvey pulled out and drove off. Once he realized he wasn't coming back for him, he sighed as he shook his head. He should have known Harvey would do something like this, but couldn't find it in him to be upset about it. He chuckled and started off, mapping out the shortest way in his mind. The faster he got home, the faster he could take a shower and go to bed.

Maybe he could convince Harvey to take one with him.

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Hello, everyone! HAPPY SUPER BOWL SUNDAY! ARE YOU EXCITED! WHO ARE YOU ROOTING FOR! WOOO!_

_Lol, well, if you haven't noticed I love football. And as a New Yorker now, I suppose I have to want the Giants to win, even if I like the Jets more. In reality, the Colts are my favorite. This seasons been a bit of a disappointment for me. No Manning, no wins. Hope next year is better! _

_Anywho, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm gonna try and start the next one today before the Super Bowl starts because I'm gonna be a little busy tomorrow. Tell me what you thought! Maryjaneleaf wants them to relieve some of their sexual tension...What do you think ;D, lol._

_I would love your opinions. You know how much they mean to me. Anywho, again, have a great Sunday! _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	14. Chapter 14

_(A/N) First off, I would like to thank maryjaneleaf for editing this chapter for me. Like always she did a great job. _

_As requested..._

_Previously on Barely Legal - _

_Donna talked to Harvey about what it meant to be in a relationship and Harvey makes his and Mike's relationship official. The three then went to the hospital to visit Karen. She remember almost everything, but there were signs of her declining health. When they're alone, Karen apologizes to Mike for putting him through it all and not being strong enough to hold out longer. She made him promise her that he will always become the lawyer she knew it can be and Mike promises. The next day at the batting cages, Mike was having trouble. Harvey promised to talk to him about his issues with the mock trial if he told him what was wrong. Harvey then makes him run home for cardio practice._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Offical <strong>

Mike wasn't surprised when things started to change in their routine. At first it scared him. He was usually on top of things and that was the way he liked it to stay. He didn't like when things changed because he was never sure of what was to come or if he would be able to handle it. People thought he was spontaneous, and at times he could be, but in reality he liked order and routine, and hated when things were different from what he was used to. Some of the changes Mike loved, but the more he did, the more he feared something would go wrong.

Mike usually woke up alone in the mornings. Harvey liked to get up early so he'd have enough time to shower and style his hair. The bed smelled like Harvey, though, and the scent was enough to remind him that their relationship was real. When he managed to pull himself from bed, he'd walk slowly to the bathroom in order to get ready. Harvey glared at him for the first week, annoyed that he had to share space when there was another perfectly good bathroom right outside their bedroom. Mike just smiled at him even though his heart was racing. Harvey's showers were quick, just enough time wash and condition his hair and quickly wash his body. He left plenty of hot water for Mike. The younger used up all of it, spending more time just unwinding than actually cleaning himself.

By the time Mike was done, Harvey was just finishing his hair. Mike would let his hair go wherever he wanted unless there was a competition that day. The two would brush their teeth and finish getting ready before heading out into the kitchen together. Harvey's coffee maker made coffee automatically at the same time every day. Mike would instantly pour himself a cup while Harvey decided what he wanted to eat. Harvey would steal Mike's coffee, as per usual. But instead of gentle touches and longing glances, Mike was met with fierce kisses and Harvey's desperate hands. He loved the fact that Harvey was his, but the thought of him leaving was always in the back of his mind.

Despite wanting to, they hadn't had sex yet. He wasn't sure what the acceptable amount of time was, but it had been two and a half weeks since they had been together. They had done other things but never crossed the line. Harvey would always stop and tell Mike to go to bed. At first it hurt his feelings, but Donna reassured him it was because Harvey didn't want their relationship to be like his other encounters. After that, Mike was excited but scared at the same time. The anticipation was driving him insane.

They would leave for school at a quarter to seven every day, but somehow never got there at the same time.. Harvey would park in the back and the two would walk in together, but instantly separate. Harvey would usually walk to the front to talk to Donna while Mike would go to his locker. Sometimes he'd go straight to first hour and other times he'd meet up with Donna and Harvey. He went to first hour but stopped the moment he entered the door. Mrs. Chex wasn't there, but three members of the football team and another from the hockey were standing at the back of the room.

Mike set his things on his desk and was about to sit down when one of them called his name. Two of the football plays cracked their knuckles, and it was then he realized they were in his second hour. He pulled his cell phone out and pretended to be reading a text. "Sorry, guys, Harvey needs me." He walked quickly out of the room and to the front office. Donna waved him in when he knocked. She always told him he didn't need permission but sometimes he felt like he was intruding on their time. Harvey always made a smart comment, usually making fun of him for one thing or another. It took him a while to realize Harvey was just kidding.

Mike waited until the final bell rang before he started walking to first hour. Harvey always told him he wouldn't give him a pass, but Mike learned quickly that as long as Mike was with him he'd cover for him when he told the teacher he has working on the competition. Mrs. Chex was lenient with everyone so he didn't bother to say anything when he walked in. She only smiled at him and nodded to his seat before continuing with her lecture. Mike paid little attention, as always, but answered most of the questions. They were reading Pride and Prejudice - a favorite, though he'd never admit it. It was a nice escape from what was going on and as long as he answered the questions, the other kids didn't pick on him.

Second hour didn't change at all. As morbid as it was, Mike was thankful for that. Everything else in his life changed and it was nice to have one thing that he was familiar with, even if it was the class taught by the root of all evil. Louis gave the class tons of work and always blamed it on working on the competition, even if he spent the hour just glaring at Mike from his desk. The students were mean to him and he'd have to pretend to still be working even when he finished all his work. Trevor and Jenny ignored him, except for when Trevor was throwing something at him or whispering crude comments in his ear. Jenny would try to get him to stop but there wasn't much she could do. Harvey would sometimes come to his rescue, pick him out of class with a note from Jessica and Mike would get to sit in Harvey's class and read over notes or practice in the gym for the next competition.

Because they were now in a relationship, even their school life changed. Harvey was even harder on Mike than before − something he didn't think was possible − but he was also more willing to help him − when no one else was around. Law was still his favorite class, no matter how hard Harvey was on him. He loved the challenge, loved Harvey. He loved the way Harvey taught, the way he filled the room so completely that it was impossible to ignore him. Harvey was such a great teacher, it was nearly impossible to fail his class as long as you tried. If he wasn't so keen on being a lawyer, Harvey might have persuaded him to be a teacher without knowing it. He wondered why Harvey hadn't decided to be a lawyer himself. He knew the law like he knew his own body and Mike had no doubt that he would be the best closer in New York City if he did. He made a note to ask him later.

When the bell rang, Mike waited until everyone else was already gone before getting up. Harvey organized a few things on his desk before standing up himself. Usually the two ate in the classroom to work on the competition, but because it was a physical challenge they ate in the main office with Donna. If anyone asked it was about the competition. Most bought it, but Jessica saw through them. Today was no different. She stopped when she entered the room, her eyebrow rising in silent question. Harvey smirked at her as he made a remark about the competition. She rolled her eyes as she walked away. They all saw her smile, though, so Mike never worried.

"Are we going to the nursing home today?" Donna questioned as she ate her pasta, pulling Mike's attention back.

"No, batting cages," he answered, "we're going tomorrow to visit her." He side glanced at Harvey to make sure. It was now the first of November; the competition was only a few days away. Mike kept pushing back talking to Harvey about what was bothering him so he knew he couldn't much longer. Harvey was worried because of it, but he still made time to see Gram.

Donna nodded as she leaned back. Harvey and Donna never went to see Karen without him because of her memory, so Mike knew she was planning out her day in her mind. She pulled herself back a moment later, her eyes drifting out glass wall and then back at the two. She coughed lightly as she looked down at her bowl. She looked back up smiling, but both Mike and Harvey could tell it was fake. "Don't look now but Rachel is staring at you from two o' clock, Harvey."

Both spared a glance at each other but didn't turn around. Mike rolled his eyes and slumped over his food, chin in his hand. Mike wasn't always insecure when it came to relationships. When Gregory had shown interest in Rachel when they were dating, Mike hadn't cared. Rachel was his and that was the way he thought it would stay. It didn't. She'd broken his heart and now he wasn't sure how he was feeling or how Harvey was reacting to the situation.

Rachel was beautiful, Mike knew that. He wasn't stupid enough to think that Harvey wasn't attracted to her. He trusted Harvey not to cheat on him, but he still couldn't help but worry. Rachel was almost nineteen now, and she would be graduating at the same time Mike would. Harvey might decide that Rachel is better for him − or just better in general − and dump him. Harvey was known for being a ladies man and Rachel constantly hitting on Harvey made him realize just how much competition he had. He knew that if Harvey truly wanted to be with him, he'd stay. He just didn't know how serious their relationship was to the older man.

Donna seemed to notice his change in behavior first. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes soft and filled with pure sadness towards him. She coughed again, gaining Harvey's attention. The teacher looked at her and then at Mike. The older rolled his eyes at the obvious pity party going on next to him, but he placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He did his best to remind himself of both their pasts. He put himself in Mike's shoes and realized, more than a little annoyed, that if it had been the other way around, he'd feel the same way.

Mike grinned cheekily at him before pulling himself up. Harvey went on to tell them about his encounter with Louis in the school gym earlier that morning. Harvey and Louis were completely alone, as Mike had been so swamped with everything that he fell asleep at Harvey's desk and Gregory was running late. Both of them were annoyed as it was. The competition was days away and both their partners weren't there. Harvey lied and said Mike was at home taking care of some things. Telling Louis the truth would bring more questions than Harvey had believable answers for.

Louis had challenged Harvey to a race. The taller had declined, sarcastically remarking on Louis trying to watch his ass as he ran. The rat-like man kept pressing until Harvey finally agreed. When Louis counted to three, the two had started off. Harvey held back until the last moment, rushing past Louis in a flash. The shorter teacher pushed forward in a panic. Harvey made it to the finish line first with Louis right on his heels. He wasn't able to stop and ran straight past Harvey towards the wall. "He's okay," Harvey shrugged, "the wall stopped him and the floor broke his fall."

"God, I wish I could have seen that," Mike said, his eyes wide. At least he knew where Louis's black eye came from. The echo of the bell ringing cut off anything else he was going to say. A second later a herd of students took over the halls, all hurrying off to their lockers to get to their next classes. Mike stood up as well, throwing his goodbyes over his shoulder as he made his way to the door. Rachel was still standing in the same spot with one of her friends. Rachel kept looking from her friend to Harvey. "Uh, want me to stay and walk with you?" Mike asked, suddenly feeling possessive.

Harvey instantly knew the reason. His first instinct was to say no and send Mike off, but he found himself almost saying yes, if only to ease Mike's mind a little. It took a beat longer to answer, but Mike didn't seem to notice. "No," he said, but it sounded more like 'don't worry.' He didn't want Rachel's crush on him interfere with their relationship and Mike walking with him just said that there was a chance Rachel could.

Mike looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded instead and left, Harvey right behind him. He wanted to come up with something about the competition, give him a reason to stay by his side, but he couldn't think of one. He told himself not to look at Rachel as he walked by but when she moved forward in order to stop Harvey, he couldn't help himself. She gave him a surprised look, but quickly covered it with annoyance. He did his best not to look mad and actually had to will his feet to keep moving so he wouldn't stop.

"Hello, Mr. Specter," he heard her say, her voice filled with cheer. He slowed down so he could listen. "I was wondering if you needed any help in the classroom. Grading papers, filing, making copies, things like that."

Mike could hear Harvey's smirk as he answered, "I have Mike for that, thanks." A moment later, the older man was walking past him and towards his classroom, smirking all the way. He hesitated before speeding up, knowing Rachel was watching him. When Mike was no longer in her sight, he stopped and sighed. Shaking his head, he continued to walk to his locker. Harvey didn't want him to worry, so he wouldn't.

He was walking past the bathroom when he felt someone grab his shirt and pull him backward. He thought it was Harvey, probably going to tease him like he always did. It wasn't until he was turned and facing Jenny did he realize he had been pulled into the women's bathroom. His smile instantly fell at seeing her there. He took a step back towards the door. He reached behind him, frantically looking for the handle. _Not good. Not good. Not good!_

Jenny took a few steps forward and reached out for his hands. She never did anything to him, and it felt wrong to try and pull back when she pulled him towards the middle of the small room. She let go of his hands almost instantly, seeing the way he was staring at them. Mike brought his eyes to her and she smiled the sweet innocent smile he used to love so much and mentally cursed. She was up to something. He just didn't know what.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mike?" she questioned, her smile fading. She looked pretty even when she was sad.

"Tell you what?" he asked back, completely unaware of what she was talking about.

"Trevor really misses you," Jenny told him, nervously playing with her hands. "I know it doesn't seem that way. He's only acting the way he is because you hurt his feelings. He misses hanging out with you. He thought you guys were closer than this," she paused, "I thought we were closer than this."

"Jenny..."

"I went to your apartment the other day," she said suddenly, "I went to talk to you about this and your apartment was sealed off. When I asked your neighbor, she told him that the fire was there and your Gram had been hospitalized. She didn't know where you were."

"I can explain..."

"Well you should," she said, suddenly angry, "You pretended like you cared about me but you just walked away and something like this happens and you don't come to us, to me!"

"Jenny, I didn't want to worry you," he told her, and he hadn't. "It's my problem and Trevor and I…we can't be friends and as long as you're with him we can't be either."

"You keep saying that," she screamed, the sound hidden by the ringing of the bell. Mr. Everlove was going to kill him for being late again. "Why can't you be friends with Trevor anymore?"

"Jenny…just drop it." He moved backwards again. He shook his head as he tried to leave, but Jenny grabbed him once again and pulled.

"Tell me!"

"Jenny…"

"Tell me, Mike!"

"He's selling drugs!"

Silence was his answer. The moment the words left his lips he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. It was none of his business anymore and he had no right to blab to Jenny. He pulled his arm from her, more forceful than what was really necessary. She was barely holding on anymore, her eyes wide and mouth open. She was in shock.

"W-what?"

Mike sighed, "Forget I said anything."

"W-wait!" She pulled on his arm again, tears now falling from her eyes. Mike instantly felt his heart drop. He never wanted to hurt her but that seemed to be the only thing he was doing since the school year started. He waited because he didn't think he could walk away from her now. "He's selling drugs?"

Mike's silence was all the answer she needed. She cried harder, burying her head in his chest. This was normal. Trevor would hurt Jenny and Mike would pick up the pieces and carry them around until the two made up. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have had to do it but he never stopped it because he couldn't bear the thought of Jenny being sad. She was too good of a person to deserve all of this. He wrapped his arms around her, unsure of what else to do. Jenny looked up at him, her eyes red and lips puckered out. "I'm so stupid, Mike…"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, yes, I am," she told him, sniffling. "I…I picked the wrong guy."

"What are you talking about?" Mike pulled away, confused. If Trevor found out he talked Jenny out of their relationship, spit balls were going to be the least of his concerns. "Jenny, listen, I know you're hurt but you love Trevor and you should talk to him."

Jenny smiled, bright and innocent. It didn't fit and Mike realized a moment too late what was going on when Jenny's lips pressed against his. He pulled back instantly, his eyes wide. He wiped his mouth as he backed towards the door, clumsily.

"Mike…"

"Jenny," he said, cutting her off. "I like you. A lot, but not…not like that. Not…not anymore." His hand finally grabbed the handle. He spun around and threw it open.

"Is it Rachel?"

Her tone made him stop. "W-what?"

"I thought…" she said, looking embarrassed, "You were acting so strange…I thought it was obvious that you…" she paused, again, "Is it Rachel? Do you love her?"

"What?" Mike asked, confused, "No, no. I don't love Rachel. We don't talk anymore."

"Then who stole your heart," she asked, her tone light, like she hadn't just been rejected.

He hesitated and then sighed. "I have to go, Jenny. I'm sorry." He left as quickly as he could. When he got to his locker, his mind was racing. He wasn't sure if he should tell Harvey about the kiss. He didn't know if Harvey would want to know. He swallowed the lump in his throat. What if Harvey considered this to be cheating and left him? Mike punched his locker. _What am I going to do? _All he knew was that if Rachel had tried something with Harvey, he'd want to know. He wouldn't be able to lie to him.

Mike took the long way to class, making sure to walk past Harvey's classroom. The teacher saw him from the corner of his eye and paused in his lecture to look at him. His eyebrows moved together in confusion, but he realized the message a second later. He nodded slightly, the motion invisible to everyone but Mike before he went back to his lecture.

The younger hesitated before moving again. He lied through his teeth to Mr. Everlove and told him he was with Harvey the entire time. It had been the fifth time he'd used the excuse in two weeks and his teacher was starting to get annoyed with it. For the first time, he actually called Harvey to make sure. His boyfriend must have really understood because he covered for Mike without hesitating and told Mr. Everlove to tell Mike. "We'll talk later."

It didn't make Mike feel any better.

…

Harvey was suspicious when he saw Mike standing in the hallway, but he knew without a doubt that something was wrong when they met up after school. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried about him the rest of the day. He checked his phone every few minutes just in case he or Donna texted him. He shortened his lecture and told everyone to read the rest from the book. He spent the rest of the time sitting at his desk and pretending to work. He texted Donna after a half hour, asking her if she knew anything. She didn't and it worried him even more. When the final bell rang, he rushed his students out and was right behind them. He practically ran past Rachel as he made his way to the parking lot.

Mike was already there. He was sitting in the car with his head down. He looked broken and his first instinct was to check his phone again. He didn't have any messages from Donna or the nursing home and cursed himself for not being able to figure out what was wrong. He held his tongue until they were settled in the car and two blocks away from the school. "Are you okay?" He felt like an idiot. Obviously the kid was not okay but he wasn't sure what else to say.

"No," Mike told him. He was so shocked by his blunt honesty that it took him another minute to form his next question in his mind.

"Is it the same thing as last time?" He motioned to the road ahead of him, thinking going to the batting cages was making him act this way.

Mike shook his head no. "Can we talk about this later?"

Harvey wanted to say no. He had never wanted to know something as bad as he did at that moment. And more so, he wanted to make it all okay. He wasn't sure what it was, but he'd do anything to make it all better. He knew that pushing it would only make it worse, so he forced himself to nod. The two stayed in complete silence until they made it to the batting cages. Mike shied away from the first few balls, hitting them lightly or stepping out of their way. Harvey opened his mouth to make some sort of sarcastic comment but stopped himself. After Mike ran away from his third ball, Harvey got an idea.

"Mike," he called to him, stepping forward, "Something or someone is pissing you off."

Mike rolled his eyes, biting his lips so as not to snap at Harvey. _Obviously. Geez, what gave it away? _"Pretty much everyone," he told him instead, sighing.

"I want you to imagine their faces on the ball."

"What's that gonna do?"

Harvey shrugged, "Just try it."

Mike nodded before stepping back into place. The machine shot the ball and Mike narrowed his eyes and imagined Jenny's face. He hated that he was mad at her but he couldn't help it. He'd had a crush on Jenny for so long and she barely gave him a second look because of Trevor. She came to him whenever she needed to talk to someone or needed help with anything and no matter how bad Trevor treated her she went back to him. And now she may have ruined his relationship with Harvey without even knowing it. The ball drew closer and he could see Jenny's innocent and bright smile as clear as if her face was truly implanted on the ball. He swung as hard as he could, the sound echoing so loud his eardrums rang. It flew higher and farther than any of his other hits, almost getting to Harvey's range.

He set up for the next ball without a second thought. The machine threw the ball and this time it was Trevor's annoying grinning face staring at him. He was mad at him for how he treated Jenny. He didn't like her anymore but she was still his friend and he would always care for her in that way. He was mad at him for caring more about his drugs than Jenny and their own friendship. He was mad for how their friendship had always been and that he allowed Trevor to make him feel like he was meant to always been in the back and not alongside him. He hit the ball even harder, Trevor's grinning face disappearing as it flew further and further away.

Next he imagined Rachel. That seductive and sweet smile that he hated was plastered on her face as the ball came towards him. He thought of what she did and everything that had happened with Gregory. When he thought about her going after Harvey, his blood boiled and he swung so hard his entire body went with it. He hit the ball dead on and it went so far others actually stopped to clap. He barely noticed them though. It wasn't until Harvey was touching his shoulders and pulling him towards him that he came back to reality.

"I'm scared if we talk about it you'll lose your fire," Harvey murmured, leaning down slightly to hold him better. "But…you want to talk about what happened?"

Mike grinned, proud of himself, "Trust me, I have a lot more people to be mad at than that."

Harvey chuckled a little, but couldn't deny that he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He moved his arms as if he was fixing Mike's form, though he wasn't sure who would believe it after the ball Mike hit. "So, what's going through that brain of yours?"

At this, any good feeling drained away, leaving Mike feeling miserable. "I'm worried that if I tell you what happened, you'll leave me."

Harvey tensed at his words, but forced himself to calm down. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy tighter. "Tell me anyway." He hoped his voice sounded reassuring and not scared. He wasn't sure he succeeded. Donna had warned him about times like this, but he did not feel prepared.

It took another moment for Mike to start speaking. Harvey was glad. He wasn't ready. "When I was on my way to my locker after lunch…" he started, feeling another lump gather in his throat. He swallowed it, "Jenny pulled me into the bathroom."

Harvey remembered the image he got when Mike had pulled him into the bathroom. The same thought popped into his mind, but the image was incomplete. He couldn't remember who Mike was talking about. "Jenny?" he questioned, searching his memory. "Trevor's girlfriend?"

Mike nodded, "She said she found out what happened. She went to the apartment to talk to me about Trevor and our neighbor told her about Gram and the fire." He paused again, "She was mad I didn't tell her and when we fought I told her about what Trevor's been up to."

"Go on," Harvey said, sensing his hesitance. He didn't want to know, but at the same time he did. It was odd for Harvey. His stomach was doing flips and he wasn't sure what would make it stop.

"She said she was stupid for picking the wrong guy and before I knew it…she kissed me." Mike rushed through the last bit. When Harvey didn't say anything, he started to panic. He turned in his arms, tears in his eyes. He gripped his shoulders tight, scared Harvey would walk away. "I swear Harvey I didn't kiss her back and I didn't want her to kiss me! I left right away. I'm so, so sorry! Please, please forgive me! I would never do that to you, I promise."

Harvey looked into Mike's panicked but beautiful blue eyes and couldn't stop himself from chuckling a little. Mike looked so cute when he was flustered he couldn't help it. He kissed Mike, slow and soft, so as not to gain anyone else's attention, but also to show Mike that everything was okay. When he pulled back, he realized that Jenny had touched what was his, tried to take what was his. He started to feel a low bubble in his stomach and for the first time he really understood why Mike felt the way he did about Rachel being around him. He growled low in his throat and leaned down and nuzzled Mike's neck.

"Harvey…?"

The brunette bit down on the skin there, earning a squeak from the younger man. He growled again and sucked Mike's skin completely in his mouth. Mike melted against him, moaning. Harvey alternated between sucking and nibbling, biting hard every so often. He wrapped his arms tight around Mike's waist and pulled him impossibly close. Mike worried someone would notice. He couldn't imagine someone thinking Harvey was helping him for this long, but no one there knew who they were and when Harvey ground into him he didn't think he'd care if Jessica herself walked in and saw them.

Harvey snaked his arms around his body and squeezed his butt with both hands, growling "Mine," in his ear. It was probably the single hottest thing Mike had ever heard. It took all his will power not to jump Harvey right there.

"So…you're not mad?" He pulled himself back, needing to know.

Harvey ground into him again and bit down harder. Both knew there was going to be a hickey there later but neither cared. "Not at you," he told him. He was mad, or jealous. He wasn't at all sure. All he knew was that he wanted to mark Mike as his. Even if no one knew it was him, they'd still know he belonged to someone else. "I think we're done here. Let's head home."

Mike nodded and let himself be led back to the car.

…

The moment Mike closed the door of the apartment, Harvey was on him. He pushed him back against the door by his hips and pressed himself up against him. He kissed him hard, bringing one hand up to cup his face and bring him closer. His other hand slid down to grab his butt just shy of being too painful. Mike gasped against his mouth, and he smirked before kissing his lips once more, softer this time. He led a trail down his chin and neck and practically ripped off Mike's shirt when he ran out of exposed skin.

Harvey dropped to his knees, ignoring the way his suit crinkled underneath him. Mike stared wide eyed as he shed his jacket and let it slip carelessly to the floor. Mike's jeans were loose, not loose enough to fall on their own, but just enough that Harvey could tug them down without much effort. Harvey rubbed him through the fabric of the boxers, smirking as Mike closed his eyes and dug his nails into the door. His hips bucked slightly and Harvey took the hint. He pulled his boxers down slowly and teased him a little with his hand once more. He was slow and deliberate and made sure not to apply enough pressure.

Mike looked ready to blow up at him, lips pressed hard together and eyes burning. He teased him first, gently touching and squeezing. He enjoyed messing with Mike. He loved seeing his boyfriend hot and bothered and desperately wanting him. Finally, Harvey gripped his hips and took him in his mouth, sucking and licking the tip before taking him completely. Mike groaned and Harvey chuckled again, the vibration making Mike even harder. He bobbed his head back and forth, deep-throating every time. He sucked lightly on the tip and then pulled more of Mike into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the underside of his shaft and licked the slit, causing Mike to buck into him again. Mike moaned, taking a hand and digging it in dark brown hair, pushing forward until he's thrusting into Harvey's mouth.

The blond came quietly, biting his lip to stop the moan that had bubbled in his throat. He was also self-conscious about the noises he made, but couldn't stop the whimper from leaving his throat when Harvey pulled off, but not before licking his dick clean. He watched, jaw locked and chest heaving as Harvey stood and licked the trail of cum that's trailed down the side of his mouth. Mike's eyes aren't fast enough to keep up. Before he knew it his jean and boxers are off, leaving him completely naked.

He was a little self-conscious; Harvey is fully dressed in front of him, vest and all, but Harvey kisses him again and all his fear disappears. He can sense Harvey taking his belt off, so he works quickly on his vest and shirt. Harvey pushes Mike towards their bedroom, never breaking the kiss. They left a trail of Harvey's clothes and when Mike's legs hit the backboard of their bed, Harvey growled. He pressed Mike up against the hard surface painfully, but all the blond can register is Harvey's body pressed against his. The teacher trailed kisses down his neck, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh and sucking until he couldn't anymore. Mike's far too gone to feel any pain. Harvey's lips and hands are hot against him and it makes him hard all over again.

Ugh, Harvey…"

Yes, Mike?"

He didn't have an answer. Instead, he pulled his hands from the board and tangled them in the other's hair. He could feel Harvey's hardness pressed against his inner thigh. The contact made his body feel as if he had been electrocuted. He wrapped his legs around Harvey's waist. His breath got caught in his throat as Harvey pressed his finger to his entrance. He took a deep breath, but Harvey didn't move any further. He looked in Harvey's eyes, questioningly. Harvey pulled back a little and looked at Mike before him. Not only was it their first time, but it was Mike's first time with a man. It shouldn't be like this; he shouldn't have Mike pressed against the board of their bed. And no matter how much Mike wanted to impress him, his body wouldn't be ready for something so rough. There was time for that later. Harvey leaned forward and kissed Mike, soft and long. The younger was hesitant for a moment, unsure of what was going on. Harvey picked him up easily and laid him down on the bed.

Harvey kissed down his neck again, gentle and soothing. Mike bit his lip, an inch away from begging Harvey to just take him. Harvey reaches over and opens his dresser drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and one of the condoms he kept there. Mike heard the cap pop off and felt something change in the air around them but still jumped when Harvey pressed a finger against his entrance. He teased him, swirling his finger around the hole before pushing inside. He stopped just an inch in, looking at Mike's face for any sign of pain. Mike had grown rigid, but relaxed a second later. It was a little uncomfortable, but if he didn't focus on it, it didn't bother him.

Harvey pressed the finger the rest of the way in as slowly as he could. He kissed Mike again as he pressed in the second finger. The blond clenched the bed sheet under him, his eyes wide. Harvey waited another minute before starting to stretch him further. He squired under him and Harvey had half a mind to stop. He pressed a little further and hit his prostate, making Mike moan and buck up. He added the third finger while Mike was still in a daze. He got half of it in before the pain hit him. Mike bit his lip and closed his eyes, naming all fifty states in alphabetical order to take his mind off it. Harvey hit his prostate again and Mike moaned out Harvey's name in response.

He slowly withdrew his fingers as he kissed Mike's chest. The blond lay panting on the bed, his fingers still digging into the sheets. Harvey crawled on top of him and kissed his forehead. "We can stop." Mike shook his head no and gripped Harvey's shoulders. He smiled and did his best to force his body to relax. Harvey pushed in slowly until he was completely engulfed in Mike's heat. His eyes rolled in the back of his head but he waited until Mike gave him the say so to move. He moved slowly, pulling out halfway before pressing forward again. Mike continued to name the fifty states but only got to Georgia before the pain subsided.

Harvey hit his prostate dead on and Mike screamed his name as the feeling took over his body, and pushed back any remaining pain. Harvey kept the same angle as he sped up, earning more and more moans from Mike. The younger was so overcome he didn't care who heard him scream and didn't try and silence himself. He dug his hands into Harvey's shoulders and chanted for him to go faster. Harvey changed their position, though only slightly, and kept the angle and speed as he reached up and grabbed both of Mike's hands in his own. For the second time that night, Mike felt his release take over. Harvey gave a final trust before claiming Mike's lips and releasing deep inside Mike's body.

"…My mistake is official," Harvey said, panting, though there was a soft smile on his face. He pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt Mike anymore than he had and rolled over next to him. Mike rolled over on his side, wincing at the sudden movement but relaxed in Harvey's arms. Harvey closed his eyes and listened to Mike's erratic breathing when a sudden thought hit him. "You ready to talk now?"

Mike grew rigid, but nodded. "If you are."

Harvey nodded as well before pulling himself up and walking to the bathroom. Mike heard the water turn on a second later and figured Harvey was going to shower beforehand. He wondered for a moment if he should shower as well. He was covered in sweat and he could feel Harvey between his legs. He was sitting up when Harvey came back into the room and called him over. Confused, he got up slowly, resting his feet on the floor for a minute before standing up and walking over to the door. Peering inside, he saw that Harvey had run the bathtub and not the shower.

Harvey wrapped his arms around his waist, "We're both dirty and it'll relax you a little."

Mike kissed him, a warm feeling in his chest. He wanted to say something about Harvey caring, but he knew he did, so he'd save the teasing for another time. He wanted this to last. Harvey's tub was gigantic and pretty new. Mike suspected Harvey had another one put in before he moved into the penthouse, but didn't bother to ask as he slid in, the warm water soothing his body. Harvey slid in after him, allowing himself to relax. Mike loved seeing him this way. He only truly relaxed when no one was around and Mike was the one who got to see him at his most vulnerable.

Harvey let out a sigh. It wasn't sad, or heavy. It was light, content. He moved to wash himself, not caring about his hair for the moment. Mike continued to relax, the back of his head pressed down against the side of the tub. His body up to his neck was submerged in water. When Harvey was done, he pulled lightly on Mike's arm, gaining his attention. Mike was confused for a moment but moved until he was sitting in front of Harvey. The older lathered up his hands and started to rub them against Mike's body.

"Start talking."

"I hate baseball," Mike said simply without any hesitation. He'd thought about what he would say to Harvey, but nothing he'd thought about was coming to mind. "Um, when I was younger, my father was always trying to force sports on me, especially baseball. I hated them." He cleared his throat, "And, uh, the day my parents died, my father had taken my mother and me to a baseball game."

Harvey could imagine and younger Mike playing sports. It didn't look good even in his mind. He wanted to say something, but Mike didn't look like he was finished talking. He kept silent and finished washing Mike's body. He wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer. If it was to comfort him or just to show who he belonged to Harvey didn't know, but Mike smiled all the same.

"It was the Red Sox against Yankees," Mike told him, "and I hated to play baseball, but there was something about the energy and the passion of the players and everyone else there that I loved. Yankees lost the game, but I didn't care. I was just so into the game that I didn't care about the teams and I didn't care about the rivalry."

"Your dad got mad at you?"

"Furious," Mike sighed. "My mom yelled at him and then they started arguing." Mike paused again, and Harvey didn't have to see his eyes to know he was on the verge of crying. "My dad wasn't watching and this guy was going the wrong way…I was thrown from the car but my parents…"

Harvey held him tighter and placed his chin on Mike's shoulder. Harvey had known how his parents died. It was public record, but he'd never known they were coming back from a baseball game, or that Mike's last memory of his parents was his father mad at him and his parents arguing. Harvey wanted to say something to make all his pain go away − something, anything to make him feel better. But in the end, all there was to say was, "I'm sorry."

Mike only nodded and wiped his eyes. He sniffled a little and then changed the subject. "So, what was up with you?"

Harvey sighed. He wanted to run again, but he knew that wasn't an option. He wasn't sure where to start so he chose the first thing that came to his mind. "My last name hasn't always been Specter."

* * *

><p><em>(AN) Fun fact, I wasn't going to have them have sex in this chapter, lol. _

_I'm sorry it took so long, but with work, family stuff, school stuff, and other stories and an editor who I accidentally got addicted to Big Time Rush stories...Well, let's just say it was a journey. _

_I'm going to do that Previously on Barely Legal thing from now on, by the way. I know some people forget about what previously happened. _

_CLIFF HANGER! maryjaneleaf says I'm a master. Excited to know Harvey's past? Well, leave me a review and I'll get it done faster!_

_Seriously though, how did you like it? _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	15. Chapter 15

_(A/N): Hello, everyone! First, I would just like to say that I'm sorry that this took so long to get up. Life is life, I suppose, but I won't make excuses. You'll be happy to know that the next chapter is already underway and I have made a pretty good dent in it. I hope to have that up pretty soon. I would love to thank my lovely Beta MaryJane because I'm blind when it comes to my own editing. _

_Previously on Barely Legal - _

_Things begin to change for the better for Mike and Harvey as they settle into their new relationship together. Things don't change for the worse when Rachel continues with her pursuit with trying to get Harvey to like her. Jenny reveals to Mike that she knows what happened to the apartment and to Grams and Mike, in a fit of emotion, tells her Trevor is dealing. She reveals to have feelings for him and kisses him, causing Mike to run away after she asks him who stole his heart. At the batting cages, Harvey is suspicious and drags Mike home once he finds out what happened. The two make love for the first time, and finally open up to one another. Mike tells Harvey the story of his parents and Harvey reveals that Specter hasn't always been his last name..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Red Handed<strong>

For a split second, Mike thought he had gone deaf. It was like someone had sucked the air out of the room, leaving him unable to speak or hear. He slowly pulled himself from Harvey's grip and turned so they were facing each other. Harvey was just staring at him, his expression blank as he waited for Mike to say something. There was a dull ringing in his ears, so faint and high pitched that he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. He had to resist the urge to try and push any water out of his ears. He stared at Harvey a moment longer. His expression hadn't changed at all, but Mike could now see something strange in his eyes. It looked almost as if he was afraid, shining with just a little bit of pain.

"What was it?" Mike asked finally, swallowing the lump in his throat. His mind raced, thinking of possible reasons Harvey would have changed his last name. It wasn't uncommon to change your name, but most people who did it changed their first. Mike could only think of a few reasons why anyone would change their surname, and none of them were good. He watched Harvey silently. The older man was still staring in his eyes, but it didn't appear that he was really seeing him. His eyes were glazed over; he looked lost. Mike reached forward and touched his hand, pulling him back to reality. "What was it?" he asked again, unsure if Harvey had heard him the first time.

Harvey hesitated for a moment longer before answering, "Dennis."

"Dennis?" Mike questioned slowly, searching his mind for any trace of the name. He didn't forget anything he read and if he had read anything with that name, he'd remember. He couldn't come up with anything though, so he waited for Harvey to speak again.

"My mother's maiden name is Specter," he told him after another moment. His eyes glazed over once more, but Mike didn't dare pull him back. "My parents met in college. My mother became an art teacher and my father went on to become a lawyer…"

The word lawyer stuck in Mike's mind. He started to put two and two together, but couldn't come up with the total picture. "…he was a District Attorney?"

The older man nodded, "The best New York City had at the time." At this, Harvey almost looked proud, "I aspired to be him. I wanted to be a lawyer when I was a kid. He had a ninety eight percent conviction rate. When he prosecuted, criminals went to court in fear." He paused then, unsure of why he was spilling everything. He didn't have to; Mike would never know the whole truth unless he told him. He wanted to tell him, though. Harvey's eyes faded, the pride gone and replaced with shame and sadness. "One day when I was sixteen, my dad came home upset. Worse than I had ever seen him before and when my mother asked him why, he yelled at her until she cried…"

Harvey paused once again, and Mike didn't push. He knew what it was like to have those memories in your mind. Harvey didn't have his eidetic memory, but no one forgets the look on their mother's face when she cries. Mike squeezed Harvey's hand and waited patiently for him to continue. It didn't take long.

"It turned out my father was being prosecuted. Someone had found proof that he hid evidence to win a case and all of his past cases were being reopened. He, uh, he was looking at major jail time. He told my mother, brother, and I that it was a misunderstanding and one mistake wouldn't put him away. We all believed him." Harvey shook his head, his free hand coming to push his wet hair back and out of his face. He closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. He blew out slowly and when he opened his eyes, the anger that was in them scared Mike. "He blamed me."

Mike once again felt like the air had left. He couldn't speak, the ringing came back, and he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach ten times. "W-what?"

"I had been in his office while he was working on that case. He told everyone that I had hid the evidence because I thought it would help him and that he had no idea. He figured I wouldn't get as long of a sentence as he would because I 'didn't know any better'. I didn't do it, but I got arrested and thrown in jail until my mom could come up with the ten percent. Jail isn't pretty, and if anything, it made me think twice before doing anything stupid from then on. My mother got me out on bail and threw my dad out of the house. She didn't believe him after he blamed me." Harvey paused again, and an almost bitter sounding huff came from his throat, "I got cornered and beat up by four guys behind the school one day. One of their fathers had gone to jail because of my dad. Murder charge. Turned out he didn't do it and he lost his dad at the ripe age of four-years-old because my dad didn't want to lose."

"W-what happened?"

"Jessica saved me," Harvey stated simply, shrugging like it was nothing. "She was in law school at the time and took an interest in the case. My father was her idol as much as he was mine. She found the truth and exposed it."

"…and your father went to jail?"

Harvey nodded, "Yeah, got twenty five for tampering with evidence and every single one of his cases had to be retried because they couldn't trust anything that he did."

"So… the case?"

"My father was the only think I could think of," Besides you, anyway. "Jessica was testing me, testing us as a team. I'm not sure if we're going to have another trial like that, and I wanted to teach you what's right, put you in the right direction so you would never do anything like what Dennis did."

"Why didn't you become a lawyer?" Mike didn't understand. He would work harder to achieve his goal if that happened to him. He'd want to be the lawyer his father wasn't and do things right. Then at least he'd know someone was. If not, he might lose all hope in the system.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to teach kids like you," Harvey told him, smiling a little. "Everyone has a box of how far they're willing to go. Some boxes are as big as the person's steps and some are as big as this room. By the time you guys get to law school, your boxes are set. You've either learned your morals and ethics or you haven't. There are few things that can change you and how you think and what you're willing to do and even if they teach you ethics at law school, it won't matter if you've already decided ethics don't."

"I thought winning was the most important thing," Mike teased, unsure of what else he could say. It was noble, really, what he was doing. Harvey seemed to care so much about winning though, Mike would have never believed that this could have happened to him if he didn't know Harvey as well as he did. Part of him was waiting for him to say he was joking, but Mike knew Harvey well enough to know he wasn't. The pain in his eyes was there, strong and fresh, like he was sixteen and sitting on the stand, probably scared out of his mind as the lawyers and police bombarded him with questions.

Harvey just smiled a little at Mike's words, and Mike realized his words were his cover, his way of shoving everyone away and keeping his secret to himself. Mike wanted to say something, tell him he understood, but he didn't. Harvey protected himself for a reason and Mike refused to take it from him. Instead, he cleared his throat and asked, "Why did you change your name?"

"My mom didn't," Harvey told him. "She loves Dennis despite it all and couldn't bear to do it. It reminds her of when things were good, but I couldn't stand having the same name as him. All I can think is how he's part of me, whether I like it or not. He tried to blame me for his crime. He was going to let his sixteen-year-old son go to jail. I didn't want to think of him every time someone called me Mr. Dennis."

Mike nodded and did his best to smile. He wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck and pulled him close. "You're not like that," Mike whispered, though he was unsure why. He just got the feeling that Harvey was scared he would be. Sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but sometimes it rolls clear out of the park.

The water had run cold, but Mike's body was warm and Harvey was happy to have him there. He felt like crap, the same way he felt whenever he talked to Donna or anyone else about his father. But, at the same time, he felt good. He felt like he had done the right thing, and even though he knew Mike couldn't relate, he felt better just being in his arms. He wrapped his arms tight around Mike and brought him in his lap again. The younger rested his head on his chest and sighed. He felt like a baby. Harvey had been through so much and everything had made him stronger. Mike felt even more in awe of him, not just for his teaching skills, but as a person.

Mike wanted to tell him he loved him, but he bit his tongue before the words could form. After a few minutes, Harvey unplugged the drain and gently pushed Mike away so he could stand up and get out of the tub. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing Mike's and moving to help him stand up. The genius gave him a look.

"I'm not clumsy enough to slip and fall in the tub, Harvey."

"Maybe not," Harvey smirked, "but I doubt the water's numbed your ass enough, virgin boy. The pains probably set in by now."

Mike didn't understand until he tried to move. A burning sensation ran up his entire body, so painful he wouldn't be walking straight the next day. He flushed red, wondering if anyone would notice. Harvey barked out a laugh, proud of himself. He helped Mike up and dried him off, placing kisses on his skin as he did. When he was finished, he dropped the towel in the hamper and picked Mike up bridal style. The brunette flushed again, but didn't say anything as Harvey carried him from the bathroom back to their bed. Mike pushed all thoughts of marriage from his mind and tried not to focus on the pain radiating from his butt.

He looked at the time and yawned. Harvey threw Mike a pair of boxers before slipping on his own and crawling into bed. Harvey stroked Mike's hair as he fell asleep. It probably wasn't a good idea to sleep together days before the competition. Mike would be in pain for a while and then feel uncomfortable afterward. Practice would be difficult, and the competition would be hard to win with Mike waddling like a penguin. Still, Mike had a glow about him as bright as Harvey felt watching him sleep. Harvey loved him and despite what he said, sleeping with Mike wasn't a mistake. He'd do it again if he could go back. If they lost, they lost. They'd still be able to win the competition in the long run. Harvey chuckled a little, knowing he'd be waiting on Mike hand and foot for the next few days. The kid wasn't going to want to do anything he didn't have to.

Harvey was surprisingly okay with that.

…

Mike found courage in Harvey, in his story, and the fact that Harvey was willing to share so much with him. If Harvey could move on from his father trying to blame him for a serious crime and live his life like he wanted to, he could move on from the mess that was his relationship with his father, and furthermore, his problems with baseball.

Mike did enjoy going to the baseball game as a kid, but couldn't bring himself to do so after the accident. He tried, but it hurt too much. His grandmother pulled him from the team with the excuse that she needed help around the house and couldn't bring him to practice and games all the time, but they both knew the truth. He'd spent the rest of his life pretending baseball didn't exist until now.

Running away wasn't an option, but somehow, he felt like it would be all right. He usually felt dread when practicing for the competition, and for once he wasn't just scared; he was petrified. At first he wasn't even sure if he could go through with it. Now, he was scared and there was a heavy pressure on his chest, but he knew he'd be fine. He'd make it through.

Practice the last few days had been hard. Harvey had given him a full day of rest and smirked every time Mike waddled to the bathroom. School was hell. He could barely move without feeling uncomfortable. It was so difficult to walk straight that Mike gave up after second hour the next day. People noticed, and Mike heard every gay joke there was. He could count on one hand the number of people who knew he was bisexual, not including himself. People suspected but Mike was good at hiding it. Trevor smirked at him when he saw him that day and whispered something in the ear of the football player next to him. The larger teen's eyes bulged from his head and he laughed uncontrollably until he was crying.

It got around school pretty quickly after that. Most believed it to be just a rumor, but Trevor and most of his second hour told everyone the truth. Jenny looked at him with sadness and all he could do was turn his head away. He couldn't bear to look at her; he was still angry with her, but he still hated to see her in so much pain. Mike did his best to brush it off. He, Donna, and Harvey were the only people who knew the truth. Even if everyone believed he was gay and bottoming with some guy, no one knew it was Harvey and Mike didn't care what anyone thought of him. He was bottoming with some guy and he didn't see shame in that when he was doing it and he certainly didn't just because people were making fun of him. He was a little embarrassed that everyone was talking about his sex life, whether or not they believed it to be true. Some things were private but he didn't care if people knew he was having sex. Most of the students in the school were and every teacher was. Knowing and talking about him behind his back were too different things though.

By Thursday the pain subsided to a minor discomfort. He sat funny and waddled a little. People talked still but it had died down a little. Trevor and some of the football players started rumors about who he had slept with, some of the people Mike didn't even know. Donna had a dentist appointment that day, so they had eaten in the lunchroom while they talked over the competition. Trevor and a few others sat behind them and talked loud enough for them to hear what they were saying. Harvey's jaw clenched at the mention of Mike sleeping around. Trevor joked and said it was Harvey who Mike had slept with. The teacher looked up at that and Mike couldn't breathe until the entire table started laughing.

The two acted as if everything was normal − normal being anything than it really was. Trevor's half accusation was not taken lightly by the school. Some of the other teachers talked behind Harvey's back and Jessica had to pull Trevor into her office. If it got out that Harvey was sleeping with Mike, even if it was a rumor based off of nothing, it could start a riot of parents, media, and lawyers. Trevor apologized and weaseled his way out of it by saying he was joking, but the rumor still spread around the school.

Mike feared Harvey would end their relationship. No one had any proof that Mike was waddling because he had sex, let alone that it was Harvey who he had been with. Still, Harvey could lose his teaching license and go to jail if they managed to get charges to stick. Mike wasn't sure Harvey believed the risk was worth it. He wouldn't lose anything if they were found out, except Harvey himself. Harvey didn't seem fazed. He bantered back and forth with some of the teachers and never once denied or confirmed the rumors, knowing full well that acknowledging them would be the worst thing either of them could do. Harvey smiled at Mike when they were alone and it was the only reassurance he needed.

Gregory and Louis tried to use the rumor to their advantage. Louis went to Jessica and declared that they should be disqualified from the competition and Harvey should be fired. He made a lot of sense in his rambles, Harvey had to admit. It would be bad for the school but there was nothing Jessica could do. She had no proof, and Mike was eighteen. While it was obvious that a teacher shouldn't have a sexual relationship with a student, the line between legal and illegal was fuzzy at best once the student turned eighteen. Jessica dismissed the meeting without a second thought, but eyed Harvey funny as they talked. She never once mentioned the rumors but both knew she wanted to.

By Friday the rumors had died down almost completely. It had gotten around that Jessica had her meeting with both Louis and Harvey, and Louis had made enough of a deal about it in public for everyone to know what it was about. Because she dismissed them and nothing came of it, everyone believed the rumors to be false. For the first time in a couple of days, Mike was able to breathe again and feel safe. Practice became an outlet for everything that was happening in school. The two had to keep their distance from one another, unsure if anyone was watching. Harvey practiced more than Mike, the younger only able to handle so much before he had to sit down and rest. The two got to practice in the gym for a half hour after school until the competition.

Early November was chilly in the city, but the sun was shining. Harvey looked amazing in his normal grey sweat pants and a black cardigan. Mike slipped on a thin sweater over his t-shirt to block the wind as the two made their way to the baseball diamond. People were lined up in the stands, some standing off to the side. Rachel was wearing sweat pants and a jacket, her hair up in a ponytail and a baseball cap over her head as she stood off to the side with Gregory.

Before Harvey and Mike came to the school, an actual baseball game was played with every student and teacher in the competition. Each team had eight players and was made randomly, the only circumstance being that they played opposite the other team in their specific subject. Over the years, people complained that it wasn't fair. Baseball was a male only sport at their school, girls having to settle for softball. They did that because of an old belief that girls couldn't play with boys. People argued they lost because of the gender difference. There was no guarantee that a female teacher would pick a female student, or that a male teacher would pick a male. Because of that, Jessica had to take out the baseball game and substitute it with the challenge. Even though it was essentially the same thing, no one complained. The science department was up after the social studies, then math and finally English.

Mike stretched, trying to loosen any knots he had. He was feeling and running better, but there was still a discomfort. He was mostly counting on Harvey to carry them, but didn't want to say anything. He was sure Harvey knew he'd have problems. When the four were placed in their spots, Jessica took her place and called every one's attention to her.

"Hello, everyone. Thanks for coming out today," she started with a smile, addressing the audience as she did. "As of today, we are two to one in our social studies department. Team Specter leads with one win, so this is Team Litt's chance to even the score. The rules are as follows: each player will bat once and pitch once. Each player will get ten balls. The team that has the most successful hits will win part one. Part two is the race. Each player will race against the two members on the other team. The times will be added up and those with the best time will win part two. If it happens that each team wins one but not the other, we will go into sudden death." She paused again so everyone could take in what she said, "And of course, like every year, I have a special surprise for the winner, which will be revealed after the competition is over."

"Let's get going," Mr. Hardman said once Jessica was done talking. Gregory took his place at the pitcher's mound and Mike stepped up to the plate. He stretched once more, his eyes never leaving Gregory.

"Remember, Mike," Harvey said as he stepped a foot closer, "imagine the people you're mad at."

Mike didn't look at him, but nodded as he lined up to the plate. Gregory wound up the pitch and threw a fast ball. Mike imagined Louis' face. All his anger against the man came to the surface as his face was flying towards him. He thought about how he treated him, how he tried to blackmail him into being his partner, and how he turned his second hour against him. If he won, his second hour would hate him even more, but Mike didn't care. When he thought of how Louis tried to get them disqualified and Harvey fired, he swung the bat as fast and hard as he could. Pain radiated from behind him but the ball went far past Gregory. The crowd cheered and Mike lined up for the next shot.

He imagined Gregory on the second ball, but felt the anger leave him almost instantly. He used to be mad at Gregory for taking Rachel, for using their relationship problems against them. Gregory was a douche who gloated in his face, but Mike found himself unable to summon enough anger. He didn't want Rachel anymore; she wouldn't have left him if she didn't want to. Gregory may have gone about it in a dirty way, but it wasn't his fault it worked. Mike still hated him for his attitude but he knew it wasn't enough before he even swung. The bat against the ball made a funny noise as they collided and the ball went out of bounds. Some of the crowd booed and others cheered.

Mike imagined Trevor's face next. Mike couldn't remember a time he wasn't mad at Trevor, but his distaste for him was growing each and every day. Trevor started the rumors. He had their entire class making fun of him and spreading rumors that he was a fag and a whore who was sleeping around. And worse than that, he started the rumor that it was Harvey. He could have cost them everything and that scared him, and because it scared him, it made him angry. He swung hard and Trevor's grinning face turned to one of pain as it flew back further than the Louis ball.

He imagined Rachel for the fourth, her face at a funny angle when Gregory through a curve ball at him. He imagined her trying to kiss Harvey, trying to take him from him and it was the only motivation he needed. Her sly and sexy smile was ruined with cracked and broken teeth as he swung hard. The ball flew past Gregory and landed less than a foot away from the previous ball. He took a deep breath as Gregory lined up for the next one.

Louis was behind Mike, ready to catch any balls that passed by him. Gregory squinted as he looked past Mike. The blond tensed for a moment, knowing Louis was giving him direction. Gregory lined up for the fifth ball and threw another fast. The genius's eyes widened, knowing the ball was rapidly falling. Mike knew instantly he had to get out of the line of fire or try to bunt it but he wasn't in the position for either. The ball came crashing down, falling heavily on his foot.

Mr. Hardman called a time out as he and Harvey moved forward to check on Mike. The youngest of the three waved them off. His foot was sore and might swell, but it was nothing compared to the pain he'd had days before and he wasn't about to let Gregory and Louis's cheap tricks make them forfeit the game again. Mr. Hardman checked one more time with Mike and turned to Harvey for the final okay. The teacher only shrugged, though he smirked proudly at Mike before heading back to his spot.

Gregory tried the same trick again, but Mike was ready for it. He stuck the bat out and bunted the ball. They were risky in a real game but it only needed to be a successful hit to count. Gregory must have realized this as well because he started once again with the fast and curve balls. Mike imagined Trevor's face, then Gregory's and Seth's for good measure. Gregory grew more and more frustrated with each pitch. Mike was feeling great. He'd only missed two balls so far and knew that put Harvey and him in a great lead, especially if he could make the last one.

Gregory took forever for the wind up. He and Louis talked secretly for a good three minutes before he lined himself up for the actual throw. Mike knew exactly who he was going to imagine on the last ball. He'd googled his name the night before and was purposely saving it for last. Gregory threw the ball, and Mike could see Cameron Dennis as clear as if Mike had actually met the man. His peppered brown hair was parted down the middle, but pushed back so it was away from his eyes. He smirked cockily and there was no regret or shame in his dark orbs for what he did to his son. In the back of his mind, Mike could see the pain in Harvey's eyes and could imagine what he looked like at sixteen, feeling betrayed and depressed. Mike swung hard, the sound of metal clashing loudly around him as the bat and ball collided. The ball flew high and far, so much so that the entire crowd went quite for a moment. The ball landed past the fence, and the crowd erupted in cheers a moment later. Even Seth and Kyle clapped.

Mike took a moment to calm himself down before handing the bat to Harvey. They locked eyes and the older of the two paused for a moment, his face tensing up in concentration. A second later his face relaxed and just as if Mike had told Harvey, Harvey knew. "Good job, kid."

"Good luck," Mike said, smiling.

"Like I need it," Harvey said, smirking back. He took his place at the home base as Gregory and Louis traded places. Despite his seemingly overflowing confidence, Harvey was a little nervous. Louis had played tennis in college and he knew Louis had a wicked arm from serving. The chilly weather couldn't pass his cardigan, but it seemed to form a bubble around his shoulder, hindering him from using it to its full potential. He could already feel it breaking down.

Louis seemed confident in his throw and if the way Harvey's shoulder cracked when the bat and ball met was any indication, Louis had every right to be. The ball flew ten feet past Louis, earning a mixture of cheers and boos. It appeared that Harvey was just warming up, but his shoulder was already throbbing with pain. He thought about changing hands and swinging from the other side, but he knew that's what Louis was expecting him to do. He did his best to loosen his shoulder up before lining up for the next pitch.

Louis kept throwing them fast and wasn't at all fazed when Harvey hit the next three he pitched. They both knew his shoulder would wear down before the end. By the sixth ball, Harvey was feeling the full grunt of the injury. It felt fresh and new, like it happened the day before. His shoulder had been feeling sore since he started practicing again, but Louis was pushing the muscle farther than any machine could. Louis must have noticed the change, because he pitched a curve ball next. The motion of Harvey's movement was like a shock to his shoulder and he dropped the bat in pain before the ball even got to him. Mike was to him before Mr. Hardman even called a time out. He could feel Jessica watching them but he didn't care. It took all his will power not to reach forward and message the injured arm, which was swelling up.

"I'm not giving them the last four," Harvey told him, and Mike didn't argue. As much as it would kill him to watch Harvey get hurt, he couldn't ask his boyfriend to forfeit the rest of his swings. Mike only nodded before backing up to his spot and giving the vice principal the go ahead.

Harvey bunted the seventh ball. When pain shot through it, he knew he had to switch arms. His left arm wasn't as good as his right, and the pain was still there but he managed to ignore it as he tried out a few practice swings. Louis smirked at him from the pitcher's mound. He threw another fast, and Harvey's left arm caved under the pressure. He managed to hit the ball, but it flew out of bounds to his right and nearly hit Rachel. The brunette looked at Mike − though he was unsure why − and couldn't help but feel a little better when the blond smiled at him.

Harvey lined up for the next swing and put all the power he could muster into the ninth ball. The hit was beautiful and Harvey could hear Mike's cheers above all others. He felt more confident when Louis pitched the last ball, but decided to take his own advice. He imagined Jenny's face on the ball as it came towards him and felt as good as he did when he was a pitcher in high school when it flew past the fence and disappeared with Mike's last ball.

Without anyone saying a word, the two teams switched. Harvey stood behind Gregory at home base with Mike pitching. Mike wound up the pitch and threw it with as much power as he could. Gregory hit it without problem and it went several feet behind Mike. The blond tried again, putting more muscle into it. He'd only practiced pitching a few times, and was just glad his throws were going straight down.

"You can do it," he whispered to himself, "you can do it." He had to. He couldn't let Harvey down. He threw the third pitch with more power and couldn't help the smile when Gregory knocked it out of bounds. Gregory had been growing more frustrated as time went by, and didn't calm down even after he hit the next two. He bunted the third while attempting to mock Mike's skill, but the pitcher refused to let it get to him, which in turn only made Gregory even more frustrated. He missed the next three, swinging too early on each one. Louis was yelling at him from his spot off to the side, his face red and contorted in an even uglier expression than usual. Angered, Gregory let loose everything he had on the last ball. He swung a little too early and only managed to nick it, but it didn't go past the foul line and was considered a hit.

Gregory tossed the bat down and stormed angrily off to the side while the others all switched places. Harvey walked casually to the pitcher's mound while slowly moving his shoulder around. Mike kept his eyes placed firmly on him while he suited up and got into position behind Louis.

"Ready to watch your boyfriend fail?" the teacher said, pulling Mike's attention to him.

The younger glared at him, but ignored the comment as he said, "Harvey could have both arms amputated and still be better than you, Louis."

The rat man huffed in annoyance and got settled in the batter's box. "We'll see," he said at last, just as Harvey was winding up his first pitch. Harvey held back, knowing that Louis had to hit all ten of his pitches to tie part one of the competition. If Louis missed even one, Jessica would declare Mike and him the winners of part one and start part two. Louis hit the first three without much problem. His arm was used to tennis swings, but he managed to transfer all the force into the baseball bat. When Harvey lined up for pitch number four, he decided to go full force. He threw a fast ball and could feel his shoulder crunch under the pressure of it, but paid it no mind as the ball flew past Louis and landed in Mike's glove.

The crowd erupted in cheers and boos as Harvey calmly made his way back to Mike. Louis was red in the face and it only got redder as Jessica commanded the audience's attention.

"Team Specter has won the first part of today's competition. We're going to take a small five minute break before part two begins."

Mike was instantly asking Harvey if he was okay when the two came face to face. He touched his shoulder gingerly, pulling back immediately as if Harvey's arm had burned him. The look on the teacher's face when he touched him scared him and all he could think to do was smile reassuringly at him. Harvey waved him off, but both knew he was pretending like it didn't hurt. When Harvey turned back around, Rachel was standing there, looking up at him like she expected something from him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, just annoyed by her presence there.

"Are you okay?" she asked back, either oblivious to or ignoring his tone of voice. "I noticed your shoulder was bothering you…and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," he said, but didn't thank her for her concern. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"I want to be a lawyer when I'm older," she said, "but if that doesn't work out…I'm going to become a massage therapist. I've even taken a class."

Harvey raised an eyebrow at her, shocked at her implication. She was getting bolder in her attempts. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mike's hand clenched in a fist at his side. "You should leave." His voice was flat and it instantly made her smile fall into a frown. She hesitated for a moment before turning and walking over to Gregory. Harvey and Mike gave each other a look before watching her leave. She started arguing with Gregory about something, but couldn't make out anything they were saying.

Mike was the first to pull himself back, literally shaking his head as if to rid her from his mind. "Ibuprofen?"

"In the car," Harvey told him as he looked at his watch.

"I'll get it," Mike insisted and sped off before Harvey could say otherwise. Mike hurried to the parking lot and grabbed the small bottle from the glove box. He shut the door behind him and was about to turn around when he caught Gregory's reflection in the window. The other man lifted the baseball bat and swung at him. Mike ducked out of the way, the bat hitting the window and breaking it. The crack was swallowed by the sound of the Charger's alarm going off. "What the hell?"

"I know you're sleeping with Rachel!"

"What?" Mike asked, shocked.

"She's always watching you, Ross, don't lie to me," Gregory warned, "I saw you guys just now." He swung again and Mike grabbed the bat before it hit him. The two pushed back and forth for a moment before Gregory shoved Mike back into the broken window. The genius cried out as the glass cut across his arm. Gregory raised the bat over his head. Just as he was about to swing, the bat was yanked from his hands. He turned around in shock and let out a wail as he was knocked to the ground. Mike looked up at Harvey, who quickly rushed over to him. Jessica, Mr. Hardman, Louis, Rachel, and numerous others were all behind him.

"Your arm," was all Harvey said as he grabbed the appendage gently in his hands and looked it over. "You're going to need stitches." He turned to the others, "I'm taking him to the hospital."

Jessica nodded as she stepped forward, moving past her shock. "I'll tell the police you're there."

"I don't wanna press charges," Mike spoke up instantly, shocking everyone.

"I'm still calling the police," Jessica told him, "I have to."

Harvey finished getting all the glass out of the passenger seat and ushered Mike in before he could argue any further. Harvey sped down the road to the hospital, sneaking glances at Mike's arm every so often. The younger had taken off his sweater and was pressing it into the cut. Blood covered the blue material, staining it a dark purple. Some blood had gotten onto his sweats and in the car. Harvey parked the car right in front of the emergency room and helped Mike out and into the building. A nurse was with him almost instantly and took him into a room. Harvey stayed by his side the entire time and held his hand. Mike's own hand was covered in blood but Harvey didn't care as he held on with both hands.

A doctor came in and assessed the damage for a moment while he asked questions about how it happened. He nodded sadly at the story as he got to work. Mike hissed in pain and gripped Harvey's hand painfully. It hurt his shoulder, but he said nothing as he squeezed Mike's hand with both of his. It only took a few moments to complete, but it felt like an eternity for both Mike and Harvey. When the doctor was done, he told Mike to rest a moment before moving. As soon as the doctor was gone, Harvey leaned forward and kissed Mike. It was desperate and scared, and Mike realized in that moment just how scared Harvey had been.

Mike kissed him back, bringing his free hand up to cup his face. "I'm fine," he said softly as they pulled apart. "I'm fine."

"Well, that's good to know."

Both turned at the sound of the voice behind them, their eyes wide in shock.

"Hello, Jessica," Harvey said after a moment of silence. He stood up straighter but didn't let go of Mike's hand.

"Hello, Harvey," she said back, "Mike," she nodded to him. "Harvey, can I have a word with you?"

* * *

><p><em>(AN): Hello, everyone! Again, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all loved my cliff hanger! Hehe, cause I did. _

_Jessica knows! Dun Dun Dun...And Gregory's a dick...No surprise there._

_Send me a review and tell me what you thought. It'll help motivate me to continue writing the next chapter ;D and come on, everyone wants to know what's going to happen next..._

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N): So...yea. Hi, I'm back?

Okay, listen, something funny happened...Not funny haha, but funny...Okay, this shit wasn't funny at all. But it's one of those things were if you don't laugh, you'll cry. And I cried. I cried hard. I went to go check my email and it was...gone. Like, gone gone. No longer exists. I got hacked. Fuckin Bitch...And all my stories were in Google Docs. Luckily, this was in the hands of my lovely beta, Maryjane(who did a fantastic job, btw. Thank you, Maryjane).

Well, yeah, so I tried the recovery thing and that is a bunch of bull. Fuckin Google Bastards...

Then...well, my uncle David was attacked. He passed away from the extent of his injuries and I have been rather...out of sorts. Forgive me.

Also, someone PMed me last night asking me if I had a backup website because fanfic is enforcing the M rating...I'm working on it. I'll keep in touch.

And last but not least, I LOVE COMMON LAW! I wrote a Wesvis fic. You should totally check it out :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

* * *

><p>Harvey hesitated for a moment before standing up. He took a step and stopped suddenly, nearly falling over. He looked back at Mike, and his heart dropped in his stomach at the pained look on his lover's face. He had a death grip on Harvey's hand and wasn't showing any sign of letting go. His blue eyes shined with tears and pain and so much fear Harvey had to resist the urge to kiss him again. Instead, he smiled and put his hand on Mike's arm in what he hoped was a comforting way. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what he could say. He didn't know what was going to happen next.<p>

Mike finally let go, looking defeated and even more terrified. Harvey's heartbeat was getting louder and louder as he walked from Mike to Jessica. The older woman walked into the hallway, and Harvey followed behind. He didn't think he'd ever felt more scared in his life. When the two were in the hallway, Jessica waited until they were completely alone to start speaking. Harvey took the opportunity to put his guard back up. He'd fight this; he'd fight to be with Mike. Jessica wasn't tearing them apart, he wouldn't let her.

"Harvey," Jessica started, all professional, "you're on your own."

Harvey paused for a moment, his eyebrow raising, "My apologies, Jessica, but, what?"

Jessica let out a little sigh. "I know you, Harvey. I knew very well when Mike moved in with you that you'd want to sleep with him. I thought you had more control than that... What I didn't think was that you'd fall in love with the kid." She paused and let a small laugh escape her lips, "Of all the people in the world, all the men and women you've been with... and it was him who stole your heart."

"What are you saying?"

Jessica smiled, "I knew, Harvey. I know you too well to not notice the look on your face whenever you look at him. I'm not stupid, and neither is Louis, so watch it." She warned, "I won't say anything. I'll pretend like I never saw what I saw, but if you get caught, you're on your own. The other teachers won't like it, and neither will the parents. I won't save you."

Harvey felt the pressure on his heart lift. He actually reached forward and hugged Jessica to his chest, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Jessica's shock appeared on her face. "You're welcome," she said through it and sighed once more as she looked back through the door at Mike. The young man looked like he was about to have a panic attack, but he was keeping himself together; like Harvey taught him. She shook her head again, the situation shocking her. When she looked at Mike, she could see something in his eyes that wasn't there before. He usually looked so much happier. She had assumed it was the confidence of them winning the competition so far, but when Mike looked at Harvey, she saw awe, love, and happiness.

That was when it hit her. The realization had made her uneasy at first. She was concerned for the school's image, but more so for Mike's heart. She knew how Harvey was, how many men and women he had been with in his life. She had thought he was incapable of loving someone, not in the way that person would need him to love them. But then Harvey looked at Mike, and Jessica saw his lips turn up in a smile. Then Mike looked at him and Jessica could see it. It not only gave her pause but also stopped her breathing. She was in a state of shock the rest of the day, followed by anger that Harvey would do such a thing and not tell her. But Jessica soon grew to understand. Admittedly, she thought about telling Harvey to end it, but not even she had the heart to do such a thing. They looked good together, and in all the years she'd known Harvey and the four she knew Mike, she had never seen them look happier than when they were together.

"The police are here," she told him suddenly, "I wanted to come in first for obvious reasons. I already told them what Mike said, but they still wish to speak to the two of you. He was attacked and you punched a student, after all." She smiled, "Good luck. Tell your puppy in there to calm down, your secret is safe with me."

She walked away after that, and Harvey quickly made his way back into the room. Mike latched onto him the moment he got close enough. "She knows, but she's not going to tell anyone, okay?" Mike nodded, and Harvey smiled at him, "Listen, the police are going to be here in a minute. Once all this is done, I'm gonna take you home."

Mike nodded again and let Harvey go just as the police came walking in the door. The pair were dressed in their uniforms, their hands tucked in their belts. One was a very tall dark haired woman. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and her blue eyes were piercing, as if she could see right through them. If he didn't know any better, Mike would think she was related to Donna. The other was a man, tall and skinny with a buzz cut. His eyes were tired and heavy lidded. Mike wasn't sure if he had been up too many hours, or if he just put up with scum for too many years.

"Hello, Mr. Ross, Mr. Specter," the woman said as she took in her surroundings, "I'm officer Kent and this is my partner officer Bentley. We would like to ask you a few questions about what happened at the school earlier." She paused then, looking at Mike's arm, "How is your arm?"

"Fine, thank you," he said, trying to smile. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was run away. "Listen, I don't want to press charges."

"Are you sure?" Officer Kent asked, obviously displeased with the idea. "If you're scared that Gregory will hurt you again, you won't have to worry, he'll be in custody."

"Oh, leave him alone, Margaret," Bentley said, rolling his eyes. He turned to the boys and shook his head a little. Margaret's eyes widened at his statement, and for a moment, her eyes lost their piercing touch. Mike could see how much she looked up to him, and if he continued treating her and their job like that, her piercing glare would disappear forever.

"I'm sorry," she said, but none of them were sure who she was apologizing to.

"It's not a problem," Mike told her, managing to smile a little, "It's not worth it to me, and pressing charges will only start more problems." A pause, "He won't be coming after me again."

"How can you be sure?" Bentley asked, though he didn't seem to really care. He took out his little notebook and pencil and Mike took the hint to tell his side of the story.

"Gregory thinks I'm sleeping with my ex-girlfriend, who is his current girlfriend. I'm not," Mike started, resisting the urge to grab Harvey's hand. It was the first he was hearing of why Gregory attacked him. Mike wasn't sure how he would take it. "He came at me with the baseball bat out of anger, and he didn't believe me when I told him it wasn't true. He's not stupid enough to try it again."

Bentley chuckled a little, "It's been a long time since two people's stories matched up like that." He shook his head again, this time more carefree, "Mr. Boone's story was told a bit more angrily, though that might be because of his bloody nose." The man turned to Harvey as he said this. "Which both Mr. Boone and the witness' say you caused, Mr. Specter. Was hitting him your first reaction?"

"He was ready to hit Mike over the head with a baseball bat," Harvey told them, "It was the only thing I could think to do at the time."

"Understandable," Bentley said, his tone as if he'd heard it all before and just wanted to leave. "Usually we'd have you come down to the station and fill out a statement, but as long as you're sure you don't want to press charges that won't be necessary." Kent looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped at the look her partner gave her.

"I'm sure," Mike told them, not a doubt in his mind. His stomach bubbled uncomfortably, knowing of all the damage that would need to be repaired.

"And what about you, Mr. Specter?" Kent asked, "We understand the car is in your name. He damaged your property."

Harvey had half a mind to say yes. He felt such hatred for Gregory now. Before he resented him for what he had done, now he felt this nagging want to hurt him. Getting him in trouble with the police would hurt him, but not the way he wanted. And Mike was right; he had enough to worry about as it was. This would make it worse. "That won't be necessary." He would get Gregory. Just not like this.

"Well then, Ms. Pearson has told us that Gregory Boone will have to deal with her, so it isn't a total loss." Kent said, a small smile at her lips. She sounded more like she was reassuring herself than Mike. "Have a good day, I hope you feel better soon."

Bentley nodded his head in agreement and the two began to walk away. Once the two were gone, Mike grabbed Harvey's hand and squeezed. His hair was out of place, something that didn't happen often. Not even the wind had an effect on his hair usually − the gel Harvey used was as effective as it was expensive. Only his fingers could screw it up when he ran them through it and tugged at it obsessively. Mike pushed the hair back into place as best he could and smiled. Harvey barely paid any attention, though; his eyes were cast to the floor.

"Is something wrong, Harvey?" the younger asked and instantly felt stupid. Before Harvey could answer, a nurse came in holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Hello, are you Mr. Ross?"

"Yes."

"Here are your discharge papers," she said happily. "Just sign them and you can go." Mike reached for them and scribbled his name messily across the paper. "Oh, and I don't think I need to tell you to be careful." She smiled at them both before leaving, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Before Mike could ask Harvey what was wrong again, the older grabbed his good arm and started for the door. Mike let out a squeak but let himself be dragged towards the elevators. Harvey wasn't hurting him, and Mike could tell that whatever was wrong was really getting to the teacher. Mike kept up for the most part but when they got into the car, Mike was happy to be able to breathe normally again. The peace didn't last long because Harvey attacked his mouth as soon as he knew no one was around.

He made sure not to touch Mike's arm in any way as he leaned over and pulled Mike's face to his. The kiss was just as desperate and needy as the one in the emergency room, and when Mike felt Harvey's hand slip from his face down his chest and all the way to the slight bulge in his pants, Mike understood what Harvey wanted. He let a small moan escape from his lips and breathed, "Drive," then pulled himself back so as not to tempt Harvey further.

For once the older did as he was told and quickly pulled out of the space and headed home. Mike had a strange sense of deja vu, and even though he loved how Harvey had made it nearly impossible for him to move, he wasn't sure he wanted that now. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped at the sight of Harvey's hands on the steering wheel. They were white, so pale Mike thought he could see through them.

When they pulled into Harvey's parking spot, the two got out of the car without a word. They took their time getting up to the apartment so as not to raise suspicion, even going as far as grabbing their mail before getting in the elevator. The air was tense and Mike felt like he might choke on the pressure alone when Harvey suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed. The air shifted immediately and the blond smiled at the relief alone. When they got into the apartment, Harvey instantly slid both his and Mike's jackets off and let them fall to the floor as he led Mike to the bedroom by the small of his back.

Mike had an idea of what to expect and was surprised when Harvey went in a completely opposite direction. He kissed Mike on the forehead and slowly started to take Mike's clothes off, softly kissing the exposed skin as he went. Harvey gently pushed him back against the bed and stripped himself down before crawling on top of him. He kissed him gently again, slow and loving as he reached for the box of condoms and lube they'd left out from their first time.

Harvey pulled back and let their foreheads rest against each other. "How's your arm?"

Mike looked from Harvey to his arm, frowning at the long line of stitches. It was still red from the injury itself, and Mike couldn't believe that just an hour ago he'd been attacked. At the time, he'd been so focused on surviving that he didn't have time to be afraid. Gregory came at him with the intent to hurt him, maybe kill him; he could have killed him. Mike shook a little at the thought, closing his eyes as he tried to push the idea of it out of his mind. Harvey noticed and kissed him gently, unsure of what else he could really do.

Mike deepened the kiss, tilting his head and pulling Harvey closer to him. Harvey took the hint to continue and kissed down Mike's body before taking Mike's shaft into his mouth. The younger squirmed, his breathing getting heavier as Harvey worked his magic. Harvey pulled off a moment later, chuckling as Mike whined. He coated his fingers in the cool substance and gently moved the tips against the blond's entrance before pushing in. If possible, Mike was even tighter than the first time, and it took longer for Harvey to prepare him.

The older wasn't in any hurry, though, and moved slowly, watching as Mike moaned and writhed under him. For a split second, Harvey had thought he was going to lose Mike. When he saw Gregory positioned over him with the bat, he felt numb. He knew there was a chance Gregory could hit in just the right spot, or hit hard enough to kill him. Then he felt nothing but anger. He wanted to make sure Mike knew he was there and he'd never let anyone hurt him if he could stop it.

When Mike was finally ready, he pulled out slowly and reached for the condom. He looked at it for a moment and almost thought of putting it back. Harvey had never not used a condom before, too smart to risk getting something or having a child with someone he didn't love. But he trusted Mike, loved him enough to where if they could physically have children, he'd be willing once they were ready. In the end he put it on, not because he thought it was best, but because it wasn't the right time to talk about it. Mike didn't know what he was thinking and neither one was ready to stop and have that conversation.

Harvey pushed in gently, all thoughts leaving him as Mike's heat engulfed his member. He wasn't used to going slow; it was always more about the release than the act itself, but Harvey wanted to show Mike he was loved. Harvey held Mike's hand away from their bodies, careful not to irritate his stitches or hurt him in any way. The younger moaned, chanting his name over and over as he dug his nails into the skin of Harvey's shoulders with his other hand. Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike's body and hugged him as close as possible. The position was a little awkward, but both took pleasure in having one another so close.

Harvey pushed in as deep as he could go, hitting Mike's prostate with so much force the younger had to bite his tongue not to scream out. Despite being the only ones on the floor, Mike was still worried about who could hear them and what they would say. Harvey never seemed to care, even going as far as purposely doing the things he knew would make Mike scream. He bit below Mike's ear, nibbling lightly as his fingers pinched his nipple. Mike tried to hold back the yelp that bubbled suddenly from his stomach, but he was sure the muffled yell could be heard floors below. Harvey looked proud, and it made Mike's heart flutter a little.

Harvey continued his slow pace, but pushed in deep and forceful. The pain and pleasure mixed together in a way Mike didn't think he would like, but found himself begging for more. Mike had to stop himself from cumming, fingers gripping into Harvey's hair and tugging none too gently in time with each thrust. Harvey panted in Mike's ear, growling lowly but always continuing his pace. Slowly, Harvey could fill his release building up in his stomach. He pushed it back, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he thrust deeper and harder. Finally, Mike screamed out Harvey's name and couldn't even bring himself to care that the people in the next building had probably heard him. A flash, white and hot went off across his eyes, blinding him for a short moment. Harvey made a final thrust and came. Mike knew it happened. He could feel the change in the air and feel the difference inside him, but he couldn't really feel him. Mike took several deep breathes, his body buzzing all over.

Harvey didn't pull out. He just lowered himself delicately onto Mike and kissed him gently. He listened to the beat of his heart, rapid and quick, almost pounding against his ear. He found comfort in it, though. Comfort in knowing that Mike was there and alive and his. He looked into Mike's eyes and said suddenly, "I love you."

Mike's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and he felt his mouth go slack for a moment before regaining his motor skills. Harvey looked surprised. Surprised he said it or that he felt it Mike wasn't sure, but he was happy he had said it all the same. "I love you, too," he said, smiling. Harvey's face softened and the two kissed once more.

Harvey finally pulled himself from Mike, but didn't move at all after. Mike settled down and fell asleep soon after. Harvey fell asleep listening to Mike's beating heart, an unmistakable smile on his face.

...

Harvey was woken up by a pounding on the door. Groaning, Harvey rolled over and untangled himself from Mike. He frowned instantly at the lack of warmth, despite it being 65 degrees in the apartment. Mike stirred, but made no sign of waking up. The older stared down at the stitches in Mike's arm, still red from the injury. His frown deepened as he hesitantly ran a gentle finger over it, pleased that Mike didn't seem bothered. There was another pounding on the door, alerting him of why he'd woken up in the first place.

Not wanting to wake Mike, Harvey quickly got out of bed and got dressed. He padded his way through the apartment and opened the door without looking to see who it was. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach, a cold twist that made him angry. But like any other teacher would, he put on a face that didn't scream 'I want to knock you out' and forced his body to relax.

"Rachel?" he said, his tone questioning.

"Hi, Harvey," she smiled.

"Mr. Specter," he corrected automatically, growing more annoyed by the second. She shouldn't be here. He hoped Mike didn't wake up and come stumbling out of the room.

"Right," she said, looking him up and down. "I brought you a cake." She lifted the baked good and Harvey noticed it for the first time. It was chocolate. His stomach curled. He'd prefer the Ross pie any day. "Peace offering. I'm sorry, really. For what Gregory did to your car."

"Don't you think Mike deserves that," Harvey asked. He only half regretted it. If she did decide to take it to him, she'd be met with police tape and a burned apartment. Still, he hoped his words hurt.

"He probably doesn't want to see me."

"I understand his feelings," Harvey responded, keeping the neutral expression on his face.

Rachel's lips tightened. She wasn't sure what she saw in Harvey. Sure, he was hot, drop dead sexy, really. But, he was also ten years older than her. She told herself long ago that she'd never date anyone more than five years older. Then again, she was five when she made that decision. Still, she wasn't really sure why she liked him so much. Really, she knew it had to do with Mike, but she refused to listen to the voice in the back of her mind.

She really did love Mike. She wasn't sure if she was in love with him, but she cared deeply for him. She loved who he was as a person, and she hated herself for making that mistake over the summer. She couldn't bear what the school would say about her, so after she hooked up with Gregory, she dumped Mike to be with him, if only to prove she wasn't the whore people would say she was. She cared for Gregory. He could be nice when he wanted to be. The problem was he rarely wanted to. Obviously he cared for her. He went after Mike with a baseball bat. It probably would have been considered sweet if he wasn't up for jail time. That, and he broke Harvey's window. Still, she didn't care for Gregory like she did Mike. Mike would go out in the pouring rain for someone else's cat. He would stay up all night to help anyone pass a test or finish a project. He had a gentle heart not even Harvey could break.

Rachel sighed, pushing all thoughts from her mind and refocused on Harvey before her. Harvey was everything that she wanted before she met Mike. There was just something about him that appealed to her, tempted her. Perhaps she couldn't love him like Mike or someone else, but maybe she could still love him. She'd never know unless she tried.

"I also came to invite you to Thanksgiving."

"Thank you, but I'll be spending it with my family." He wasn't sure what his family was doing. At the very least, he was spending it with Mike, so the statement was far from a lie.

"Oh," was all Rachel said. They stood in awkward silence before she blurted, "I'm thinking of breaking up with Gregory."

Harvey rolled his eyes, "That doesn't concern me at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"Don't you want the cake?"

"Not really."

There was a noise in the back of the apartment; Mike no doubt. For the first time, Rachel looked past Harvey. The older closed the door before she could get a good look, but saw enough to make her heart stop. A suit jacket, Mike's size and typical color was lying carelessly on the floor. Harvey watched her through the peephole, frowning at the look on her face. After a moment, Rachel pulled herself together and walked away. When Harvey turned around, his heart stopped upon seeing Mike's jacket on the ground not twenty feet from where he stood. She could never know it was his. For all she knew he was living with his little brother. Still, they couldn't afford anyone else even suspecting it.

The teacher was pulled from his thoughts when a sleepy Mike near stumbled into the living room. He was clad only in his boxers, his hand raised to his face as he rubbed the sleep from both his eyes. He was only half limping today. "What are you doing?"

"Rachel just payed me a visit," Harvey told him, walking from the door to the refrigerator. Mike liked apple juice in the mornings. "She brought me a cake and invited me to Thanksgiving."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing short of closing the door in her face," Harvey said, shaking his head. She was escalating, getting bolder each time he saw her. Soon she would be sneaking up the fire escape and waiting for him in his bed. He shuddered at the thought. When Harvey turned around, apple juice in hand, he frowned upon seeing the look on Mike's face. "What's wrong, puppy?"

"Rachel brought me cake the day we started going out."

Harvey sat down next to him. "What happened between you two?"

Mike's shoulders slumped, "Trevor had a party last year. I had to get going and Rachel was scared to go home alone so I walked with her. Took a shortcut through the park and ended up kissing."

"And then you started dating?" Harvey wasn't sure he really wanted to know. It was hard enough to hear the details about his previous relationship. Rachel had hurt him; she broke his heart into a million pieces and even if Mike was over her and happy now, it still made him angry. He didn't need another reason to purposely smack her with another door. Still, things with her were getting out of hand. Harvey felt the need to arm himself with whatever knowledge he could find. He'd have to call Donna to do some digging as well.

Mike nodded, "It was great at first. I mean, she's beautiful, smart, kind of funny. A bit catty and turning out to be quite a bitch but at the time...it was good. She never liked Trevor but dealt with him for me and her and Jenny had known one another but never really talked before but they hit it off really well. We all hung out a lot, went on double dates and had a lot of fun. She met my Gram...Gram hated her but didn't say anything to me about it. We only dated a couple of weeks, so it didn't really matter when it ended."

Harvey almost called him out on it. Mike might have loved her, Harvey didn't know but even if he didn't, he knew the effect it could have. He remembered his first relationship. He was young, naive, and in love with the idea of love. Even though he broke up with her, it still broke him. Harvey sat down next to Mike and asked, "Why did you guys break up?"

"The Advanced Placement Test," Mike told him, smiling a little as he shook his head in disbelief of the situation. "Trevor gave me this spew about worrying that Jenny and I would find someone better and smarter in AP. Jenny would fall in love and I'd have someone to actually talk to about books and other 'annoying' things." Mike paused, "He asked me to cheat for him on the test. Said that because I was already cheating for someone else, I should do it for him because we were best friends."

"Wait, wait," Harvey said, his eyebrow raising, "you were planning on cheating for two people on the same test in the same day, and still managed to get a 99% on yours?"

Mike blushed, his heart racing. He was hoping Harvey hadn't caught on that. While impressive, it was wrong and Mike didn't want to disappoint him. "Yeah..."

"Who else did you cheat for?"

"Jasmin Walters."

Harvey didn't recognize the name. He didn't really care. "How did you manage to take the Advanced Placement for a woman?" His tone was joking, but Mike didn't catch on.

"I took hers and traded tests and then I took mine and Trevor's at the same time. I handed it to him right before we turned them in."  
>Harvey was chuckling, a cute smile on his lips. He looked Mike up and down and said, "I just pictured you in drag..."<p>

"Hey...I could pull that off...I have...soft features."

"Yes, Mike," Harvey said, still smiling, "you're very pretty."

Mike blushed once more, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. "Anyway...Trevor told Rachel what I'd done and she freaked out on me and we had a big fight and she stormed off. Trevor thinks she's really into the honor system, but really, she's just mad because she couldn't score as high as she wanted to on the test and I helped two people score higher."

"She can't take tests?"

Mike shook his head, "She's a horrible test taker. We studied together once, she knew everything and still got a D. She wanted to score higher to look better for college. She never told me what she got but she cried for days. She only got into the AP classes she has now because of teacher recommendations."

Harvey nodded in his head in understanding. "Is that why she broke up with you?"

At this, Mike laughed a little. "I broke up with her." He calmed down after a moment, "At least...I thought I did...She cheated on me with Gregory. She ran into him when she ran off after our fight and they ended up sleeping together. When she told me, I told her I didn't want to see her and to leave. I thought it was over, but she didn't seem to get the message." He paused again, "She kept coming back and I started thinking that people do things when they're angry and maybe...maybe I could forgive her."

"Mike," Harvey said, his voice practically a whine. Could he really be that stupid?

"I know, I know," the younger told him, smiling a little. Harvey was glad to see it. "Well, she saved me, really. I was gonna take her back, or continue with the relationship. I wasn't sure if we were together or not, but then she told me she didn't want to be with me anymore and she started dating Gregory the same day. That was what would have been or was our two week anniversary."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"Good," Harvey told him, "cause I lied. I'm not sorry." Still, Harvey wanted to kiss Mike to make him feel better. Instead, he cleared his throat and asked, "So...visiting your Gram for Thanksgiving this year?"

Mike looked confused, "Uh, I haven't really thought about it. I mean, yeah, most likely. She just probably won't remember it's Thanksgiving." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Why?"

Harvey shrugged a little, unsure of how to bring it up. "My mom wants me and my brother to come to her house for the holidays this year. You should come."

"...you want me to come to Thanksgiving dinner?"

Harvey frowned, glaring daggers at Mike. The boy was a genius, he shouldn't have to spell everything out for him. "Yeah...We can't tell my family about us. My mother is very conservative and she would not approve. Partly because of our age difference but mostly because you're my student."

Mike frowned, his heart falling into his stomach, "Oh..."

"After you graduate, I'm going to tell her about us. I want you to meet her so she can get used to the idea of 'Mike Ross − my son's student' before meeting 'Mike Ross − my son's boyfriend.'"

The blond blushed a little, smiling. "So...there is an us after I graduate?"

Harvey smirked, "Absolutely."

"What about college?"

The older shrugged, "It'll be the same. We just won't see each other everyday." Harvey dreaded and anticipated graduation more than anything. They could come out as soon as it was over and Mike would no longer have to worry about getting caught. It was the beginning of the end, though. Not their relationship, but of their abundant time together. Mike would be away at college and doing the internship and Harvey would have to stay and move on to the next partner who would never be as good as Mike. There was time, though. Time to think, time to plan. They would figure something out."

I'd love to meet your family," Mike told him, looking on the brighter side of the situation. Harvey loved that he did that. "It'll kill me not to be able to act normally in front of them, but I understand. And it will only be for a couple of months."

"Right."

"So, what do you want to do exactly?"

Harvey thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "My mom and brother live clear across the city from your Gram. We don't have big family plans for either. We'll do Thanksgiving with them and Christmas with Gram. Sound good?"

Mike nodded, happy with how things were going between them. Harvey leaned over and kissed his neck before pulling back and walking towards their room. "Hurry up and get ready."

"For what?"

"We have a meeting."

"With who?"

"Deepthroat."

...

"You come into my favorite restaurant," Donna said slowly, "on the day my manicure is to be renewed and you ask me for the fate of a young man − for cake?" The redhead's face was serious, her chipped red fingers pressed into the surface of their table.  
>"I ask you for justice."<p>

"This is not justice. This is cake!"

"It's your favorite," Harvey said evenly, smirking.

Donna and Harvey held eyes for a moment before Donna smirked and said, "It is," and dug into the cake. Mike couldn't help but smile. Donna and Harvey's breakfast tradition was as old as their friendship. They'd never invited anyone else along with them and Mike felt honored that they both cared about him enough to let him be a part of it. Before, Mike stayed away. The weeks went by with Donna nagging him to come and Harvey subtly offering to take him along. He always declined though, feeling as if he was intruding on their time. It felt good sitting there with them, though, and neither looked as if he was interrupting something.

"Donna, why eat the fruit and yogurt breakfast if you're eating cake?"

"It's because I ate the fruit and yogurt breakfast that I can eat cake," She clarified in between bites before sophisticatedly dabbing both sides of her mouth with the napkin. In a single second she was all seriousness, and for a moment Mike and Harvey wondered if this was some weird foreplay for her. "Some day, and that day will come, I will call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day, consider this justice a gift on my manicure day."

"What do you know?"

"He hasn't been expelled." The moment the words left her lips, all jokes were off. Harvey's body clenched from head to toe. Mike swore even his hair tightened. Donna paused from speaking and took a side glance at Mike. He seemed calmer than Harvey, but there was a look in his eyes that told Donna he was mad. "He's being suspended. Two weeks."

"How convenient," Harvey mumbled, "That's when our next competition is."

"What is it exactly?" Mike asked, just wanting to push Gregory and the incident out of his mind and more importantly, out of Harvey's. If he had pressed charges against Gregory, the police would have arrested him for assault and maybe even get him on attempted murder if he had priors. At the very least he should have been suspended the maximum, but was given leniency − for what? Mike couldn't help but feel cheated, but...he'd felt that way most his life. He was used to it.

"'Do you have a legal mind?'"

"Excuse me?"

"That's the name," Harvey responded, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was what relationships did to him. They made him protective and mean to those around him who did nothing to him at all. "It's the critical thinking exercise."

Mike nodded, feeling confident. Critical thinking was what he was good at and there was no way Gregory and Louis could beat him and Harvey. The thought sent a wave of relief over him. If Gregory wasn't going to get in more trouble than a measly two weeks suspension designed for kids who shove one another in the halls − then Mike would enjoy crushing him into the ground. The blonde didn't believe in violence, nor in revenge, but Mike was one to stand up for himself. Donna and Harvey on the other hand didn't seem as happy. Mike didn't blame them, of course. He could have been hurt and Jessica was doing little about it. Both felt close to the older woman and Mike could only imagine what it felt like to be betrayed by someone you trust.

"How are you?" Donna asked, breaking the silence that had quickly taken over their table. It was a bit awkward, going from one topic to another and then back again when no one really wanted to talk about it. Donna was worried about him, though. He could see it in her eyes; this raw emotional wave that looked so strange and yet, so beautiful on her. Mike wouldn't have had it any other way.

Mike took off his jacket and showed her the stitches. He smiled, "It isn't as bad as it looks, promise." The food came then, something all three were happy for. Mike was lying. The cut nearly reached his wrist, narrowly missing the veins. He could have bled out, he could have died. Neither Harvey nor Donna knew what to say, and Mike knew he couldn't make them feel any better. Mike looked down at his pancakes, his mouth watering. He hadn't had pancakes in so long and it wasn't until that morning that he realized how much he missed eating them. It was odd. He felt like he needed pancakes, he couldn't live without them. He blamed it on Gregory, and the fear of losing his life and the ability to do all the things he loved. He wanted to eat pancakes, even though he knew he'd be hungry in an hour. He wanted to kiss Harvey and not care who was watching. He wanted to fuck him until he was raw and scream and moan his name as loud as he could. He didn't care who heard; he just didn't care.

Mike did his best to hide his feelings. It would only worry them if they knew why he was so indifferent to everything. He held back, despite having the strong almost unbearable urge to grab Harvey's hand in the parking lot or kiss him right there at the table. There was a group of students from the school at the other end of the restaurant. A single wrong move and it could all be over, but Mike found it increasingly hard to keep his hands to himself. He felt guilty, and it was that guilt that kept him from touching him. If anyone saw, Harvey's career would be over. Every so often, the thought would leave him and Mike would have to snap himself to reality.

Mike shook himself from his thoughts as he dug into his food. He wanted to kiss Harvey right then, so he kept his head down and stuffed his face. Harvey stared at him like he was five years old but shook his head and dug into his own meal − the ham and cheese omelet he had yet to break the habit of getting − and did his best to not think about anything.

"Guys?"

Both looked up at Donna, eyes wide.

She sighed. "What are your plans for the holidays?"

"Huh?" Mike asked, and then sighed, "Oh, um, I think we agreed on Thanksgiving at Harvey's and Christmas with Gram."

"Are you coming this year?" Harvey asked. Donna eyed him funny but he just shrugged a little. It would be fine. No matter how much of a scene his mother caused. It was better for Mike to get used to it now. Donna hesitated another moment before nodding. "Good."

"How about Christmas Eve at my apartment?" Donna asked, smiling when they both agreed.

Harvey payed the bill and Donna excused herself to go to the bathroom. Mike wasn't excited about going back to school and dealing with everything, but he was excited to get the remaining days over with. He wanted to come out with Harvey and even sooner than that, he was going to spend the holidays with the people he loved.

The two waited by the door for Donna to come out, knowing that she'd be mad if they didn't walk her to her car. The redhead came out a few minutes later, a weird smile on her face. It looked fine to everyone else, but both knew better when it came to Donna.

"Remember that service I was talking about?"

"You already had cake, Donna."

"I didn't bring my wallet," She said, ignoring Harvey's statement.

"What do you need?"

She smirked, "Tampons."

* * *

><p>(AN): So...what did you think?

_Rest in Peace David Branum. I will miss you every moment of everyday. _

With Love,

Kitty!


	17. Chapter 17

Um...hi? Okay, yes. All of you have every right in the world to be mad at me. In all honesty, I lost interest in Suits. I don't think I've watched it since poor Gram died, and even then, that was one of three episodes I saw that season, I believe...But, when I lost interest in Suits, I lost it in Barely Legal. However, some of my readers yelled at me. A lot and it forced my ass into gear. And finally, while talking to someone very important to me I said, "I wish I could finish it. People seem to really like it. I just wish it was more important to me." And he said, "Well, it's obviously important to them."

And so here we are. I will finish this story. I promise.

All mistakes are mine or Sheldon's. And by Sheldon I mean my phone. I'm currently updating with it and it's a pain but doable!

Thank you all so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Today, Tonight, Tomorrow. <strong>

* * *

><p>Mike's arm hurt. It had been two weeks, and the stitches were about to be removed. Mike was sure his arm was infected; red, slightly blotching, and it itched like hell. Mike should have told Harvey when he first noticed it, but he was too scared to speak up. He wasn't scared of Harvey becoming angry with him, but more so at Jessica than he already was. Ever since her decision not to expel Gregory, Harvey and Donna had been on edge with her, so much that Mike would cough and excuse himself the moment they were in a room together. To make things worse, Jessica was quite aware of why Harvey and Donna were upset but refused to say anything. Mike knew her well enough to know that she would not defend her decision to anyone; she didn't need to in her mind. Until one of them confronted her about it, nothing would be said. And Mike knew both Donna and Harvey well enough to know that they wouldn't just run off to her and accuse her of something she did without a plan, whether they knew it was true or not. They were more professional than that, and so Mike knew it would have to wait or blow over.<p>

Mike didn't want their friendships to end on his behalf. Donna had reassured him that it wasn't his fault. He had done nothing wrong and Gregory and Rachael were all to blame for what happened and Jessica had made her bed for herself. Mike had been the victim, and Jessica had let them all down by showing favoritism. Not for Gregory or for Louis, but for the competition over what was right. Harvey could sense how Mike was feeling and had reassured him - in his own way - that he wasn't mad at anything Mike had done. They were always subtle things; Harvey flicking him gently in the ear, or gently running his fingers through his hair whenever the topic was turned to the issue. Harvey never said it outloud, but Mike received the message as loud and as clear as if he had. He was thankful for it, really. He didn't want to talk about it and Harvey respected that.

Two weeks had passed, and Gregory was being allowed back in school. Mike was unsure about how he felt about it. He didn't want to dwell on being angry, so he told himself he wouldn't. He was scared, though. He couldn't shake it and he wasn't sure why. How would he act when he and Gregory saw each other again? They were battling it out in the competition, it wasn't like they weren't going to see each other. And with Gregory, Rachael would follow. Mike thought that Rachael would have broken up with Gregory for what he did, whether or not she was harboring a gigantic crush on Harvey. Neither were strong enough motives to do so, and Mike couldn't help but feel pained by it. Rachael had been furious with Mike for what he had done and it had ended with the destruction of their relationship. According to Jenny, Rachael hadn't even been mad at Gregory for what he did. In fact, she had been almost happy about it. Gregory doing that showed her how much he cared for her. Still, it wasn't enough to take the edge off her crush on Harvey. She was starting to talk to Jenny about it.

Mike shifted in his seat, looking at Harvey from the corner of his eye. Harvey was Harvey, and Mike wouldn't be surprised if the older man was reading his mind. Harvey didn't take his eyes off the road, a stoic look on his face. He was thinking about something, but Mike didn't ask. He knew that if Harvey wanted to tell him, or if he thought Mike deserved to know, Harvey would eventually open up about it. He didn't look angry, so Mike figured he didn't know that he had been talking to Jenny. Harvey was still mad over the situation, and Mike knew he had to tell Harvey when the time was right. There was no need to get him upset over a few text messages between him and an old friend. Jenny had only asked him how he was, and, even though he was still mad at her for kissing him, he hadn't wanted to make her worry about him. Neither mentioned Trevor's name, and Mike had little desire to talk to him.

The two didn't waste any time getting to Donna's desk when they got to the school. It was like headquaters for them. The place they met and regrouped. Either there or Harvey's classroom, which Mike had always felt was more of his office. He wasn't afraid to kick anyone out nor refuse to allow someone in. Even Jessica seemed to understand that the room was his and it was not meant to be messed with. Donna was already there. She had coffee and cookies, and graded papers of Harvey's that she had done for him. If Mike hadn't known better, he would have thought she was flirting. Donna didn't do this for anyone else. She was even pulling back on her duties for Jessica. She did the bare minimum she had to and stopped. If the other had noticed, she hadn't said anything.

"Consider the cookies a beforehand congratulatory celebration for the competition win this afternoon."

"Bet you can't say that five times fast," Mike challenged, before biting into his cookie happily. Chocolate chip was his favorite. Harvey had oatmeal raisin. Mike made sure no one was watching before reaching over and taking a bite of it. Harvey looked at him as if he might slap him, but smiled around the cookie as he took his own. Mike noticed it and smiled himself, nearly beaming at the older man. Donna watched the moment, leaning back in her chair as she ate her own sugar cookies.

"Are you guys ready?" The question was spoken in her normal tone, but both Mike and Harvey could hear the hidden question underneath. Harvey let out a heavy sigh, his hand clutching at his side for a moment. He took another bite of his cookie, shoveling the rest down, as if buying himself a moment. "I know it's going to be tough..."

"We'll be fine, Donna," he said as he swallowed, throwing her a half hearted glare.

"Well, I know that," she said in response, setting her cookie down on her napkin, "but do you two know that?"

"Of course," Mike spoke up, but wasn't at all sure. He knew they'd be fine in the end, but neither of them had seen Gregory since the incident and Mike wasn't sure how they'd react when they did. He scratched at his covered arm, his suit more than a little uncomfortable. It covered it, though, and that was all Mike could ask for at the time. If Harvey got so much as a glimpse of it, he might attack Gregory. Mike took another bite of his cookie to stop himself from laughing. He understood Rachael's attraction to what Gregory had done for her to a certain extent. There was something about the idea of Harvey losing control because of him that appealed to Mike. He never wanted Harvey to get in trouble, though, so he was fine with keeping the idea a fantasy.

Luckily for them, today was the last day before Thanksgiving break. They only had to get through the day before they had half a week off. It was the beginning of their break from the competition, along with all the drama that had become of it. Thanksgiving was the very next day, and then Christmas break just weeks after, and right after that, mid-terms. Jessica didn't want the competition to interfere with the holidays or studying, so she paused the games til second semester started. Unluckily for them - or at least for Mike, he thought - he was spending the next day with Harvey at his mother's house, along with Harvey's brother. Mike was beyond nervous but Harvey kept telling him it'd be okay.

"Are you guys excited?"

"Always," Harvey said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I meant for tomorrow..." Donna said, and then peered at Mike. She always seemed to know what was going through his mind, almost as much as his Gram or Harvey did. She, like his Gram, was always very pushy. They always had some trick up their sleeve. Mike thought that if his Gram wasn't so sick, she and Donna could have been great friends. Mike could only imagine what the world would be like if the two had grown up together. Mike did his best to hide his pain, but Donna and Harvey could tell when he started to let things get to him more than he should. Harvey had offered to spend Thanksgiving with his family and Christmas with his Gram because Christmas was considered more important. Still, Mike felt horrible for leaving his Gram alone in the nursing home on a holiday. She probably wouldn't know what day it was, but then again, she might. She was lucid last time he saw her, and she had only called him by his father's name once. He wasn't sure if he should call her. He wanted to, but was afraid she'd be upset that he wasn't coming to see her if she knew what day it was.

Harvey didn't answer. He figured the question was directed more towards Mike than himself. Harvey rarely came across anything he didn't have a plan for. And when he did, he always managed to come up with one quickly. Harvey knew what it meant when he started dating Mike. He had plans, and probably back up plans and if those didn't work, they could always count on Harvey to come up with another. Mike, on the other hand, relied on Harvey for the plans most of the time. He had a habit of saying the weirdest things at the most inappropriate times. Harvey somehow managed to clean it up.

"Yeah," Mike said, forcing himself to smile, "so excited."

"It'll be okay, Mike," Donna reassured, reaching over and giving him a quick pat on his arm before leaning back in her seat once more, "I've met the family. I survived." She shrugged, giving Mike a small smile. Somehow, Mike didn't feel much better. Donna got a certain look in her eye, green orbs trailing to Harvey. They caught each others' eyes for a moment, and Mike knew they were communicating without actually talking. "Did Harvey tell you..."

"No," Harvey said coldly, and Mike looked at him before looking back at Donna.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it," Harvey told him, "It'll all be fine."

"Harvey -,"

"Trust me, kid," Harvey said, and Mike paused before nodding. The warning bell rang, and Mike said his goodbyes before walking out, joining the crowd of students as they all hurried to their first classes. "Don't give me that look." He was watching Mike walk away, but he knew Donna was giving me a death glare.

"You didn't tell him?!" Luckily, no one else was in the office.

"No, I didn't."

"Why not," Donna hissed, fear and anger settling into her stomach.

"I don't know how to."

"You managed to tell him about your dad, but not about this?"

"This will hurt him."

Donna sighed, her face softening a bit. "I know you want to protect him. I know you love him." At this, Harvey glared at her, but she smiled and continued with only a slight pause, "I know you love him, Harvey, but it's gonna hurt him more coming from your mother's mouth than it is yours."

"I'll tell him."

"When?"

"I don't know," Harvey told her honestly, and hated himself for it. "Tonight, I guess. I'm running out of time." He paused then, the final bell ringing. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Donna paused as well, a certain twinkle in her eyes. She was thinking more intently than Harvey thought she would. In the end, she smiled, "I'll get to see your mother shove food down your throat, your brother try and fail to give you wedges and Mike blush every five seconds while you both try to keep your hands off one another. Yeah, I think I'll be okay." There was another glint in her eye, different this time, and Harvey was sure he knew what she was thinking. "Tonight," she told him, sternly, and Harvey nodded as he backed out the door.

"Tonight."  
>…<p>

Harvey wasn't a fan of setting up the auditorium for the competition. Sometimes, Jessica had the current loser setup for the competition as a nudge for them to do better. Other times she had the current winners, a reminder that they might not always be on top. Harvey never set up the auditorium himself. He always let his partner do it themselves while he sat back and grilled them over the material. Mike would hound Harvey when he felt like the older wasn't pulling his own wait. Somehow, Harvey would derail from drilling Mike and actually help out, but only when Mike wasn't looking.

Harvey was setting the whiteboards up when Mike snuck up behind him. The younger wrapped his arms around Harvey's waist, his chin resting on his shoulder. "I'm a little nervous."

"Of course you are, puppy. It's okay to be nervous, just don't wet the floor. Janitor spent a lot of time cleaning it." His tone was teasing. If anyone else had been listening, they would think Harvey was making fun of him, but Mike could feel the muscles up his upper torso relax as he spoke and he could see a small tug at his lips from the corner of his eye.

"My arm hurts, Harv," he said back. He thought the nickname would make it sound lighter, more casual, but all it did was make Harvey's muscles tense. Mike could hear how it sounded on his own lips and knew it was a bad decision. The older turned to look at him before gently taking Mike's arm and pulling his shirt sleeve up. "It's all right, really, but it hurts and it's starting to hurt more and inch and..."

Harvey shut him up with a glare and took a closer look at his arm. He took out his phone and texted Donna quickly. "Can you get through this?" he asked, once Donna responded back. "Donna is going to make an appointment for later today but if you can't..."

"I'm fine," Mike smiled, "thanks." He kept smiling because he knew if Harvey thought he wasn't okay, he might hurt Gregory as soon as he saw him. Mike didn't think Harvey really believed him but there was a look in his eye that Mike couldn't quite place, but it gave him a good feeling.

"If you say so," he said, but all Mike heard was,_ "I'll trust you." _

The younger beamed and Harvey seemed to know what he was thinking - he always knew what he was thinking - and rolled his eyes before walking away. They finished setting up the room and started running through the possible questions and solutions that may pop up. "Isn't it mostly patterns and problem solving?"

"That's all it is," Harvey shrugged, "Louis is really good with numbers."

"So am I."

"He cheats."

"And Greg beats people with bats, what's your point?"

Harvey was not amused with Mike's joke but Mike seemed pleased and the older didn't feel like commenting on it. People were starting to pile in on the bleachers and Harvey took a step back for security reasons. They didn't need to be outed because of rumors. Mike raised an eyebrow but quickly realized they were being watched and continued to talk as if nothing had changed.

Louis and Gregory walked in the doors, both buttoning their jackets and staring down Mike and Harvey as best they could.

"Please tell me you aren't buying that."

"They wish," Mike told him, smirking.

"Boys," a strong female voice spoke from behind them. They didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The voice made a shiver go down Mike's spine. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it. "Are you ready to begin?"

"We are," Harvey told her, "how are you Jessica?"

"Wonderful, and you?" She eyed them both and they knew what she was thinking.

"Great," Mike squeaked and could feel Harvey's eyes on him.

Jessica smiled a little. "That's great. Let's get started." She then walked to Louis and Gregory. Gregory nearly looked like he was going to piss himself and Louis looked like he was going kill him for nearly pissing himself. The boys could tell Jessica was amused.

They took their spots, looking back at Donna who smiled slyly at them from her spot. Gregory and Louis took theirs, and Jessica took her spot in the middle of everything. Hardison was sitting in the back, ready to keep score as he always did.

"Hello everyone," Jessica said into the mic and everyone in the stands instantly fell silent. "thank you for coming out tonight. This is the fifth competition for the Social Studies department. Right now, our score is 3-1 in favor of Team Harvey."

There was a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd. A boy was booing loudly from behind Donna. The redhead turned around and looked at him. The boy looked her in the eye and then started to cheer. Donna turned back, smirking. Mike just shook his head in amusement, shaking his arms slightly to loosen up and attempt to ignore the pain. Harvey placed a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in a little closer than he normally did when people were around. "You're better with numbers than me," he said, "and Louis is better with numbers than me. But, you are better than he is."

"Not that I'm not happy with you admitting I'm better than you in something...but what's your point?"

"You're up whenever Louis is."

Mike visibly gulped.

"You can take him."

"Alright," Jessica said, "first up please come to the boards. I will give the problem, and the contestant must solve in on your boards. We want to know you aren't just guessing. Everyone understand?"

Louis started up for one of the boards, Mike following close behind to the other one. Mike knew that Louis was a numbers guy and could spot partterns easier than most people, but Mike also knew he wasn't most people.

Hardman wrote the first problem on the board, the pattern of numbers taking the entire length. Louis instantly started to work on it the moment Jessica gave the okay. Mike just looked at it for a second, his head tilting just a bit as he ran the numbers over his mind. He turned and started to write the problem down, and somehow managed to finish before Louis who was writing like a speed demon.

"Alright," Jessica said, taking her time getting down from her podium and looking over the two boards. "Louis, you almost had it, but it appears Mike has solved the puzzle first. The answer is nine!"

Hardman marked a point for Team Harvey.

Harvey and Gregory took the place next, the darker haired of the two still looking on edge and trying not to show it. "Your puzzle will be image logic."

Hardnan started to draw the patterns on the board, only to get half way through and have to erase the whole thing. Cursing under his breathe, he started over. Gregory turned the Louis and started to make hand signals to make fun of the rather elderly vise principal. Louis started to make them back, his more erratic as time went on. He was pointing at something and Mike nearly burst out laughing when Gregory didn't understand it right away. When the teen finally realized he was being told to focus, it was too late. Harvey had already finished his own drawing. Gregory never even touched his marker. This time Jessica didn't even get up, just motioned for Hardnan to mark the point.

It continued for the next hour, Jessica throwing story questions at Mike and Louis and more number problems at Gregory and Harvey than was really necessary. She was trying to throw them all off their game and for the most part was working. They were running low on questions and the current score was 25-24, with Mike and Harvey only being one in the lead.

Harvey and Gregory made their way up to their boards. If Gregory managed to answer it, the two teams were going into sudden death but if Harvey answered correctly it would be over.

"I have a story question," Jessica told them. "You may answer out loud. The first one who does will have to explain how they came to that answer. Are you ready for the question?"

They nodded.

"A man picks another man up in a cab late at night. The cab driver asks where the man is going to which the other replies with a simple address. No other words are exchanged. The cab driver then drives to an alleyway and shoots the man in his backseat. Why?"

"Simple," Harvey said, gaining everyone's attention, "the address the man gave him was the cab drivers."

Jessica smiled, "Explain."

"There are only a couple reasons to kill someone. Love, money, success and revenge. You have to ask yourself, which motive could have been the cause of this murder? Money and success don't make much sense, leaving love and revenge. How could a simple address cause someone to act out violently for love or revenge? Perhaps both. It's what's waiting at the address. A woman, most likely. Or a man if they both swing that way. The cab driver realized his wife or husband was having an affair and he was about to take the man right to their home."

Just as Jessica was about to speak, Harvey spoke again.

"I'm surprised, honestly, that Gregory couldn't pick up on it considering he goes around attempting to harm those with a baseball bat that he mistakenly takes for sleeping with his girlfriend."

The crowd went into uproar.

"Harvey!" Jessica looked shocked and for once at a loss for words.

"Jessica!" Louis screamed at her, pointing at Harvey like he wanted something to be done.

"Harvey," Jessica said finally, her voice low, "my office. Now."

Hardman got everyone to go home while Harvey, jaw locked, followed Jessica to her office. Rachael stayed behind with Gregory and Louis, both boys looking smug. Donna looped her arm with Mike's and started to walk quickly down the hall towards the front office.

"Harvey, that was completely uncalled for."

They heard as they entered the main office door. Donna locked in quickly behind her so no one else could get in. Louis and the others waited rather impatiently outside.

"Uncalled for? Jessica, he attacked Mike with a bat! He has stitches in his arm because he cut himself on glass and what did you do? Suspended him. For two fucking weeks. He should have been arrested and expelled!"

"Did you know the paper is writing a story on our school? About the test scores being high for so long and about this competition and how it drives our students? They want to send a news crew, Harvey! A news crew! And what were we going to do when they published for the world to see that one of our students attacked another in the competition!?"

Mike wanted to cry. He could feel the tears welling up inside him. He wanted to run but felt as if his feet were nailed to the floor. Donna set a hand on his shoulder, quickly glancing back to check if Louis and the others were still there. All the blinds were down but Donna could see parts of them right outside the door. Luckily, Donna knew the walls were practically sound proof and though the argument grew louder as time went on, no one could hear it outside.

"You put the sake of your reputation over Mike!"

"Our school's reputation!"

"Fuck that, Jessica. A single baseball bat can't take away the schools test scores or the standing the competition gives us! You just didn't want to give your fucking comment to the press!"

There was silence, and then Jessica's voice filtered outside her office, almost a whisper compared to the earlier screaming. "Harvey, you're behavior was unforgivable today. I am disqualifying you and Mike from today's competition. Team Louis wins."

For a moment, Mike felt as if the world had stopped and then suddenly Harvey was storming out the door past Mike and to the door of the office. "Harvey..."

"Let's go get your arm checked out," he said, opening the door and allowing Louis to enter. The shorter teacher went straight for Jessica's office, not sparing them a single glance.

"Tonight," Donna said, her tone a little strange in Mike's ear. At the way Harvey nodded, Mike knew he understand whatever she was saying. Mike followed Harvey down the hall and to the teacher's parking lot, Donna not far behind.

Once Harvey was far enough down the road, he pulled down and small alleyway. He put his hand behind Mike's neck and pulled him until their lips met. It was all teeth and tongue and Mike could feel the moan come from his throat before it actually did.

"I'm sorry," the older said as he pulled back. Mike ran his fingers through his hair, and kissed him again, this time slow and sweet.

"Don't be," he said lowly, "that was...that was...Thank you." He kissed him one more time and Harvey smiled against him pulling back and starting back out onto the road.

Mike saw the same doctor as before. He examined his arm carefully, taking off his glasses and looking at Mike in away that said he knew that Mike knew better to let it get as bad as it had. Harvey stood against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"The stitches should be fine to be removed today...and I can give you something for the infection. Mike, if you knew it was infected why didn't you say anything? The stitches weren't suppose to be removed for two more days and with this level of infection, it's been here for at least a week. It's good you came in today."

"I've just been busy. I hadn't noticed how bad it had gotten." It was a lie and everyone knew it was lie but no one was saying it out loud and so Mike just smiled at the doctor and hoped that would somehow be enough. The doctor went onto tell him how to take care of the infection as he slowly took out the stitches. Mike didn't watch, a sudden but expected feeling of helplessness washing over him.

"Make sure to come back in if you have any problems." The doctor stressed several times before Harvey and Mike made it out of the hospital. As soon as they were out of the building, Mike took a deep, thankful breathe. Harvey placed a hand on his shoulder, and lead him to the car.

The ride back was silent and when they finally made it back to the apartment, all Mike wanted to do was pass out. There was something nagging at him though and when Harvey started to walk away, Mike couldn't stop himself from blurting it out. "Tonight."

Harvey stopped in the doorway of their bedroom. "Not now."

"Why have you two been acting so strange lately? What's tonight?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

"We're going to your mother's in the morning."

"We'll talk about it on the way there."

Mike paused, thinking. "It has something to do with her, doesn't it? Did she find out about us or...?" The look on Harvey's face when he turned around stopped Mike was saying another word.

"Mike..." Harvey said, his voice an almost whine. He sighed and came back into the living room.

"Please tell me what's going on."

Harvey sat down at the bar in the kitchen, Mike taking a seat in the living room. "My mother thinks that Donna and I...are dating."

"...what?"

"My mother doesn't believe that we're friends. She doesn't believe us when we tell her and...I never thought I'd find someone like you and Donna...I don't know with that woman but...we never fought it as much as we should have."

"So let me get this straight..." Mike said slowly, "I am going to meet your family tomorrow as your student and get to watch as your mother talks about you and Donna together? How...how am I suppose to deal with that?"

"You just do," Harvey said. "Once you graduate, I'll tell her the truth and she'll get over the idea of Donna and I getting married."

Mike stood up. "Married?! She expects the two of you to get married?"

Harvey flinched. "Mike..."

"So in her mind you're engaged? And you were gonna wait til morning to tell me? Seriously?!"

"Mike, no. She doesn't think we're together. She just wants us to be."

"And how will it affect her when you tell her the truth?"

Harvey didn't have an answer.

Mike started for the door.

"Mike," Harvey called and then more sternly when Mike didn't turn around, Mike!"

Mike slammed the door behind him. His phone went off almost instantly. Expecting it to be Harvey, Mike dug his phone out to give him another piece of his mind, only to find a text message from a number that was no longer saved in his phone but he recognized instantly. "Trevor."

_Competitions on hold right? Wanna hang?_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I got really sick and still am. I'm having a bit of trouble eating, but mostly I'm okay now. On that note, I did not feel well enough to edit this chapter and so I apologize for any mistakes or glaring errors. I love all you guys. I thank you so much for standing by me. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Come Home <strong>

Harvey wanted to call him. He picked up his phone only to set it down again. He waited a minute, walked away from the table and then walked back. He stopped himself before he picked it up, but pressed the 'Home' button to check if Mike had called or texted him, even though his ringer was on and he knew for certain he hadn't. That didn't stop his heart from dropping.

He felt like a teenager. Harvey tried running on the treadmill, lifting weights, and watching some movie Mike told him the main character looked a lot like him. Harvey didn't see it and wished Mike was there so they could fight together over it. He turned the movie off after twenty minutes, thinking about Mike and how he would love the movie done completely in comic style.

Harvey started to text him but put his phone down. It was only midnight, and it wasn't like the kid had a curfew. He was his own man and while it killed him, Harvey had to let Mike make his own decisions and mistakes, no matter how much he wanted to protect him. Harvey had to stop, milk gallon tilted uncomfortably in his hand as he realized just how true Donna's words were. It hit him, suddenly and like someone punched him in the gut. Harvey knew how he felt, really, deep down and he was fine with that but feeling it like this - the pain of not knowing if he's okay or where he is or what he's doing. He wasn't prepared for it.

Harvey remembered the last time he felt remotely close to this. He was in college and he had felt as if he was completely in love with her, yet what he felt then was nothing to how he felt right now for Mike. Harvey remembered how it ended. They fought and she left, just like Mike had and she had decided to go see her ex boyfriend. Harvey never spoke to her again and for a second, he imaged Mike with Rachel or Jenny. He pushed the jealous feeling down and picked up his phone again. He had to say something, but he didn't know what.

He couldn't say the words he vowed never to say. Even if he wanted to say them, over text just wasn't going to cut it. Mike deserved more than that. He deserved more than what Harvey was dealing him and he knew it wasn't fair. Vaguely, Harvey thought about ending it. He didn't want to, but maybe it was best for Mike. Their relationship never should have started to begin with. Mike was young, attractive, and smart. If he played his cards right, he could go further in life than anyone could imagine. Mike could have anyone he wanted if he really tried. Strangely, Harvey mused to himself, he wants me. No matter what his brain told him, his heart would never let him end it. Rolling his eyes at just how pathetic he felt he was being, Harvey went back to the task at hand. 'Come home' sounded more like a command than anything else and what if he was with someone else? It would screw everything up and Harvey didn't need to lose his job after losing Mike, too. He decided quickly and sent the message before he could change his mind. And then he waited. He realized just after a couple seconds that waiting was the most he could do.

...

Mike was not drunk. No, really. He was not. He should have been. That would have been the best way to get back at Harvey and God, did Mike want to get drunk. He hadn't done anything illegal since Harvey told him to cut it out, and Mike was honestly surprised he lasted as long as he had. Trevor was wasted off his ass, high as a kite and completely falling over and laughing at everything that was so not funny. "Look, man! I have thumbs!"

It wasn't from lack of trying. Mike stayed away from the weed, mostly because he honestly couldn't stand the smell anymore but the Jack Honey had been calling his name and had felt good running down his throat. He only took a couple drinks before he felt sick and Mike knew it wasn't because of the alcohol. He was letting Harvey down, and he hated himself for that. Harvey let you down first, a voice reminded him but he swatted it away.

Trevor kept talking about a party going on that night, a friend of a friend of Jenny's that Mike had never personally met. Trevor wanted to go to get laid and Mike wasn't completely against the idea but that part of him wanted to go home and be with Harvey. He wanted to apologize to him for letting him down and pray he forgave him. The only thing that stopped him was the hope that Harvey would apologize first, and the fear he never would.

Sighing, he took another sip of Jack and smiled at Trevor when he fell over again but really all he wanted to do was smack him. Trevor kept talking about shit that made no sense and Mike kept thinking how much he wanted to go home. He was barely tipsy and he thought maybe, just maybe, he could get away with it without Harvey realizing it. He could pretend he was still mad and sleep it off on the couch. He probably could, but he wouldn't. He was just tipsy enough to think about all the things he didn't want to think about. Harvey's never gonna wanna see you again.

Mike sat down just as his phone went off. Trevor was too far gone to even notice. Mike pulled his phone out and cursed. He didn't think Harvey would ever text him. He debated between answering it and ignoring it, part of him not wanting to know and an even bigger part of him dying to.

I'm sorry.

Mike's heart skipped a beat and before he knew it he was picking Trevor off the ground and walking towards his ex best friend's house. He needed to drop him off before heading home. Maybe if Harvey was able to apologize, he would be able to forgive him for what he did. It was worth a try.

Mike was okay enough to knock on Trevor's door, his ex best friend having been dumb enough to forget his key. If his parents answered, they probably wouldn't even notice Mike's slight buzz compared to Trevor. Luckily, his sister answered the door and with nothing more than a scowl took Trevor from Mike's arms and started taking him up the stairs to his room, barely sparing a second to thank Mike. Mike probably would have been more offended if this hasn't been a normal occurrence since the two were in the ninth grade.

Mike walked slowly back to the apartment, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He was scared of what Harvey would say when he saw him, and hoped the Jack would leave him before making it home but he knew from experience it wouldn't. It was just past twelve thirty, officially Thanksgiving and Mike wasn't sure what he would do if everything ended today. He would live through every Thanksgiving remembering how he lost the best thing that ever happened to him. He thought about what Harvey would tell his parents when they noticed their extra guest was missing. Mike wondered where he would go. Mostly, though, he thought about how Harvey was going to react to seeing him.

When Mike made it to the door, he hesitated a second before turning the doorknob to test to see if it was unlocked. It was, and, just in case Harvey was sleeping, Mike slowly pushed the door open and tip toed in.

"Mike."

The student couldn't help but be scared, his heart racing and surprised, actually, at the kindness in the voice. He expected Harvey to be angry no matter what had happened while he was gone, but Harvey stood in the archway of the hallway, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and looking completely relieved that Mike was home. After a moment of nothing from either of them, Harvey took a step forward, then another, and one more before he practically bolted towards the younger man. Mike was surprised when Harvey hugged him but didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Are you okay, Harvey," Mike asked unable to stop himself from thinking that Harvey was going to notice at any given second.

"Of course," the other man said and Mike didn't push. Mike could practically feel Harvey breathe him in and when he began to pull back, Mike knew what was about to happen. He visibly gulped and tried to mentally prepare himself but found that, no matter what he said, he wasn't anymore prepared. "Jack Honey, huh?"

Mike just nodded, unable to speak. Harvey nodded his head back, for what, Mike didn't know. "I'm sorry, Harvey."

There was a moment - small but still there - that they just stared at each other, neither moving or speaking. Finally, Harvey put a hand on Mike's arm, gentle and firm. "I'm sorry, too."

Mike paused, blinking, "You're not...mad?"

Harvey shook his head no. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"It won't happen again..."

"I was talking about me." Mike was more than a bit shocked and it wasn't until then that he realized Harvey was blaming himself for what happened.

"I still never should have gone off with Trevor..."

"Maybe not," Harvey told him, his voice still soft, "but I pushed and...well, lets just call it a night, okay? Donna will be here by ten...if, that is, you still want to go."

Mike honestly hadn't thought about it but thinking about it then, no matter how he was feeling, he knew he had to look at the facts. Mike knew how some people looked at Donna and Harvey. Hell, Mike had some suspicions at some point as well. He couldn't honestly blame Harvey's mother for thinking the same, and Harvey was never to know Mike would come along. It wasn't like Harvey and Donna pretended to be together around his family. Still, it put him in an incredibly awkward situation that he did not want to be in. And if it was awkward now, how would it be at dinner? And when Harvey told his family the truth? But, if he didn't face it, that meant living without Harvey's family which could also mean living without Harvey.

"I...still want to go," Mike finally said, "I just can't...I can't guarantee that I won't be hurt later."

Harvey kissed the top of Mike's head, a hand on the small of his back as he lead him back towards their bedroom. He sat Mike down and helped him take off his shoes and socks, then his jacket and finally his shirt. Mike allowed him to, watching carefully through half lidded eyes. Harvey ran a hand down Mike's neck and shoulder, resting gently on his heartbeat.

"Harvey...?"

The teacher never answered. He just rested his forehead against Mike's before slowly pushing him back against the bed.

Mike gave a tiny laugh, "What happened to calling it a night?"

"We have time..." the other whispered, fingers playing with the bottom of the younger's jeans. Mike leaned up to kiss Harvey and arched at the same time, making Harvey groan.

Harvey couldn't remember a time when he was more gentle, slowly rocking in and out of Mike, savoring every moan and call of his name. He kissed his forehead, his eyes and finally his lips. Mike reached for his hand and Harvey squeezed with a firm gentleness that made Mike's stomach flutter. When Mike was panting and spent, withering softly below him, Harvey finished quietly, kissing Mike several times before biting gently on his neck.

Mike fell asleep soon after, curled up in Harvey's side and snoring lightly by his ear. Normally Harvey would be annoyed. He always had been with previous lovers, but watching Mike sleep and feeling his breath and watching his chest rise and fall made him feel at peace. Mike was there. Mike was his and he was Mike's. And God, did he want it to stay that way.

...

"Rise and shine buttercups!"

Harvey groaned, opening an eye and peering around the room. Standing not two feet from him was Donna, leaned over the bed and trying hard not to laugh. If it wasn't so normal for her to wake him up, Harvey may have been surprised.

Mike, however, was not used to such treatment.

"Ah!" the younger screamed, falling out of Harvey's arms and onto the floor. Donna laughed and mockingly averted her eyes as Mike scrambled to cover himself up. "Donna!"

"Calm down, kid," Harvey told him smirking, "she's seen naked men before."

"It's past ten and you two aren't ready. Are we still going?" There was a tone in her voice that both boys knew too well. Instead of dwelling on it, Mike merely reached for the extra throw blanket he liked to keep on their bed and wrapped it around himself before walking towards the bathroom.

"Of course."

"Did you tell him?" she asked as soon as the door closed behind him.

Harvey nodded his head.

"Is everything okay?"

"For now," Harvey told her, sighing, "ask me again tomorrow morning."

Donna made coffee and French toast while the two got ready, and together they sat down to eat. Mike did his best not to act any differently, and for the most part succeeded. As they cleaned up the mess together, Mike made a quick call to the nursing home. The nurse told him his Gram had no idea what day it was, but she would of course put her on the phone.

"Hi Gram. How are you feeling today?"

"Just fine, dear. The home is very busy today...lots of visitors. I just love the excitement!"

Mike smiled, but felt his heart fall into his chest. "I'm gonna come see you tomorrow, okay? I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mike. Tomorrow sounds good. Far too many people here today, and I don't feel so well."

"You don't? Are you sure you don't want me to stop by..."

"I'm sure. The nurses can take care of me just fine. I think I'm gonna take a nap, though. I love you Mike. Have a great day, okay?"

"I love you too, Gram. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great day." Mike hung up the phone with a heavy heart.

"How is she?" Donna asked as they walked out the doors of the apartment building.

"She's an awesome liar...She sounds good though. Remembered my name and everything."

"A liar?"

"Yeah...she knows what day it is. Just won't admit it."

Harvey placed his hand on Mike's shoulder. "We can go..."

Mike shook his head. "It's fine, and we made a deal. We'll go see her tomorrow." Mike sat in the back of the car, letting Donna take the front seat. It felt weird being in the back and it hurt a little to look forward and see the two of them so familiar with each other. He felt like a child. Mike put his headphones in, which didn't help how he felt, but at least the music drowned out his thoughts for a time.

In the traffic, it took over an hour and half to get to his mother's house. Harvey cursed under his breath the whole time, and Mike couldn't help himself and asked every ten minutes, "are we there yet?" Harvey almost punched him after the fifth time.

When they finally arrived, Harvey turned the car off but they just sat in the car for a moment, looking at the door. Donna unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the car with her back to it, pretending to play with her nails.

"Mike..."

"It's okay," the other said in response, "But if I get mad at you later, I apologize now. It's really not your fault. Just...tell me if I get out of hand, okay? I really don't wanna make a bad impression in front of your family..."

Harvey wanted to tell him he loved him. He wanted to pull him forward and kiss him senseless. He reached out to but stopped himself, unsure of who might be watching from the other side of the window. "They're gonna love you."

"They love Donna," Mike said, smiling sadly before getting out of the car. He put on a brave face and together they walked up the driveway to the front door. Harvey gave Mike another minute to gather himself before walking in the door.

"Mom! We're here!"


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N) Hi, everyone! I know, I know. I'm terrible. Like honest to God terrible at updating. I said I was bringing this back and then...didn't? Well, I am. I promise. Inspiration left me for a while, and I've been kinda busy. I GOT MARRIED. Yup, yup, yup. So true. Happy. Happy. Happy. My husband is in the Army so we moved to his duty station and honestly I'm still adjusting to this place...Anywho, I am sorry. I have one more story that I desperately need to finish as well, so I'll be working on both. I'm going to start having due dates for my chapters. My due date for chapter 20 will be...the 25 if not sooner. Please tell me what you think and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep kicking me in the ass to get these chapters up. It is your reviews and private messages that get my ass in gear! _

_I love you all. _

_With Love,_

_Kitty!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen:<strong>

**Thanksgiving**

Mike stood off to the side, neatly tucked away in the small corner between the door and the hallway closet. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, could see Donna and Harvey taking their jackets off, could smell the pie baking somewhere within the home, but for once, his mind couldn't keep up with everything he was sensing.

He looked around the home as Harvey came behind him and slipped his jacket off his arms. They were in a small hallway that lead to a staircase. He could see an open bathroom door right at the top, but nothing else. Directly to the left of them was the living room. It was clean, decorated in bright colors, and completely empty. Past the staircase appeared to be the kitchen and what looked like the dining room. There was Thanksgiving decorations distributed nicely throughout the house, a few Halloween decorations still out, and one oddly placed Santa on the fireplace.

A man suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. He was an inch taller than Harvey, but not nearly as handsome. His hair was darker, short and neat to his head and dark blue eyes. His cheekbones were high, and his chin a bit too long for his face. Harvey and the man shared the same nose but nothing else gave away their possible relation. He was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a long sleeve button down purple shirt. "Ma!" He screamed suddenly, "Harvey and Donna are here!" He came down the stairs slowly, just as a woman with blonde hair appeared at the top of the stairs. She started to come down as well.

The man came closer to Harvey until he was within arm's length and in one swooping motion, he pulled Harvey into a hug. Mike and Donna watched with amusement as his hands drew lower until they wrapped around Harvey's waist. The teacher reached back and grabbed his wrists, yanking them in such a way it had the other man asking for mercy.

"Why you gotta hurt me like that, Harv?"

"If you ever learned not to attempt to give me a wedgie, I wouldn't hurt you." The two smiled and exchanged another small hug.

The man, Mike now knew to be Harvey's younger brother, came to Donna and in a fake dramatic fashion, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Donna, you are looking as beautiful as ever."

Donna smiled, "Thank you, Jonathan. You look quite nice. Who's your friend?"

"Girlfriend," the blonde said from her spot at the bottom of the stairs. "Emily."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you, Emily." Donna said, "Jonathan talked about you last Christmas. I feel like I know you already. I'm glad you made it this year."

Emily made no attempt to move forward.

Jonathan frowned, looking away from everyone and finally looking at Mike, who had so far managed to remain invisible. "Oh. I'm sorry. Harvey said he was bringing one of this students." Jonathon reached out and shook Mike's hand. "I'm his brother, Jonathan. You...met Emily."

"Hello," Mike said, gulping down the sudden lump in his throat, "I'm Michael. Please call me Mike."

"Oh, you're here! You're here!"

A tall woman came rushing from the kitchen. She immediately hugged both Harvey and Donna in threeway bone crushing hug. She let them go and focused solely on Mike. "Oh! Mike, how are you!? It's a pleasure, can I get you something to drink?" She said as she hugged Mike tightly to her chest.

"Hello Mrs. Dennis..." Mike said, remembering she had never changed her last name back. He saw Harvey flinch and and nearly cringed himself.

"Oh, please," she said kindly, "please call me Lily."

Mike wasn't sure what to say, so he just nodded. There was a silence, but then, Lily took a step back. Clearing her throat and the air, she said, "Dinner will be ready shortly. Donna, do you mind helping me?"

"I'd love to," Donna smiled in such a way. Mike could tell she felt comfortable here, like she belonged. It was no wonder everyone thought she was the one for Harvey. Maybe she is, he thought sadly as he followed everyone towards the kitchen.

"She didn't ask me to help..." Emily whispered to Jonathan, and glared at Mike when it became apparent that he had heard. The younger brother smiled sheepishly at him. Mike could only smile politely back.

"I'd love to hear how things are going." Lily said, "with all of you. But, Mike...if I may, how is your grandmother?"

Mike sat when Harvey directed him to. "She's well. There's no change, actually. Which is good." It hit him suddenly. Like Greg had gotten him in the gut with the bat instead of the window. It's a depressing thought when 'no change' is the best answer to hear. She can't get any better, only worse and with time, and would eventually.

"I'm sorry to hear about her. I'm glad that Harvey is so close."

"Me too."

"Harvey never gave us any of the details of the fire." Jonathon cut in.

"And with good reason." Harvey's voice had an edge, his eyes just as sharp as he glared at his brother.

Mike smiled sadly, "Honestly...Harvey saved my life. That's really all there is to it." The teacher reached under the table and squeezed Mike's hand. Another silence fell over the group.

"Everything smells amazing," Donna said, obviously changing the subject. No one stopped her. "You outdid yourself, as always, Lily."

Lily gave Donna a kiss on the chick. "I love you. Did you know that?" They laughed together and went to work on the food. Harvey turned on the game in the little TV in the corner of the room, and Mike did his best to get lost in it but couldn't. He could hear Jonathan and Emily whispering, arguing over something and trying their best to hide it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lily and Donna working at putting the finishing touches on dinner, talking quietly and laughing among the two of them. Harvey was tapping his fingers on the table, obviously as much aware as Mike was. The younger wondered, briefly, if he knew how much he wanted to run away and actually thought about doing so but then Donna was bringing them both a soda, and her smile - a real genuine Donna gift of a smile - made Mike feel better.

"So, Mike..." Jonathan suddenly said, "you're Harvey's partner this year, right?" At Mike's nod, he continued. "How is the competition going? Harvey likes to brag. I never believe a word he says."

"We're winning," Mike told him, "right now the competition is put on hold, for the holidays and midterms."

"I heard you got hurt," Emily said, surprising everyone. "My little cousin goes to your school," she clarified, probably seeing the confused look on his face.

Mike thought back to his ankle and Gregory's tantrum. "A couple times. Sports aren't really my thing. Harvey mostly carries the weight in those challenges."

"My brother isn't riding you too hard, is he?"

Harvey never turned from the game, but Mike saw his smirk from the corner of his eye. He shrugged, taking a long sip of his soda. "He could always go harder."

Donna dropped her soda at the same time Harvey cracked up laughing.

"Oh, Jonathon, stop bothering Mike! You're gonna scare him off." Lily said, the turkey in her hands. "We are ready to eat. Harvey, dear, please turn the TV off and set the table."

Harvey did as he was told, smirking the whole time. Mike helped him pass out the plates and silverware while Donna and Lily got the food on the table.

"We absolutely have to say what we are thankful for, so don't start just yet!"

When everyone was settled into their places, Lily clapped her hands in front of her. "I'll go first. I am most thankful for my family, mostly my sons and my wonderful daughter-in-honor Donna. You three are so special to me and I love you very much."

"Ouch!"

Jonathan looked like he had just been kicked under the table, and Emily looked as guilty as someone who had kicked him under the table. Mike was glad, because Lily was so busy staring at them, she didn't notice the grimace he had to force off his face.

"I'm also thankful to see Emily again and to meet Mike today, two people who I hope I will see again and get to know as well as I know Donna." She smiled, clapped her hands, and said, "Harvey, you go!"

Harvey looked about as happy as he would if he was talking to Louis. He seemed to ponder his words before finally speaking. "I am thankful for the people who love me, and who I have the privilege to love. For my students who work hard, and...to Mike. For the competition and just you. It's been a privilege."

Mike almost kissed him.

"My turn?" Donna asked, taking the attention away from the two. She playfully pretended to think it over. "I am very thankful to family and friends, and all the good times we've had and will continue to have. To love, and laughter. And wine."

Lily laughed and clapped her hands happily. "Mike, honey. It's your turn."

"I...I'm thankful for all the bad times," he said before he even knew he would say it. "They taught me to appreciate the good times more. I am thankful to my Gram for raising me the way she did, for you and the fact that you allowed me to come here today. To Donna for being Donna, and for Harvey...for things I can't even begin to explain."

"Oh, these are so good!"

Jonathan cleared his throat. "I'm thankful for my business, football, my lovely mother and amazing brother, and of course, Emily." He smiled at her, but she sneered in return.

"How about you, Emily?" Lily asked, smiling.

"I am thankful for bathrooms," she said sourly, "if you will excuse me." She stood as she spoke and walked out of the dining room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Lily only looked taken back for a second before gesturing to the food. "Dig in everyone."

They ate in awkward silence.

...

Emily didn't rejoin them. At some point during the dinner, Mike heard the bathroom door open, and the unmistakable footsteps of someone rushing up the stairs. If anyone else heard, they made no indication and said nothing. Jonathan tried a couple times throughout the meal to talk to either Donna or his brother, occasionally Lily and even Mike. A couple sentences were exchanged, but nothing more.

When dinner was done, the boys were elected for clean up duty while Lily took Donna into the living room for girl talk. Mike cleared off the table while Harvey put away leftovers and Jonathan grudgingly started on the dishes. The three worked in silence until Jonathan cleared his throat. After another pause, he spoke. "I'm not sure what got into her."

"Mom did, Johnny." Harvey offered without needing any clarification. He handed his brother another empty plate.

"Emily really isn't a bad person," the younger of the two brothers said, sighing. "Mom and Emily met a handful of times before today. I'm not sure why they...I guess she always thought it wouldn't last. I blame you, Harvey."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You brought Donna."

"I always bring Donna."

Jonathan sighed, "Maybe it was just a mistake bringing her here."

Harvey laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. Mike looked down at his feet, something strange welling up in his chest. It was so weird seeing Harvey in big brother mode, but Mike rather liked it. It worried him though. Now it appeared like Mike had more than one persona's approval to work over.

"It wasn't a mistake to spend Thanksgiving with her. It's been what? Almost a year now?" Harvey said, clapping his hand on the others back, "maybe just a mistake bringing her to mom's. Holidays are...iffy when it comes to her."

"You wanna know why there's no alcohol in this house, Mike?" Mike shook his head, not really noticing until that very moment. "It's because we'd all get drunk so we could deal with mother dearest. We'd even give you some."

Harvey looked like he was about to protest, but stopped and waved it off as he handed Jonathon another plate. Mike had to take a step back. He had an image of what he thought this experience would be like, and this sure wasn't it. He wasn't sure what to make of Lily, nor Donna who seemed to deal so flawlessly.

"Just a couple more hours, then sleep, a quick breakfast and we're all out of here." Jonathan chanted to himself as he loaded the dishwasher. "Just a couple more hours, then sleep, a quick breakfast, and we're all out of here."

"You should go tell Emily that."

"I have a feeling if my next words to her aren't 'pack your bags, we're outta here', her head'll spin and she'll throw up pea soup. Tell Donna I'm sorry, will ya?"

Mike wanted to ask what he meant but Lily called for them before he could. The three finished what they were doing before heading to the living room. The TV was muted on something Mike didn't recognize and he suddenly felt very naked. Everyone was on edge, like they were on some western standoff against each other and Mike was left without a gun.

That's when Mike noticed the girl on the TV was wearing a wedding dress.

"I was just telling Donna here that I'm going to buy her a dress just like this for your wedding, Harvey."

Both Donna and Harvey visibly sighed. This was their fault and he knew never corrected her and now it was all going to blow up in his face. "Mom...I know we never really talked about it but Donna and I are not getting married. We are not dating and we will never love each other in that way."

"You know, Donna was just telling me that, too. You both say that now, but just wait. I always thought...well, I thought wrong I guess. For now, anyhow."

Mike felt sick. He sat on his hands and tried to tune out the conversation. It was hard acting like it wasn't any of his business when it secretly was.

"Mom, you know I don't want to disappoint you..."

"So don't. Soon you'll realize Donna and you are meant to be because she's perfect, Harvey. No one else will ever compare. I wish you could see that."

"Donna is lovely and wonderful but we're friends, that's all."

"Best friends," Donna interrupted, "and we'll always be in each other's lives, but we're honestly more like siblings than a married couple."

Mike got the feeling she wasn't just talking to Lily.

"I always thought you'd replace me, Donna." Jonathan pretended to sound wounded, and then mumbled, "Oh, my God. I need a fifth."

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore," Lily said, "eventually you will see I'm right. For now...whatever." She waved off any further attempt at making her understand. "Now, Jonathan, will your friend be joining us again at any point?"

"Emily is my girlfriend, mom."

"We'll see about that..." She mumbled to herself before walking towards the stairs. "I am going to bed. I suddenly have a headache. As you know, there will be no bed sharing in this household before marriage. Harvey, please show Mike to where your guys room is. Donna, you know where to go. Good night."

Jonathan stood up slowly. They heard a door close upstairs and they all released a breath. "Donna, will you please accompany me upstairs to your room? I wish to say goodnight to Emily for bed." He turned to Mike, "I'm sorry, but Harvey's snoring can keep me up. I'm sleeping on the couch and you're stuck with him. You're probably use to it anyway."

He followed Donna up the stairs. The moment they were out of sight, Harvey was on Mike, pulling him close to him and kissing his lips. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I...I'm really sorry."

"I know." He didn't tell him it was okay, because it wasn't. He wasn't okay, but he would be. Tomorrow when they got out of here. Hell, Mike was thinking of sleeping in the car. Harvey took his hand, picked up the bag he left at the door, and lead him up the stairs and to what appeared to be their room. Harvey closed the door behind them. Mike looked around the room, and was surprised at how plain it was. More surprising, he thought, was the two twin sized beds, separated by a nightstand.

"The girls room is the same way."

Quietly, they changed into sleeping pants and crawled into their separate beds. It felt strange being so close but far away. Minutes ticked on in silence. Mike could tell Harvey wasn't sleeping. He knew what Harvey sounded like when he slept, how he moved. He waited for him to say something, anything to make this all better.

"I love you."

Mike realized that was all he could really say. "I love you, too." And he suddenly felt giddy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd be that bad." Harvey almost growled in annoyance. He had never told his mother Donna and him weren't dating, but they had never told her they were, either. She made comments, she made jokes, and she made assumptions and they let her because staying silent was easier than fighting with her. Harvey kicked himself now. Maybe she had believed it for long, it just wasn't possible in her mind for it not to be true.

"It's okay." It still wasn't, but Mike didn't want Harvey to feel too bad. He was still happy that he came, even if it could be counted as a disaster. They at least put it in her head that Harvey and Donna were only friends, at least somewhat. And maybe she could get use to it and Mike as well. "I think Emily is getting the grunt of it, honestly, and it's probably effecting this as well."

"Mom was in a truly bad mood. Poor girl. Emily, not my mother. My brother used to be engaged. My mother loved his fiancé. She doesn't transition well is all."

"What happened to the fiancé?"

"Ran off with a client of hers."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, he was married, too, so it was a big scandal for a while."

"And your mother still likes her?"

Harvey shrugged, though Mike couldn't see it. "I'm sure she believes Jonathan did something to scare her off. They fought a lot - Jonathan and Jill, the fiancé - mostly about this and that and one of her male co workers who snuggles up to her too much."

Mike only hummed in response. It wasn't his business. How was he to know what really happened? Jonathan seemed nice enough but one could never really know how the relationship was unless you were one of the people in it.

Harvey suddenly started to shift out of bed. Mike watched him curiously as he took the two steps to Mike and, without warning, ripped the covers from Mike and settled in next to him. He pulled the covers back up and gently pulled Mike to him.

"Jonathan doesn't talk about it much."

"Huh?" It took a minute for Mike to catch up. When he did, he only snuggled further into Harvey and said, "I don't blame him."

"My mother wouldn't come in without permission."

"What about your brother?"

Harvey seemed to consider this for a second before saying, "If he tells her, I'll tell her what really happened to her wedding dress back in '92."

"Do I wanna know?" The younger asked as Harvey smiled at the memory. "Do you think he'll care?"

Harvey only shook his head no, pulling Mike closer and closing his eyes. Mike could tell Harvey was close to sleep, his mouth twitched a certain way when he fell too unconscious for a normal conversation. With Harvey's breathing soft and even, Mike let it and his heartbeat lure him into his dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

_(A/N) So I will admit that when I said the 25th, I meant last month on the 25th and not this month. But after I posted my sister got married(seriously) and I got a new job! I promise to do my best. It occurs to me that this sorry is only halfway done or so and this is chapter 20. Longest story I have ever written. Anywho, thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and are here now. Thank you for kicking my ass. Thank you to all who left a review as well. _

_As for this chapter, I fear certain moments may be out of character but I will allow you guys to be the judge of that! Please review and tell me how I did. And keep kicking my ass! The last time I gave myself a deadline I failed miserably but none of my brothers are getting married anytime soon so I'm going to do my best to have the next chapter up in two weeks!  
><em>

_With Love,_

_Kitty_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty <strong>

**Perfect For Me **

Mike woke to the sounds of muffled voices. He laid there for a moment, groggy and confused before turning over to an empty bed. It was completely dark in the room, except for a small sliver of light coming from the partially opened door. Harvey was standing there, looking out into the hallway with a concerned look on his face.

For a split second, Mike flashed back to the fire, and could smell the smoke somewhere in the house. His heart began to race and his throat instantly went dry. He could even feel a slight pain in his ankle, as if he had just hurt it. The first thing he thought of was his grandmother, but forced himself to focus on the man in front of him.

"Harvey?"

"They're just fighting," the teacher responded, the voices getting louder as they drew closer. Mike went from on edge to feeling safe as soon as he did. His voice was smooth and comforting to Mike, even when he wasn't trying. "I'm gonna stop them. Been going on long enough." Harvey sounded annoyed, and Mike wondered when he was just going to give up altogether.

"Who's fighting?"

Before he could answer, Lily's voice suddenly went from a muffled whisper to full volume. "I cannot believe this. Here? Now? My God, Jonathan. What have you done?" She sounded angry and on the verge to tears at the same time.

Harvey opened the door wider and stepped out. Mike sat up and realized they were all just outside their door at the bathroom. Mike could hear gagging and then saw Donna quickly step from the hallway to the bathroom.

"Poor thing," he heard the redhead say.

"I'm sorry," a voice meekly said, and Mike only knew it was Emily because it had to be.

"It isn't like it happened here." Jonathan spat back, obviously angry. He turned round and began to walk away, but stopped only a few feet from his mother and turned back. He wiped his hand over his mouth, the other placed on his hip. He looked as if he was going to speak again but Lily cut him off.

"And how am I to know that," Lily questioned, "you know my rules, Jonathan. I just can't believe you did this to yourself. Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because I was worried you'd act like you're acting right now."

"Mom, I think you should go back to bed," Harvey's voice cut in, soft and even. Like he was giving a warning. It was different from his teaching voice. When his students acted up, Harvey just sent them out with little attention and moved on with the lesson. If he felt someone was getting to that point, he'd give a small, very blunt warning in a casual tone. Here, he sounded more than a little cautious.

"This is none of your business, Harvey Dennis."

"And it is none of yours." His voice was edgier now, angry, but still even. It wasn't a tone anyone liked to hear, and it seemed to work on everyone, including his mother. Harvey did well at controlling his anger when he truly had to. Mike flinched. He knew Harvey well enough now to know when he was secretly hurting. "So I think we should all just go to bed before we all say something we'll regret."

Mike almost got up, probably too curious for his own good. But then he heard Lily mumble "fine," before walking away. Mike did get up and walk to the door, peering into the bathroom. Emily was hunched over the toilet, looking miserable. Donna was patting her back and holding her hair while she squat down on the side of the tub.

"Food will help," Mike said, "she skipped dinner. Crackers or toast without butter, something dry for her stomach." It wasn't hard to see what was happening, and after the initial shock of it all wore off, all Mike wanted to do was help. He felt he and Emily were almost in the same boat, and seeing her hurting and guilty made him feel sick and guilty too.

Jonathon only nodded and walked down stairs to the kitchen. He looked half as miserable as he probably felt. Harvey almost went after him, but stopped himself at the last minute. He was fuming. He stood against the opposite wall of the bathroom, arms crossed over his chest. He waited until Jonathon was back and Emily looked a little less green before going back to bed.

Mike followed close behind, pausing to make sure Donna was going to be okay taking Emily to their room. The redhead lead Emily back down the hall and Jonathan trudged downstairs, obviously upset over the fact he couldn't stay with his pregnant girlfriend. Mike heard him mumble, "Just a couple more hours, an awkward breakfast, and we're out of here."

Harvey shut the door behind them and practically pulled Mike to bed. "I can't believe any of this is happening right now. It's like the universe just..." He sighed and sat down on the edge, bringing Mike between his legs. Mike kissed his forehead and tried to take everything in. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"Mhmm." Mike was tired, and somehow managed to get Harvey to lay down next to him. He could feel the grey edges of sleep crowding his mind. "Excited?"

Harvey shrugged, "Doesn't matter much to me whether or not Jonathan settles down with a family," he paused, "but maybe it'll be nice for Jonathan."

"Do you want kids?"

Harvey thought about it for a second. "Maybe, one day. Guess I never thought it would happen. Do you?" He asked, "Want kids I mean?"

"Yeah," the younger said, even sleepier now. He was happy for it. He wasn't sure he could have this conversation with Harvey otherwise. He was sure the older man loved him, but he still didn't want to scare him by talking about important issues of the future. Especially when he was still in high school. "I mean, eventually. My parents died and my grandparents adopted me. I always thought I'd return the favor."

The older smiled, That's good cause I don't think either one of us can get pregnant."

Mike opened one eye, smiling up at Harvey who propped himself up on his elbow. "I don't know...maybe we should keep trying. A lot. You know, just in case."

Harvey learned down and kissed him as he brought his arm around Mike to pull him closer. He laid down, still kissing his boyfriend and pulling him as close as he could. They laid in silence for several moments before Harvey spoke again.

"My mother is going to be a grandmother."

"I need sleep

"I need whiskey."

...

Mike woke up again the next morning to an empty bed once again. He turned over in bed, saw the sun fighting to shine through the clouds and knew that Harvey had probably gone on an early run. It was his way of blowing off steam, and did it more often when he was frustrated than for his normal exercise. It made him smile; how well he knew Harvey now. He laid in bed a moment longer, enjoying the silence and not quite wanting to go downstairs and see how everyone else was holding up after the events of the day before.

Mike sighed, forcing himself to get out of bed. He felt sluggish and almost sick. He didn't want to change, but he knew he had to if he went downstairs. He did quickly, if only to get it over with sooner before he could change his mind. He opened the door slowly, and peered out into the hall. He closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs. The front door opened, Harvey walking in wearing sweatpants and a sweater.

Donna and Lily were on opposite sides of the kitchen. Donna looked wonderful as ever, wearing jeans and crisp yellow cardigan over a deep dark purple top. The colors may have seemed off on someone else, but looked stunning and absolutely right on Donna. Her hair was pulled up in a donut bun, bangs around her face, and her makeup was done tastefully. She held a coffee cup against her tight smile. She looked like she had just gone a couple rounds with Louis and Mike would not have been surprised if she had fought with Lily before he woke up.

Lily was working around the kitchen, humming to herself as she put leftovers in different containers. She looked the same as the night before and Mike could see the small differences in her walk and body language.

Mike sat down at the table while Harvey poured two cups of coffee. A door opened from upstairs, and hushed voices could be heard coming down the stairs. Emily and Jonathan came into the kitchen together. Emily instantly went to hug Donna while Jonathan stayed at the doorway.

"Mom, I need to speak to you privately if possible."

Lily stopped everything all at once. Her humming, her fake slight sway of her hips, and her movements came at such a standstill, Mike expected her just to fall over. Suddenly, she turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her youngest son to follow with a sigh.

Just as she did, Harvey handed Donna a small container of alcoholic coffee creamer he had stashed in the big pocket of his sweater. The redhead greedily took it. Harvey poured some into his cup as well, though much more modest than Donna. After a pause, Harvey offered it to Mike. The genius only shook his head and got himself the half and half from the fridge.

"How are you feeling this morning," Mike asked, careful to keep his voice down. Not that it mattered much. Jonathan and Lily probably couldn't hear anything over their own bickering.

"Much better," Emily smiled. "How did you know the toast would help? I was so surprised to get sick. I thought it was called morning sickness."

"Only because it happens most commonly in the morning. Your body is telling you to eat for the baby and most people go eight or more hours during the night without eating, so the sickness happens then. You skipped dinner."

"I'm already ready for it to be over," Emily whispered. "Just about...seven more months."

"Eight," Mike and Donna said together.

Donna smiled. "I'm an aunt. Pregnancy's are actually closer to ten months than nine."

"Ugh."

"...I still can't believe what you did!"

"What, mom? Have sex? Surely you realize that neither Harvey or I are virgins?"

"But to get a girl pregnant? And Emily of all people? You were always the son I had to worry about. Harvey would never, and neither would Donna!"

"News flash! Harvey and Donna are not together, mom, and Emily is my girlfriend. My life. We are having a baby. Get over it."

"Don't speak to me that way, I'm your mother!"

"Act like it!"

Harvey made Emily more toast, which she thankfully accepted. The blonde tried not to let it all get to her, but everyone could see it all crumbling over her facade. Jonathan appeared in the doorway and everyone knew instantly what he was thinking.

"I'm ready to go."

Jonathan came around and hugged Harvey, kissed Donna's hand, and even wrapped his arms around Mike in a friendly embrace.

"I'll call," he said once he was face to face with his brother again.

"I want updates," Donna said, motioning to Emily's belly.

"We all do," Mike smiled and Emily hugged him tight.

"I like you," she whispered in his ear, "I think you're good together." Mike blushed and quietly thanked her. There was no point in denying it in his eyes. Emily would never tell Lily and he was sure Jonathon was still completely in the dark. Donna also had a keen sense for these things, and probably spoke or at least hinted to Emily the night before.

Lily walked back into the kitchen. She'd been crying but refused to show it. Jonathan walked right past her, but Emily stopped to thank her for the invite. She said her goodbye and politely bowed out with a kind smile.

They heard the front door open and close. As it did, Lily turned around. This time she didn't pretend to be happy. "I guess it'll be us four here for Christmas."

Harvey leaned back in his chair and took a nice long sip of his coffee. "Actually, we're going to spend Christmas with Mike's grandmother."

Mike cut in quickly, "Which you're welcome to join us, of course." He didn't think Lily should spend the holidays alone.

"But," she looked confused, looking between each of them before speaking again, "we always spend Christmas together. It's the most important holiday."

"We can still spend it together mom. I never got the chance to talk to you about it, but Christmas Eve will be at Donna's with her parents and sister. You know you can always come there. Christmas we're spending time at the nursing home, and like Mike said, you are welcome there."

"Harvey I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"I don't understand why," Lily said, turning around and continuing her work with the leftovers.

"He's just your student. He can go there, I see why he'd want to, but you're my son and this is our home. You should be here."

"Mike isn't just my student." Harvey stood up, bracing his hands on the table. Donna looked nervously between Harvey and his mother. Mike slowly stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's my family, too. As is his grandmother. We want to spend Christmas with her."

"Why didn't you just spend today with her and Christmas here? You know Christmas is more important!"

"And we have to spend important days with her while we can." Harvey told her, looking at Mike out of the corner of his eye. "Mom, you're being very difficult about nothing. I will come get you if you don't want to drive. Don't you want to see Donna's parents again?"

"I suppose," Lily said, sighing. "I just hate to be away from my home." She turned back around and began gathering things for breakfast. It was almost like nothing had happened, and Jonathan and Emily were still there. "Do Donna's parents know you've two broken up?"

"We haven't broken up. We were never together." Donna said evenly. She was starting to look back to normal. "And my parents have always known that."

Lily clicked her tongue. "I suppose I now have two sons I need to worry about." She put the eggs on the plate and moved the bacon around a bit. "Does anyone want toast?"

Mike just wanted to get out of there. He kept his head down during the breakfast, nodding every so often to Lily talking. He wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of Lily meeting his Gram, especially on Christmas. But he wanted Lily to like him and get used to the idea of him being around. He'd do just about anything.

When it came time to leave, Harvey hugged his mother and shared a couple whispered words between themselves. Harvey looked almost sad, while Lily looked disappointed. She smiled sadly at her son, pinched and kissed his cheek before slowly looking away and moving onto Donna. The redhead gave her a smile, a little too right to be real, but hugged her as tightly as she could.

"I only want what's best, Donna. Is that so wrong?"

The younger woman paused. "It shouldn't be."

Lily sighed, but gave another soft smile before finally turning her attention to Mike. She paused, her hands on her hips before saying, "I like you."

"You do?"

She laughed at Mike's obvious surprise. "Yes, I do. You're smart and polite and I know I wasn't on my best behavior these past two days and you took it all in stride. This year is gonna be amazing for the competition. I just know it." She kissed Mike's cheek and gave him a hug. "Don't let my son hate me for too long." She whispered in his ear, "and maybe...maybe you can change his mind? About Donna. Surely you know how perfect they are."

Mike smiled sadly at her, getting Harvey's attention. After a moment, all Mike could think to say was, "I want what is best, too." Lily gave him a big, open mouthed kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

Harvey opened the door and kissed his mother's cheek one more time before opening the door. They all said there final goodbye and the tree tried not to rush too quickly to the car. Lily watched them until they were out of sight.

"This went about as well as I expected," Donna mumbled from the front seat, hear resting against the window.

"You expected something like this and didn't think to warn me?" Harvey was joking by his tone and for the first time all morning he had an actual smile. He looked in the rear view mirror, saw Mike's blank expression as he stared out the window and immediately frowned, cleared his throat.

Harvey wasn't sure what to say, so he just kept his eyes forward and kept driving. He had the rest of the drive to figure out what to say. He just hoped it wasn't a mistake to bring Mike to his mother's so soon. It wasn't like he knew this wasn't hard on the younger man. He knows what his relationship with Donna could look like. This was all his fault. He should have never allowed his mother to believe he and Donna were together for so long. He should have warned Mike sooner. He should have called hiss tier the day he realized he loved Mike and told her he was in love.

But he didn't do any of those things. He let it fester for his long his mother thought Donna was the key to his happiness and she couldn't bare the thought of him being unhappy. He didn't warn Mike sooner because he was afraid of what Mike would do. If he decided not to come, Harvey knew it would hurt him. His mother was overbearing, sometimes blind, and insanely stubborn. But she was his mother. He lost too many years fighting with her and refusing to speak to her over his father until he realized that it wasn't his mother's fault and distancing himself from her only made everything worse, not better. He wanted to have a good relationship with her and his brother. He wanted Mike to have a good relationship with them, too.

Harvey turned on the radio, and then off again. Donna opened a book she had in her purse, a Nora Roberts she would never allow anyone else but them to see her read. Mike closed his eyes and tried to drift into sleep. He didn't want to deal with any of this, didn't want this pain in his chest. He just wanted it to end.

He wasn't sure how much time past, but he pretended to be asleep until he finally fell asleep. When he woke up, Harvey was standing over him, head poking through the door. The older man looked troubled, but smiled at his boyfriend as brightly as he could muster.

"Donna didn't want to wake you, but she said to tell you she loves you, and she'll see you at school."

Mike nodded as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly got out of the car. He felt worse than he did when he fell asleep. His mouth was dry and his head hurt. The pain hadn't lessened any in his chest and Mike was growing more and more agitated.

Together the two made their way up to their apartment. Or was it Harvey's apartment? Mike wasn't quite sure. He lived there but that didn't mean anything. He had no claim on it, and no real claim on Harvey. Donna had more of a standing than he did, really, if he thought about it. Maybe Lily was right. As crazy and annoying and heartbreaking as that was to think, maybe Harvey and Donna were meant to be together. Maybe...

"Have you ever slept with Donna?"

Harvey stopped arranging the leftovers in the fridge, and slowly turned around to face Mike. The older man paused, angry, and then said, "For one, I would never jeopardize my relationship with Donna by doing something so stupid. Secondly, and most important, if I had slept with her, I would have told you."

"Were you in love with her?"

"No."

"Was she ever in love with you?"

"Not that I've ever been aware of or suspected." Harvey paused. something you want to talk about? What did my mother say to you? At the end, when we left."

Mike's chest hurt. "She asked me to try and change your mind cause obviously I am aware of how perfect you are for each other and you know, I'm starting to believe it myself."

The anger drained from Harvey's face. "I love you."

"I need to sleep," Mike said in response. He disappeared in the doorway.

Harvey ignored the fact that Mike went to the spare bedroom instead of theirs. He followed because he wasn't sure what else he could do. He was a little angry and hurt but mostly scared. He felt like he was losing Mike and he wasn't sure there was anything he could do about it.

The genius was sitting on the bed while he stared at the floor. Harvey closed the door behind him. No one could possibly overhear but Harvey wanted Mike to know he wasn't running away from this.

"I don't know what I can do," he started, annoyed that he wasn't sure how to fix everything. "Or say to make you understand so I'm just going to go through the basics and hope you can use that brain of yours. I love you, Mike. You. Not Donna. Donna and I are friends, nothing more and nothing less. If you have a problem with that, get over it because you have no reason to. I don't care what my mother said or what the rumors at school say. I'm suppose to be your fucking boyfriend. You believe me and me alone or this doesn't need to happen."

Harvey paused as he came to sit next to Mike. "I fucked up. I should have told her sooner. No, I never should have let it happen to begin with. I should have told her I loved you when I realized it myself. I should have warned you sooner. I'm sorry, Mike. I understand that you're hurt...and I'm sorry."

"I love you too," Mike said at last, still looking at the ground, "and I'm sorry, too."

Harvey leaned against him, then lifted his chin to kiss him softly. "Come on," he whispered, taking Mike's hand and leading him gently out of the room and down the hall to their room.

Mike allowed Harvey to strip him of his clothes, but made no move to help him. He wanted to watch, to savor the feeling. He closed his eyes as Harvey kissed his neck, his jaw, and then placed a kiss on Mike's forehead. Harvey stepped out of his pants, threw off his shirt and gently pulled Mike to the middle of the bed.

Harvey kissed him fully but gently. When Mike made a move to lay down, Harvey stopped him. Harvey laid down on his back, ignoring the confused look Mike was giving him. He tapped Mike's thigh and the younger got the hint quickly. He swung his leg over Harvey's hips so he was straddling him.

It was an odd position to be in. Harvey liked to be control, and Mike liked to give him the control. Mike liked girls but he'd always known he liked sex with another man more. He liked the feeling of being filled, of giving the control. They'd talked, once, about Mike topping but Mike had told him he wasn't really interested in it. Having Mike be on top, riding Harvey, was the most control Harvey could give that Mike would be willing to take.

He leaned down and kissed Harvey as the older man reached behind him. Mike tensed slightly at feeling the coldness rubbing around his entrance, unsure of when Harvey had grabbed the lube. He circled once, twice, a third time and then pushed his finger in until it was to the first knuckle. Mike moaned in appreciation, and Harvey pushed the finger the rest of the way in. He moved the digit around before slowly pulling out, chuckling as Mike groaned. He added more lube to his finger. He pushed the first in quickly, and then started on the second. He moved and scissored, never taking his eyes off Mike's face. The younger pushed himself up and placed himself so just the tip of Harvey's cock touched his entrance.

"I'm ready."

Harvey didn't argue. He just used his hand to position himself better and then pushed in. He only got the tip in before Mike moved his hips and sank the rest of the way down. Harvey groaned low in his throat, rubbing Mike's thighs and then letting his arms rest on the bed.

Mike moved slowly at first, getting use to the angle and savoring the feeling of having Harvey inside him. He lifted his hips up, pulling halfway out and then slowly eased back down. He did it again, and then pulled out almost completely until just the tip was in before pushing himself back down. Harvey hissed, clutching at the sheet under him. Mike was driving him crazy and it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to take over.

Mike suddenly picked up the pace, and Harvey nearly came right there. He continued steadily for a couple minutes, then slowed. He lifted his hips again, just till he was half way out, and then slowly eased down. He continued the cycle over and over, until his legs were shaky and Harvey's breathing was erratic.

"Mike..." The older man moaned, taking his boyfriend's dick in his hand and pumping slowly. Mike said nothing as he moved slowly, and then started moving his hips faster. Harvey gripped the other's thigh, his other hand pumping to the pace Mike set. Harvey came first, calling out his boyfriend's name as he did. Mike came right after, collapsing on Harvey's chest.

The two laid there for several minutes before either spoke. "Wow," Harvey said, smiling. "You are good at that."

"I am?"

"Fantastic, really."

Mike smiled, looking up at him and kissing him softly.

"Do you feel better?"

Mike thought about it for a second, then nodded. It would be a long road to travel but Mike wanted to do it as long as Harvey did it with him. His head didn't hurt anymore and the pain in his chest was gone.

"By the way," Harvey said as Mike rolled off of him. "My mother was wrong."

"About?"

"About Donna being perfect for me," he told him as he stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. Without turning around, he said, "but you are."


	21. Chapter 21

_(A/N): Yeah...okay. So the two week thing did not happen. Not even close, but I have a good excuse, I think..._

_I'm pregnant! _

_About three months now, and pregnancy is kicking my ass. I'm hormonal, irritable, can't eat meat, constantly feeling like crap, and I can't go anywhere near the garbage can without getting sick. The sickness was suppose to slow down by now, but I'm apparently very unlucky. Today I had the inspiration to write because I felt better today, so I got dressed up and did my hair to feel pretty. When my husband got home, he told me I always look pretty and I shouldn't think otherwise. He made me feel really good, and it transferred_!

_So, yeah, this chapter! What did you think? I'd love opinions. I'm really excited for the next one, lots of stuff planned! I will not promise a date, but I do promise to get it up ASAP. Thank you all for your patience and continued to support. I love you all. _

_With Love,_

_Kitty! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

**The Perfect Something **

Thanksgiving weekend passed with leftovers, old movies, and coffee. Donna came over Sunday for brunch and the three spent the day with Mike's grandma. Saturday hadn't been a good day for her, but Sunday she was lucid for the most part. Being around her lifted Mike's spirit better than anything else could, and none of them wanted the day to end. The three were better by Sunday evening when Donna left, things falling back into the steady rhythm the three had placed. Donna and Harvey could tell that Mike was still feeling the effects but he smiled through it and they knew that nothing more could be said or done on the matter. For now, that was how it was.

By Monday morning, Harvey felt like he had gained five pounds, wanted to go back to sleep, and realized suddenly that he hadn't gotten any work done he wanted to do. But Mike was smiling, sipping his coffee, and looking over the homework he had remembered to do and so Harvey didn't see any damage done.

They parted ways with a quick kiss off to the side before stepping through the doors of the school. Harvey went straight to the office where he knew Donna would already be. She gave him his coffee without ever looking up, her eyes scanning over files Harvey didn't even pretend to understand.

"How is he?"

"Good," the man responded, taking a gulp of his coffee.

She looked up at him, smiling. "Did you guys talk about it?"

He nodded, "We're okay. I'm going to have to work with my mom."

"She'll accept it. She'll accept you. She just needs to know you're happy with him."

"Yeah, but I can't tell her I'm with him."

"Maybe you should tell her you found someone, but are taking it slow. Tell her as much as the truth as possible and it'll be easier come graduation."

Harvey seemed to consider it, and then smiled slowly. He was about to speak when the door opened behind him. It was a bit too early for Jessica to come in, so he instantly turned around to see who it was.

"Good morning, Rachel," Donna spoke, struggling to smile. "How was your holiday."

"Good," she smiled, "and yours?"

"Very good," the redhead said as she looked the young woman up and down. "You look...different."

"Oh, do I?" Her normal outfit of jeans and a top was replaced with a low cut long sleeve black top with a high waisted purple pencil skirt. Her feet adorned heels instead of their normal ballet flats. She looked like she was going to one of the school's court competitions. "Must be my hair. I got it cut." She had trimmed it slightly, and gotten a side bang, much like Donna had earlier in the year.

"If you're looking for Mike, he isn't here." Harvey knew exactly where he was but he wasn't about to tell her.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you."

"Concerning," Harvey inquired politely, remembering his place but also remembering her flirting the last time they talked.

"Um, well..." She looked at Donna, uncomfortably. Harvey turned to look at the redhead as well, and with just one look, his best friend got the hint.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said casually, "then get more coffee." She stood and smoothed out her skirt, and it was at this point Harvey realized Rachel's outfit mirrored Donna's almost perfectly. The colors were different, and Donna's top wasn't as low cut but with the same style and haircut, the two looked like they were twins for the school's spirit twin day.

Luckily Donna didn't go to the bathroom. She ducked into the first room down the hall where the school kept most of their files and the copy machine. Once Harvey knew she still had eyes and ears on them, he continued. "Better?"

"Much," Rachel smiled, happy. "I was hoping to get inside your head. I want to know more about Law. I was thinking of becoming a lawyer now, but I want to do more research."

"Talking to the guidance councilor would be best..." He trailed off, still looking for her end game. "Or Gregory. I know you two are close. Even Louis would...can be helpful."

"Yes, I know, but I want to talk to you." She said quickly. "You are the best. I was thinking...maybe I could come by your apartment tonight?"

Silence fell over the two before Harvey cleared his throat. "I don't think that would be appropriate. If you're serious, you can stop by my classroom after school. Mike and I have some work to do...we can all talk."

"...I can't right after school, actually. I'm sorry, but I can't. Your apartment would be best."

"Tomorrow, then," Harvey said, "in my classroom. Mike and I have more than enough work to spread over two days."

"But..."

"See you then."

Donna came back out then, pretending not to have heard anything. "The damn coffee maker isn't working right."

Jessica walked in then, said good morning to the three and walked back into her office without so much as a second look. Harvey turned back to Donna and began talking about Donna's leftover work, knowing Rachel wouldn't be able to keep up with the conversation. Feeling left out, Rachel mumbled her goodbye and quickly left. As soon as the door closed behind her, Donna cracked up laughing.

"This is not funny," Harvey growled at her, peering behind her to make sure Jessica's door was closed.

"I beg to differ..." Donna smirked, "did you see the way she was dressed? And trying to sneak her way into your apartment like that? She has some serious balls asking! She was pretty much asking for sex."

Harvey frowned. It was all true. What bothered him the most was her outfit. Girls threw themselves at him all the time. He never crossed that line with a student except Mike and would never again with anyone else. He could handle the flirting. What he couldn't was that Rachel apparently thought she had to look like Donna to get his attention.

He had a lot more making up to do to Mike.

"Make sure you tell Mike," Donna told him absentmindedly. He only nodded his response before leaving to head to his classroom.

...

Classes passed by slowly. Harvey didn't hate teaching, but he didn't enjoy it either. He enjoyed the competition, he enjoyed beating Louis into the ground, and he enjoyed finding students like Mike with great potential but not so much teaching.

When the day was over, and everyone had gone home for the day, Harvey felt like he could breathe for the first time since his talk with Rachel. Mike was moving papers around, filing things as necessary and mostly keeping to himself.

"Mike, we need to talk."

"You're breaking up with me for Donna."

Harvey paused, then grew angry. "That isn't funny and you know it."

"Sorry," Mike smiled sheepishly, "I was just joking. What's going on?"

Harvey was still angry, but pushed it aside for now. "I think Rachel is...flirting with me. She asked to come to the apartment tonight to...talk about becoming a lawyer."

"What did you say?"

"That she should talk to someone else. She was insistent. So I said she could come by here, after school, when you're here with me."

Mike only nodded and went back to filing. Finally, he spoke. "You just get all the girls, don't you?"

Harvey's anger flared even more, but he sighed heavily and sat down in his chair instead of saying anything. He ignored Mike for the next hour, and Mike did the same. Donna texted him, but he never opened it to see what about. He closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Here he was ignoring his best friend because he was scared Mike would leave him. Love was a bitch, and right now, he wished he didn't have anything to do with it.

"You gonna get that?" Mike sounded honestly confused.

"What do you want from me?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Harvey snapped. "What do you want from me? I screwed up, I get that. I apologized. And now...I'm sorry, okay? I don't know why Rachel is flirting with me. And now I'm ignoring Donna."

"What for?"

"I don't know!"

Silence fell over the two, and with a sigh, Mike came over and straddled Harvey's waist.

"I'm hurt."

"I know."

"And you're hurt."

"...I know."

"It isn't your fault."

"..."

"It isn't my fault either."

"I know."

"But I'm not...mad." Mike sighed. "I get it, I do. I'm just having a hard time getting her words out of my head. But I get it...and, I shouldn't have said anything to you about...I'm sorry." Sometimes, Mike honestly hated how Harvey made him feel. He wished he didn't stumble over his words, or his feelings.

"Let's just get through this," the older said in response. "Rachel may start poking around and if she finds out anything, it could be a problem."

Mike nodded, and hugged closer to Harvey. After a moment of silence, Mike started laughing and said, "You have tons of work to do."

"What do you mean me? I was waiting for you to do it."

"You wish!"

Harvey kissed Mike's forehead, then his lips. Mike instantly melted, always feeling like he was jello when Harvey put his lips anywhere on his body. It felt good, just holding one another.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Mike quickly untangled himself from Harvey's lap, even though whoever was there couldn't see them through the paper taped on the small door window. Mike hurried back to his spot, looking over the papers and filing them where they belonged. Harvey straightened his tie as he walked to the door. He unlocked it quickly and opened the door just as the person knocked for a second time.

"...Rachel, what a surprise. I thought we had agreed on tomorrow."

"Um, my plans got changed and I was hoping the offer for today still stood."

"Sure," Harvey stepped aside to let her in, though he imagined slamming the door in her face. "please come in. We can talk now."

"Thanks," she smiled as she walked in the door. Upon seeing Mike in the middle of the room, still silently looking over papers, her entire face went red. "Oh...hi, Mike."

"Hello, Rachel." Mike smiled politely, loosening his tie a little bit more. It looked casual, but Mike did it because he knew he probably looked a little like he was just sitting in Harvey's lap.

"I thought...I thought I just saw you leave."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Been here since last bell. Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, no," she laughed nervously, "I just thought it was strange."

Harvey cleared his throat. "Well, we're all here. So, what questions do you have for us?"

She paused, and then stumbled over her words. "W-what, um, what will I need to do to get into law school?"

Mike answered the question easily without looking up. Harvey took the opportunity to walk closer to Mike and begin to give him a hand with his work. Mike wouldn't need any help, but Harvey wanted to separate himself from Rachel as much as possible. She never took her eyes off of him as he moved further away, and actually took two steps forward before stopping. "If you forget, just google it."

"Anything else?"

She paused again, "What schools do you recommend?"

"Harvard," Harvey said instantly. "If you can get in."

"Just, don't be a douche," Mike said offhandedly and Harvey chuckled to himself. Rachael looked like she wanted to ask, but didn't.

She continued to ask questions over the course of five minutes. Harvey answered a couple, but Mike answered the most of them, if only to prove she could have googled her questions and gotten similar answers. Mike continued to file papers the whole time and Harvey went to correcting the papers he was suppose to have done over the weekend. He stayed next to Mike instead of going over to his desk. When Rachel ran out of questions, she stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring at Harvey like she wanted to say something. Finally, she said her thanks and quickly turned towards the door.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Mike smiled politely, "oh, and, if you have any more questions, you could ask Principal Pearson. She was going to be a lawyer before changing professions."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Thanks." She stopped one more time in the doorway. "Have a nice night boys."

The two continued to work for a moment after she left, mostly with the intent to look busy in case she came back. After just a couple of minutes, the two were satisfied she was gone and continued their work for real. If Harvey noticed the smirk on Mike's face, he said nothing about it.

...

December rolled in quickly and before they knew it, it was already the second week. Christmas was just around the corner and the school was buzzing with happiness over winter break. There were a couple of different Christmas parties around the school being planned, the last day before break was not mandatory but most people came in anyway for the free day with friends.

Mike had been invited to several, but turned down every offer. The competition always had a party of their own and got to have it in the place of their choosing. It was a special treat for the teachers and students involved. Jessica, Vice Principal Hardman, and Donna would be there as well as everyone in the competition and also anyone else they invited. Gregory had invited Rachel, and Rachel had oddly enough invited Jenny to come along with her. Mike thought it was odd, but decided not to comment on it. He also knew of a couple of other students invited by the English and math departments but barely knew the students and didn't care.

Mike wasn't all that excited for the party, but would go nonetheless. He was more interested in starting his Christmas shopping and setting up for his first Christmas with Harvey, Donna, and Gram all together. He always loved Christmas as a boy, his parents made sure of it and his Gram continued to tradition once they passed away. He wasn't sure what would happen if Lily came, but he refused to let her ruin his favorite time a year.

Mike took the bus to the mall by himself. Harvey offered to drive him but Mike felt bad about making him leave right afterward. Mike didn't want to ruin the surprise for anyone, especially Harvey, and so he preferred to do his Christmas shopping alone. He had some money saved up just for the occasion. Mike expected Harvey to give him money, but Harvey only smiled, kissed him goodbye and told him to call him if he needed anything. It only made Mike love him more.

When he entered the mall, he instantly went and got himself a hot chocolate before walking down the halls and looking in all the windows. Everyone and everything was so festive with Christmas that Mike couldn't help but hum to the music playing over the overhead system.

He wanted to save Harvey for last because he wasn't quite sure what to get him. He decided to start with Donna and quickly ran over his mental list of things she would like. Donna would like an ugly homemade scarf if it came from someone she loved and something homemade was not at the bottom of his list but he went through his other options first. He thought of clothes, because she loved fashion but instantly knew it was out of the question. He was not, under any circumstance, asking her what sizes she wore. He could always guess but that was always dangerous thing to do. If you pick too big, the woman might think the buyer thinks she's fat. If you pick too small, the woman may become angry she can't fit in whatever you bought her. If you pick just right, and she's unhappy about her size, she'll still be angry. Either way, Mike knew clothes were off limits. He then thought of accessories and heels. He knew her shoe size because he's been told before, once by Donna and once by Harvey. Donna didn't accessories much at school, but enjoyed doing so on the weekends when she felt she had the time.

With that in mind, he ducked into Forever 21 and started looking around. He saw plenty of things to look at but nothing for Donna. He left and instantly went into Charlotte Russe. He was only in there for a couple of minutes before turning around. It was only after checking Aeropostale that Mike realized the problem. The malls were mostly based around teens and while Donna could probably pull off anything, her style was always more mature than anything those stores could offer. He walked into a Pay Less but found most of the options bland and just not Donna.

Not to be deterred, he continued on his mission, looking into different windows for any sign of hope as he sipped his hot chocolate. Soon he approached a small boutique, one he hadn't heard of before and was sure wasn't a chain store. Elaine's Boutique was small and cozy, and he could see mannequins dressed up in clothes Donna would probably wear. In fact, he was sure the purple top on the left was currently hanging in the redhead's closet. He entered the boutique and took a good look around. There was only two other women there, one behind the counter and the other browsing.

He saw the shoes, and while the area was small, it had a better selection than any of the other stores. He wondered briefly if he should get shoes for the weekend, as the leather ankle high boots were talking to him. Or if he should buy her something for school, like the four inch grey and black heels that looked good even to him.

"Shopping for your girlfriend?"

He turned to see the woman behind the counter behind him. Her name tag said Elaine and her smile was friendly. For a moment, Mike forgot what she asked. "Oh, no. Um, just a friend. But a good one."

"What is she like?"

"Mature, but feisty."

Elaine smiled and picked a pair from the back Mike hadn't seen. They were simple black ankle high boot, but the four inch heel itself was a cherry red. On the outside of each shoe was four small buckles just for show. Mike instantly knew they were for Donna and quickly found her size.

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you need any more help, just ask." She then went and checked on a third customer who just walked in the door.

Mike decided to look around some more before checking out. He wandered over to the scarves and one caught his eye. It was a forest green with faint but noticeable gold rings. He grabbed it as well and went up to the counter to wait. Elaine came over just a moment later, smiling at what he got.

"For the mature and feisty?"

Mike nodded, "They don't match, though."

Elaine waved her hand like it was nothing. "You gave her two accessories for two outfits. She'll love you."

Mike paid, happy with the price and left with his next person in mind. His Gram was pretty easy to shop for. While Donna would have loved a crappy homemade gift from someone she loved, Gram would love a crappy homemade gift from anyone. Mike was sure he could give her cheese and she would thank him with kisses. Still, she meant so much to him so he wanted to get her something amazing, especially since he wasn't sure how many more Christmas' she would be around.

He stopped into a store filled with beautiful and breakable things. He finished his hot chocolate before entering and slowly looked around the room. There were dozens of things she would love, but nothing Mike would love to give her. Finally, he approached what looked like a simple silver frame. There didn't appear to be anything special about it until Mike noticed the engraving at the bottom. Family. Love. Laughter.

He smiled at it and the picture of the family who probably met the day the picture of was taken. He got an idea and quickly went up to the counter. He spoke to a salesperson who assured him his gift would be ready in a week and quickly paid for it.

He stopped as he turned around, looking out the glass windows at the other shops. Nothing he had seen were anything Lily would want. He wasn't sure if he'd even see her for Christmas and he didn't care to really buy her anything, but he knew if he wanted things to get better eventually, he had to be nice no matter what.

Sighing, he looked around the room again, scanning each thing carefully and crossing each one off in his mind. Eventually, he came to a decent sized jewelry box, silver and engravable on the top. It wasn't much, but kinda cute, and not very expensive so Mike went back up to the counter and added it to his order.

Satisfied, he left the store and went straight to the pretzel stand. He sat down near the waterfall and ate, thinking about what to get Harvey. He thought from a new tie to something sexy for the bedroom, but nothing seemed perfect. It was probably silly of him, but he wanted to get the perfect something. Something intimate, but not mushy. Practical, maybe, and not just something that would be forgotten on the shelf.

When he couldn't come up with anything after another half an hour, he decided to head home and think more about it later. He got everyone else done, but still felt crappy about not knowing what to get the man he loved. He texted Harvey he was finished and on his way home, reassuring him he could take the bus back when the older man offered to come get him.

When he did get home, Harvey was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He was in a white t-shirt and black sweat pants, his hair was not slicked back like usual and a slight beard coming through, as he hadn't shaved in a couple days. Looking at him so relaxed, Mike smiled happily and took a seat next to him. He was watching an old episode of Star Trek, sipping on a glass of whiskey. As much as Mike loved Harvey in his suits, he loved this Harvey more. This Harvey was for him and him alone.

"Got all your shopping done?"

"Most of it."

"Can I peak?"

Mike smiled, "Sure. Yours isn't there."

Harvey put the bag down, uninterested.

"Maybe if you tell me what I'm getting, I'll give you a hint."

Harvey grinned, kissing Mike's cheek and wrapping his arm around him to bring him closer. "Not a chance, baby."

...

The next day, Donna was surprised to find Mike at her apartment without Harvey, holding her favorite flowers in one hand, and large cup that smelled suspiciously like her favorite latte. She placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "What do you want?"

"Just a favor..."

"Harvey's present?"

"Donna, you are a Goddess."

"Oh, sweetie," Donna smiled, winking at him. "I know."


End file.
